Barden & Beyond
by trustxbelieve
Summary: Beca knew everything changed once she let the Bellas and Jesse in. Now she's back and ready to start her life with them. She can almost guarantee that this year and years to come will be anything but boring.
1. Welcome Back

**I recently watched Pitch Perfect & instantly became obsessed. I thought Jesse was just so adorable & I related to Beca so much. I hope one day I can meet my own Jesse .. ANYWAY. I really wanted to write a one-shot, maybe a bunch of them just posted on here. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually somewhat happy to be back here," Beca said as she looked around the empty pool where the welcome back party was being held.

"Only somewhat?" Stacie asked her.

"Somewhat is a lot from Beca. We'll take what we can get," Fat Amy said. "Looks like some fresh meat found out about the party."

"Some of them are so hot," Stacie said and smiled. "Excuse me, ladies."

"Where's your boytoy?" Amy asked and Beca shrugged. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No, we're good. Just been busy moving in all morning."

"Alrighty," she said. "I'm going to go find myself some man-candy."

"Have fun," Beca laughed.

Beca looked around at everyone dancing, drinking, and having fun. She couldn't believe that it was her sophomore year in college. She didn't even think she'd be in college, let alone her second year of it. Beca still wanted to move to LA and have a career in music, but she decided her dad was right and she needed to go to college. Not just for the education, but for the experience. Had he not forced her to get involved, and if Chloe didn't ambush her awkwardly in the shower, she wouldn't have the Bellas. She didn't want to imagine the next three years without them.

"Are you plotting the demise of everyone in here?" someone whispered in her ear. "Because I'll help."

"Bumper's gone, so there's no one I really want to hurt badly anymore," Beca said and smiled as she turned around. "Hi, nerd."

"Hello," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I missed you."

"Of course you did. Who else is constantly rude to you?" Beca said and smirked before she said quietly that she missed him too.

"How was your summer?" he asked as they walked over to the edge of the pool to sit down.

"Okay. My mom was barely around when I stayed with her. My step-mom was around way too much when I stayed with my dad," she said and shrugged. "Typical summer of a kid with divorced parents. Yours?"

"Spent most of it watching movies, naturally," he said.

"You mean there's movies you haven't seen yet?" Beca asked in shock.

"Ha-ha, Beca. I forgot how funny you were since we haven't seen each other in months," he said sarcastically. "This summer sucked without you. I actually counted down days to get to school."

"Really?"

"Of course. Plus I couldn't wait to find out what new magic tricks Benji would come up with," he said and smiled. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded. He jumped off the edge and into the pool where the keg was.

Beca watched him get stopped by multiple girls on his way to the keg and on his way back to her. By the time he reached Beca, he looked flustered and confused.

"Two girls invited me back to their dorms. Three girls tried to give me their numbers. One girl almost took her underwear off just to write down her number," he said and shook his head.

"That's hilarious," she said as she took her drink from him.

"You were a lot of help. Aren't you supposed to be the jealous girlfriend who comes in and punches people in the face?"

"Nah, I retired from that. I'll just sit back and laugh as you get super nervous around those girls," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he huffed. Beca just smiled at him as she rested her head against his shoulder. "You ever think we'd be like this?"

"Oh yes, I envisioned our future when you sang to me from your car the first day."

"I told you we're going to have aca-children."

"Not any time soon, buddy," Beca said and laughed, but Jesse suddenly got a weird, happy look on his face. "What?"

"So you want aca-children?"

"Let's not read too much into this," she said and rolled her eyes, but tried to stop the smile that threatened to form on her face. She did want a future with Jesse. She couldn't envision her future with anyone else.

"Any of the acapella groups here?" Justin called out from the middle of the pool. A good majority of the crowd cheered. "Good, let's start this year off with a welcome back riff-off!"

"Lovely," Beca rolled her eyes as Jesse jumped up excitedly. "I'm not ready for all this yet."

"Better get ready, because you're going down," Jesse said and smirked as he jumped down into the pool. "Coming?"

"I suppose," she sighed and hopped down into his arms. "I believe you're going down."

"You want to make a wager on that?"

"If I win, I chose the songs you guys sing at the Activities Fair," Beca said.

"If I win, I do the same. Shake on it?" he said as he held out his hand. She grabbed it and shook it, and he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Oi! Get your ass over here, leader!" Fat Amy yelled. Beca quickly ran over to the Bellas. "I hope you what you two shook on before was very naughty sex later."

"Gross, Amy," Beca laughed as she shook her heads. "We all ready for this? There's a lot riding on this. If the Trebles win they pick what songs we sing at the Activities Fair."

"We got this, don't worry," Cynthia Rose said.

"Can we join in?" Chloe asked as she joined the Bellas Aubrey stood next to her. "Since you guys haven't started recruiting yet, we think you're a little short."

"Wouldn't be the same without you two," Beca said with a smile.

"Now that everyone is all ready, let's begin," Justin said as he pointed his remote at the pool and the wheel began to spin. "Songs from the Movies."

Beca quickly ran up because she knew Jesse was more than prepared for this:

_Don't you forget about me_

_ I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby_

_ Going to take you apart_

_ I'll put us back together at heart .._

Jesse smirked at her when he cut her off:

_Heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and .._

Stacie stepped up and cut him off:

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

One of the High-Notes steps up and cuts Stacie off, but doesn't have anything to sing. Everyone laughs as they walk off and Justin spins for a new category.

"Break-up songs!"

Benji quickly ran up, not wanting the Bellas to get it first again:

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_He we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_If he hurts .._

Aubrey walked up and smiled as she cut him off:

_Hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

The Trebles took too long trying to come up with another song, meaning the Bellas one that round. They decided to go best two out of three since there was a lot riding on this riff-off, and since the High-Notes were out and the other acapella group didn't feel like participating. Two more rounds to go, Beca thought to herself.

"If we win the next one, we win," Beca said to Jesse.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself. We got this," Jesse said and smirked at her.

"Songs by Taylor Swift about her Boyfriends," Justin announced.

Bumper quickly stepped up from the back of the group. He came to visit Fat Amy. "I can't resist this category," he said with a shrug:

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never, ever, ever getting back .._

Chloe stepped up and cleared her throat:

_Back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine_

Another Treble cut her off:

_Mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your_

Fat Amy walked up and glared at the Treble:

_You're just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

Justin stepped up and stopped Amy.

"I'm sorry, but we were looking for 'your' and not 'you're'. While they sound exactly the like, one is a shortened version of 'you are'. This round to the Trebles!"

"Oh come _on_!" Beca yelled. "That's bullshit!"

"Scared, Beca?" Jesse asked. She had never seen him this competitive before, she kind of liked it.

"You wish."

"Last round decides the winner. The category is: Songs ruined by Glee!" Justin announced.

"Well shit," Beca grumbled. "I don't watch Glee too often."

"Don't worry," Aubrey said as she walked up:

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by_

_ When hope was high_

_ And life worth living_

_ I dreamed that love would never die_

_ I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_ Then I was young and unafraid_

_ And .._

Donald jumped in and cut her off:

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_ Right to the top, don't hold back_

_ Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_ I don't ever wanna let you down_

_ I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_ 'Cause .._

Stacie quickly cut him off:

'_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_ Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_ You got a piece of me_

_ And honestly,_

_ My life would suck without you .._

Jesse walked up and cut her off:

_You look so sad?_

_ Tears are in your eyes _

_ Come on and come to me now_

_ Don't be ashamed to cry_

_ Let me see you through_

_ 'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_ When the night falls on you_

_ You don't know what to do_

_ Nothing you confess_

_ Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

_ Won't let nobody hurt you_

_ I'll stand by you .._

Beca felt bad cutting him off, somewhere deep down inside, because she really loved hearing him sing. She stepped up and made the signal with her hands:

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_ To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_ You don't know how long I have waited_

_ And I was gonna tell you tonight_

_ But the secret is still my own_

_ And my love for you is still unknown_

_ Alone_

_ Till now I always got by on my own_

_ I never really cared until I met you_

_ And now it chills me to the bone_

_ How do I get you alone_

_ How do I get you alone_

No one cut her off, everyone seemed stunned by her singing. She blushed a little, feeling self-conscious at the attention. Jesse smiled at her as he held his hands up in surrender.

"And the Bellas win!" Justin announced when he realized no one was going to continue. The Bellas cheered excitedly and ran up to Beca.

"That was amazing, Beca," Chloe said as she hugged her. "We finally won a riff-off!"

"Thank god, or else the Trebles were deciding what we were going to sing for the Activities Fair," Beca said as she sighed.

"I hope you have something evil and hilarious in mind," Aubrey said. "You'd be a disappointing leader if you didn't."

"Oh, don't worry," Beca said with a mischievous smirk. "I have the perfect thing in mind. If you all would excuse me, I have to go gloat to my boyfriend."

Beca walked over to Jesse who was standing with the rest of the Trebles. He sounded like he was reassuring them that everything would be okay, that the songs I pick won't be so horrible.

"I would be scared boys," I said and smiled. "Just think of it as the Bellas' revenge for being obnoxious and rude to them in past years."

"Thanks, Bumper," Benji said.

"Good thing I graduated," Bumper said awkwardly. "I'm gonna go find Amy."

"So, do we get to hear what it is?"

"I'll wait till tomorrow," Beca said as she grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him away from the group. "I wanted to hang out with you tonight without you hating me."

"I could never hate you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You'll dislike me once you hear the songs," she said and laughed. "So, how about we go back to the Trebles' house because the Bellas' house won't be ready until tomorrow. And so I can inform all of you bright and early and teach you the choreography."

"Sounds like a plan," he said and kissed her before the two of them left the party, hand in hand.

* * *

"Dude, I hate your girlfriend," Donald said as he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. "She's vicious."

"No one's going to want to join after this," Benji sighed. "I used to like Beca."

"She does know how to hit below the belt," Jesse laughed as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Speak of the devil, and she appears," Donald said as he glared at Beca.

"Hello boys," she said as she walked up to them. "Ready? It won't be so bad. You guys definitely have the dance moves down."

"You were right, I'm not sure if I like you at the moment," Jesse said. Beca smiled as she reached up on her tip-toes and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Okay, that makes up for it a bit."

"I'm still angry!" Donald yelled.

"Better get ready, you're on," Beca said as she headed back over to the Bellas' booth to watch the show.

The Trebles' began their version of The Sign/Eternal Flame/Turn the Beat Around. Beca couldn't think of a better group of songs to give them than that, the traditional Bellas song for regionals. A crowd gathered around as they danced the choreography that Beca taught them last week, laughing hysterically as they sang.

"Yeah, wooh!" Fat Amy cheered from the booth, making Beca laugh even harder.

"Go Jesse!" Beca cheered her boyfriend, who looked miserable.

Once they were done singing, she ran over to Jesse and jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"That was awful," Jesse said.

"The kiss?" Beca asked, feigning hurt.

"No, that was amazing," he said as he hoisted her up a little more to get a better grip since she wrapped her legs around his waist and decided she didn't feel like getting down and he didn't want her to fall. "The song was."

"I don't know, you guys gathered quite a crowd," Beca said as she gestured to the large amount of people who were standing around the Trebles' booth. "You sang awfully girly songs and still ended up with a hot girl wrapped around your waist, making out with you. I wouldn't be surprised if the amount of auditions for the Trebles' increased this year. So, you still mad?"

"I could never stay mad at you," he said and smiled. "Especially with you on me."

"Shall we go continue my movication? Fat Amy and Benji can handle it from here."

"I know an education I wanna give you," he said lowly. "It doesn't involve movies."

"Carry on my wayward son," Beca sang quietly in his ear and he began to run toward the Bellas' house, causing Beca to laugh hysterically. "Such a dork."

"You adore me."

"That I do."

* * *

**The songs I used were:**

**Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds [Breakfast Club]**

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith [Armageddon]**

**Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers [Ghost]**

**Separate Ways - Journey**

**What Hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts**

**We Are Never, Ever, Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift**

**Back to December - Taylor Swift**

**Mine - Taylor Swift**

**Picture to Burn - Taylor Swift**

**I Dreamed a Dream - Glee [Les Miserables]**

**It's Time - Glee [Imagine Dragons]**

**My Life Would Suck Without You - Glee [Kelly Clarkson]**

**I'll Stand By You - Glee [Pretenders]**

**Alone - Glee [Heart]**

**Wow that was a lot of songs, sorry about that lol. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a review, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Aca-Initiation Night

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Last year, the Bellas' rose from the vomit covered ashes that their ex-leader Aubrey created for them," Tommy said, earning a few snickers from the other acapella groups. "The Trebles' were ditched by their spineless leader Bumper, which I'm not complaining about because he used to throw things at my head during class."

"You can tell that to your therapist later," Fat Amy said loudly. "Let's start the auditions."

"Fine," Tommy said and huffed. "What song is the chosen one for this year?"

"Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars," Beca said. The Bellas were able to choose the song this year since they won.

As Beca predicted, the auditorium was almost filled with people ready to audition. She was 95% sure that at least half of them couldn't sing worth a damn, but she'd sit back and laugh as they tried.

Two hours later, Beca had made her list of who she wanted. The talent was better than expected, but she only picked three girls: Noelle, Laci, and Cassie. No one was able to replace Chloe's bass, but Beca didn't expect to find a replacement, unless one of the girls surprised them with nodes.

"You like any of the new recruits?" Beca asked as she walked over to Jesse. "That Edgar kid was pretty good. Those notes he hit, I'm almost positive that even if your balls never dropped you wouldn't be able to hit those."

"Rude, Beca," he said and laughed. "No one had Chloe's bass. Maybe inject some steroids into their vocal chords."

"Good idea. Gotta do whatever it takes to win this year."

"Playing dirty, I like," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, see you later at the aca-initiation?"

"Are you going to tell me about our aca-children again this year and pretend like you're not completely wasted?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's tradition," he shrugged.

"I'll see you later, loser," she said as she pulled away from him.

Beca started to walk away, but Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He gently cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled away, Beca couldn't help the smile that formed across her face because her boyfriend was the sweetest guy she's ever known.

"Bye," he said and kissed her forehead before letting go of her.

* * *

"I love kidnapping people," Fat Amy said as we brought the new recruits into the auditorium, just like Aubrey had done to us last year.

"I wouldn't really spread that around," Beca said with a laugh. Stacie, Lily, and Cynthia Rose stood behind the three new recruits and pulled the bags off of their heads. "Welcome to the Bellas, girls!"

"Oh, thank God," Cassie said with a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to be the next Natalee Holloway."

"Not yet," Fat Amy said. "Take these scarves and hold them."

"Being a Bella is an honor. We're going to work hard to make sure we keep our title as ICCA champions. A lot of sweat and blood went into winning that trophy," Beca said.

"And puke," Fat Amy added, cutting Beca off.

"Yes, and puke. We're going to beat those Treble Makers again just so we can rub it in their faces again next year," Beca said. "Now, let's take the vow. Repeat after me. I promise to be the best Bella I can be, and I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves."

Cassie, Noelle, and Laci repeated what Beca said, looking nervously at one another at what they were swearing to do. Beca and the rest of the Bellas tried to keep a straight face. They thought it would be funny to put the new recruits through what Aubrey put them through last year.

"With that said," Beca said as she smiled at the three girls. "I was totally kidding."

"About us being Bellas?" Laci asked, her eyes wide.

"No, welcome to the group girls," Beca reassured them. "About the Trebles."

"Oh good," Cassie said. "I got nervous for a minute.

"Since when are the Bellas and the Trebles on good terms?" Noelle asked. "When my sister went here, they weren't even allowed to look at each other."

"Well, our little Beca got a toner for one of them and allowed him to penetrate her," Fat Amy said with a smirk. "I think that was a good time for the word 'penetrate'."

"No, no. It's still never a good time for that word," Beca said. "With that said, let's head to the initiation party."

The party was in full swing when the Bellas arrived. Some guy was playing music from his laptop down by the stage, and everyone was singing along to whatever song was playing. Cassie, Laci, and Noelle stayed together while the other Bellas separated to go talk to everyone. Beca headed over to the newbies with drinks in hand.

"Excited?" Beca asked as they took the cups from her. They nodded quickly. "Have you met anyone yet?"

"There's some guy in one of my classes who's constantly doing card tricks," Laci said. "Some kids pick on him, but he seems really nice. He's kind of cute in that really dorky, shy way."

"If it's who I'm thinking of, then he is really nice," Beca said with a smile as she glanced over at Benji and Jesse joking around with the rest of the Trebles.

"I just saw the guys from when I auditioned," Cassie shrugged. "One was really cute. I think he's in my English class. He seems sweet. I'd love to get a chance to talk to him."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Beca said as Cassie blushed a bit. "So talk to him. Most guys at this school can carry on a conversation without being a complete dick."

"Yeah, I think I will," Cassie said with a smile.

Jesse and Benji began to head over toward Beca and the new Bellas. Beca smiled at them and waved.

"Hello Beca, new Bellas," Jesse said. "I'm Jesse, this is Benji. I'm sure Beca gave you all the speech to stay away from anyone in the Trebles."

"Of course, I instilled the fear of Aubrey in them," Beca said with a smirk. "This is Laci, Noelle, and .."

"I'm Cassie," she said with a smile. "I think we have English together."

"Right, I thought you looked familiar," he said. Beca laughed a little when she realized Jesse was the guy Cassie was talking about. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said as she wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "Benji, Laci was saying that there's a kid in her class who's always doing card tricks."

"Uh, I," he stuttered as he blushed and looked at Laci. "Guilty as charged. Sorry."

"Don't be," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "I think it's really cool."

"Really?" he asked in shock. "You, uh, wanna see some tricks?"

"I'd love too," she said. They parted from the group and sat down away from the crowd.

"Good for Benji," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her closer. He glanced over at Cassie, who looked like someone stole her puppy, and Noelle, who had a smirk that could rival Beca's at times. "Uh, Beca, what's wrong with the newbies?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," Noelle said, her smirk going into a full-blown, evil smile. "You're the Treble that 'penetrated' a Bella?"

"Gross," Beca said, covering her ears. "They should ban that word. There is never a good time to use it."

"Uh," Jesse said, amused at the situation, but not sure how to respond.

"I'm only asking because I'm going to assume that you're the cute, sweet guy from Cassie's English class," Noelle said, causing Cassie to turn bright red.

"Ah, awkward," Jesse said slowly.

"Yup," Cassie said, popping the 'p' sound. "I had no idea you two were together."

"Don't worry about it," Beca told her. "I was going to mention it discreetly, but Noelle beat me to the punch."

"I can't resist awkward situations," she said with a smile. "See ya later."

"Now that I feel like an idiot, I'm going to go drink enough alcohol so I can forget all of this. Nice to meet you," Cassie said before walking away, leaving Beca and Jesse alone.

"So you're not going to be a psycho girlfriend if someone hits on me?" Jesse asked.

"Nope."

"Damn," he muttered. "I wanted to see that right hook again."

"Don't worry, you'll probably personally see it in the future," Beca said with a smirk. "Maybe I'll be a psycho girlfriend if someone persistent hit on you and she was a bitch and she just deserved it. Cassie's nice, she didn't know."

"They all seem nice," he said as they sat down. "Laci's really pretty. Benji's probably jumping for joy on the inside, and probably scared out of his mind."

"He's a good guy, he deserves to be happy," she said as she glanced over at Benji and Laci, who seemed to be talking since the card weren't out.

"You ready for all the competitions? The Trebles are under new management this year," Jesse said.

"So are the Bellas. We're getting that trophy again this year."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Let the games begin," she laughed.

* * *

Jesse got hammered again at the party, just like last year. Beca was drunk, but she was still able to bring Jesse back to his room in the Trebles' house. She plopped him down on his bed and he began to laugh.

"Shut up and get in bed," she said as she stumbled around his room for two cups for water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Are you going to join me?" he slurred.

"I was going to walk back to the Bella house."

"Not this late without me," he said. He went to get up, but just fell back down onto the bed. Beca couldn't help but smile at the fact he still cared and was worried about her even when he was completely trashed.

"Then I'll stay," she said as she handed him the cup of water. "Drink. It'll help the massive headache you'll have tomorrow."

"Fine, fine," he sighed. He chugged the whole cup in seconds and handed it back to her. "Done."

"I can see that," she said as she refilled it. "One more and then we'll go to sleep."

He did as she asked and put the cup on his nightstand. Beca rummaged through his drawers to find pajamas for her to wear. She pulled out two pairs of sweatpants for them to change into. She quickly put hers on and turned to see that he hadn't moved from where he was on the bed. Sighing, she began to unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down his legs.

"Am I getting lucky tonight?" he asked.

"No," she laughed as she pulled the sweatpants up his legs. "Not tonight."

"Good, I'd want to remember it," he said as he moved over on the bed and grabbed her waist to pull her next to him. "Night, Beca."

"Goodnight, dork," she said as she kissed him before snuggling into his chest to get comfortable.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! I appreciate it so much, really. I'm so happy everyone seemed to like Beca's choice of song for the Trebles :)**

**I'm planning on continuing this story. I don't really have an fully-fleshed out ideas yet when it comes to plot, right now it's kind of like a series of continued one-shots. I'm going to try to include all the characters, including my three new Bellas because they're fun to write. I'm having a little trouble trying to find the "voices" of certain people, but I'm working on it so if they sound off, don't kill me.**

**Let me know what you thought of this. I'm going to try to update once a week, toward the end of the week. I'm so overwhelmed with school work and I want to have enough time to have chapters written ahead of time.**

**Thanks guys :D**


	3. Karaoke Night

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Again!" Beca said, earning groans from the rest of the Bellas. "One more time, then we're off for the weekend."

"At least she gives us the weekends off," Stacie sighed.

"And she doesn't make us do cardio," Amy said as she got up from her chair. "Treblemaker incoming!" Jesse yelled out as he walked into the auditorium with his eyes shut.

"You're going to trip, dumbass," Beca said as she laughed at her boyfriend. "You can sit and watch."

"We're going to let the enemy watch?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, cause she's got the enemy on a leash," Noelle said, and Fat Amy made the whip noise.

"Very funny," Jesse said and rolled his eyes. "I just came to invite the Bellas out tonight with the Trebles."

"We bond now?" Fat Amy asked. "Is this going to turn into a thing?"

"Well," Jesse shrugged. "I planned to hang out with Beca tonight, but the Trebles said 'no' and that we had to spend man time together, whatever that is."

"Sounds disturbing," Fat Amy said.

"Anyway. I suggested that we invite the Bellas along since half of them are hooking up with one of you, and they agreed," Jesse said. "Plus, I ran into my two favorite people on my way here, and they wanted to come out too."

"Who?"

"Hello, aca-bitches!" Aubrey said as she walked in with Chloe. "Why isn't anyone working and why is a Treble in here."

"Pretty sure you gave up your power as leader when you graduated last year," Beca said. "We just finished rehearsing."

"I'm sure you guys sound great," Chloe said excitedly.

"Why are you guys back here so much? Don't you have other things or boys to do?" Fat Amy asked.

"We're allowed to pop in whenever we like. Alumni privileges. Plus, I have to make sure Beca doesn't mess everything up," Aubrey said.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who won the ICCAs for us," Beca said defensively.

"Let's just call it a group effort so no one argues," Chloe said.

"So, karaoke tonight? K, great," Jesse said as he began to leave.

"Woah, what?" Beca said, stopping him. "Did you say karaoke?"

"Yup, see you at 8."

Beca went to go after him so he could explain to her why they were all going to a karaoke bar. Just because they were both acapella groups did _not_ mean they had to go to a karaoke bar. Chloe, however, stopped her from running after him and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey buddy," Beca said as she hugged her back. "I'm sure we have all the time in the world later to catch up, but I have to go curse out my boyfriend."

"Wait, I have an announcement," Chloe said, grabbing her wrist to keep Beca still. "I'm engaged!"

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Beca said as she hugged her again. "To shower boy?"

"Yes," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "Josh proposed."

"He'll always be shower boy, and I'll never be able to look him in the eye again since we saw way too much of one another."

"We have to celebrate!" Stacie said excitedly. "Male strip club!"

"Uh, I'll pass. That's worse than the karaoke bar," Beca said, shaking her head. She glanced over at the new girls who were standing in the back, confused at what was going on. "Chloe, Aubrey. I'd like you to meet Laci, Cassie, and Noelle. The new Bellas."

"Hi," the three girls said in unison.

"We're all going to celebrate tonight at the karaoke bar!" Chloe said.

"I am not singing," Beca said as she turned away from the group to gather her stuff. "Let's all head back to the house and get ready. It's almost six and Jesse is never late."

* * *

Just as Beca predicted, Jesse and the rest of the Trebles were ringing the bell of the Bellas' house. Beca, being the only one ready, opened the door and glared at her boyfriend.

"You look beautiful," he said as he kissed her quickly and stepped into the house with the rest of the boys.

"I don't do karaoke," Beca said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right, says the leader of the Bellas," Donald said and rolled his eyes. "Stacie in her room?" Beca nodded and he quickly ran up the stairs.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Jesse said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you, but that doesn't put you back in my good graces yet," Beca said as she turned around in his arms and snuggled into his chest. "Karaoke's just so _cheesy_. Especially for all of us to show up there."

"It'll be fun."

"You keep saying that."

"I will keep saying that until you believe it," he said as he lifted her chin a bit so he could kiss her.

"Let's all stand here and watch Beca and Jesse make out," Fat Amy said as she walked down the stairs with the rest of the Bellas, minus Stacie who was probably preoccupied with Donald.

"Let's not," Cassie said as she pushed around Fat Amy and walked down the rest of the stairs. She still felt awkward after admitting to Beca that she might have had a bit of a crush on Jesse. Noelle snickered as she stood next to her friend.

"Ready?" Chloe asked as she stood by the door.

"No, I'm not," Beca said.

"Good, let's go!"

"This place better sell alcohol," Beca grumbled, causing Jesse to laugh.

Pulse Karaoke was a little hole in the wall downtown in the city. Beca was pleased to find out that they did sell alcohol and no ID was required because the bartender found it hilarious when drunks got up there and belted out some Whitney Houston song.

"None of that will be happening from me," she mumbled as she took her drink and gave him her money. "Thanks, I'll be needing more of these to get through tonight."

"No problem, I'm here to serve," he said, winking at her before she walked away.

"So, who's singing what?" Aubrey asked as she plopped down a giant telephone book on the table. "This is a list of all the songs they have."

"Let's just go whenever we want," Chloe said. "I flirted with the DJ so he'll let us do that. Apparently this place gets pretty packed so they keep to a list, but he'll let any of us go whenever."

"Chloe, you're engaged," Beca said.

"Oh, Josh is fine with it as long as I get something out of it," she said with a smile.

"I think the newbies should go first," Fat Amy said. "In Tasmania, the dingo momma always puts her babies out in the wild on their own to see if they get eaten alive or not."

"Seriously?" Noelle asked.

"Oh yeah, crazy shit out there," Fat Amy nodded as she scanned the book and found a song for them. "Got it. Ready, dingo babies?"

"I'm scared," Laci said as she rested her head against Benji's shoulder. They really hit it off at the

"You shouldn't be," he said and pressed a kissed on top of her head. "Don't worry, you'll be great."

"They're so cute," Beca whispered to Jesse. "I'm so happy for them."

"He's been really happy," Jesse said with a smile on his face. Beca found it so endearing how close and protective he was with Benji since they became roommates, especially since Benji is the type of kid who everyone picks on and Jesse is able to weave in and out of different groups with no problem. "So, what are we going to sing?"

"Not a thing," Beca laughed. "Let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

Laci, Noelle, and Cassie stepped on the stage and waited anxiously to find out what song Fat Amy chose for them. Knowing Amy, it could have been anything, so Beca didn't blame them at all for being nervous.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Cassie said into the microphone when she heard the music begin to play. "I can't sing this song."

"I can," Noelle laughed as she sang the first verse. "_I know you like me, I know you do. That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you. I know you want it, it's easy to see. And in the back of your mind, I know you should be on with me."_

"I thought it would be funny since Cassie wanted Jesse," Fat Amy snickered as they watched the girls sing.

"That's awful, Fat Amy," Beca laughed. "Wooh, go newbies!"

"This is a me song," Stacie said.

"That's what made it even funnier," Fat Amy said, unable to contain her laughter.

"Stop, you're making them nervous," Chloe said. "They're really good, Beca. Good choice."

"They definitely have potential," Aubrey said. "Laci and Noelle are awesome. Cassie's a little reserved."

"Well, I can understand why," Jesse said.

"She's a lot better when she's not worrying that her leader will punch her," Fat Amy explained.

"We really should have put a stop to that after the first time you punched someone, Beca," Aubrey said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't punch her!" Beca said defensively. "I like her, she's really nice. She just happened to have a slight crush on Jesse and she got really nervous when she found out he was my boyfriend."

"I'm real popular with the ladies," Jesse said as he leaned back on his arms.

"Super popular," Beca rolled her eyes.

Everyone cheered when the three girls finished their song. They headed back over to us and sat down. Noelle couldn't stop laughing at how red Cassie turned on stage.

"Dude, you could have stopped traffic," she said.

"You're not helping," Cassie snapped.

"Cas, don't worry," Beca said as she placed her hand reassuringly over Cassie's. "It was no big deal."

"I guess," she sighed. "I need a drink."

"The bartender's just handing them out," Beca laughed as Cassie got up and walked over to the bar.

"Next!" Chloe yelled excitedly. "C'mon, someone has to go next!"

"Why don't you go next?" Beca said.

"Not yet. I have to find the perfect song," Chloe said and nodded her head. "Stacie and Donald should go next. Couples are cute."

"Let's go," Stacie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up on stage. _Birthday Cake Remix_ came on.

"This is definitely a Stacie song," Beca said as her eyes widened at her friends performance on stage. Beca would have sworn that if they weren't fully clothed, they would be having sex. They were definitely were a match made in heaven.

"This wasn't my idea of cute," Chloe said as she stared at them on stage.

"Let's sing something, come on, Bec," Jesse said as he pulled the book over to look through it.

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Let's get you wasted then," he said and grinned. He got up and headed over to the bar, and quickly came back with two drinks. "I'm pretty sure Cassie has gotten over me, which I know is very difficult."

"So difficult," Beca repeated as she took a drink from him. "What makes you say that?"

"She seems to have hit it off with the bartender over there."

"Good for her."

"One song, Beca," he pleaded with her, but she shook her head.

"Nope, not doing it."

"Please," he whispered huskily in her ear. "For me?"

"No," she said shakily. His hands went to her hips as he softly kissed the spot behind her ear. "Stop, not fair."

"One song."

"Fine!" she said, giving in. He broke out into a huge grin. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"What song are we singing then?"

"How about this?" he asked as he pointed to a song in the book. "It's a classic."

"And I barely have to sing!" she said excitedly. "Let's go."

They told the DJ what song, and he began to play the music when we stepped on stage. Everyone in the bar went crazy when they heard the song.

"_I get knocked down, but I get up again. You're never gonna keep me down._" Jesse sang. Beca laughed as he began to jump up and down as he sang.

"_Pissing the night away, pissing the night away,_" Beca sang.

They finished the song, earning a huge applause from all the drunks in the audience. The two of them headed back to the table and sat down.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?" Jesse asked as he nudged Beca with his shoulder.

"I suppose not," she sighed. "Don't start making this a regular thing, nerd."

"Shh, Chloe's going on!" Aubrey said as she poked the two of them.

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come-up. This is fucking awesome,_" Chloe sang, using her bass. Everyone in the bar was dead quiet because they couldn't believe that little ginger could sound like that.

"Get the fuck out," Beca laughed as she cheered on Chloe. "Thank god for nodes!"

"I'm telling you, inject one of the girls with steroids. They'll sound just like her in a couple of weeks and you may have a chance of beating us again this year," Jesse said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?" Noelle said. "How about I pop some estrogen tablets in your food every morning so you can sound like a pre-pubescent boy and you can hit those high-notes you haven't been able to hit since your balls dropped."

"Jesus," Jesse said, almost choking on his drink. "Beca, I thought you were vicious. She makes you look like a bunny rabbit."

"That's my girl," Beca said and smiled as she fist bumped Noelle.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Don't Cha - Pussycat Dolls**

**Birthday Cake Remix - Rihanna ft. Chris Brown**

**Tubthumping - Chumbawamba**

**Thift Shop - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis**

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**I don't plan on making Cassie try to steal Jesse, I feel like it's a little funnier if she just feels awkward around him.**

**To anyone wondering what Laci, Noelle, and Cassie would look like .. in the movie in my head Kat Dennings plays Noelle, Vanessa Hudgens plays Laci, and Katie Cassidy plays Cassie. That's just who I envisioned when writing them. **

**Leave a review, let me know what you think about this chapter! Thank you :D**


	4. The Riff-Off

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"It's so sad that he's dead," Beca said as Jesse closed his laptop and placed it on her desk. They had just finished watching _The Dark Knight_ because Beca had admitted she had a thing for Batman.

"I know, he was a talented actor," Jesse said. "He won an Oscar posthumously for Best Supporting Actor."

"And so cute. Such a shame that face won't be seen anymore."

"That too," he said, rolling his eyes. He laid down on her bed and pulled her down along with him. "I have to say, I do miss Kimmy Jin."

"Ah, yes. Her cold glare every time I walked into my room was something I looked forward to every day," Beca said.

"She had awesome timing, too," Jesse said, thinking back to his and Beca's almost kiss when they watched _The Breakfast Club_ for the first time together.

"It's so much nicer having my own room," Beca sighed as she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop to work on her music.

"Yeah, especially since Benji has a girlfriend now. Wouldn't want to walk in on that," Jesse said and cringed.

"He definitely sounds like Chewbacca if they have sex," Beca laughed.

"You just made a movie reference," Jesse said excitedly. "I've broken you!"

"Oh, shut up, nerd," she said, rolling her eyes but smiling. "You're distracting me."

"I'm allowed to distract you, I'm your boyfriend."

"Right."

"Whatcha mixing?" he asked, scooting to the end of her bed to take a look.

"I'm not sure yet," she shrugged. "I was considering moving away from the faster songs for regionals."

"Did the Trebles version of Eternal Flame inspire you?"

"Oh definitely," she laughed. "You guys really got that song down. You should perform those songs at regionals."

"I'll take it up with the boys. I'm sure they'll go for it."

"You have to do the choreography too."

"Of course, wouldn't dream of singing that song without it," Jesse said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anyway, you are the enemy. I shouldn't be discussing official Bella business with you," Beca said with a smirk.

"You're right. I am the leader after all. I could steal all your ideas."

"And face the wrath of Fat Amy and Noelle."

"They're scary together," Jesse said with a shiver. "I mean, you still scare me, but not as much as they do."

"They make quite a team. They get shit done," Beca said with a nod as she put her headphones around her neck. "You really are super distracting, you know."

"I'll leave if you want me to," he said, not making any moves to leave.

"I really should do some homework before my dad gets on my ass again about my grades," Beca sighed. "Wanna do homework together?"

"Sure," he said with a smile as he opened his laptop up again. "We have to do homework together on the bed."

"That sounds like some sick role play," Fat Amy said as she walked into Beca's room. "Can I watch?"

"Gross," Beca said as she grabbed her laptop and climbed back onto her bed with Jesse. "We're actually doing homework."

"Boring," Fat Amy yawned. "I'm bored."

"Where's Noelle?"

"In class. Cassie's hiding in her room to avoid any hilariously awkward run-ins with Jesse, and Laci's with Benji. I knocked on Stacie's door, but walked away when I heard the moans. Lily might be home, I really don't even know."

"You'd watch me and Jesse but not Stacie and Donald?"

"You stay so quiet about your dirty little bedroom secrets," Fat Amy huffed in annoyance. "Stacie tells everyone, so I don't need to watch. Who knows if you two even have sex? I don't even know how big his penis is. That's very disappointing, Beca. I thought we were friends."

"That's what girls talk about?" Jesse asked, shock written all over his face.

"These girls apparently do," Beca shrugged as she began to research her topic for her paper. "I never had girl friends before the Bellas, so I just assumed it's normal."

"If you think it's normal, why I don't know how he is in bed?" Fat Amy asked.

"Just because I assume it's normal, doesn't mean I want to tell everyone everything," Beca said.

"You have a small pee-pee, don't you? It's okay, don't be embarrassed."

"Hey!" Jesse said defensively. "I do not. I think it's a nice size."

"He's hung like a horse," Beca deadpanned. "That good enough for today?"

"Sure. I'll just be left to my own imagination then," Fat Amy said as she looked Jesse up and down before getting up and leaving, but then she stopped and turned around. "Forgot. This came in the mail."

"What is it?" Beca asked as she looked at the large, white enveloped.

"Wedding invitation," she said before leaving.

"Well now that I feel emasculated," Jesse said, making Beca laugh as she placed the envelope on the side. "This is a daily conversation in this house?"

"Of course," Beca said. "Don't look at me like that. I'm sure every one of the Trebles' has talked about some girls' boobs or ass. It's the same thing."

"What do you tell them to get them to stop asking you questions?"

"That we try out every sexual act in Fifty Shades of Grey. That seems to shut them up."

"That's a good idea," Jesse laughed as he wrapped his arm around Beca and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed as she got comfortable. She loved being with him like this, she knew she was crazy for all those months she kept rejecting him.

"Let's get this homework over with," she said as she reluctantly moved away from his warm embrace. "We got a riff-off tonight. Hope you're prepared."

"The Trebles will rise from the ashes tonight," Jesse said confidently.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Oh no. For all I know, if you win I'd have to show little Jesse to all the Bellas," Jesse said, causing Beca to laugh. "I'm serious. I'm aware of your devious mind, Beca Mitchell."

"I wouldn't bet that. No one has to see that but me," she said and reached over to kiss him. "How about the winner has to pick a song to include in the mix for regionals. Nothing that would be impossible, because that's just mean."

"Interesting," Jesse said, considering the proposal. "However, the boys might kill me if I risked regionals because I always lose when it comes to you."

"Hm," she said, thinking of a less important but just as humiliating event. "Halloween mixer at the end of the month."

"I could go for that."

"Interested now?"

"Possibly," he said. "Halloween could be very interesting."

"Oh yes."

"Shake on it?" he asked as he stuck his hand out. Beca took it and he pulled her closer for a kiss. "What about homework?"

"It can wait," she said as she moved both their laptops and pushed him down on the bed so she could lie on top of him. The invitation fell on the floor, reminding Beca to open it.

"Homework could wait, but opening an invitation can't?" Jesse said as he sat back up on the bed.

"It's from Chloe, I wanna see it," Beca said as she opened it.

The invitation was simple, but extremely pretty. Blue flowers were painting on the top of the invitation and underneath them announced the wedding of Chloe Beale and Josh Tucker.

"She's getting married in June," Beca said. Jesse handed her the folded piece of paper that fell out of the envelope when she pulled out the invitation. "It says to call her once I open the invite."

"_Beca! You got the invitation?_" Chloe said once she picked up her phone.

"Yeah, they're really nice. I'm assuming you don't want a long engagement?"

"_Of course not. I want my wedding as soon as possible, and June was as soon as possible. I'm so excited._"

"So, why am I calling you?"

"_Will you be my maid of honor?_"

"What, really?"

"_Yeah! I mean, we have seen each other naked, and you saw Josh naked too._"

"Still trying to bleach that from memory, thanks for reminding me," Beca groaned.

"_Anyway. Aubrey thinks I'm asking her, but I'm worried she'll blow from all the stress._"

"Yeah, that would be bad. That would just ruin everything," Beca agreed. "So what are you telling her?"

"_That I promised you'd be my maid of honor if you joined the Bellas. She'll totes believe it._"

"Right," Beca said, not believing that Aubrey would go for that, but not wanting to argue with Chloe. "Why are you asking me this? Isn't it like, a lot of work?"

"_Because I just need someone who's just going to agree with whatever I say and not try to make too many decisions. Aubrey would go maid-of-honor-zilla and I don't have time for that for my wedding_."

"So basically I just have to agree with whatever you want and show up at the wedding?"

"_Exactly. It's easy_."

"I would love to, Chloe," Beca said and smiled into the phone.

"_Thank you, Beca! Okay, I have to go. Good luck tonight!_"

"What was all that about?" Jesse asked when Beca hung up.

"She wants me to be her maid of honor."

"Really?" Jesse asked in shock. "You?"

"Just because I'd agree with her on everything so she would shut up. My talents are finally paying off," Beca said.

"I'm so happy for you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her, but his phone vibrated. He groaned in annoyance as he moved away to look at who disturbed them. "The boys want to make sure we're ready for tonight, especially after the first riff-off."

"I don't blame them," Beca laughed. "Remember our little wager."

"Yeah, let's just keep that a secret, because I'm pretty sure they'll vote me off the island if I tell them."

"Probably," she said as she stood up to walk him out. "Good luck."

"You too," he said as he leaned in to kiss her one more time before leaving.

"Come on, Bellas! Let's make sure we're ready for the riff-off!" Beca called out as she shut the front door. Donald ran down the stairs, pulling his pants up on the way. She opened the front door for him before he could run right into it, laughing as he tripped on his way out the door.

* * *

"I see the Trebles and the Bellas are here," Justin said as the two groups walked toward him in the emptied pool. "Where are the BU Harmonics and the High-Notes?"

"Over there," Laci said as she pointed over to the other side of the pool.

"We don't have all day here, lets hurry this up!" Justin said impatiently. "We all know the rules. Let's begin!"

"Remember," Beca whispered to everyone. "Match the word exactly."

"No matter how awesome and gangster the song is," Fat Amy added.

"We've got this, don't worry," Noelle said confidently.

"You all better know the rules by now," Justin said as he pointed his spinner thing at the wall and it landed on a category. "Hits from the '90s!"

Stacie ran into the middle and began:

_ My loneliess is killin' me_

_ I must confess I still believe_

_ When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_ Give me a sign, hit me baby .._

Chris, one of the new Trebles, cut her off:

_Baby_

_ Ice Ice Baby_

_ All right stop_

_ Collaborate and listen_

_ Ice is back with my brand new invention_

_ Something grabs a hold of me tightly_

_ Then I flow that harpoon daily and nightly_

_ Will it ever stop .._

Laci jumped in:

_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_ I need somebody with a human touch_

_ Hey you, always on the run_

_ Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

_ And we know that you could go and find some other_

_ Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other_

_ You .._

One of the BU Harmonics stepped in:

_You won't believe it_

_ They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_ I just ignore it, they keep sayin'_

_ Laugh just a little too loud_

_ Stand just a little too close_

_ Stare just a little too long_

_ Maybe they're seein' something we .._

Jesse cut them off:

_We forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_ I didn't mean to call you that;_

_ I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me_

_ Please tell me, Please tell me why?_

_ My car is in the front yard_

_ And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_ I came into the window last night_

_ And you're gone gone_

_ It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

_ 'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_

_ The smoke alarm is going off when there's .._

Beca smiled widely to herself, knowing she had this and wasn't going to make the same mistake she did during her first riff-off:

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_ My conversation has run dry_

_ That's what's going on, nothing's fine I'm torn_

_ I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_ I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_ Illusion never changed into something real_

_ I'm wide away and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_ You're a little late, I'm already torn_

One of the High-Notes cut her off, which was strange because out of all the groups, Beca didn't expect them to find a song that had 'torn' in it:

_I was gonna go to class before I got high_

_ I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high_

_ I'm takin' it next semester and I know why_

_ Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high_

"As funny as that was," Justin said before he clapped his hands twice in the guys face. "You've been cut off!"

"Hey Jesse," Beca called out to her boyfriend. "Why don't we count that as one for me."

"Dude, I swear if you made another bet with your girlfriend," Donald groaned.

"She bet sex. If we win, I get some tonight. If we don't, I don't," Jesse covered smoothly. Donald didn't notice the fact that he blushed once he said that.

"You must really like her," Donald said, his voice filled with pity.

"Yeah, I do," Jesse said contentedly.

Justin spun for another category and it landed on songs about sex.

"Again?" Beca groaned.

"Why are you worried, we have Stacie," Noelle said with a laugh.

Stacie went to run into the middle, but a BU Harmonic beat her:

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_ I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_ In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_ Just like a prayer you know I'll take you .._

Stacie took her chance to jump in:

_You got that somethin'_

_ That keeps me so off balance_

_ Baby, you're a challenge_

_ Let's explore your talent_

_ Hey, boy, I really wanna see_

_ If you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_ Hey, boy, I .._

Donald stepped in and winked at his girlfriend:

_I wanna put my hands on her hands_

_ Feel the heat from her skin_

_ Get reckless in the starlight_

_ I'm moving to the beat of her heart_

_ I was so lost until tonight, tonight_

_ I .._

Cynthia Rose cut him off:

_I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_

_ But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_ Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_ Now relax, sing it on your back_

_ If you wanna scream, yeah_

_ Let me know and I'll take you there_

_ If you .._

Jesse stepped in:

_You didn't have to see things my way_

_ Nothing more than a casual fuck – isn't that just how we operate_

_ Let's drink to feelings of temptation_

_ You and I, we're an over-night sensation_

_ Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-ok_

_ Just let it, go then it's, off to find another face_

_ I make you come just to watch you leave,_

_ I walk away with your heart on my sleeve_

_ Don't sweat it, it's over ,,_

Fat Amy decided it was time for her to jump in:

_Over here to help take this off_

_ Baby can't you see_

_ How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_ And the heat comin' from this beat?_

_ I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

_ I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_ But you keep frontin'_

_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_ But I ain't see nothing_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_ But you keep frontin'_

_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_ But I ain't see nothing_

Beca couldn't resist the look on some of the guys faces when the Bellas began to dance, especially Stacie. She winked at Fat Amy as her and Beca continued the song. Beca began to walk slowly up to Jesse:

_You say you're a big boy_

_ But I can't agree_

_ 'Cause the love you said you had_

_ Ain't been put on me_

_ I won't if I'm just too much for you_

_ Wonder if my kiss don't make you just_

_ Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?_

Beca thought she had him, but he surprised her with a smirk as he took her hands in his:

_Do it and we start real slow_

_ You just put your lips together_

_ And you come real close_

_ Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_ Here we go_

Beca was stunned into silence at what he just sang, and she knew they lost once the Trebles started whistling. Jesse, taking advantage of his girlfriend's silence, grabbed Beca and pulled her to him, kissing her heatedly. The crowd cheered and whooped as they kissed. When they pulled away, Beca couldn't help but laugh at Jesse's huge grin that she swore could have split his face in half if it got any bigger.

"Interesting song choice, nerd. Didn't know you had it in you," she said with a smirk.

"I had to bring out the big guns for tonight," he said. "How about we call it a tie?"

"How do you propose we do that?"

"We each pick a song," he said, and she nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him some more.

"Still not used to this whole Treble and Bella getting along thing," Justin said as he looked at the two groups mingling and making out with each other. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone."

"No, because if we were in the twilight zone, then I wouldn't have gotten attached to my ceiling by my underwear by my roommate this morning," Tommy huffed.

"Did he turn the ceiling fan on too?" Noelle asked since she was curious after overhearing him complain.

"Yes."

"That's hilarious. I'm going to find your roommate to get the video of that," Noelle said, hysterically laughing as she walked away.

"Did a hot Barden Bella actually speak to me?" Tommy asked Justin.

"I think so. You're moving up in the world," Justin said, high-fiving his friend.

"Maybe we are in the twilight zone."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**The Halloween mixer is interesting, I think it is anyway. I have it written already. :)**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought when you were reading it. Any thought you think of, tell me. I love knowing what everyone thinks. Maybe because I'm a psych major & it just fascinates me .. anyway.**

* * *

**The songs I used were:**

**Baby One More Time - Britney Spears**

**Ice, Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice (Yes, it's a '90s song. I was surprised, I thought it was '80s.)**

**Stop - Spice Girls**

**Something to Talk About - Bonnie Raitt**

**My Own Worst Enemy - Lit**

**Torn - Natalie Imbruglia**

**Because I Got High - Afroman**

**Like a Prayer - Madonna**

**What's My Name - Rihanna ft. Drake**

**I Found You - The Wanted**

**A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) - All Time Low**

**Buttons - Pussycat Dolls**

**Whistle - Flo Rida**


	5. Date Night

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Flatbutt, lover boy is at the front door!" Fat Amy yelled up the stairs.

"Okay!" Beca yelled back down.

She was getting ready to go on a date with Jesse, because he insisted that had to go on a real date since they never do that. Beca was perfectly fine with the fact they've never exactly gone on a real date, because real dates meant she had to wear clothes that weren't sweatpants. Jesse begged and begged for weeks, and Beca stood her ground, but he finally broke her with a puppy-dog face. She cursed herself for not being able to resist his sad eyes as he explained how he wanted to take her out and all this other romantic crap. Beca hated anything that was cute and romantic, but he gets so excited over it for some reason and she just loves seeing him really happy. He broke her; she really disliked him for that.

"You could have came upstairs, you know," she said as she walked down the stairs and saw him still standing by the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Figured I'd switch things up a bit," he shrugged as he smiled.

"That's how you two switch things up?" Stacie asked in shock as she passed them on her way upstairs. "That's depressing."

"Thank you, Stacie," Beca said sarcastically.

"You look beautiful," Jesse said as he handed her the bouquet of pink lilies and white calla lilies, her favorite flowers.

"Thanks," she said and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Yeah, I know," he said and laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Let me put these in water," she began to say, but Fat Amy pulled the flowers out of her hand.

"Flowers? For me? Oh, you shouldn't have," she said. "You crazy kids go out and do naughty things in public places."

"See you later," Beca said as Jesse grabbed her hand and they walked to his car. Since they were now sophomores, they were able to keep their cars on campus. It made their lives so much easier.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as he begun driving.

"Patience, darling," he said with a smirk. She hated surprises and he knew it. "You don't trust me?"

"No," she said seriously. "Last time you surprised me I had to sit through Les Miserables."

"That was a fantastic movie. It's a classic!" Jesse said defensively.

"We could have seen Gangster Squad. That was out too. Based on a true story and everything."

"Since when do you know what movies are out? And since when do you have movie preferences?" Jesse asked in surprise. Beca usually avoided anything that had to do with movies like the plague, despite all his endless movication efforts.

"I saw a commercial for it when I was watching TV with Cassie," she shrugged. "It looked awesome. I heard someone in class say that some guy got ripped in half because he was chained to two cars that just pulled him apart. Plus, I'd rather watch that than a musical."

"I really do admire your love for bloodshed and gore," Jesse chuckled. He pulled into an open spot on the street and parked. "We're here."

"Where are we?" Beca asked as she got out of the car. She knew they were in the busier part of town, but she had never seen the restaurant that was on the corner.

"Well, I know with you that if food is involved you get a tiny bit happier," he said as he took her hand in his and began to walk down the block. "Donald was talking with Benji about this place and how they had an awesome DJ and great food because Benji wanted to take Laci out. I overheard and asked and now we're here."

"You mean no movies? Seriously?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe when we get back to campus, since I know you're missing out," he said as he rolled his eyes. Jesse still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he fell for a girl who hates movies.

"I'm sure there's much better things we could do when we get back," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Tease," he muttered as she pulled away and they walked into the restaurant.

The place was awesome. Beca noticed the DJ in the back corner of the restaurant where there was an empty area, which she assumed was used to dance on. It was dimly lit and there were strobe lights going off every once in a while.

"They should have a warning for people with epilepsy," Jesse joked as his eyes adjusted to the lighting.

"This place is awesome," Beca said as they followed the hostess to their table and sat down. "Thank you, Jesse."

"Not a problem," he said as he smiled at her and grabbed her hand that was resting on the table.

They looked through the menu and gave the waitress their orders when she came back with their drinks.

"So, shall we figure out what song we're picking for each other?" Beca said as she put her drink to the side and folded her hands.

"Straight to business," Jesse nodded. "Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana."

"Seriously, Jesse," she said as she glared at him. "Don't mess with me or you will end up singing something even worse than I Saw the Sign."

"Donald still will not let that go," Jesse sighed. "Okay, so ground rules then."

"Nothing absolutely horrible."

"Deal," Jesse said. The waitress brought over their food and they ate in silence, trying to think of songs for each other.

"Songs from anywhere?" Jesse asked.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

"Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge," Jesse said with a smug look on his face. "That's my song for you guys. _And_ you have to learn the dance from the video."

"Excuse me?" Beca asked, almost spitting out her food. "You know I've never actually seen Moulin Rouge right?

"You heard me. I was inspired by your performance of Buttons," he said. "It's on your list."

"You're such a jerk. Next offer."

"Nope, no offers. No negotiating."

"You really want to take negotiations off the table with me?" she said, giving him a knowing look. "You might wish you hadn't once you hear my song choice."

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "We can negotiate if we both want to."

"A mix of Jizz in my Pants and I Just Had Sex."

"Deal," he said without hesitating.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, those are comedy gold."

"So I'm stuck learning Lady Marmalade and the slutty moves that go with it," Beca sighed as she took a sip of her soda. "I dislike you."

"I cannot wait for Halloween."

"Stacie's going to make us dress how they do in the music video once she watches it."

"I'm looking forward to that," Jesse said and winked. "

"You do realize that all the drunk frat guys are going to be checking me out, right?"

"Yup."

"You're okay with that?"

"Sure. I'm sure you can fend for yourself like you make me fend for myself."

"You're honestly the worst boyfriend ever," she laughed in shock.

"Would the worst boyfriend ever talk to the DJ here before and ask if he can play one of your mixes?" Jesse said with a smirk as Beca's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No you didn't," she said, but then she noticed one of her songs began to play and the DJ announced her name. "You did."

"You're mixes are awesome, they deserve to be heard."

Beca had to restrain herself from jumping over the table and into his lap. They hadn't said 'I love you's' yet, but at the moment she knew he was the only guy she ever wanted in her life and she would never feel like this about someone else. She wasn't ready to say it now, because the thought of those words passing her lips made her extremely nervous. Jesse looked at her with some admiration in his eyes that she felt butterflies form in her stomach.

"You wanna dance?" she asked as she stood up from the table. He stood up and took her hand as they walked over to the dance floor, where other people were dancing.

"You hate dancing," he said as he pulled her close.

"I know, but I figured this would be more acceptable than jumping across the table and performing some indecent acts," she shrugged.

"Good choice," he laughed.

Beca had introduced herself to the DJ toward the end of the night. She thanked him profusely for playing her mixes, and he told her anytime she had some new stuff she was free to drop it off. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as they drove back to campus. They walked into the Bella house and up to Beca's room.

"Thank you for tonight, Jesse. Really," she said as she threw a pair of his sweatpants at him to sleep him. "Hope you weren't planning on going back to the Treble house."

"Benji and me were going to have a cuddle sesh, but that could wait," Jesse joked as he began to change. "So, going out on a real date wasn't so bad then?"

"You set the bar real high on this one, nerd. Next time has to be ten times better now."

"I'm always up to a challenge. It's how I ended up with you."

"Stop being so sweet," she said as she cuddled into his chest as they lay on her bed. "It ruins my badass image if I have a super sweet boyfriend."

"Get arrested again. Then I can make you seem less scary."

"Good idea," she laughed. "I'm really glad you never gave up on me last year, Jesse. I was such a bitch to you."

"All part of the mystery that was Beca Mitchell," he said as he pressed a kiss on top of her head. "I'm glad you've finally stopped pushing me away."

"Me too," she said as she hugged him tighter.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. It was a bit on the short side, I know. The next chapter is longer, and then the chapter after that is really long. So that should make up for it, lol.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought! :D**


	6. Halloween Mixer

**Happy Valentine's Day. I personally despise this holiday so much that I warn people to stay away from me unless they want to cry, but hey, to each their own. I figured I would be a little nice & update a day early. My Valentine's gift to all of you. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"We look like a brothel," Noelle said as she walked into the Bella house with Cassie and Laci. "Do you know how many people have asked me how much?"

"Why did you just walk across campus in your costume then? You could have changed here, or wore a jacket like Laci and Cassie did?" Beca said.

"Because Cassie looks like a flasher in that trench coat, and Laci's jacket doesn't cover anything so it's pointless."

"We look hot," Stacie said as she admired herself in the mirror. "I knew this was a good choice. Your boyfriend is a genius, Beca."

"I'm quite comfortable," Cynthia Rose said as she lounged back on the couch, dressed in a suit. After watching the music video countless times, she decided to take Missy Elliott's part.

"I feel like a circumcised penis, just waiting to burst out of the foreskin," Fat Amy said as she tugged on her costume. "I don't think the guys at the mixer are going to be able to handle all of this."

"I don't think anyone is going to be able to handle all of that," Cassie said as she stared at Amy, before turning to Beca. "You have to stop making bets with Jesse!"

"It's all in good fun," Beca said as she adjusted her corset.

"You keep telling yourself that, but I know you want to beat the crap out of him," Noelle said knowingly.

"That I do," Beca said. "Are we all ready for this?"

There was a mix of yes and no. Beca had practiced them for the past two weeks for this, ignoring their need to rehearsal for regionals that was coming up. Beca had given the four solos to herself, Stacie, Fat Amy, and Cassie. Cassie was the only one who could hit those notes like Christina Aguilera, which shocked the hell out of everyone; and Fat Amy was the only one willing to do Lil Kim's part.

"Are the boys going to go with us to the party? I don't really want to walk by myself with this outfit on," Laci said as she tugged at the short ruffle shorts self-consciously.

"I told them we'd meet them there so we could shock the shit out of everyone, them included. Jesse wanted to fight dirty, he doesn't know what he's in for," Beca said. She saw the disappointment flash in Laci's eyes. "We called a car service for a truck so all of us can fit in it and we're heading out to the party in like twenty minutes so everyone will be there already and we won't miss the Trebles."

"Okay," she sighed, feeling a little better now.

"Let's go over the dance steps one last time," Beca said, earning a resounding groan from the girls. "Quickly!"

Twenty minutes later, the Bellas arrived at the frat house where the Halloween mixer was being held. Taking a deep breath, Beca opened the gate that led into the backyard where everyone was partying since it was still warm enough to stay outside. Beca noticed Jesse standing with the rest of the Trebles by the stage area.

"Hello boyfriend," she said.

"Hello," he said and kissed her. "What's under the jacket, sweetheart?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That I would."

"Trebles, you're up!" some guy called.

"Guess you'll have to wait to see," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed up against him as she whispered in his ear 'good luck'.

He froze for a minute before glaring at her and running to where the rest of the Trebles were. They were all dressed casually, opting out of costumes this year. Although, Beca did notice Benji had his cape on.

Jesse stood up and began, staring right at Beca:

_Lock eyes from across the room_

_Down my drink while the rhythms boom_

_Take your hand and skip the names_

_No need here for the silly games_

_Make our way through the smoke and crowd_

_The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud_

_Move in close as the lasers fly_

_Our bodies touch and the angels cry_

_Leave this place, go back to yours_

_Our lips first touch outside your doors_

_A whole night what we've got in store_

_Whisper in my ear that you want some more_

The rest of the Trebles joined in:

_And I jizz in my pants_

_This really never happens, you can take my word_

_I won't apologize, that's just absurd_

_Mainly your fault for the way that you dance_

_And now I jizz in my pants_

_Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut_

_Plus it's your fault, you were rubbing my butt_

_I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus_

_Now I'll go home and change_

Donald stepped up as the boys changed the beat:

_Sometimes something beautiful happens_

_In this world_

_You don't know how to express yourself_

_So you just gotta sing_

Benji stepped up and looked mortified before he began to sing:

_I just had sex and it felt so good_

_ A woman let me put my penis inside of her_

_ I just had sex and I'll never go back_

_ To the not-having-sex ways of the past_

Chris, the new Treble, stepped up:

_To be honest, I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it_

_ Doesn't even really make sense, but, man, screw it_

_ I ain't one to argue with a good thing, she could be my wife_

_ That good? The best thirty seconds of my life_

_ I'm so humbled by a girl's ability to let me do her_

_ 'Cause honestly, I'd have sex with a pile of manure_

_ With that in mind, a soft, nice-smellin' girl's better_

_ Plus, she let me wear my chain and my turtle-neck sweater_

Jesse stepped back up with a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he pointed at Beca before he began singing:

_So this one's dedicated to them girls_

_ That let us flop around on top of them_

_ If you're near or far, whether short or tall_

_ We want to thank you all for letting us fuck you_

The whole party cheered and laughed as they finished. The Trebles walked over to them and smiled as they wished the girls good luck, since they were on next.

"You sure you can top that?" Jesse asked Beca as she began to walk away.

"Oh, I'm positive we can," she said as she walked back toward him. "Can you take my jacket?"

"Yeah, sure, uh," he stammered as she took off her jacket, revealing a red and black corset, red ruffle shorts, black fishnets and a black garter. Stacie forced her into wearing black heels, so her legs looked like they good go on for miles to Jesse.

"Thanks," she smiled as she ran over to the Bellas.

Laci, Noelle, and Cynthia Rose began to snap to start the beat.

"_Where's all my soul sisters, lemme here ya'll flow sisters,_" Fat Amy started.

Beca looked over at Jesse and winked before she began:

_ He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_ Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_ She said "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh, uh uh_

_ Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dad a_

_ Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here_

_ Mocha Choca latta ya ya_

_ Creole Lady Marmalade_

_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

Stacie stepped up and smacked Beca's ass lightly as she walked to her new place:

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_ Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

_ On her black satin sheets_

_ Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_ Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dad a_

_ Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here_

_ Mocha Choca latta ya ya_

_ Creole Lady Marmalade_

_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

Fat Amy walked up and smacked her own ass before she began:

_We come through with money and the garter belts_

_ Let 'em know we got that cake straight up the gate_

_ We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_ I'm saying why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_ Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

_ I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_ High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes_

_ Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_ Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_ Better get that dough sisters_

_ We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_ By the case the meaning of expensive taste_

_ You wanna gitchie, gitche ya ya_

_ Mocha choca latta what?_

_ Creole Lady Marmalade_

Cassie hesistantly stepped up and began hitting all those notes that Christina Aguilera hits in all of her songs, earning an applause already:

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey_

_Color of café au lait_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried_

_ More, more, more_

"_Now he's back home doing 9-5,_" Stacie sang.

"_Livin' the grey flannel life_," Beca sang, walking next to Stacie.

"_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep more, more more,_" Cassie sang.

The four girls began the chorus as well as the dance that goes with it:

_Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dad a_

_ Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here_

_ Mocha Choca latta ya ya_

_ Creole Lady Marmalade_

_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_

The whole party cheered and cat-called at them as they walked off stage and over to the Trebles, who were dumbfounded by their performance. Jesse quickly covered Beca back up with her jacket, as did Benji for Laci. Donald looked like he wanted to get Stacie out of her little clothes she had on.

"That was amazing," Jesse said as he kissed Beca on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. "Cassie, I didn't know you could sing like that."

"It sounded good?" she asked, unsure of herself as she looked around for her jacket but couldn't seem to find it.

"Really good. Almost spot on."

"Thanks Jesse," she said with a smile. "Uh, has anyone seen my jacket by any chance?"

"Noelle had tossed it at my head," Chris said as he handed Cassie her jacket. "You look really pretty."

"I look like a slut," she laughed as she put her jacket back on.

"A very pretty slut though, not like one of those trashy ones," Chris joked and smiled at her as she blushed.

"Oh, go get a room!" Noelle said loudly. "Or a drink. But move from this area so everyone can stop watching the two of you flirt."

"Thank you, Noelle," Cassie said loudly as she and Chris walked away.

"Those crazy kids are just adorable," Noelle said and sighed. "Well, I'm off to go find my drunken mistake of the night."

"You're insane," Beca said with a laugh.

"Nothing I haven't heard before," she said. "Fat Amy, you're my wing man."

"We out!" Fat Amy said before walking away with Noelle and over to a group of guys who had no idea what they were in for.

"This bet seemed to have worked out better than the last one," Jesse said, but earned an angry look from Beca. "What?"

"Do you know how uncomfortable this costume is?" Beca said as she opened her jacket.

"Uh, no. I do know that it looks fantastic on you, however," he said, unable to tear his eyes away from her chest, which was pushed up to high heavens from the corset.

"Eyes up here, buddy," she said with a smirk. "Go get us drinks."

"Oui, mademoiselle," he said before walking away.

"I should have brought a longer jacket like you and Cassie did," Laci said with a sigh. "I feel so uncomfortable."

"You want to trade?" Beca asked, taking pity on the girl.

"No, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable too."

"Don't worry about it," Beca said with a smile as she began to take off her jacket. "It's really not that bad. Plus, I'll just knock anyone out who looks at me."

"Thank you, Beca," she said gratefully as she handed Beca her black, leather jacket. "I owe you."

"It's fine," Beca said. "Go find Benji and have fun."

Laci thanked her again before walking over to Benji, who was talking to some kid in his physics class. Beca crossed her arms over herself as she waited for Jesse to come back with drinks. Getting impatient, she decided to go find him instead.

"Hello beautiful," some frat guy said as he stopped her. "That was quite a performance you gave."

"I'm glad you liked it," she said through gritted teeth. "If you'll excuse me now."

"I'm sure that outfit would look much better on my bedroom floor," he said, trying to sound seductive.

"Right, I'm sure that line works for all the girls," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have to go find my _boyfriend_."

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go," the frat boy began to poorly sing.

"Oh Sweet Baby Jesus," Beca groaned as she went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Dude, get off."

"You're just so hot."

"Get off of her," Jesse said angrily. Beca has never heard him sound like that before, it was a little scary how his voice got really deep and menacing. Scary, but sexy as hell. "Now."

"Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," he said as he handed Beca her drink and took her hand in his. "You can leave now," Beca told the frat boy, who looked deflated as he walked away. "Was someone jealous, nerd?"

"Jealous? No. Protective, yes," he said as he pulled her close. "Do you know how many guys are staring at you right now and probably fantasizing?"

"Do you know whose fault this is because you picked the song?"

"Besides the point," he said. "Just because I brought this upon myself, it does not make it okay for them to stare at my girlfriend like that."

"Never thought I'd see this side of you, Jesse Swanson."

"In the movies, the guy always protects his girl."

"Oh boy," Beca laughed. "I'm pretty sure in this relationship it's the other way around."

"Listen, Million Dollar Baby," he began to say, but was cut off by Beca kissing him.

"I don't mind, it's kind of cute," Beca said as she blushed. She never thought she'd be that girl who liked it when her boyfriend was protective of her. "I will knock you out if you ever repeat that."

"Noted," he nodded as he smiled. "I thought Benji was going to pass out when Laci walked in."

"I thought Cassie was going to pass out when she had to take off her coat."

"Speaking of coats, where did yours go?"

"Gave it to Laci. She wasn't comfortable."

"You're a good friend, Beca."

"You and the Bellas ruined me. Two years ago I wouldn't have given a shit."

"It's a good thing."

"Eh," she shrugged. "If I become a softie, people won't be afraid of me anymore."

"Trust me, you're still frightening," Jesse said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Shall we get extremely drunk tonight?"

"Oh yes," she said and smiled.

* * *

"I can't feel my head," Beca groaned as she woke up. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Too many shots," Jesse mumbled as he grabbed Beca to keep her from movie. "I will pull an Aubrey if you move anymore because you're on top of me."

"Why am I still in this costume?"

"Beca, I'm so confused."

"Look who finally decide to wake up," Noelle said loudly with a smug look on her face. "Since you kept the whole house up last night, I figured I'd take the privileges of waking you two up."

"Oh God, what did we do?" Beca asked as she moved off of Jesse. "I'm still fully clothed and so is he."

"You two fucking _sang_ all night. It didn't end until someone puked and then passed out in the toilet," Noelle explained as she glared at Beca. "I just threw you on top of him when I pulled out of the bathroom."

"That's not embarrassing at all," Beca mumbled. "We sang?"

"Apparently that's what you two when you're drunk. Normal people go at it like rabbits like Stacie and Donald did. Hell, I think Cassie and Chris even got it on last night. You two sang like we're living the fucking Sound of Music."

"I wish we just had loud sex instead," Beca said. "That would have been so much better than the singing."

"Here's some coffee and Advil. Don't say I've never done anything for you," Noelle said as she placed the two mugs and aspirin on Beca's desk. "By the way, I have the whole thing videoed and I am not above blackmail."

"I'll remember that," Beca said.

"Same goes for you, buddy," Noelle said as she stared at Jesse.

"Got it."

Beca finally got off of Jesse and grabbed the coffee and Advil off her desk because they both desperately needed it.

"I wonder what we sang," Jesse said, but shut up once Beca glared at him. "Oh come on, you're not even the tiniest bit curious?"

"I really don't want to remember anything that happened."

"What if we did have sex?"

"You wouldn't be able to get this," Beca said, pointing at her corset, "off if you were sober. No way in hell you were getting this off and I'd get it back on while we were both trashed. This costume is just way too complicated."

"There goes me saving what's left of my manhood then," Jesse sighed.

"You were really concerned about that?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"No," he shrugged. "I think I lost that a long time ago, like when you punched that guy in the face."

"Yeah, sorry babe," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I hope I at least sang something manly."

"You should ask the Spice Girls when they get back together to see if you can sing Wannabe with them," Fat Amy said as she passed Beca's bedroom. "You have the voice of an angel."

"I can't win," Jesse said as he fell back down onto the bed.

"You might want to just hang up your balls and call it a day," Fat Amy said. "You unmanned yourself last night."

"Thank you, Fat Amy," he said loudly.

"You two should go at it like dingos in heat so he can reclaim his manhood."

"Good-bye, Fat Amy," Beca said, taking pity on her boyfriend.

Jesse stood up to shut and lock Beca's door to keep anyone else from coming in and causing further embarrassment. He turned and looked at Beca with a heated and determined look in his eyes.

"Every time I'm here, my manliness comes into question," he said as he walked over to Beca. He pushed her down onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Would you like to prove to everyone how manly you are?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, please."

"Think you can get me out of this?"

"I'm always up for a challenge."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I love Noelle, she's my favorite person ever in this. Next chapter is super long, but it's a good chapter. **

**Leave a review, let me know what you think. Maybe I'll send a little preview of the next chapter since it is so long. ;)**


	7. Thanksgiving Eve

**Hi everyone! This is a really quick update, don't get used to it being super quick like this lol. I usually suck at updating, but I have all the chapters written ahead of time now so I've been good. I'm so happy you all liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one just as much :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Don't leave me," Beca pleaded as she sat in Jesse's room as he packed his duffle bag, getting ready to go home for Thanksgiving weekend. "Do you know how long Thanksgiving weekend is?"

"Five days."

"Five days too long!"

She hated what he did to her, she really did. Beca always prided herself on not needing a boyfriend to make her happy. Jesse stripped her of that pride. The thought of being five days without him was painful, especially because she would be stuck with her dad and the step-monster for those five days. Alone. Without him.

"You could always come with me," he said nonchalantly as he grabbed his favorite movies off his shelf. "My parents have been saying they want to meet you."

"You're leaving tomorrow morning, Jesse," she sighed. "How am I going to get a plane ticket now to New York?"

"You mean a plane ticket like this?" he asked as he handed her one with her name on it. "My mom made me buy two."

"Seriously?" she asked in shock as she held the ticket. "You want me to spend Thanksgiving with you and your family?"

"I would love for you to come up to New York with me," he said as he kissed her forehead sweetly. "If it's alright with your dad."

"He'll just have to live without me this year," Beca said, a huge smile forming on her face. "I have to go pack!"

"I'll come with you, I'm done here," he said as he zipped up his duffle bag. "I'll stay over with you tonight so we can leave for the airport together."

"They've been asking when we were planning on putting on another show for them," she said with a smirk as they left the Trebles' house and headed for the Bellas'.

"That was bad."

"That was amazing," Beca said as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Anytime you want to prove that you wear the pants in the relationship, by all means, please do."

"So I can add sex god to my list of amazing qualities?"

"Usually I would give you a sarcastic remark, but I have none," Beca said truthfully.

"Beca Mitchell has no witty comebacks?" Jesse said in shock. "This is a first."

"Shut up, nerd," she said as she shoved him gently while opening the door to the house and heading upstairs. "What should I bring?"

"That corset."

"Oh yes, definitely," she said, rolling her eyes. "I would like to make a good impression on your family. I don't think that corset is going help me do that."

"It will help me, though."

"No," she said, glaring at him as she got out her suitcase and began to open her drawers to get clothes out. She glanced over at her computer and wondered if she should bring it. Beca reasoned with herself that she'd have homework to do, but she knew that she'd spend her time creating mixes, and she gets so distracted doing that.

"Bring it," he said, sensing her internal struggle. "You'll freak out if you leave it here."

"What kind of clothes should I bring?" she sighed.

"Um, the kind you wear?" Jesse responded, earning a glare from Beca. "Just have something nice for Thanksgiving. The rest of the weekend we'll be in my house, or meeting up with some of my old friends from high school."

"You had friends?" Beca joked.

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically as he took his jeans off to get comfortable before lying down in her bed.

"Go right ahead, make yourself at home," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind if I do."

Beca walked in circles around her room as she gathered all the stuff she would need. She's never been so worried about what people would think of her before. They weren't just any people though; they were Jesse's parents. If they didn't like her, things could change for them. She didn't want that.

"Jesse," she said quietly as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with him. "Do you think your parents will like me?"

"Of course they will," he told her as he pulled her closer.

"Not many people like me."

"They'll love you because I lo- .. you're important to me," Jesse said, almost slipping out that he loved her. He didn't want to scare her off, especially since tomorrow they were leaving for New York.

He's known he's loved her since the beginning of the summer, when they were apart. He realized that he wouldn't miss her as much as he did if he didn't love her. He's been holding back on telling her, though, because it was just never the right moment. If it were the right moment, he'd chicken out because he was scared of her reaction. They had a good thing going, and he didn't want to ruin it.

The next morning, Beca was up before Jesse, pacing around her room and making sure she had everything packed.

"Becs, come back," Jesse moaned as he rolled over and realized she wasn't in bed anymore.

"Just making sure I'm not forgetting anything."

"Did you call your dad?" he asked, sleep heavy in his voice as he finally sat up in bed. "You should probably do that."

"I'll call him when I get there," Beca shrugged. "That way he can't physically force me to stay here because I won't be here anymore."

"Beca," Jesse said, giving her a look.

"Fine," she huffed as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her dad's number. "Hey Dad."

"_Hi Beca, what are you doing up so early on a day off?_"

"Change of plans for this weekend. I'm going to New York to spend Thanksgiving with Jesse and his family," Beca said and gritted her teeth as she waited for him to tell her how she had to stay home with him and Shelia and going to spend a weekend with Jesse was too serious for two teenagers.

"_Sure, have fun. Be careful. Be polite too_."

"Wait, what?" Beca asked in complete shock.

"_I'll see you when you two come back to school Bye, Beca,_" he said before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Jesse asked with a knowing smirk.

"You," she said, pointing at him.

"I might have asked him before I bought the ticket if it was okay," Jesse said and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Thank you," Beca said, a huge smile gracing her face. "You're honestly the best."

"I aim to please."

"Let's get going, flight leaves in two hours," Beca said as she glanced at her ticket. "Oh, by the way, I kind of hate flying."

"What?" Jesse asked as he grabbed his bag and they began to leave.

"Yeah, I'm actually really afraid of it. Planes freak me out, I know everyone wants hovercrafts and jetpacks and shit, but I don't think anything other than birds should be flying in the air."

"You'll be fine, it's a short flight."

"We'll see."

Jesse was right; she was fine. Beca began to have a mild panic attack when they began to take off, but Jesse held her hand in his and kissed her forehead and she calmed down. He always knew the best ways to calm her down in any situation, like stress from the Bellas or her dad getting on her last nerve.

Beca was doing fine until they landed and walked out of the exit when she began to get really nervous. Obviously someone in his family would be picking them up because his car was still at Barden.

"Don't be so nervous," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Me nervous? No," she scoffed and he just rolled his eyes at her.

"My brother's here to pick us up," Jesse said, easing her nerves a little bit.

"Which one is he?"

"The one holding a sign that says 'pick up for douchedick'," Jesse said, pointing him out. Beca busted out laughing when she saw him.

"Hey little bro, little bro's girlfriend," Jesse's brother said. "Heard so much about you."

"I'm sure you have, Jesse never stops talking."

"I like her," Shane said to Jesse.

"Thanks for your approval," Jesse rolled his eyes at his brother. "I know it's not just you. Where's Brayden and Maxie?"

"In the car, anxiously waiting to find out if Beca is real or not," Shane said with that huge smile Jesse gets when he teases her.

"I'm 100% real," Beca said with a smirk.

"Are you sure about that? Because Jesse's a huge dork and he could probably create a really good hologram, like Tupac."

"I'm positive," she said with a laugh. She pulled Jesse down to whisper in his ear as they began walking. "I don't know what I was worried about, this weekend is going to be great."

"Great for you, listening to all the embarrassing stories of my childhood," Jesse groaned as they slid into his brother's Escalade.

"Jesse, she's pretty. Good job. Hi, I'm Maxie, that's Brayden. We're twins," Maxie said and pointed to Jesse's other brother in the front seat.

"Nice to meet you," Beca said.

"This weekend is going to be so much fun now!" Maxie said excitedly, a little too excitedly for Beca.

"Maxie, Beca doesn't handle enthusiasm very well," Jesse explained.

"Then how the hell is she dating you?"

"He's very persistent, he's like an excitable puppy that you just can't get rid of," Beca said.

"My persistence finally paid off," Jesse said as he took her hand in his.

"Are you guys like super coupley? Because Beca doesn't strike me as that type of girl, especially with that ear spike. Did that hurt?" Maxie said quickly.

"No we're not, and yes it did," Beca said with a laugh.

"Girls who are masochists are the best type, good job Jesse," Shane said with a smirk. Brayden just chuckled.

"Gross, Shane," Jesse said as he blushed at what his brother was implying.

"Listen, I'm just glad I was concerned for no reason. I heard my little brother was joining an all-boy singing group and I got worried."

"Oh, that's sweet. You're brother was worried about you," Beca said with a smirk.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you this weekend. Maybe we should have gone away on our own," Jesse groaned.

"No way, this is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad can't wait to meet you," Maxie said offhandedly, which brought down Beca's excitement level. "They've been curious since spring break about the girl who turned Jesse into such a mush for a week."

"Great," Beca groaned.

Shane pulled into the driveway of the house and Beca was amazed. The Swanson's lived in a huge grey, brick house that Beca was positive she could fit her mom's small house in Maine in it.

"You're house is so big," she said as she grabbed her bag from the trunk.

"Four kids, we needed space or we would have killed each other," Jesse shrugged as he shut the trunk. "Ready?"

"No."

"Better get ready, there they are," Jesse said as he gestured toward his mom, who was standing in the doorway.

"Jesse, honey!" his mom called out.

"Hi Mom," he said as he hugged her. "Mom, this is Beca."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Swanson," Beca said politely.

"Please, call me Claire. It's so good to finally meet you, Jesse talks non-stop about you when he's home."

"Mom," Jesse groaned in embarrassment. "Can we at least get settled before you start embarrassing me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Bring both of your stuff up to your bedroom. I'll call you two down when dinner's ready."

"My bedroom?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, dear, your bedroom. You think I don't know what college kids who date and dorm do?" she said as she rolled her eyes as Jesse sputtered in shock and Beca just stared at her. "Just, if you must, at least wait until your father and I are out of the house. Or in a dead sleep that we wouldn't wake up from even if an explosion went off somewhere nearby."

"Okay!" Jesse said loudly to keep his mom from talking as he grabbed Beca's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs.

"I like your mom," Beca said with a grin as they walked into his bedroom. "Oh dear Lord, your parents are enablers."

"Enablers for what?"

"You're movie addiction," she said as she dumped her bag on the floor and stared at the huge flat screen TV he had hanging on his wall in front of his bed and the shelves that covered the walls that were filled with DVDs. Whatever wall that wasn't filled with shelves were covered with movie posters.

"I would like to see it as them as encouraging my dreams," he said as he lay down on his bed. "As much as I love our tiny twin sized beds, we'll fit much better on this full one."

"I'm surprised she's okay with me sleeping in here with you. I expected her to look at me and think I was corrupting her perfect child," Beca said as she joined him on his bed.

"My parents are pretty cool. They're extremely open, so be prepared for questions that will cause a couple spit takes."

"Too many movies," Beca shook her head.

"Speaking of movies," he said as he got up and walked over to the shelves and pulled out a DVD. "Moulin Rouge."

"Now?" she sighed.

"You said you hadn't seen the movie, and we haven't watch it yet at school because it's been here. It's good, I promise."

"It's a musical?"

"Kind of."

"Jesse," she whined.

"Not getting out of this one, Beca," he said as he put the DVD in the DVD player and jumped back onto his bed. "You'll like it."

"I better," she sighed as she cuddled into his chest and got more comfortable so when she did end up falling asleep, it wouldn't be in an awkward position.

Two hours later, Beca was still awake. That wasn't the most shocking part, though.

"Beca, are you crying?" Jesse asked as he looked down at his girlfriend, who was hastily wiping at the tears that were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill.

"Me, crying? Do you remember who I am?" she scoffed.

"You cried at the ending that you stayed up for. My movication worked, I am a god."

"Shut up, nerd," she said, smacking his arm. "It just all seemed so happy, and the drunk dwarf was hilarious, but it got so sad."

"You have a heart, Beca Mitchell. I'm very happy I was the person to discover that."

"You are so irritating," she said, going to move off the bed, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back down.

"It's all part of my charm."

"Super irritating."

"You love it."

"Nope," she said and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Jesse, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," he said as he pushed her on her back and hovered over her.

"Your parents are home, no," she said, going to push him off, but to no avail.

"We're not going to do that, silly," he said as his hands brushed her waist.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, realizing he was going to tickle her. Ever since he found out she was ticklish he takes every chance to torture her.

"Gross, at least lock the door," Maxie said when she opened Jesse's bedroom door.

"What, Maxie?" Jesse asked, annoyed at his sister. Beca couldn't be happier as she moved out from under him and onto the edge of the bed away from him.

"Someone's cranky," she smirked. "Mom wanted me to get the two of you for dinner."

"Oh good, food. I'm starving," Beca said as she got off the bed and headed toward Maxie. Jesse trailed behind.

They walked into the dining room where Claire was setting the table and Shane and Brayden were already picking at the food that was out.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Beca asked.

"No, go sit. Everything's basically out," she said. "Thank you, though."

Beca took the seat next to Jesse, who was in an in-depth conversation with his brothers about some new movie that just came out.

"Are you two going out tonight?" Maxie asked as she sat down across from Beca.

"What's tonight?"

"Thanksgiving Eve," Maxie said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Biggest party night of the year."

"Really?"

"Do you live under a rock?"

"Thanksgiving Eve seems to only be big in New York," Shane said as he scooped some pasta onto his plate. "My ex-girlfriend from Montana thought I meant Christmas Eve and got really excited for presents. She wasn't too bright."

"Dylan is having a party at his house. We can go there if you want," Jesse said and Beca nodded.

"Is Bree going to be there?" Brayden asked. Beca didn't miss the eyeroll that Maxie gave at the name.

"Who's Bree?" Beca asked; super curious after seeing the look Jesse gave his brother.

"Oh, Bree is Jesse's ex-girlfriend," Claire said as she finally sat down at the table. "Where is your father?"

"I'm coming," Jesse's dad said. "Hello Beca, I'm William. Very nice to meet you. Now can I eat?"

"Very nice, Will," Claire said, rolling her eyes at her husband. "He's usually a lot more friendly when he's not hungry."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca said with a smile. "Thank you for letting me spend Thanksgiving weekend with you guys."

"We were more than happy to have when you Jesse brought it up," Claire said as she smiled at her son. "Your parents are okay that you're not spending the holiday with them?"

"I would be with my dad and his new wife, and I don't exactly see eye to eye with her. He understands, so he was okay with it."

"How did you and Jesse meet?" Maxie asked. "Jesse never tells us."

"He serenaded me from his car on move-in day."

"So you were that girl he made an ass out of himself in front of that day," William said.

"Clearly I didn't make that big of an ass of myself if she's my girlfriend," Jesse mumbled.

"Just a small ass," Beca said with a smirk. "He eventually annoyed me to the point I got used to him being around."

"Bailing you out of jail really put me in your good graces," Jesse said offhandedly as a joke, not noticing the shocked faces on his parents. Beca noticed, though.

"Did you say you bailed her out of jail?" Shane asked with a smirk.

"It was a complete misunderstanding," Beca said quickly, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. She did not want his parents to know that, especially on the first day of meeting them. "Some old, creepy dudes from an acapella group started a fight with the Trebles."

"And one was basically telling me to sexually harass him with the trophy we won," Jesse added.

"Yeah, so I went to help. Then our friend Fat Amy got involved and the trophy flew out of our hands and went right through a window and it shattered."

"You have a friend named Fat Amy?"

"Yes, and she unleashed the kraken," Jesse said very seriously.

"So that's why he had to pick me up from jail. I wasn't put in the system or anything because it was an accident."

"She unleased the kraken?" Brayden asked, trying to contain his laughter. "That's hilarious."

"Jesse told us that you weren't a big movie watcher," William said, changing the subject because he sensed Beca's obvious discomfort. "How does that work out?"

"He forces me to watch movies. Calls it a 'movication'."

"In my defense, I finally got through to her. She just cried watching Moulin Rouge," Jesse said.

"Oh, I love that movie. The dwarf gets me every time," Maxie said, and Beca nodded in agreement.

"Jesse has always been a huge fan of movies, especially Indiana Jones when he was younger," Claire said.

"Mom, please don't," Jesse groaned.

"Oh no, please continue," Beca said as she smirked at her boyfriend.

"Jesse used to wear a little leather jacket and fedora to school everyday. That stopped though when he made a jump rope into a whip and injured a couple of his classmates."

"That's nothing compared to his Harry Potter phase when he walked around with a stick in his back pocket and drew a scar on his head," Shane said, clearly enjoying his brother's embarrassment.

"This can stop now," Jesse said, his face beat red. "She already thinks I'm a dork."

"This is fantastic," Beca said with a huge smile.

* * *

"They like you," Jesse said as he waited for Beca to get changed for the party at his friend from high school's house.

"Really?"

"Yeah, especially Maxie and Shane. You would know if they didn't."

"I can't believe you told them you picked me up from jail," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "You wait to tell your parents that after I've met them like twenty times."

"Well, clearly they weren't fazed by it if they divulged into my embarrassing childhood," Jesse said.

"Childhood? Shane told me you dressed like Harry Potter up until last year," Beca said with a smirk.

"Very funny. I'll have you know in high school, people loved me."

"That's great," she said as she looked in the mirror to fix her hair and makeup.

"You know, we don't have to go out," Jesse said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "We can stay in."

"Nope, I'm interested in meeting your friends," Beca said as she moved away from him. "And your ex-girlfriend."

"She's really not that interesting," Jesse said.

"Is she like one of those tall, really pretty blonde girls who every guy wants and everyone's parents love," Beca joked until she saw Jesse's face and knew she hit the nail on the head. "Oh wow, she is?"

"She's a brunette."

"That makes it a lot better."

"We broke up before senior year was over, but we had all the prom stuff set so we had to go together. She ditched me for some other guy though once we got there."

"Sounds like every girl I hated in high school. I'm sure I'll be her best friend," Beca said.

"You'll like Dylan and Asher, they're cool."

"Define cool," Beca said with a smirk.

"They're just a little less awesome then me," he said as he stood up.

"So then they're super dorks?"

"Yes," he said and kissed her. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Jesse and Beca walked to Dylan's since he lived two blocks away and they planned on drinking. Beca could hear the music blasting from inside the house and she knew she was in for an interesting night.

"We can go somewhere else," Jesse offered before they walked in.

"Do you not want me to meet your friends?"

"No, my friends are great. Everyone else isn't."

"Come on," she said as she grabbed his hand and opened the door. "Lead the way."

They walked through the crowd of people that was packed in the living room and into the kitchen, where Jesse knew Dylan and Asher would be.

"Jesse!" a tall, curly headed kid said.

"Hey Dylan, what's up?"

"Guarding the drinks, as usual. Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Beca.

"I'm Beca, Jesse's girlfriend," she said.

"You mean you're real?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Jesse huffed.

"Dude, the way you talked about this girl, I thought she was just someone you made up," Asher said. He was a little taller than Jesse and had blonde hair.

"All good things were said, of course," Dylan said, trying to save Jesse from any further embarrassment. "However, over the summer when he said a friend from college was visiting, we were expecting a girl. Not some guy in a cape."

"Benji visited over the summer?"

"His parents were going away for their anniversary and didn't trust him home alone just incase he tried some dangerous magic trick, so they flew him in from Chicago," Jesse said. "Benji's awesome."

"He's a cool dude," Asher agreed. "You get used to him after like an hour."

"Would you like a drink?" Dylan asked,

"Please," Jesse and Beca said at the same time. Dylan reached into his fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer.

"I only gives these out to a select few, everyone else gets the keg."

"I feel special," Beca said as she gave Jesse her beer to open for her. She hated those twist off caps, they never twisted off for her.

"How was meeting the family?" Asher asked.

"Good, I got some fun stories. I'm hoping for some more," Beca said with a grin.

"How was Maxie?" he asked quietly. Dylan and Jesse were talking to some other kid, leaving Asher and Beca to talk.

"Good, she's really nice. I think she liked me," Beca asked, suddenly nervous. "Why?"

"She hated Jesse's ex. Shane and Brayden did too."

"They seemed to be okay with me," she shrugged.

"If Shane doesn't like you, you'll know it because he'll refuse to talk to you. Brayden will just talk to you because he's the most polite out of the four of them, and Maxie would be a flat out bitch."

"No, I talked to Shane after dinner when Jesse was helping his mom. Why do they hate her?"

"She's a terrible person," Asher said and shrugged. "Jesse didn't tell you?"

"Jesse didn't tell her what?" Jesse asked as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders and glared at his friend.

"How awesome your friends from home are," Asher covered smoothly. "I was just filling Beca in on that time we dressed up like girls and went into the all girls school for the day."

"Oh yeah, we got into so much trouble," Jesse said, laughing at the memory.

"Great, I have a boyfriend who likes to dress up like a girl," Beca said. Her nose crinkled in disgust when someone put on some over-played pop song. "Who is in charge of the music?"

"Whoever brings something to play," Dylan said. "Why, you have a problem with Carly Rae Jepsen?"

"A little bit," she said. "I have something to play."

"Then by all means," Dylan said as he led her to the computer that was set up to his sound system. She plugged in the flashdrive that was in her pocket that was filled with her mixes. "This is awesome, where'd you get it?"

"I made it. I finished it today," she shrugged. "I want to produce music."

"I'd be the first one to buy whatever you produce," Dylan said as they walked back to the kitchen, where a tall, brunette was currently standing and talking to Jesse. "Uh-oh."

"That's Bree?" Beca asked as she looked at the girl. She was gorgeous; definitely the type of girl she figured Jesse would be attracted to.

"Don't let her long legs and overall hotness intimidate you," Dylan said, earning a dirty look from Beca. "On the inside, it's pure evil."

"Beca! There you are," Jesse said, his eyes showing he was in a slight panic. "Uh, Bree, this is Beca."

"Nice to meet you," Bree said shortly before turning back to Jesse. "Jesse, we should go to dinner Friday night, we have so much to catch up on."

"He's busy," Beca said as she stepped closer to Jesse and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

"So then Saturday."

"He's busy then too."

"I'm sorry, are you his personal assistant or something?" Bree asked in a bitchy tone. "Who are you again?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Beca said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Jesse, you're going to let your girlfriend tell you who you can and can't hang out with?" Bree asked.

"I really don't want to hang out with you though, and I really am busy this weekend. With Beca," he said as he pulled her closer.

"Some things never change I guess," Bree laughed humorlessly. "You still let people walk all over you and tell you what to do."

"Hey," Beca said, getting annoyed now. "If Jesse wanted to see you or talk to you, he would have said something. If he wants to go out to dinner with you, he can. I don't walk all over him, which I'm assuming is what you did when you two were dating."

"I did not," she tried.

"You did," Jesse said. "You even forced me to go to prom with you because the guy you wanted to go with was going with someone else and you couldn't be dateless."

"Why don't you just leave my boyfriend alone from now on?" Beca suggested. "He clearly doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You picked a real winner, Jesse," she sneered. "Did you go misfit hunting or something?"

Beca couldn't help feeling hurt by that comment. Sure, she couldn't compete with Bree in the looks department, because she was absolutely stunning, but Beca had other stuff going for her. Like being a bitch, and other stuff. Okay, maybe she didn't have the most redeeming stuff going for her either.

"Okay, that's enough," Jesse said. "Now you're just taking stabs at Beca because you know you're wrong and you're just grasping for something at this point."

"Beca's awesome anyway," Asher said.

"Yeah, way cooler than you," Dylan added. "Plus, she has awesome taste in music."

"Whatever," Bree scoffed before walking away.

"Last time I checked, we were all in college, not in middle school," Beca said as she rolled her eyes at Bree's antics. "You picked a gem in high school, Jess."

"I was saving the best for last."

"Nice," Asher laughed. "Leave it to Jesse to pull a super corny line."

"What movie you hear that one in?" Dylan teased.

"I like your friends," Beca said with a smile. She looked over at Jesse, who was on his phone and had a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Maxie got completely trashed at some club and her friend just called me to see if I could pick her up," Jesse sighed.

"Let's go," Beca said as she put her empty bottle on the counter. "We just have to stop by your house to get car keys."

"Take mine," Dylan said as he threw a set of keys at Beca. "Just drop it off when you're done or tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, dude," Jesse said as he took the keys from Beca. "I owe you."

"Just bring Beca around more often so we can tell her awesome stories."

"I'm so looking forward to those stories," Beca said excitedly.

Jesse and Beca drove to the address that Maxie's friend gave him. When they pulled up, they saw Maxie sitting on a chair talking to one of the bouncers.

"Hey, that's my brother!" she said excitedly as she got up, but wobbled and fell back into the chair. The bouncer helped her up and passed her over to Jesse.

"Thank you," Jesse said gratefully. "I hope she hasn't done anything awful."

"No problem. She's actually pretty funny," the bouncer said. "I'm almost positive her friend just didn't want to babysit her tonight."

"Sarah's a bitch," Maxie said with a pout.

"Let's get you in the car and go home," Jesse said.

Beca had gotten out to open the backseat door and help Maxie into the car. She fell over on her side and started hysterical laughing as they got back into the car and Jesse began to drive away.

"Maxie, whatever you do, do not throw up in this car. It's not mine."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she slurred.

Jesse drove home as fast as he could because he knew his sister was not one to hold her liquor. Just as he expected, the minute he got her out of the car, she was on her knees in the middle of the street, throwing up whatever she drank.

"Jesus," Jesse groaned in annoyance. "You couldn't wait to get inside the house?"

"She would have puked all over the stairs," Beca said as she went next to Maxie to hold her hair back. "Go get her a bottle of water so she can rinse her mouth out."

"Hey, Beca," Maxie said once she stopped vomiting. "You're so much better than Bree. Bree was such a bitch. Like, I'm a bitch, but she makes me look super nice. Plus, she wouldn't be this nice to me."

"Thanks Maxie," she said as she tied the girl's hair back with an extra scrunchie she had on her wrist. "You think you can get out of the street now and make it to the bathroom in the house?"

"Yup," she said excitedly.

Beca helped Maxie walk into the house, where Jesse was waiting with a bottle of water. He helped her up the stairs and into the bathroom as Beca went into the kitchen to find some Gatorade.

"Beca?" Claire asked, scaring the crap out of Beca and making her jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," she said as she awkwardly held her hand on the refrigerator door. "I was, uh, just going to get some Gatorade for Maxie."

"I was wondering which one of my son's was going to get the call to pick her up," Claire said, slightly chuckling to herself. "Thanksgiving Eve is Maxie's favorite holiday."

"I can tell; she really celebrated tonight. The evidence is in the street," Beca said as she opened the fridge and found what she was looking for.

"Thank you," Claire said genuinely. "I'm not sure if Jesse's ex-girlfriend would have been as helpful tonight as you were."

"Yeah, I don't think so either."

"You're good for my son. He's really happy when he's with you. Really unhappy when he's not, but I think that's normal."

"Thank you," Beca said quietly. "I really care about him."

"I'm glad you two found each other."

"Me too," Beca said, a small smile forming on her face. "I'm, uh, going to bring this upstairs to Maxie before she falls asleep."

Beca walked upstairs and saw Jesse standing in the bathroom doorway as he watched Maxie as she rolled around the bathroom floor.

"You're useless," Beca said to him.

"It's my entertainment every year," he shrugged. "That for her?"

"Yeah, it'll help with the hangover she's going to have tomorrow," she said as Jesse took it out of her hands and took a sip from it.

"I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind for tonight."

"Like you said, its entertainment," she said as she stepped into the bathroom and held Maxie still so she could make her drink the Gatorade.

"Thank you for helping me with her. Usually I have to call Shane out."

"Lots of practice with Fat Amy."

"Not many girls would have helped."

"Yeah, well," Beca shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Can I go to bed now?" Maxie moaned as she leaned against the tile wall.

"Yeah," Jesse said as he helped her up.

"I'll help change her into her pajamas," Beca offered as she helped Jesse carry her into her bedroom.

"I'm going to drive Dylan's car back, I'll be back."

She quickly stripped Maxie of the uncomfortable dress she was in before slipping a giant t-shirt over her head and forcing her into bed.

"Thanks, Beca," Maxie said before she rolled over and fell asleep.

Beca stayed with Maxie for a little to make sure she didn't have to throw up again. She walked back into Jesse's room and saw him waiting for her on his bed, wearing only his boxers.

"Still happy you came here with me for the weekend after all of this happening in just one night?" he asked as he watched Beca change into her pajamas.

"Of course, I live for this," she joked as she climbed into bed next to him. "I got to meet your family and your friends and your really hot ex-girlfriend."

"She's a bitch."

"So am I."

"You never treated me like a doormat though."

"I didn't? I treated you like crap every time you tried to help me out."

"You had a reason though," Jesse said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so her back was against his chest. "She just did it because she knew she could. Bree wouldn't have helped me with Maxie tonight, or wouldn't have made the effort to talk to Brayden, who is extremely quiet."

"So unlike the rest of his siblings," Beca mentioned.

"Bree was the only serious girlfriend I had other than you, and I was so happy when she broke up with me."

"I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel how Bree made you feel," Beca said quietly, feeling uncomfortable because this wasn't usually like her to apologize for how she is. "You're the greatest guy I know and you deserve the best."

"I know, that's why I have you," he said as he kissed her forehead gently; bringing some tears to her eyes.

In that moment, Beca knew there was no other guy she would ever love like she loved Jesse. Now that she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him, she just had to work up the courage to say it out loud. That could take a while.

* * *

**I really don't know how this chapter turned out to be super long. I usually don't write chapters this long. The next chapter isn't as long, but it's the regionals.**

**I'm really not sure if Thanksgiving Eve is a huge party night just in New York or everywhere else, but I know when I mentioned it some girl in my class who was from Jersey she looked at me like I was crazy. Since Skylar Astin is from New York (wooh!) I decided to have him live there. Plus, New York is just awesome. I could be biased though. :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, leave a review. Let me know what you thought. Thank you everyone :D**


	8. Regionals

**Hi everyone :) I was so excited over the response I got over the last chapter! I'm so happy you all seem to like this story. I was going to update tomorrow, but seeing how I'm the queen of procrastination & I have a ton of homework to get done, I'd update now lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"What do you think about this dress?" Chloe asked Beca when she stepped out of the dressing room in a wedding gown that she looked like a marshmallow in.

"It looks like the dress wants to eat you," Beca said.

"It does, okay next one."

Beca didn't understand why Chloe only brought her along to look at wedding dresses. She figured Aubrey would be here, or Chloe's mom or something. Beca wasn't the most fashionable of the Bellas, but she was Chloe's maid of honor so she was going to try her best to be helpful.

"What about this one?" she asked, stepping out in a plain white dress that reminded Beca of something a Greek goddess would wear.

"Going to any toga parties?"

"This is so hard," Chloe pouted as she looked at the racks in the store. "Why isn't the perfect wedding dress just singing at me?"

"I'll stand behind one and start to sing," Beca joked.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she rolled her eyes. "How was your Thanksgiving break?"

"Really good," Beca said, smiling to herself. "I stayed with Jesse's family. They're awesome."

"They liked you?" Chloe asked as she pulled out another dress which got another no from Beca.

"Yeah, they're so nice. I even met his ex-girlfriend. Totally hot, but a complete bitch."

"Worse than Aubrey?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh my," Chloe said. "Are the Bellas ready for regionals tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, definitely. The set is awesome. A little different, but still awesome. I've been thinking about semi-finals for a few days, I'm not sure what to do."

"Planning ahead, are we?" Chloe asked with a smirk as she put some dresses she liked in the dressing room. "That confident?"

"We obviously have this in the bag."

"That's what I like to here," she said from the dressing room. "I've been thinking about colors for the wedding."

"I understand it's your wedding, but if you make me wear a pink bridesmaids dress, I will hang you by it," Beca said as nicely as possible.

"I was thinking blue," Chloe said as she stuck her head out of the dressing room to glare at Beca. "No threatening the bride."

"Just throwing that out there," Beca said, putting her hands up in surrender. "So, I had an idea for a performance for the Bellas, but I'm not sure if it'll pan out or not."

"What's the idea?"

"Well, I thought we could tell a type of story through our performance. Like, instead of just putting together songs that sound awesome and have similar chord progressions, I'd actually find songs that flow well together lyrically."

"Sounds interesting," Chloe said as she stepped out in yet another dress. "What do you think?"

"It's pretty," Beca said as she looked at the mermaid cut gown that Chloe had on. "It just doesn't seem like it's a dress you would wear."

"I know," she sighed as she stepped back into the dressing room. "I don't know what other dress to try on."

Beca stood up and began to look through the racks and pulled out a dress that she thought screamed "Chloe". It had a jewel encrusted neckline and a multi-tiered ruffle skirt.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said as she knocked on the dressing room door. "Try this on."

"Okay," she said as she took the dress from Beca. "I really like that idea, maybe you should do it at formal or something at the end of the year. Then next year, if it goes over well, you can try it at regionals."

"That's a good idea," Beca said. "I, uh, came to a revelation when I was at Jesse's."

"You finally realized you loved him?"

"Uh, what?" Beca sputtered. "How did you know?"

"You've had that love struck look on your face since the semester started," Chloe explained. "I mean, what's not to love? He's an awesome guy who has an amazing voice and might be one of the nicest people I've ever met. Plus, from what Fat Amy told me, he sounds amazing in bed."

"Awkward," Beca said. "He is all those things, though."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No," she sighed. "I just can't bring myself to say it out loud. If you hadn't flat out said that, I would still be trying to tell you."

"Don't be afraid, Beca. He's not going to run," Chloe said.

Beca had confided in her about her fear of the people she cared most about leaving her alone. She had major trust issues after her parent's divorce and it took a lot for her to let Jesse in, and even still she sometimes resorts back to pushing him away when things look like they're taking a turn for the worst or they hit a little rough patch.

"I know. It's just nerve-wracking."

"When the time is right, you'll be able to say it. You've admitted it to me and to yourself, those are huge steps."

"I guess," Beca sighed. She glanced around the bridal boutique and tried to imagine herself in Chloe's position, trying on wedding dress after wedding dress. She couldn't see it. Beca wasn't the marrying type, especially after having front row seats to her parent's messy divorce. She didn't want to ever have to go through that, or put someone through that; especially someone like Jesse.

"Beca, you're a genius," Chloe said, interrupting Beca's thoughts, as she stepped out of the dressing room in the dress Beca picked. "This is it."

"It looks amazing on you."

"I know right?" she said as she admired herself in the mirror. "You're the best maid-of-honor ever."

"Happy to be of service," Beca said.

* * *

"Good luck," Beca said to Jesse before he went on to perform. The Bellas and the Trebles were waiting in the wings together.

"No fraternizing with the enemy!" Fat Amy yelled, earning a few dirty looks from the people working backstage. "No Treble-boning until the winner is announced!"

"Hide those toners, ladies," Noelle said. "You all look like desperate whores in heat."

"Noelle," Laci said sharply, glaring at her best friend.

"I have no filter," Noelle shrugged.

"Can I get a huge round of applause for the Barden Treblemakers!" the announcer said. The boys took their positions on stage and Jesse winked at Beca before he began the performance:

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ Ooh!_

_ Oh, yeah, yeah_

_ Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ Ooh!_

_ Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_ Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_ But swimming in your water is something spiritual_

_ I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_ 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_ Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_ And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ 'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_ For too long, for too long_

_ Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_

_ For too long, for too long_

Chris stepped up and began to sing when the music changed:

_You push me_

_ I don't have the strength to_

_ Resist or control you_

_ So take me down, take me down_

_ You hurt me_

_ But do I deserve this?_

_ You make me so nervous_

_ Calm me down, calm me down_

_ Wake you up_

_ In the middle of the night to say_

_ I will never walk away again_

_ I'm never gonna leave this bed_

"Damn it," Beca grumbled as she watched their performance, caught up in Jesse's dancing and voice. "They pulled out the big guns already."

"Maroon 5 and Bruno Mars," Stacie said with a sigh. "The way into every girl's pants."

"This is a sign of things to come," Cassie said.

"We're still gonna win," Cynthia Rose said. "We've got this."

"You think I made the right choice with this years mix?" Beca asked, suddenly nervous about their set. Damn those Treblemakers.

"We're going to rock the shit out of this," Noelle said confidently.

"Hell yeah we are!" Fat Amy yelled loudly, getting shushed by everyone backstage.

The Trebles finished up their performance and ran off into the wings where the Bellas were waiting. Beca was distracted as she hoped that she made the right choice. Beca decided to try something slightly different. She hoped that it paid off.

"Don't look so nervous, Becs," Jesse whispered in her ear before they went on. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks," she said quietly as she walked onto the stage and stood in her spot. "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.."

Stacie began:

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_ All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_ All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_ All the single ladies_

_ Now put your hands up_

_ Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing_

_ Decided to dip and now_

_ 'Cause another brother noticed me_

_ I'm up on him, he up on me_

_ Don't pay him any attention_

_ Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_ Ya can't be mad at me_

The rest of the Bellas joined in and began to do the Single Ladies' dance:

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_ If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_ 'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_ If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_ 'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring_ _on it_

_ Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh_

Cassie stepped up and began her solo:

_Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'_

_ Still the one I need, I will always be with you_

_ Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_

_ Say it real loud if you fly_

_ If you leave me you're out of your mind_

Noelle joined her:

_My baby is 10_

_ We be dressing to the 9_

_ He pick me up at 8_

_ Make me feel so lucky 7_

_ He kiss me in his 6_

_ We be making love in 5_

_ Still the one I do this 4_

_ I'm trying to make a 3_

_ From that 2_

_ He still the 1_

Laci stepped up:

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go_

_ I'll be your friend I will love you so deeply_

_ I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_ I will love you until the end of time_

_ I'll be your baby I promise not to let you go_

_ Love you like crazy say you'll never let me go_

_ Say you'll never let me go_

_ Say-say you'll never let me go_

_ Say you'll never elt me go_

_ Say-say you'll never let me go_

All of the Bellas joined in for the end:

_Come take my hand, I won't let you go_

_ I'll be your friend I will love you so deeply_

_ I will be the one to kiss you at night_

_ I will love you until the end of time_

_ I'll be your baby I promise not to let you go_

_ Love you like crazy say you'll never let me go_

_ Say you'll never let me go_

_ Say-say you'll never let me go_

_ Say you'll never let me go_

_ Say-say you'll never let me go_

The crowd cheered as the Bellas ran off into the wings. The announcer walked over to the judges to find out the results. Jesse walked up behind Beca, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

"That was great," Jesse said.

"You guys were really good," Beca said. "You do a good Bruno Mars."

"I've always seen the resemblance," he joked, making Beca laugh.

"In second place and who will be moving onto the semi-finals, the Treblemakers!" the announcer said. The Trebles cheered as they walked onto the stage.

"And in first place, also moving onto the semi-finals, the Barden Bellas!"

"Yes!" Fat Amy screamed as she ran out onto the stage and grabbed the trophy. "We did it bitches!"

"Congratulations," Beca said as she walked over to Jesse. "The best team won."

"We'll get you next time," he said as he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. The crowd began to cheer and whistle at them.

"Well, take a look at that, John!" Gail, the commentator, said. "Young love between a Treble and a Bella!"

"They've come a long way since the reign of Aubrey and Bumper," John said.

"That they have. I wonder if the competition causes any tension between the new leaders who are currently making out."

"It seems to be all sexual tension that I'm sure would be relieved later on tonight."

"I'm sure he'll relieve her all night long. Just look at that boy," Gail sighed.

"We'll sure be looking at him at the semi-finals."

"I sure will be."

* * *

"Jess, any reason why Maxie texted me and wanted to see if I could get the commentators to stop imaging how it would be to fuck you. Her words, not mine," Beca said as she looked at her phone. "There are commentators?"

"I think they broadcast the competitions. Who knows," he shrugged as he walked into his bedroom. "That was a different set for you. All the same artist."

"Trying to do something different," she shrugged. "Don't want people to get bored of the Bellas so soon."

"Maybe just a little bored so you could give the Trebles a chance?"

"No way in hell, boyfriend," she said with a smirk, but didn't miss how his eyes softened when she called him her boyfriend. "You're such a sap."

"All part of the charm."

"You should really teach people your ways. Flirting with girls through juice pouches and Rocky," Beca said sarcastically as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Worked, didn't it?"

"Eh, I suppose. I really wanted Bumper, but he seemed to have no interest in me, so I went for the next best Treble."

"Aca-groupie?"

"Totes."

"Since the winner was announced," Jesse said as he moved Beca onto her back and settled between her legs. "Can there be Treble-boning now?"

"Jesse, is that a toner in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

"And you call me the weirdo," he laughed as Beca wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Locked Out of Heaven - Bruno Mars**

**Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5**

**Single Ladies - Beyonce**

**Countdown - Beyonce**

**End of Time - Beyonce**

* * *

**It's shorter than the last chapter, but the next chapter is longer so that should make up for it lol.**

**For those who were wondering how old Jesse's siblings are:**

**Shane - 24 ; Brayden & Maxie - 17 (they're seniors in high school)**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought. :D**

**Seriously though, leave some reviews because I'll answer & I'll be able to procrastinate even more. Let me tell you, whoever said that psychology was a joke major, I want to meet and make him do my research homework. It's so much work that I kind of want to cry, so constantly checking on here to see if anyone left a review keeps me sane.**

**So, help keep me from going completely insane and leave a review. You guys are the best :D**


	9. Christmas

**Hi everyone! Decided to update today instead of tomorrow because I don't know if I'll have time tomorrow. Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"_Beca, you have to come visit over winter break_!" Maxie whined.

"I'll try too. I have to see if my mom will let me," Beca said into her phone. Maxie had called her the day before winter break started to get her to come stay with them for the month.

"_She has to let you!_"

"It's only a six hour drive away, no big deal," Beca said sarcastically.

"_That's not even half a day!_"

"You're right," she laughed. "I have to go, your brother's bringing me to the airport in a few minutes."

"_Fine, fine. Have a safe flight_!"

"Thank you," she said before hanging up.

"Was that my sister?" Jesse asked, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, she wants me to come for winter break," Beca said as she zipped up her suitcase.

"You're more than welcome to come," Jesse said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Waking up to you on Christmas morning would be the best present ever."

"I wish I could," she sighed as she rested her cheek against his chest. "I told my mom I'd stay with her, though. She said she has a surprise for me, which could be anything."

"I'll miss you," he mumbled in her hair.

"Promise me you'll call me every day, or Skype me, or something," she said quietly. She'd never tell anyone (besides Chloe) how much she missed Jesse when they were apart because Beca always made fun of couples like that.

"I promise. Come on, we're gonna miss our flights."

The plane ride to Maine wasn't as enjoyable as when she went to New York. She didn't have Jesse to calm her down during her anxiety attack when they took off, and she didn't have his brother waiting with a hilarious sign. Beca handed the cab driver money when he pulled in front of her mom's house. She thanked him as he got her suitcases out of the trunk before pulling away.

"This should be fun," Beca sighed as she opened the front door and walked in.

"Beca, honey, you're home!" her mom said excitedly.

"Hi Mom," she said, putting down her bags to hug her mom.

She really didn't mind being home with her mom, since she's the parent she stayed with when her father walked out, but she would rather be back at school. Her mom was great and all, but lately she's been strange when they've talked on the phone. Beca couldn't place it; she just chalked it up to her not being around as much and not as used to her.

"How was your flight?"

"Eh," she shrugged. "Boring."

"How was Thanksgiving with your father?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen to begin dinner.

"I ended up going to New York for weekend. I spent Thanksgiving with my boyfriend's family," Beca said as she brought her bags into her room.

"Oh, well that's nice."

"It was. So, what's the big surprise you have?"

"Janet, honey. I'm home," some man said as he walked through the front door. Her mom got a huge grin on her face as she ran to the front door.

"Beca, I'd like you to meet Jonathan. He's my boyfriend."

Beca just gave what she hoped was a smile at the greaseball who was standing in the front hall. He was very unsettling to look at, with his giant beer belly that hung over his dress pants and he had the worst toupee Beca has ever seen on a middle-aged man.

"Nice to meet you," Beca said awkwardly.

"The pleasure is mine," he leered at her.

"I'm going to start dinner. Beca, why don't you settle in," Janet said as she kissed Jonathan's cheek before going back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'll, uh, be in my room," Beca said as she turned around and quickly walked down the hallway, but didn't miss the look the creep gave her.

Once she got into her room and shut the door, she took out her phone to call Jesse.

"_Miss me already?_" he asked once he answered.

"I found my mom's surprise," Beca said, her voice low.

"_By the sound of your voice, I'm guessing it wasn't a puppy_."

"No, it was her creepy, disgusting boyfriend."

"_Worse than Shelia?_"

"I would rather spend all day shopping with Shelia than five minutes with this guy."

"_That bad?_" Jesse asked. Beca nodded, but realized he couldn't see her. "_Maybe he just looks creepy. He might be decent_."

"I hope so," she sighed.

"_Maxie expected you to be with me when Shane picked me up from the airport. He even had a sign that said douchedick and bitchface._"

"How nice of him," Beca laughed. She wouldn't tell Jesse that she was actually touched that his brother thought of her and his sister really wanted her there with them. He would just call her a softie, and Beca couldn't have that happen.

She talked to Jesse until her mom called her for dinner. Jesse told her to keep an open mind about this guy, which she said she would. She sat down at the table and began to pile her plate with food.

"How's school, sweetheart?" her mom asked.

"It's good. The Bellas look great, we made it to semi-finals."

"Beca's in an acapella group," Janet explained to Jonathan. "They won last year."

"Hopefully we'll win again this year."

"How old are you, Beca?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh, 19."

"Very nice," he muttered before he shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Beca asked, gesturing between her mother and Jonathan.

"Since you got back to school. He sold me a toaster oven," Janet said and sighed like it was the most romantic story in the world.

"Prettiest customer I've ever had the pleasure of talking too. You certainly get your looks from your mom," Jonathan said and winked at Beca.

"Creepy," Beca muttered before she took a sip of her drink. "I'm going to meet up with some friends from high school now."

"Sure, sweetie. The keys to your Jeep are on the hook," Janet said.

Beca got up and grabbed her set of keys, plus the spare set. She didn't want Jonathan anywhere near her car.

Beca never kept her bedroom door open when she slept. She would get creeped out if there was a breeze that would move it and it would creak. That's why the first morning she woke up with the door open she was confused. She thought maybe her mom went to wake her up or something, so she brushed it off.

"Mom, did you go in my room this morning?"

"Nope," her mom said, shaking her head 'no' as she placed on bacon on Jonathan's plate. "I figured you'd want to sleep in since I saw you still asleep when I walked past your bedroom."

"My bedroom door was open when you walked past?"

"Well how else would I know you were still sleeping, silly? I don't have x-ray vision," her mom giggled.

"That's weird, I never sleep with it open."

"Maybe you just forgot to close it," Jonathan suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Beca said, fully knowing she wouldn't forget to close it.

The second night she woke up to the sound of someone closing her door. She knew for a fact that she closed her door before going to bed, so that meant someone was in her room. She texted Jesse, but she knew he wouldn't answer until the morning. When he finally did answer, he said maybe her mom went to get something. She couldn't imagine what her mother would need at midnight, but she agreed anyway.

The third night was the final straw. She had gone to sleep late because she had Skyped with Jesse. Beca was just beginning to fall asleep when she heard her door open. Staying very still, she focused on her breathing to make it seem like she was in a deep sleep.

"So beautiful, too bad I didn't meet you first. The things I would do to you," Jonathan said as he stood over Beca's bed and watched her sleep. Beca had to keep herself from gasping.

"Jon, baby. Where are you?" Janet called from her bedroom.

"Shit," Jonathan said before running out of Beca's room. Beca heard him say he was in the bathroom, getting ready.

Beca quickly got up, shutting and locking her door as she grabbed her stuff to leave. She grabbed her suitcases, and whatever presents her mother had bought her for Christmas. Quietly, she walked through the door that lead to the garage and began to load her stuff into the trunk.

Beca decided she didn't want to leave anything of hers here. The next morning, she began to completely empty out her bedroom while her mother was running errands and Jonathan was at work. She could deal with one more night there.

That fourth night was the worst. He ran his hands through her hair and made weird noises as he stood over her. Beca could deal with a lot, but not this. Once he left, she grabbed the very few belongings of her that were left in her room and walked out, leaving only a bed and an empty dresser behind.

She opened the garage door, got into her car, and began to drive. Beca had no idea where she was planning on going. She was still dressed in her pajamas, it was one in the morning, and Georgia was just too far at the moment.

She found herself driving on the highway and six hours later, she was sitting in front of Jesse's house. His house was covered in Christmas lights and there was a wreath with a big red bow attached to the front door. She didn't know what made her come here, maybe her desire for normalcy and comfort; something she certainly wasn't going to get at her mom's. After twenty minutes, she finally mustered up the courage to get out of the car and knock on the door. She was about to knock when the front door flew open.

"Beca," Mr. Swanson said in surprise.

"Uh, hi Mr. Swanson," she said quietly.

"Weren't you supposed to spend the holidays in Maine?"

"Yeah," she said. He ushered her into the house and out of the cold. She followed him into the kitchen, where Claire was sitting at the island with a cup of coffee.

"Beca, what a surprise," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I kind of drove here all night," she said as she looked down at her hands.

"You've been driving all night?" Claire asked as she got up to get Beca a cup of coffee. "I'm sure you missed my son a lot, but I'm not sure if driving six hours after a few days apart is healthy."

"Oh, no," Beca said quickly, not wanting her to think she was some obsessed girlfriend. "My mom has a new boyfriend and I was really uncomfortable with him in the house. I didn't know where else to go because Georgia is really far, but I just couldn't stay there any longer."

"Oh sweetheart," Claire said as she brought Beca into her arms. "I'm so sorry. You're more than welcome to stay here."

"Does your mom know where you are?" William asked. Beca shook her head 'no'. "You should probably call her."

"I think I'll call my dad first. I'll probably drive down to Georgia to stay with him for the rest of break. I'm so sorry for coming here, I just didn't know where else to go."

"Nonsense," Claire said. "We're happy to have you here. You're always welcome."

"Thank you," Beca said as she quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry.

"I have to get to work," William said as he looked at Beca with concern. "If you have any problems, have Claire call me at the office."

"Thank you."

"Jesse's still asleep. He should be up in a little bit; he'll be surprised to see you here. I insist you stay at least until New Years. You can stay until you and Jesse have to go back to Barden and you two could drive back together. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you didn't drive all the way down there by yourself. I can't believe you drove from Maine to here by yourself," Claire said quickly, but stopped when she saw Beca's face. "I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

Beca was overwhelmed by the kindness of Jesse's parents. She didn't know what to expect when she pulled in front of Jesse's house, but she didn't expect them to be so understanding. She half-expected them to tell her she could stay for a week then she had to leave.

"I really appreciate this. I'm not really used to people being so nice," Beca admitted quietly. "I was worried that I would be intruding. I don't want to ruin any plans you all have."

"Stop," she said. "We believe in the more, the merrier around here."

"Mom, who's Jeep is parked in front of the house?" Jesse asked as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes.

"Hi," Beca said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Surprised?"

"That I certainly am," he said as he stared at her in shock. "You're here?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Claire said with a smile as she left the kitchen.

"Missed me that much, huh?" he said with a smirk. The smirk was gone once he saw the look in Beca's eyes. "What happened?"

"Can we go to your room? I had a long drive."

They walked up to his bedroom together and she sat down in the middle of his bed. He sat down behind her and pulled her close to his chest.

"The movie lover in me wants to believe you drove six hours in the middle of the night to see me because you couldn't bear to be without me during the holidays," he said to her, making her chuckle a bit. "But I know that's not the case."

"My mom's boyfriend. He would watch me in my sleep. It got progressively worse," she said quietly, trying not to cry because she didn't want to show how much it bothered her. "Jesse, I can deal with a lot, but not some creep touching me in my sleep."

"He touched you?" Jesse said, anger evident in his voice even though he tried to control it, as he pulled her closer to him. "Touched you how?"

"He kept touching my hair. I'm scared what would have happened if I decided to stay there."

"Well, your safe now. You don't have to go back there while he's there," Jesse said, kissing the top of her head. "Does your dad know what happened?"

"No," she sighed. "I should call him, but I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep," he said as he laid her down.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked as she grabbed his wrist to keep him with her.

"Of course."

Beca woke up a few hours later to the sound of Jesse talking on the phone with someone.

"Once she's awake, I'll have her call you back, Dr. Mitchell," he said into the phone. "She should be the one to tell you why she's here."

"Jess," she said, her voice thick with sleep. "I'll talk to him."

"Okay," he said as he handed her the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"_Beca, of all the irresponsible things to do. You left in the middle of the night, your mother called me in a panic. She was about to call the police to go looking for you. I'm sure you missed Jesse, but you can't do this._"

"Dad, you know I wouldn't just leave because I missed him. Are you aware Mom has a new boyfriend?"

"_No. Did you meet him_?"

"Yeah, and he's a creep. He would stand in my bedroom and watch me sleep. He touched my hair, Dad. I don't know what else he would have done," Beca said.

"_He what?_"

"Yeah. I couldn't stay there; I was so uncomfortable. You know who I live with at school. I can deal with a lot of weird things, but having someone stand over my bed and watch me sleep is where I draw the line."

"_Beca, honey, I'm sorry. I just thought_," her dad said with a sigh, feeling awful that he thought she just left on a whim.

"It's fine. I'll probably come down to you in a couple weeks. All my stuff is out of Mom's house, so I hope that spare bedroom is still available."

"_Of course it is._"

"I should probably call Mom," Beca said.

"_I'll be having a talk with her about this. Be safe, Beca. Tell Jesse I'm sorry for blaming him._"

"He's sorry for blaming you," Beca said once she hung up.

"He thought I put some crazy idea in your head to drive here in the middle of the night," Jesse laughed.

"Sounds plausible," she said as she stared at her phone. "I know I should call her."

"Make it a quick phone call," he suggested.

"Fine," she sighed as she dialed her mom's number. "Mom?"

"_Beca! Where the hell are you? I'm worried sick_."

"I'm in New York. I had to leave."

"_New York?!_ _What would possess you to leave in the middle of the night?_"

"Jonathan watches me when I sleep. That's why."

"_No, he's with me all night. I think I would know if he left the room to go into yours_."

"Well, apparently you don't."

"_You didn't give him enough of a chance. He's a good guy._"

"He makes me uncomfortable. I live with a nympho, girls who don't respect anyone's privacy, and I've been ambushed by my best friend in the shower. Not a lot of things make me uncomfortable, but he made my skin crawl."

"_Stop being dramatic. Come home._"

"I won't come home if he's still there."

"_I love him, Beca._"

"Then I guess you've made your choice," Beca said before hanging up.

Jesse sat down on his bed and wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders, pulling her close to him. She smiled a little at the comfort Jesse brought her whenever he was near.

"Jesse, I need to borrow your car," Maxie said as she walked into Jesse's room. "Beca? You're here?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"My car is at Barden, remember? The keys to Shane's truck are on the kitchen table," he told her. He gave her a look to not bother Beca at the moment, because he knew Maxie would be dragging Beca to wherever she was going.

"Right, thanks," Maxie said slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm glad you're here, Beca."

"Me too."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jesse asked.

"I don't want to ruin any plans you have set already."

"You are not ruining anything," he said, kissing her sweetly. "Having you here has made this break ten times better."

"You say that now," she said. "I'm up for whatever you planned today. Just, before anything, can we rearrange my car? My entire bedroom is kind of in my trunk."

"Your entire bedroom?" Jesse asked and Beca nodded. "Okay, lets go."

Jesse gave her a pair of sweatpants that would be warmer than her pajama pants and his Treble sweatshirt, which he knew she secretly loved. They walked out to her truck and he could see from the windows that she crammed as many things as possible in there.

"Okay, so," he said as she opened the trunk. "Why don't we take everything out and sort through it in the living room? I have extra cardboard boxes you can use from moving to the dorms."

"Okay," she said as she began to pull out her suitcases.

Twenty minutes later, Jesse's living room was filled and the two of them were sorting through her stuff. Jesse found it amusing when he found Beca's old dance recital pictures.

"I never pegged you as a ballerina," he said with a smirk.

"Two years, that's all I lasted as one."

"I'm sure you'd look adorable in a tutu."

"Shut up."

"Why does it look like a bomb exploded in the living room?" Shane asked when he walked down the stairs, not noticing Beca behind the boxes. "Maxie finally cleaning out her room?"

"No, I'm just cleaning out my car," Beca said as she stood up.

"Well, look who couldn't stay away from my little bro," Shane said with a smirk as he went over to give Beca a hug. "Didn't peg you for the type of girl who would drive for hours for a guy."

"You're right, I'm not that type of girl. I'm more of a runner," she said vaguely. Shane, like Jesse, knew when certain things shouldn't be pushed.

"I'm glad you came here, then," he said with a smile. "Are you moving in or something?"

"I emptied out my room at my mom's so I could bring it all down to Georgia at my dad's."

"You're not leaving any time soon right? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Your mom insisted that I stay until New Years," Beca said. "I don't want to be a burden though, so after I'll figure something out."

"Burden?" Shane scoffed. "Do you know how many fantastic stories I can tell you from now until you two have to go back to school?"

"Oh God," Jesse groaned, knowing his brother would completely embarrass him. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Shane?"

"Right, gotta go to work," he said quickly. "When I get home, though, me and Beca are going to reminisce."

"Looking forward to it," Beca said with a laugh.

"What's in this box?" Jesse asked as he opened the only box that was in Beca's car. "Christmas presents?"

"Presents for you guys, and whatever presents my mom got me."

"What if Santa visits your mom's to leave you presents and you're not there to get them?"

"I'll live," Beca said, rolling her eyes as she folded her comforter and placed it in a box with the rest of her bedding. "Should I put all of this back in my car now?"

"We'll keep it in my room. That way we can use your car."

"Okay, let's start bringing this stuff upstairs," she sighed as she stacked two boxes on top of each other and picked them up, not realizing she wouldn't be able to see over them. "Damn it."

"Little too short there?"

"Shut up," she grumbled as she carefully walked up the stairs, focusing on not running into anything. "Don't make fun of my height."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jesse said as he dropped the boxes in his room. "Short-stack."

"That's it," she said, chasing him out of his room.

* * *

Beca woke up on Christmas Day and she was actually excited for the holiday, something she hasn't been since she was seven. Jesse pulled her closer to him when she tried to move out of his arms.

"Merry Christmas," she said softly as she kissed his face to try to wake him up.

"Hmm," he hummed as he pulled her closer. "I knew waking up to you on Christmas would be the best present ever."

"I think Santa came last night."

"Yeah, so did I," he said sleepily as he rolled over, keeping his hand on her waist.

"Jesse Swanson," she said, slapping his chest. "That's gross."

"Noelle and Fat Amy have had a severe affect on me."

"Clearly," Beca laughed. "So, what do you guys do on Christmas?"

"Dad's family is coming over for dinner."

"Are they as big as your mom's family?" Beca asked

For Christmas Eve, Jesse would always spend it at his aunt's house. When he said only a couple people would be there, Beca knew she had to work on his meaning of 'a couple people'. She had never seen so many people that were all related in one room before.

"No," Jesse laughed, remembering Beca's shocked expression when she saw all his aunts, uncles and cousins piled into his aunt's living room. "My dad only has one brother and he has a daughter who's three. It's usually pretty quiet on Christmas."

"I can understand why after a Christmas Eve like that," Beca said.

"Never a dull moment."

"Beca! Jesse! Brayden! Shane! Time to open presents!" Maxie yelled as she skipped down the hallway. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Patience doesn't run in your family, does it?"

"I don't think Maxie knows the meaning of the word patience," Jesse said as he sat up in bed. "She won't shut up until we go down there."

"I love opening presents," Beca said as she got up and pulled on her pajama pants. "I hope your family likes what I got them."

"I'm sure they will," Jesse said as he grabbed her hand and they walked into the living room together, where Maxie was sitting in the middle of the floor like a ten year old, surrounded by presents.

"Didn't want to wait any longer," she shrugged.

Jesse and Beca had decided to wait until later that night to exchange their gifts, which Shane had a whole bunch of sexual jokes to make after hearing that. Beca was happy to see that everyone seemed to like what she bought them, and she prayed Jesse had the same reaction. Beca offered to help Claire with dinner, wanting to feel useful. Dinner was early because Jesse's cousin was still little and had to be in bed early. His cousin, Maddie, loved Beca. She wouldn't sit with anyone else at dinner, or when everyone was in the living room having coffee.

"Beca, I gots a new Barbie from Santa," Maddie told her as they sat on the floor and colored.

"Really? Barbie was my favorite doll."

"Mine too!"

"Time to go home, Maddie," Jesse's aunt said as she picked her daughter off the floor. "Say bye-bye to Beca."

"Bye-bye," she said, stretching her arms out to give Beca a hug.

"Bye Maddie," she said.

"She's a keeper, Jesse," his uncle whispered in Jesse's ear.

"Yeah, she definitely is," Jesse said as he watched Beca.

"Don't you think I've had enough creepy guys stare at me when I don't know for a while?" Beca whispered when she walked over to Jesse.

"I wasn't staring. I was admiring," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Wanna go upstairs? I wanna show you something."

"Okay," she said, taking his hand and following him upstairs.

They went into his room to grab their presents to each other, and he took her hand and they walked down the hall into a room she's never been in before. He opened the door and Beca was surprised to see the only thing in the room was a piano.

"You play?" she asked and he nodded. "How come you never told me?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. They sat down on the piano bench facing each other.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she handed him his gift. "I hope you like it."

He took the gift from her and eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper like a child. Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh wow," Jesse said as he looked through all the stuff that was in the box.

She had gotten him the collector's edition of The Breakfast Club, plus a few other movies he's been meaning to buy; a Burberry watch she saw and figured he could use, and because Chloe said she couldn't just buy him movies; and some boxes of butter lover's popcorn, her favorite.

"You like it?" she asked tentatively.

"I love it, thank you," he said, kissing her before handing her his gift.

She opened the box and was surprised to see the new headphones she had been looking at because her old ones were starting to give out. Beca was going to thank him when she noticed the little blue box. She looked at him questioningly as she unwrapped the white ribbon and opened the box, finding a small silver, diamond heart key necklace.

"Jesse," she said quietly.

"I know you're not a big jewelry person, and I tried telling my mom that," Jesse began to ramble, thinking she didn't like the necklace.

"It's beautiful, I love it," she said, shutting him up. "Will you put it on?"

He took the necklace from her and she turned around so he could put it on. When he did the clasp, he pressed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Can you play me something?" she asked.

He began to move his fingers across the piano keys and played a beautiful melody she had never heard before. She rested her cheek against his shoulder as he played, and she got lost in her own thoughts. Beca couldn't figure out how she ended up with someone as sweet, amazing, and funny as Jesse. She was a cynical bitch and she wasn't afraid to admit that, but somehow she ended up with the best guy a girl could ask for and he had an awesome family. She couldn't picture a future with anyone else, and she didn't want too. Beca knew she would try her best not to mess this up because he was the best thing she had going in her life, besides the Bellas.

"That was beautiful," Beca said when Jesse stopped playing.

"I wrote it," he said sheepishly as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck when he saw the surprise on Beca's face. "I want to compose movies, remember? Gotta start coming up with some of my own music."

"You're amazing," she said, hiding her face into his shoulder to keep him from seeing her blush. "I love you."

"What?" he froze, as did she. She didn't expect to say it; she thought she was just thinking it.

"I love you," she said it again, gritting her teeth as she waited for his response.

"I love you too," he said as he gently moved her chin so she was looking at him. "Never thought you'd actually say it first."

"Didn't expect that either," she laughed nervously.

"Why do you look so scared?"

"I don't want to mess this up," she admitted quietly. "I don't want you to one day get fed up and just leave."

"I won't ever do that. You're not getting rid of me that easily," he said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her. "Best Christmas ever."

"Such a dork," she laughed as she kissed him again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe all the reviews I've been getting lately, I really appreciate it. I'm so happy you all seem to enjoy this story :D**

**I'm not sure if the next update is going to be as quick, but you won't have to wait long for it. I want to get one or two more chapters finished before I update so I can keep up with these quick updates (which is SUPER unlike me because I usually take weeks lol) **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, anything at all. I love reading all the reviews & responding to them. Thanks :D**


	10. New Years Eve

**You guys are awesome, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"I'm so excited for the New Year's Eve party tonight," Maxie said excitedly as she skimmed through the rack of dresses.

"You like any holiday that ends with 'eve', don't you?" Beca asked.

"Best parties ever," she said as she passed a dress to Beca. "Try this one."

"It's see-through," Beca said as she look at the sheer dress Maxie held in her hand.

"Fine," she sighed. "I don't understand how you don't own a party dress."

"I don't understand why I need one."

"The party tonight! Everyone's going to be at our house, partying and getting drunk and looking like idiots."

"Are you still going to puke in the street?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Haha," Maxie rolled her eyes.

"So, by everyone," Beca began to say, as nonchalantly as possible, as she looked through the dresses. "Does that mean Jesse's friends from high school?"

"Bree will be there," Maxie said, knowing who Beca meant. "Her parents are friends with my parents, so she kind of has to be there."

"Great."

"Get a really hot dress and show her up."

"Have you seen her legs?" Beca asked as she raised her eyebrow at Maxie.

"I have," she sighed. "I wish I had them. But, we can't have everything. I have a charming personality, you have the boy she wish she had, and she has the personality of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Who?"

"Oh right, you're movie illiterate."

"Right," Beca said. "How about this one?"

Beca found a navy blue strapless, a-line dress that had an open back and a sweetheart neckline. Maxie nodded as she pushed Beca into the dressing rooms. She quickly changed into the dress and was surprised how much she actually liked it.

"Beca? Is that you?" someone called out her name when she stepped out of the dressing room. Beca turned around and was shocked to find Cassie standing there.

"Oh my God, hi!" Beca said, hugging her. "I didn't know you live around here."

"Yeah, I live like twenty minutes away. I thought you were going to your mom's?"

"Change of plans," she said and Cassie nodded.

"I'm Maxie, Jesse's amazing little sister," Maxie introduced herself.

"I'm Cassie, I'm one of the Bellas. Noelle's in here somewhere."

"You two should totally come to our New Year's Eve party tonight!" Maxie said excitedly. "It would be so much fun. Jesse's friend from school is coming in too."

"Yeah, we didn't have any plans. What friend?"

"Benji," Beca said.

"Too bad Laci went away with her parents over break. I bet they miss each other."

"Is that Beca in a dress?" Noelle asked when she walked into the dressing room. "I'm sure Jesse would love that, but I think he would like you to reappear in that corset again."

"Corset?" Maxie asked, smirking at Beca's blush. "My brother's a freak, that's good to know."

"No," Beca said loudly. "It was for a performance."

"In the bedroom," Noelle said with a wink.

"Dude, the only performance that went on that night was him singing the Spice Girls."

"And I thought my brother couldn't get any weirder."

"He has a sister? Any other siblings I could talk to for blackmail?" Noelle asked.

"Shane. You'll meet him tonight at the party. There's also my twin, Brayden, but he's too nice."

"Party? Good, I thought I was going to have to sneak vodka into dinner tonight with Cassie's parents again."

"We'll see you later then. I'll text you," Beca said as she stepped into the dressing room to change out of the dress so she could buy it.

"I like them," Maxie said as they left the store and got into Beca's car to go home. "They're interesting."

"And they're the semi-normal ones. You should meet the rest of the Bellas," Beca laughed. "Biggest bunch of misfits you will ever meet, trust me."

Beca's phone rang when they parked in front of the house. Maxie grabbed the shopping bags to bring them into the house so Beca could answer.

"Hello?"

"_Why did you not call me since you got to New York?_" Chloe yelled into the phone. "_I had to find out from Fat Amy who found out from Noelle who saw you today!_"

"Well, that was quick," Beca noted. "It's been really crazy, I honestly didn't even think of it."

"_Bad maid-of-honor,_" Chloe scolded her like she was a small child, or a dog. "_Now that that is out of my system, what happened_?"

Beca went into the whole story of what happened, listening to Chloe comment at the appropriate times.

"_Jesse's a really good guy, Beca_," Chloe said. "_You're lucky._"

"Yeah, he's the best I know," Beca said with a smile.

"_Did you tell him?_"

"On Christmas," Beca said, having to pull her phone away from her ear because Chloe squealed so loud. "Now that I have no hearing in my left ear."

"_I'm sorry, I'm just excited for you. My little Beca all grown up – not scared anymore_."

"Shut up," she laughed. "I have to go. Happy New Year."

"_Happy New Year. I expect you to call me soon, and when you're back at Barden so we can go bridesmaids dress shopping!_"

"Joyous." Beca mumbled before hanging up. She grabbed her stuff out of the car and headed into the house and up the stairs.

"How was shopping?" Jesse asked as she walked into his room and found him lying on his bed watching TV.

"Good. We ran into Cassie and Noelle. Maxie invited them tonight."

"That should be fun," Jesse laughed. "Benji called, Shane went to go get him."

"Shane should get a job as a chauffeur," Beca laughed.

"I told him that, but I don't think the signs he makes will sit well with clients He wrote Benji as 'cape boy'."

"That's hilarious," she said as she sat on the bed next to him.

Jesse opened his arms so Beca could lie in them. Just as she got comfortable, Maxie burst into the room.

"Can you do me a favor and text Cassie and Noelle to tell them to come now. They can get ready here, I just need people I like to hang out with while you and Jesse do _whatever_," Maxie said, rolling her eyes at the end.

"Yeah, sure," Beca said as she grabbed her phone and texted Cassie the address. "They should be here soon.

"Fantastic, thanks."

"So, how big is this party going to be exactly?" Beca asked.

"Just a few people," Jesse shrugged.

"A few people like Christmas Eve a few people, or actually just a few people."

"A few people like Christmas Eve," Jesse said quietly. "Give or take a few more."

"Okay. Just preparing myself for the massive amount of people in your house."

"Well, we'll all be in the game room in the back and my parents and family and their friends will stay in the living room," Jesse explained.

"Mass quantities of alcohol will be involved?" He nodded. "Good. I'm happy."

"I'm so glad you're easy to please," he said as he pulled her closer.

"If you want to please me even more," she said as she moved so she was straddling his waist.

"Hey guys, oh," Benji said as he opened the door to Jesse's bedroom, finding his friends in a compromising position. "I could, uh, come back."

"Hey Benji," Beca sighed as she moved off of Jesse. "How was your flight?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"I drove," she said simply.

"Beca's the adventurous type," Jesse joked, saving Beca from any questions Benji might ask. "I'm going to take a shower, if anyone would like to join me, feel free."

"I'm good," Beca said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I was actually directing that toward Benji, but I mean it was an open offer," Jesse said as he walked out of the room.

"We don't do that," Benji said quickly.

"Who am I to judge? Chloe saw me naked in the shower, now we're best friends," Beca said with a smirk. "How was your Christmas?"

"Good, I got some cool magic stuff I can bring to Barden and some new Star Wars collectibles."

"Have you talked to Laci?"

"She's still in Aruba with her family. I'm going to meet her parents a few days before we start school again since she's only an hour away."

"That's really good," Beca said sincerely.

"Aca-bitch, we're here!" Beca heard Noelle yell from the front door. Her and Benji went to the stairs and saw a confused Shane standing by the door.

"And Jesse does have attractive siblings," Noelle said as she winked at Shane. "How do you do?"

"Very well. Who are you?"

"This is Noelle and Cassie, they're in the Bellas," Beca explained. "Maxie and I ran into them in the mall and Maxie invited them here tonight."

"Is this like a problem?" Cassie asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Not at all," Shane said with a smile. "Any friend of Jesse and Beca's is a friend of mine. We can be best friends if I get to hear embarrassing stories of them."

"We're going to be the best of friends then," Noelle said with a smirk.

"Oh good, you two are here!" Maxie said excitedly as she ran down the stairs. "Come up, we can get ready in my room."

"I have to pee really bad, where's the bathroom?" Cassie asked.

Cassie walked in the direction Maxie pointed in and wasn't paying attention when Jesse stepped out of the shower, only in a towel. Cassie bumped right into his chest and paled when she realized who it was.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," she said quickly, putting her hands on his chest but quickly removing them like it burned her. "I, uh, I have to pee."

"Nice to see you, Cassie," Jesse laughed as he moved out of her way.

"What the hell was that?" Maxie asked.

"Our little Cassie is nervous around the leading Treble-boner over there because she thought it was love at first sight until she found out Beca was the only one he was penetrating from the Bellas," Noelle explained.

"That word needs to be banned from the English language," Beca cringed. "I thought she would have gotten over that by now, it's been months."

"I hope she never does. It's hilarious," Noelle laughed.

"Right," Maxie said, shaking her head. "I'll be in my room."

"Speaking of boners," Noelle said with a smirk as she eyed Jesse in his towel. "One swift tug on that towel and we'll be able to see what makes Bad-Mood Beca turn into Mary Sunshine."

"Uh," Jesse said awkwardly as he inched into his room.

"Come on, I wanna know. I won't tell anyone," she said as she walked closer to him.

"I'm going to have to pass," he said as he ran into his room and shut the door so he could get dressed.

"Stop," Beca laughed. "He's convinced you're going to violate him in his sleep one night.

"Maybe I have already, you'll never know," Noelle said, finishing with an evil laugh.

"Is Brayden around?" Benji asked, wanting to get away from the conversation that was happening in the hallway.

"In his bedroom," Beca said, pointing to the door across from Jesse's. "You can hang out with Jesse, I'll go in with Maxie."

"I obviously interrupted something when I showed up. I'll hang out with him later," Benji said with a smile as he knocked on Brayden's door.

"Can I watch?" Noelle said.

"Go away," Beca laughed again as she went into Jesse's room and locked the door behind her to keep Noelle out.

"She scares me," Jesse admitted.

"She should," she said with a smirk as she climbed onto his bed, going back to the position they were in before. "So, Maxie has Cassie and Noelle in her room and Benji is with Brayden so we can continue with what he interrupted."

"Really," Jesse asked, cocking his eyebrow. "I suppose we could do that."

"Good," she said as she leaned down to kiss him. "How quiet can you be?"

* * *

"Beca, you look beautiful," Claire said as Beca walked downstairs with Jesse. "I love that dress."

"Thank you," Beca blushed.

"Everyone is in the game room already," she said, giving the couple a knowing smirk, causing Beca to blush even more and Jesse to clear his throat awkwardly. "Have fun, you two."

"Awkward," Jesse mumbled as they walked through the house. He swiftly snatched a bottle of champagne for him and Beca to share.

"If Bree's back here already, we're going to need something stronger than champagne."

"Shane has all that ready," Jesse said as he opened the door to the game room.

The room was filled with Jesse's family and friends. Beca saw Noelle talking to Shane over by the makeshift bar; Cassie, Benji, and Brayden sitting on the couch; Dylan and Asher in the corner talking to some other kids Beca assumed they knew from high school; and Bree, talking to a group of girls that Beca did not expect to like.

"Oh good, she's here, with friends," Beca said sarcastically as she gratefully took the drink Noelle got her.

"I went to school with all of them," Jesse said. "That little one is Gretchen Wieners. Gretchen Wieners knows everybody's business, she knows everything about everyone. That's why her hair is so big, it's full secrets."

"Dude, and you wonder why we question your manliness all the time," Noelle said loudly. "You just quoted Mean Girls!"

"Oh, that's what that's from? I was gonna say, I would hate having the name Gretchen Wieners," Beca said as she took a sip of her drink.

"You two make some pair," Noelle said incredulously. "You," pointing at Beca "have never seen Mean Girls which is like the one movie every girl has to see because of its amazing lines to stay. And you," pointing at Jesse "have probably seen more chick flicks than the entire female population combined."

"That's why we work so well together," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca's waist and pulled her close.

"You two really are a match made in heaven," she mumbled before walking away.

"Jesse? There you are!" a blonde girl in a purple dress said excitedly as she walked over to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Beca, this is Gabi. She was my best friend from when we were little," Jesse said. "Gabi, this is Beca."

"I've heard so much about you," Gabi said genuinely.

"Yeah, I think Jesse's mentioned you once or twice," Beca said, glaring at her boyfriend for not telling her really anything about his friends from high school. "He doesn't really tell me much of anything about his old friends."

"Figures," Gabi laughed. "Well, we used to be neighbors so our parents would make us hang out together all the time. There was this one time after we watched Tarzan that he wanted to swing through the trees in his backyard."

"I think you're the only kid who would play Tarzan and Jane," Beca said as she laughed at him.

"Oh no, she wasn't Jane," Jesse explained.

"No, I was the gorilla, Terk. Because Terk and Tarzan were best friends and me and Jesse would never, ever date each other."

"That's hilarious," Beca laughed loudly.

"Now it's pretty funny," Gabi giggled. "Back then it wasn't because I broke my arm when I fell from the tree."

"Yeah, still sorry about that," Jesse said awkwardly. "You got your revenge though."

"I did," Gabi smiled sweetly. "I made him play Peter Pan in the school play that year."

"He had to wear tights?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah."

"Please do not let Noelle hear that. The things I'm going to have to do once she finds out," Jesse said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe I will tell her, just to find out about those things," Beca said, her smirk getting even bigger.

"You two are so cute," Gabi said. "Bree was telling me how much of a bitch you were to her on Thanksgiving and all this stuff, but she's just jealous. Jesse would tell me all the time how great you are, even when you two weren't dating."

"She is pretty great," Jesse said.

"Bree's the bitch," Beca grumbled.

"She thought she would be able to win Jesse back. She didn't expect there to be any competition."

"I'm going to have to punch her, aren't I? Beca sighed.

"Settle down, Million Dollar Baby," Jesse said. "Not yet."

"Right, you went to jail," Gabi said, like it was the most normal thing to do. "Well, let me know if you're going to do that. I love a good show."

"Will do," Beca said. "Did you tell everyone I got arrested?"

"It uped my street cred," he shrugged.

"You're such an idiot."

Jesse and Beca joined Benji, Cassie, and Noelle who were sitting on the couch, talking about how they can't wait to get back to Barden.

"My parents won't let me practice any of my magic tricks because they're worried I'm going to injure myself," Benji said sadly.

"That is a genuine concern," Cassie said. "Didn't you get stuck in that sword box for two hours once?"

"Yeah, but I was fine. Jesse got me out."

"That's what roommates are for," Jesse said as he clapped Benji on the back.

"How was your Christmas?" Beca asked Cassie and Noelle, leaving Jesse to catch up with Benji.

"Good, quiet," Cassie shrugged. "Well, as quiet as it could be with Noelle around."

"How come you didn't stay with your family?"

"Paul and Tina are so boring," Noelle said, calling her parents by their first names. "They handed me an envelope with $1000 in it and said Merry Christmas. So I flew up here and invaded Cassie's home."

"That's fun. Have you talked to Chris?"

"He called me last night. We exchanged gifts before we left for break," Cassie said with a smile.

"You've got him wrapped around you finger. He got her a Tiffany bracelet and they're not even dating," Noelle said.

"I do not. So, how'd you really end up here, Beca?" Cassie asked, knowing that plans didn't just change for Beca. Beca would usually feel uncomfortable telling so many people what happened, but the Bellas had become the family she's secretly always wanted.

"My mom has a crazy boyfriend who made me really uncomfortable. I left and came here, and then I'm going down to my dad's soon."

"Crazy boyfriends are my favorite," Noelle said as she stared across the room. "Who's the whore in the white dress?"

"That would be Bree, Jesse's ex-girlfriend," Beca explained, rolling her eyes. "She thinks she can win Jesse back or something, who knows."

"Does she know you were arrested?"

"Possibly, Jesse likes to tell everyone that," she said and shot him a dirty loo. "Oh no, she's coming over here."

"Jesse!" Bree squealed as she pulled Jesse up out of his seat to hug him. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Right, that's why you haven't moved from that corner for the past hour," Beca said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh, you're back," she sneered. "Don't you have your own family to be with?"

"No, I was raised by wolves. They don't really celebrate any holidays."

"Explains a lot then."

"Okay," Jesse said loudly, wrapping his arm around Beca to keep her from lunging at Bree, because he knew that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Karaoke machine, sweet!" someone called out from the crowd. "Who's first?"

"Who the hell got a karaoke machine?" Beca said as she looked at Jesse. "I hate karaoke."

"Jesse, want to sing with me?" Bree asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No thanks. I'll sing with Beca."

"Can she even sing?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Beca asked. "I'm the leader of an acapella group, of course I can sing."

"That doesn't mean anything," Bree said quickly, trying not to sound stupid but failing miserably. "I'm a great singer. Watch and learn."

"You know, I can like make her sit in wine and tell everyone she got her period," Noelle said conspiringly.

"Wine turns purple when you sit in it, you need something darker," Beca said.

"I'll figure something out. In the meantime, lets enjoy this train wreck."

Bree began to sing Lady Gaga's "You and I" and Beca wanted to rip the extensions out of the girl's hair. Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly, since he knew the song was for him.

"Does it help the situation if I tell you I never slept with her?" Jesse whispered in Beca's ear, seeing how pissed she was getting as the seconds passed.

"I'm going to make her eat that fake hair she has sewed on her head," Beca said nastily.

"You frighten me sometimes," Jesse said before leaning closer to her. "I find it kind of hot."

"How am I going to shut her up?" Beca said, ignoring his attempts of flirting because she was that annoyed.

"Last year's riff-off," Jesse simply said. "You got this."

"I do got this," she said as she kissed him before walking up to Bree and taking the microphone from her when she was finished.

"Top that," Bree said before walking away and going to stand by Jesse, who quickly moved next to Benji.

"Yeah, Beca!" Dylan called out from the crowd.

"Make her look like an ass!" Asher said.

Beca winked at Jesse before she started:

_It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_ The homies got RB, collab' creations, bump like Acne_

_ No doubt, I put it down never slouch_

_ As long as my credit could vouch_

_ A dog couldn't get me, straight up_

_ Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_

_ Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_ Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent_

_ Still moving this flavor with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_ The original rump shakers_

_ Shorty get down, good Lord_

_ Baby got them open up all over town_

_ Strictly biz she don't play around_

_ Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_ Getting paid is a forte_

_ Each and every day true player way_

_ I can't get her outta my mind_

_ I think about the girl all the time_

_ I like the way you work it_

_ No diggity, I got to bag it up baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_ No diggity, I got to bag it up baby_

_ I like the way you work it_

_ No diggity, I got to bag it up baby_

_ I like the way you work it_

_ No diggity, I got to bag it up baby_

_ I like the way you work it_

_ No diggity, I got to bag it up baby_

_ I like the way you work it_

_ No diggity, I got to bag it up baby_

"We out," she said, looking straight at Bree. Everyone in the room was cheering as Beca walked over to Bree and smiled at her. "I believe I did top that."

"This isn't over," Bree said before walking away.

Jesse walked up behind Beca and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms so she could look at him.

"You dated a crazy person."

"Seems to be what I'm attracted to," he said with a smile.

"Shut up, nerd."

"Never," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

It was five minutes to midnight and Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Beca had spent most of the night keeping Noelle from embarrassing her and Jesse too much whenever she talked to Shane. They were a scary pair, worst than her and Fat Amy. She didn't think anyone was worst than Fat Amy and Noelle together. Beca had lost track of Jesse around 11:30 when he went somewhere with Benji and Brayden. She wasn't a big fan of New Years Eve, but she wanted her New Years kiss with Jesse, so she began to hunt for him.

"Have you seen Jesse?" she asked Asher when she bumped into him.

"I think he went to the bathroom."

She thanked him before walking out of the game room. Beca heard his voice in the hallway by the bathroom and he sounded annoyed. She followed the voices and found him standing there with Bree. She stepped into the doorway to hide herself to see what was going on.

"Come on, Jesse. You can't be serious about her, just look at her."

"I am completely serious about her. I look at her all the time and I can't figure out how I got to be so lucky to have her in my life."

"Really? She's like one of those weird girls who hung out with the burnouts in high school. We were the greatest couple ever around. We can be that again," she said, taking a step closer. He took a step back.

"I'm with Beca now. Should I remind you who broke up with who?"

"I want to make things right between us."

"I was beyond happy you broke up with me. I don't want things to be right between us. I don't care about anything between us."

"You don't mean that," Bree said as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall and began to kiss him.

"That's enough," Beca said loudly as she walked out into the hallway.

"Beca, I can explain," Jesse stuttered, unaware that Beca saw everything. Bree just smirked in victory.

Beca was silent as she walked over to the pair. She glared at Bree as she jumped onto Jesse and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him close and began to kiss him when she heard the countdown reach one. Bree stood there in shock as she watched the couple make-out in front of her. When they pulled away, Jesse refused to put Beca down. Bree stormed away, knowing that she lost this round.

"Happy New Years, Beca" Jesse whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she said quietly. That was only the second time she said it to him, she didn't feel comfortable enough with those words to use them constantly.

"I love you too," he said, his smile huge. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Definitely," she said, laughing as he ran up the back staircase in his house to avoid his family as he carried Beca into his room.

The next morning, there was a knock on Jesse's bedroom door. Beca slipped on a pair of shorts and Jesse's t-shirt before she opened the door, and found Noelle on the other side.

"I completely understand now," Noelle said, sounding like she was in a daze.

"That's good, because I don't."

"If Jesse is _anything_ like his brother, I might think twice before questioning him again."

"Oh my God, ew, gross," Beca said, her face scrunching up in disgust. "You had sex with Shane?"

"It was fantastic. The things that boy can do with his mouth."

"Oh my God, please stop talking," Beca said, covering her ears with her hands. "Go back to somewhere, never tell me about this again."

"I hope Cassie doesn't expect to be leaving early today," Noelle said as she walked back to Shane's room.

Beca got back into bed with Jesse and shuddered in disgust. She really did not need to hear that this early in the morning.

"Who was that?" Jesse mumbled as he pulled Beca back down since he was still half-asleep.

"Noelle woke me up so she could tell me she slept with your brother."

"Brayden?" Jesse asked in shock, but Beca shook her head. "Oh, Shane? Yeah that figures."

"She said she might think twice next time about questioning your manliness."

"That's a good thing. She thinks Shane is good in bed, but I'm ten times better," Jesse said as he brushed his fingers against the top of the shorts Beca had just put on.

"What, do you two compare notes or something?"

"He might have had sex with more girls than I have, but I'm the master."

"Your ego is just too much sometimes."

"You don't agree?"

"I don't know, I'd have to sleep with Shane to be sure," Beca said with a smirk.

"Guess you'll just have to take my word on it then," he said as he began to kiss her neck. Beca would believe whatever he was saying as long as he kept doing that. "Because you're mine."

"Possessive much?"

"Says the girl who climbed me like a tree last night at midnight," Jesse said as he rolled on top of her.

"You weren't complaining last night," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not complaining now either," he said and went to kiss her when they heard a loud moan from a few doors down.

"Oh my God," Beca said as she pushed Jesse off of her. "I can't listen to that."

"Me either, let's go," Jesse said as he threw sweatpants and a sweatshirt at Beca before he quickly put clothes on. "We're going out."

"To where?"

"IHOP. I want pancakes," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Take us with you," Maxie said as she ran out of her room with Cassie.

"Us too," Benji said with Brayden.

"Bastard trying to show me up," Jesse mumbled as they all piled into Beca's truck.

"Wait, don't leave," Shane said as he ran out of the house with Noelle, both fully clothed.

"We're trying to get away from you two. That was disgusting," Maxie said as she moved over to let them in.

"That wasn't us. We thought it was Jesse and Beca," Noelle said.

"Then that means," Beca said and trailed off as she looked at Jesse, who looked like he was going to throw up all over the car. Beca started hysterical laughing.

"They are way too old to be making noises like that," Maxie said in disgust. "On to IHOP."

"I'm going to have to stab my eardrums," Jesse muttered as he pulled out of the driveway. "There goes my dreams of composing. Never thought they'd be crushed like that."

"At least it gives you an interesting story," Beca said, still laughing.

* * *

**I really adore the Swanson family, and Noelle. My faves :)**

**To anyone wondering how I imagine what Maxie, Brayden, and Shane look like:**

**Maxie - Kirsten Storms**

**Brayden - Max Thieriot**

**Shane - Cam Gigandet**

**Also, I pictured Beca's mom's creepy boyfriend to look like how Colin Farrell looked like in Horrible Bosses.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, anything at all. I love everyones input. You guys are awesome with your reviews, so keep them up! :D**


	11. New York City

**I really can't believe the response this story has been getting. Thank you so much for all your reviews :)**

**This chapter is shorter than the last few, and I took a creative liberty with the Broadway show. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"I can't believe you've never seen a Broadway show," Jesse said as him and Beca walked past a group of tourist that were taking a picture with someone in an Elmo costume.

"I grew up in Maine, city boy," she said, rolling her eyes. "It took me six hours to get to you, you think I would drive that long just to go see some play?"

"I'm just glad you did drive that long to see me," he said as he leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"Dork," she muttered with a smile. "So, what play are you dragging me to?"

"Well, I was going to bring you to the Lion King, but you didn't want to sit through the movie so I don't think people dressed as lions would appeal to you."

"You guessed correctly."

"Then there's Mary Poppins, but you said someone that chipper shouldn't be allowed to breathe, and I don't want to have to bail you out of jail again."

"Thank you," she said, smiling at how he made his decisions. "What other shows did you shoot down because of me?"

"We could've gone to see Annie," he suggested.

"Nope, an orphan who finds the richest guy to adopt her? Bullshit."

"Then there's Rock of Ages."

"You made me sit through that movie, so no."

"So then I thought 'how about a show based on a controversial 19th century German play about sex?' The music is pretty awesome too."

"What play?" Beca asked, sounding a little intrigued.

"Spring Awakening," he told her.

"Sounds a lot better than Mary Poppins."

"Good, I bought the tickets," he said as he pulled out two tickets from his pocket. "It was either this or Cinderella."

"Smart choice, nerd," she said.

"We have two hours until the show, so what do you want to do?"

"Can we go see the tree? I know it's after Christmas but I've never seen the tree, or the windows, or anything here for Christmas," Beca said.

"Of course," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of Fifth Avenue.

Jesse couldn't believe it when Beca told him she had never been in the city around Christmas time. It was Jesse's favorite time of year to be in the city, so he decided that he had to be Beca's official tour guide and show her around before they went back down to Barden.

"Is it always so busy?" Beca asked after she got shoved by the fourth person who was in a rush to get somewhere. "Because I seriously might punch the next person who pushes me out of their way."

"New York is the city that never sleeps. Everyone is always going some place."

"Yeah well, I think this city needs a nap," she grumbled.

"And you want to move to LA," he laughed.

"Hey, I watched Friends with Benefits. They're a lot friendlier in LA than in New York."

"While that may be true," he said as they crossed the street when the walk sign still said not to walk. "It's much more fun here when you almost get run over by cabs."

"Yes, death by taxi driver is the most fun thing ever," she said sarcastically.

"Since when do you like friendly people?" he added. "We could have gone to see Mary Poppins if I knew you were all for nice people now."

"At least LA will be warm. What's it like, below zero out?"

"You just love to complain, don't you?" he said as he pulled her closer to him to keep her warm.

"Brings me some joy," she said with a smile. "Are we there yet?"

"Yup."

Beca looked and was amazed at the size of the tree. She's seen them light it on TV every once in a while, but she didn't think it would actually be this big.

"Wow," she said as she continued to stare at it.

"Pretty cool right?"

"I mean, it's kind of limp looking. Looks like a whole section is missing over there, but yeah it is."

"Only you would say that," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Are we going to take the completely awesome couple picture in front of the tree?"

"You mean completely cheesy," she said with a smile.

"It's a relationship requirement," he said, his face completely serious.

"Did I miss the memo that got sent out?"

"Yes, I forgot to give it to you," he said as he handed his camera to a stranger.

Jesse pulled Beca close and she rested her hand on his chest as they posed for the picture. They looked at the picture and Jesse smiled widely while Beca just rolled her eyes, trying to contain the smile that wanted to show.

"Come on, nerd," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along even though she had no idea where she was going. "Be my tour guide."

"With pleasure," he said, pulling her in the opposite direction.

Jesse showed Beca the window displays that Bloomingdales, Saks Fifth Avenue, Lord and Taylor, Bergdorf Goodman, and Barney's had set up. They stood and watched Saks' light show on the side of the building, which Jesse guaranteed her was much cooler at night. They walked hand in hand down Fifth Avenue, watching all the people who were still shopping, even though Christmas was over two weeks ago. Soon enough, they had to go to Times Square to get to the theater before the show started.

"I better like this," she joked as she flipped through the playbill they were given.

"The music is pretty catchy."

"I don't think we're far enough away," she said sarcastically as she looked over the balcony in the second mezzanine.

"No fun being up close. You get to see everything from way up here," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That and these were way cheaper."

"Thank you for this," she said quietly as she kissed his cheek. "You really didn't have to do all this."

"Anytime," he said, kissing her lips.

Beca was surprised at how much she actually did like the show. She definitely didn't expect there would be a Broadway show about sex mixed in with the other shows like Cinderella and Mary Poppins. Jesse was right; the music was pretty catchy. She found herself humming "Touch Me" as they walked out of the theater.

"And the verdict is?" Jesse asked her.

"Good choice," she said with a smile. "You can continue to make decisions in this relationship."

"Yes," he said, mimicking Napoleon Dynamite. "I was really worried you would revoke my decision making privileges."

"You live to have them another day. I was thinking, you could totally pull off that hair style that guy with the glasses who wanted to sleep with his teacher had."

"Georg?" Jesse said and Beca shrugged, not knowing the names. "The one with the two curls on top of his head."

"Yes," she said, laughing. "It would really suit you."

"Let's not even think about that anymore," he said, shaking his head at her.

"Okay, okay," she conceded. "Where to?"

"Toys R Us," he said as they began to cross the street.

"A toy store?"

"The best toy store ever. There's a Ferris wheel inside, which we're totally riding. Barbie's dream house."

"A Ferris wheel and Barbie's dream house is what you get excited over," she said, shaking her head at him.

"Come on," he said, rolling his eyes as he pulled her into the store.

"Oh wow," she said as she took a quick look around. "That's a huge Ferris wheel."

"And you mocked me. Let's go buy tickets so we can look around while we wait."

They got the tickets and she vaguely heard Jesse mumbled something about how he hoped they got to sit in Toy Story car.

"Are we checking out your dream house first?" Beca asked with a smirk as they went up the escalator.

"Jurassic Park first," he said as he led Beca toward a giant T-Rex. "You're going to tell me this isn't the greatest place ever?"

"For a giant man-child like yourself," she said, her sarcasm sickly sweet. "Dinosaurs don't do much for me."

"Barbie's Dream house then."

The left the Jurassic Park area and walked toward the back of the store where there was a giant pink house that had the "Barbie" sign over the door. Little girls were running rampant all over the place and their parents had no control over them.

"This is where we're going to live when we have aca-children," he said as he gestured toward the Barbie house.

"Only if we can repaint it."

"Beca," he said like he offended her. "The Barbie Dream House is always pink. That's like saying you want to repaint the White House."

"Right, how could I even think of such a thing?"

"Good thing you have me to correct you."

"That's why I keep you around," she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Unless you're going to buy me a Barbie doll, which I hope you're not, or you're going to put a down payment down on our future home, can we move from this section? The amount of crying girls is giving me a headache and I'm almost positive I saw Candyland on our way up on the escalator."

"Let's go."

Beca's one weakness (besides Jesse) was candy. She made a beeline for the Ring Pops that were in a huge bucket, next to the chocolate bars. Jesse busied himself by filling up a giant plastic tube with pure flavored sugar as Beca cornered the market on M&Ms. By the time Jesse had finished his giant sugar tube, Beca's arms were filled with different kinds of candy.

"Help me pick," she said with a pout.

"Just get one of each," he said as he began to sort through the candy she grabbed. "Definitely get two of these. These taste like crap."

"Okay, I think I'm good," she said as she gave the cashier the candy and paid for it. Jesse paid for his candy and a Ring pop that he grabbed. "Time to go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yup, let's go wait on line."

Much to Jesse's disappointment, they didn't get the Toy Story car. Rather, they were sitting in the My Little Pony car. Beca couldn't help but laugh as he pouted like a five year old who didn't get his way. She moved from her bench to his so she could sit next to him.

"This was the best Christmas break I've ever had," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Me too."

"I have to go back to Barden in two days and get settled with my dad and figure out Bellas stuff," she sighed. "I'm not ready to leave."

"Well, you're not leaving me because I'm going with you," he said, smiling at her shocked face. "You really think I was letting you drive to Georgia by yourself? My parents would flip if I let you do that."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he said as he kissed her. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Beca Mitchell."

"Who said I wanted to get rid of you?" she said quietly.

Jesse smiled to himself as he pulled the Ring pop out of his pocket and took it out of its wrapper. He took Beca's left hand and put it on her ring finger.

"Beca Mitchell, will you keep me in your life forever so I can annoy you and force you to watch movies you don't want to watch but secretly end up loving them?"

Beca was stunned, but she knew she should expect this because Jesse _would_ do something like this. Surprisingly, she didn't completely get the urge to jump off the ride and run back to Barden after hearing his mock proposal.

"Yes," she laughed as she kissed him. "Only you would somewhat propose with a Ring pop in a My Little Pony car on the Toys R Us Ferris wheel."

"I figured I had you trapped so I'd just go for it," he shrugged. "I'm surprised there was barely any hesitation."

"The thought of jumping did pass through my mind. Marriage would be a completely different story. That I might run from, not going to lie, if we ever reach that point," she warned him. "However, I would like to keep you around so you can constantly annoy me because it makes life so much more interesting."

"Then I'll take what I can get," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

**So, Spring Awakening hasn't been on Broadway for a few years now. I never saw it, I was only 14 when it was out and I don't think my mom would have seen that with me lol. However, Skylar Astin was in it and the music is pretty good from it, and it seemed like the only play Beca would see, so I threw it in there. Also, the city is awesome during Christmas. Super busy, but I love it. & the Toys R Us store in Times Square really is the greatest place on earth.**

**Because some people have asked me, I'll list the ages of Jesse's siblings again:**

**Shane - 24**

**Jesse - 19 or 20 (I figure they're sophomores so they'd be around this age, since I'm 19 & a sophomore)**

**Brayden & Maxie - 17, seniors in high school**

**To the reviewer who asked, Maxie is kind of based off of Maxie from GH, but it didn't start out that way. I was looking for M names and Maxie was the only one that I really liked, and then when I started writing her I was always picturing Kirsten Storms character on GH so that's how that happened. The name came first lol.**

**This was a really long AN, sorry about that lol. I hope you all liked this chapter. Leave a review, let me know what you thought. I really love reading and responding to everyone's reviews :D**


	12. Road Trip

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"You really don't have to come down with me," Beca said as she loaded the last of her boxes into her car. "I'm sure your family wants to spend more time with you before you go back to school."

"My parents don't want you driving all the way to Georgia by yourself," he said as he put his stuff in her trunk. "What, are you sick of me already?"

"Not yet, nerd," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just don't want to keep you from your family. I really am okay with driving by myself."

"I'm not okay with that. So we're going on a road trip."

"Road trip?"

"Yup," he nodded as he closed her trunk once all their stuff was loaded in it. "We're going to do all the fun stuff that's involved in road trips, like stopping at tourist traps and going to rest stops to pee and load up on junk food. It's going to be fantastic."

"We can drive to Georgia in a day if we go straight through," Beca told him.

"But we can't have fun if we go straight through," he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked back into his house to say goodbye to his family.

"Okay," she conceded. "You're driving first though."

"Do you guys have to go back to school so early?" Maxie asked when they walked in.

"I have to get settled into my dad's house before school starts. Jesse doesn't have to come though, I feel really bad that he's leaving early because of me," Beca said.

"William and I would feel much better knowing that you have Jesse with you when you're driving back down to Barden," Claire said. "Besides, he'll just lock himself in his room and watch movies. We sometimes we forget he's even here."

"Thanks," Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

"It's going to be so boring here now," Maxie pouted from the stairs. "Everyone's gone, I'm back in school. This sucks."

"You're always welcome to stay in the Bellas house if you want to visit," Beca offered. "Noelle and Cassie share a dorm room, so you have that option too."

"I'm sure we'll be shipping her down shortly. Don't want to listen to the princess whine too much," William said as he gave his daughter a look.

"Daddy, I don't whine," she said with a big smile.

"Oh no, not at all," Brayden mumbled. "I might have to come visit just to get away from her."

"Always room with the Trebles," Jesse said.

"Just don't go in the hot tub, I don't think it's been cleaned since Bumper was a freshman," Beca said and shivered in disgust.

"That's disgusting, Jesse," Claire scolded her son.

"I don't go in it, so I don't really care," he shrugged. "Okay, time to hit the road."

"Thank you so much for everything," Beca said as she hugged Claire. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," she said sweetly as she hugged Beca. "You're family."

Beca pulled away and smiled at her, feeling the tears in her eyes. No one had ever been that nice to her who wasn't related to her. She never expected Jesse's family to accept her so easily because she's just so different from their son.

"Call us when you stop somewhere overnight," William said as he gave Beca a hug. "Tell your father thank you for putting up with our son."

"I will," she said. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"Anytime," he said with a wink. "You're welcome here anytime. With or without Jesse."

"Disinfect any spare room there is so it's ready for me," Maxie said as she hugged Beca. "I'll be visiting."

"Okay," Beca laughed.

"If the Treble house is as disgusting as you say it is, I'll be staying with you," Brayden said as he fist bumped with Beca. "Plus the fact all girls live there just makes that an even better idea."

"I'll make sure to keep you away from Fat Amy."

"Good, she sounds scary. I don't want to know what the kraken is."

"Tell Noelle I said hey," Shane said as he winked at Beca.

"Gross."

"Just want to keep it friendly, and keep that option open every once in a while."

"You're a skeeze," she laughed.

"Not all of us can be super romantic as my little brother," he said and gagged at the end. "Now that's gross."

"Thanks," Jesse deadpannd. "Time to go."

Jesse and Beca climbed into the truck and pulled away from the curb, waving good-bye to his family as they left.

"Ready for the best road trip of your life?" Jesse said excitedly as he drove onto the parkway.

"I'm not sure," she said, worried about what he was going to do.

"So happy to see you have such faith in me," he rolled his eyes. "By the time we get back to Barden, you're going to wish there were more states between New York and Georgia."

"I'm sure," she laughed as she rested her arm on the center consol between them.

Jesse took her hand in his and smiled at the ring she was wearing. Beca had found a giant, plastic jewel to glue onto the ring pop he gave her in the city so she could wear it. He was beyond happy that she actually seemed okay with it. They had a long way to go before marriage, but he definitely saw this as a step in the right direction. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else; he couldn't even imagine it. Beca just fit in so well with his family that it just cemented the fact he wanted to keep her around forever. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers.

"Dork," she mumbled as she took her hand back so she could get her sunglasses from her bag. "Where's the first stop?"

"Finally accepting the fact we're not driving straight through?" he asked with a smirk.

"I guess," she sighed.

"Rest stop in Jersey so we can get curly fries and Cinnabons and candy and we can pee."

"Yes, healthy food," she joked.

"Why did you make me drive anyway? Clearly you don't have a problem driving."

"I hate bridges," she shrugged. "The Verrazano freaks me out, and I hate that bridge between Staten Island and Jersey. It's so narrow."

"You hate bridges and flying," Jesse said and she nodded. "How do you plan on getting to LA then."

"Shut up," she said, rolling her eyes. "Obviously I'll deal with them. I just like to avoid it if I can."

"Got it," he laughed. "You ready to go back?"

"No. I would have loved to stay with your family a little longer. They're really great," she said. "I mean, I'll take Shelia over the creep any day, but still. She's a bit much."

"Maybe she'll seem a little better now that you know this is your best option."

"Gotta love being the child of divorced parents," she sighed as she leaned her head against the window.

Beca doesn't really admit it much, but Jesse knows that her parent's divorce really affected her. He sees in every time she walks out when they have a fight or when she gets really stressed out that everything seems like it's the end of the world. He saw the fear in her eyes when he gave her the ring pop, a small gesture like that made her want to run for the hills.

She had told him that her dad left when her mom didn't want to move right away to Georgia when he got the position at Barden. From what she remembered, her mom wanted to try to find a job in Georgia before quitting the one she had in Maine, and she didn't want to pull Beca out of school in the middle of the year. Beca had resented her dad for so many years for leaving them alone because he got a new job. Of course, he had waited to tell her the full story until she was older.

The full story that Beca got before she left Barden last year for summer break was much worse. Dr. Mitchell told Beca that she was born in hopes it would save their marriage, but she didn't. He cheated on her mother when things were getting bad financially and then he found out she owed a lot of money to a bank and it just got worse from there. Dr. Mitchell had taken the job at Barden immediately because it would give him the means to pay off whatever debt Beca's mother had buried herself in and an excuse to leave her behind. He made sure Beca knew that he never wanted to leave her behind, but her mother wouldn't give her up and he didn't want to drag Beca into the already messy divorce. He also told her that he tried to reach out and visit more, but her mother wouldn't allow it. Naturally, Beca had ran out of the house and straight to the airport after hearing the news. She ignored her father's calls for weeks until she finally came to terms that he wasn't the only one at fault, that her mother was to blame as well. Beca had become closer with her father after that, so there was some good to come out of that.

The damage had been done though, and Beca was left with walls that rivaled the Great Wall of China that Jesse was still trying to completely get through. He hoped one day he would.

"Hey, that was an awesome song," Jesse said as Beca changed the radio station.

"Passenger gets control of the radio," she said smugly. "Rules of the road."

"I can't believe you just changed Closing Time," he said in disbelief.

"Unless there's a flash mob dancing to it, or your singing it to me in bed," she winked. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Fair enough," he said as he searched Beca's car for her EZ-Pass. "Uh, Becs?"

"Right here," she said as she popped open the sunglass holder that was on the roof. "It doesn't stick to my windshield."

"So, do you freak out while driving over bridges if your not driving too?"

"I'm just really scared it's going to collapse when I'm driving over it." "Guess I'm crossing Final Destination 5 off the list," he muttered as they drove onto the Verrazano Bridge.

"Good idea."

Beca had dozed off while Jesse was driving, only waking up when the reached the rest stop he had been going on about. She didn't really know what was so great about it, but she had known him long enough to know the weirdest things excite him. He finally pulled up to the pump after waiting on the ten-minute gas line and handed the attendant his credit card to fill up Beca's tank.

"I have money," she said as she reached for her wallet, but he stopped her.

"No, driver pays to fill it up."

"It's my car. Take it, gas isn't cheap for this baby," she said as she tapped the dashboard.

"When you drive, you pay," he said simply, but she knew he was lying because then he would insist that the passenger has to pay.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I gotta pee."

"Go in now and I'll meet you inside."

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her bag and headed into the rest stop.

She made a beeline for the bathroom, passing all the different food they had. Beca took care of business quickly in the bathroom and headed out, finding Jesse leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Everything come out all right?"

"Peachy," she said sarcastically.

"I can't tell if you just rolled your eyes at me or not. You do realize the sun is on the outside, right?"

"I have no makeup up, so I have to keep them on," she said as she pushed her sunglasses up her nose.

"You look beautiful without makeup," Jesse said sincerely.

"You're sweet," she smiled. "I don't look as intimidating though, so these stay on."

"Only you," he laughed as he laced his hand with his and they walked toward the food court. "What are you getting?"

"Uh, curly fries," she said. "And Cinnabons. And we gotta get lots of candy."

"You read my mind," he said, kissing the top of her head.

They walked back to the car with their arms filled with junk food that should last them until the next stop. Jesse's phone began to ring as he was driving, so Beca reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Is Jesse there?_"

Beca rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Bree' to Jesse when he gave her a questioning look.

"No he's busy. Can I take a message?"

"_I just wanted to apologize to him for what happened on New Years Eve. I know that wasn't the right way to go about getting him back, but I miss him so much and that girlfriend of his is a complete bitch_."

"Yeah, okay," Beca cut her off. "I'll make sure to tell him."

"_Thanks_," Bree said and hung up.

"What did she want?" Jesse asked.

"To apologize for New Years Eve because she just really wants to get back together with you," Beca said, her voice filled with annoyance. "Have to admire her persistence."

"Really?"

"No, I want to stick Fat Amy on her."

"I would love to see that," he laughed.

"Was she always this psycho?"

"No," he shook his head. "We started going out around sophomore year and everything was good until the end of junior year when she realized that everyone thought she was the hottest girl in school and it went down hill from there She would go out and flirt with like every guy she saw."

"That's awful."

"I didn't really mind much, I figured we were done when junior year ended. I had tried to end it over that summer but she wouldn't hear it."

"Psycho," Beca muttered.

"Yeah, gives me stories for our children," he winked. "So, what stories are you going to tell the children?"

"Why would you tell your children about a crazy ex-girlfriend?"

"So they can see how awesome their mom is, duh."

"Right, and as for your not-so-smooth way of asking me about my ex-boyfriends," she rolled her eyes. "I just had one."

"Go on."

"He was the guy someone would imagine I would date. Older, dark, mysterious, a complete asshole," she shrugged. "He was a senior when I was a sophomore. For some reason he talked to me so I just went along with it, didn't really care."

"Intriguing."

"You want more info, don't you?"

"Naturally."

"Fine," she sighed. "He was a complete dick and he thought I was some stupid sophomore who was going to sleep with him. He dumped me when he realized I wouldn't and spread rumors about me."

"That's terrible," Jesse said, angry that that happened to Beca.

"Yeah well, I got my revenge," she smirked. "I got some freshman to trick him into sending her pictures of his really small penis and we posted them all over school. That and I slashed the tires of his precious car."

"That sounds like a country song," he laughed. "You could be the next Taylor Swift with that gem."

"Don't make jokes like that," Beca warned. "No one should ever joke about that."

"What were you like in high school?" Jesse asked.

"I was one of those weird girls who hung out with the burnouts," Beca said, mimicking Bree's description of her. "No, but seriously I kind of just kept to myself."

"You're telling me you had no friends."

"I had friends, but not like I have now. Not like you have Dylan, Asher and Gabi. I had people I hung out with, but never really confided in. I didn't trust anyone."

"That's really sad, Beca," he said honestly.

"Happens," she shrugged. "I had one friend who used to be my neighbor, Tara. I still talk to her sometimes. She was the closest thing I had to a best friend back then."

"At least now you have the Bellas, and the Trebles, and a super, amazing in bed, hot, not nerdy at all boyfriend."

"Really, not nerdy at all?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not even a little bit."

"Not even in your dreams," she said as she patted his thigh and reached over so her lips just grazed his ear as she whispered "nerd".

They drove until they reached North Carolina when Jesse decided it was time to stop and find a hotel to stay in over night. Beca pointed out it was only seven o'clock and they could make it to Georgia, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"No, we agreed to make a trip out of it."

"No, you agreed," she corrected him as he pulled into the first hotel. "No way, no hotels that have outside doors."

"What, why not?"

"All your fault, you made watch Psycho. Go find a Holiday Inn."

"Fine, fine," he said as he pulled away

He drove another twenty minutes until he reached a Holiday Inn. Beca went inside to get a room and went to check the room once the receptionist gave her the key. Two minutes later, Beca threw the key at the lady and ran back into the car.

"Frogs everywhere," Beca panted as she put her seatbelt back on. "Next one."

"Did you give them a deposit?" Jesse asked and she nodded. He sighed as he went back into the lobby and smiled apologetically at the flustered receptionist. "My girlfriend is scared of frogs. Actually, of all slimy things. Can we get the deposit back?"

"Sure," she said shakily as she pulled up the room confirmation to cancel it and return the deposit. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's fine. Sorry about her," he laughed as he left and got back into the car. "You scared the receptionist."

"They shouldn't scare the guests with the colony of frogs they have."

"There's a Fairfield Inn two exits away," he said as they got back onto the highway.

"Third time's the charm?" she said hopefully.

Luckily, third time was the charm since Jesse went in to check in and make sure the room looked all right before getting Beca. They grabbed their overnight bags and settled into the hotel room. Beca called her dad letting him know where they were while Jesse called his parents to do the same.

"What's on the agenda tomorrow?" she asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk.

"Should I be nervous?"

"Depends," he shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she sighed. "Better get to sleep. Gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead and reached over to shut the lamp off.

"Ditto," she muttered as she moved closer to him.

After having breakfast and a little fun in the shower when Beca reminded Jesse they'd be with her dad for a week and he probably won't be as easy going as Jesse's parents, they finally left the hotel and headed for Georgia.

"You going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope, just going to have to wait and see," he said, a giant shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"Love you too," he said casually.

Beca was always a little surprised whenever he said those words to her so casually, and hoped he understood that she couldn't say them as often as he did. She wasn't comfortable with those words yet, not matter how much she knew in her heart she loved him.

"Semi-finals are coming up," he said. "Any ideas?"

"No," she sighed. "There's way too much coming up. Stupid Valentine's Day mixer that the Bellas always hosted and Aubrey told me she would hang me by those horrendous wings she made me wear last year if I didn't uphold tradition."

"You think she would still plot your demise if you combined with the Trebles for it?"

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "Why, you guys don't have anything planned?"

"Bumper never did anything but I know the Trebles used to do a whole bunch of stuff before he became leader from Chris because his older brother was a Treble. I can't see why it would be a problem. It would make my life a whole lot easier. Plus we can do something together."

"We just have to hope that we'd get actual work done during rehearsals, and then figure out songs we could all sing, and oh boy this is going to be a lot of work. Now I know why Aubrey threw up all the time," Beca sighed.

"We'll figure it out this week. Right now, we're going to the best tourist trap ever," he said excitedly as he exited off the highway and they drove past a giant sombrero.

"Oh no, get back on the highway," Beca said as she stared at the tacky little spot filled with families.

"Nope, we're taking a picture with Pedro," he said as he parked and got out. "Let's go."

"Have I told you how much I dislike you?" she said as she got out of the car and followed him. "How is this place okay?"

"It's the greatest tackiest place ever."

"You're correct on the tacky part," she said as she looked around and took in her surroundings.

It looked extremely dirty and it was the epitome of a tourist trap. There were a bunch of statues of Pedro, as Jesse called him, dressed in different ponchos and sombreros. Parents were making their children pose next to the statues. The younger ones looked excited, the older ones didn't.

"It'll be fun," he said as he grabbed Beca's hand and brought her into the firework store. "We won't be here long."

"We're stopping somewhere else to get food. This place looks like it's a health inspector's nightmare."

They spent about an hour at South of the Border, much to Beca's dismay. She forgets sometimes that her boyfriend is a giant child who gets excited over little things like this. She hopped into the driver's seat, insisting on driving so he wouldn't make any other pointless stops.

"It wasn't that bad, Becs."

"No, but I don't want you to get us a room at that disgusting hotel they have because you want to go on the rides later," she said as she got back on the highway. "The place is probably infested with herpes."

"At least we got to go up in the sombrero."

"Surprised that thing hasn't collapsed yet," Beca muttered.

"Someone's a Debbie Downer today."'

"Just anxious," she said. "Shelia makes me nervous."

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Good joke."

Shelia was the typical trophy wife. She was fifteen years younger than her father, blonde, tan, and irritating. She would try to talk to Beca whenever she was around, but Beca would just get so irritated over what she was talking about. Then there were the times she thought she could be Beca's mother and tell her what to do. Those times were the best for Beca.

An hour and a half later, Beca pulled into the driveway of her dad's house and sighed as she turned to Jesse.

"I'm sure we can get someone to open the dorms."

"It'll be fine, come on."

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. She rang the bell and her dad answered.

"Beca, Jesse," he said happily as he moved aside so they could come in. "How was the drive down?"

"Good, long," Beca said. "Where's Shelia?"

"At the store getting dinner. You guys can get settled until she comes back. I set up the extra guest room for Jesse."

"I think one room is just fine," Beca said.

"I would feel more comfortable if you two didn't share a room."

"That's perfectly fine," Jesse said, feeling awkward as Beca and Dr. Mitchell stared each other down.

"I slept in Jesse's room for a month at his parent's house and nothing happened. I'm either at the Trebles house or he's at the Bellas house," she said. "I think it would be best for Jesse to stay in my room for the few days we're here."

"Can't you just listen to me once, Beca?" he sighed.

"I think she can. So, where's the extra guest room?" Jesse said.

"Don't even," Beca said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Fine," Dr. Mitchell sighed. "I guess it doesn't make sense for me to try to separate the two of you."

"Glad you're seeing reason," she smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

"Just glad your safe," he said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Thank you, Dr. Mitchell, for letting me stay for the week," Jesse said, glad that the stare-off was finally over.

"Not a problem. I really appreciate it that your parents let Beca stay with you during the break."

"They loved having her around. My sister didn't want us to leave."

"Okay, let's start emptying out my car," Beca said as she grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him out the door. "I'm not ready for my dad to start asking me how your family likes me, yet my own family doesn't."

"I'm sure your family likes you," he said as he grabbed a box.

"Last time I talk to my dad's sister was at my eighth grade graduation," she said as they walked upstairs and placed the boxes in Beca's room.

"Does your mom have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope," she said as she emptied the box. "I have a really small family that doesn't like each other at all."

"Wow," was all Jesse could say.

"Complete opposite of your family. Not everyone is perfect," she sighed as she headed back downstairs to get more boxes.

Ten minutes later, Beca's car was empty but her room was filled with cardboard boxes. Jesse helped her put everything away.

"So, why does your aunt not like you?"

"She's the dean at some all-girls high school in Virginia. She got mad when she saw my piercings, told me that my dreams of becoming a producer were pointless and that I should go into a more fruitful career, like teaching."

"She just stopped talking to you over that?"

"I might have told her she could shove the pedestal she stood on up her ass, but she was pissing me off."

"Smooth, Beca," Jesse laughed as he pulled out the picture frames Beca packed away. "Where do you want these?"

"Gimme," she said as she took them from him and arranged them on her nightstand.

There was a picture of all the Bellas after finals last year holding their trophy, and a picture of Beca and Jesse that Chloe had taken at the after party. It was Beca's favorite picture because they both looked so happy to be together. Beca doesn't know if she's ever seen herself look so happy before.

"David, is Beca here? I see there's a car in the driveway," Shelia said as she walked into the house.

"Oh good, the step-monster is home," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Should we get this over with or hide until my dad forces us out of my room?"

"Get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid," Jesse said as he pulled her close to him. "It'll be fine."

"Glad you're optimistic enough for the both of us."

Beca wasn't lying when she described Shelia as a typical trophy wife. Her attempt at dinner was sweet, but Jesse wasn't sure if he could hide the fact that he just shifted his food around to make it look like he ate. Beca pushed her plate away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not hungry, sweetheart?" Shelia asked, her southern accent heavy.

"Oh no, I am. I just can't stomach this."

"Beca," Dr. Mitchell said. "Shelia worked hard cooking this meal."

"Jesus, you make it sound like she built a rocket or something."

"It's not too bad," Jesse said politely.

"That's why you haven't touched any of it either," Beca snorted.

"I usually just order take-out, but I figured I'd cook something," Shelia explained. "It's so nice having you live with us, Beca. And it's wonderful to finally meet you, Jesse."

"Yeah well this wasn't my first choice," Beca sighed. "I'm going to order Dominos, I want cheesy bread. Anyone else want anything?"

"Large cheese pizza," Dr. Mitchell sighed as he handed Beca the house phone. "Sorry, honey."

"Don't worry about it," she said as she began to clear the table. "I was never meant to cook."

"Nope, you were just meant to stand around and look like a Barbie all day," Beca muttered as she waited for Dominos to pick up.

"Jesse," Dr. Mitchell said quietly, not wanting Beca to hear. "Thank you for everything. I don't think Beca would be handling everything as well as she is if it wasn't for you or your family."

"I would do anything for your daughter, Dr. Mitchell. I just want to see her happy," Jesse said honestly.

"You're a good kid, Jesse. Beca's lucky to have you."

"I think it's the other way around," he said as he glanced over at Beca, who was slowly giving the order to the Dominos guy, her face filled with annoyance.

"She's a handful."

"I don't understand why this is so difficult. Are you high or something?" Beca said into the phone. "Thank you."

"They're going to spit in your food, you know," Jesse said with a smirk.

"This isn't New York, nerd. Georgia people are too nice for that. The kid sounded like he almost shit his pants when I asked him that."

"That's just great, Beca. Really," Dr. Mitchell said sarcastically.

* * *

"I saw my dad talking to you before when I was ordering the pizza," Beca said as she turned toward Jesse in bed.

"He just wanted to say thank you for keeping you for the break."

"And?"

"And how he's glad you have me in your life."

"I'm glad too," she said quietly. "You're the only one keeping me sane during all of this."

"Like I told your dad, I just want to see you happy."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy before."

"Well, I'll be around for as long as you'll have me to make sure you stay happy," he said as he tapped the plastic ring she forgot to take off.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**First off, anyone going to see 21 & Over? I'm so excited to go see it, I just have to find people to go with lol.**

**So, not one of my favorite chapters I've written. & I'm going to guess the last chapter wasn't much of a winner with you guys either from the reviews lol. ****If it's not obvious yet, I'm from New York lol. So I've driven to Florida multiple summers for vacations. The South of the Border tourist trap is real, it's interesting lol.**

**Anyone wondering what I pictured Shelia to look like .. Brooklyn Decker from What to Expect When You're Expecting (which Anna Kendrick was in & happened to be Brooklyn Decker's cousin in the movie lol). I always like to put who I picture people as because I like a visual in my head when I read.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is not as long as this one, but I like it, I think it's a good chapter. Leave a review for this chapter, let me know what you thought. I usually always respond if I can. I appreciate everyone's reviews, thank you guys :D**


	13. Valentine's Day

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Why was this a good idea again?" Beca asked, exasperation heavy in her voice.

"Because you thought it would make this Valentine's Day mixer easier?" Jesse said as he came up behind her and began to rub her shoulders as they just stared at the scene in front of them.

Fat Amy was sitting on the side with a pizza on her lap, Stacie and Donald were drying humping each other in the stands, Noelle was explaining to Laci and Benji the joys of having sex outdoors, Cassie and Chris were angry at each other over something, and Cynthia Rose had left with Lily and the rest of the Trebles when all the craziness began. Beca wish she could have left with them.

"Listen!" Beca yelled loudly. "Valentine's Day is in three days and we haven't started anything! Chloe told me she would handle setting everything up and all I had to do was create the set. Aubrey will haunt me for the rest of my life if this gets messed up."

"Don't want that to happen," Fat Amy said. "She might puke on you for fun."

"So, let's get over what ever problems your having," she looked at Cassie and Chris, "stop whatever weird conversations your having," her gaze moved to Noelle, "and not have sex in the middle of the auditorium because that's disgusting." She glared at Stacie and Donald.

"Fine," they all said as they moved to the center of the room.

Beca had hoped when she went bridesmaid dress shopping with Chloe that when she mentioned Jesse's idea of doing the mixer with the Trebles, she wouldn't go for it. Even though it sounded like a good idea, Beca knew how hard it would be to get everyone to concentrate.

"That's a great idea! You guys can do so much now. I can't wait to see it. I'll set everything up, just rehearse everyone and come up with an awesome set," was Chloe's response as she held up a hideous giant ruffled dress. "I was thinking Southern Belles."

Even Aubrey thought it was a great idea, which shocked the hell out of her. She said it would show inter-acapella unity because the BU Harmonics were rude to the Bellas and Trebles because of Baloney Barb's grudge. Aubrey just wanted to the best still, even though she was no longer at Barden. Beca thought someone really needed to work on that girl's control issues, like a therapist. When she mentioned that to Aubrey, however, she got kicked out of her apartment.

"I'm tired," Noelle whined as she shuffled through the choreography. "You've worked us non-stop the past two days. I can do this in my sleep, can I leave now?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Cassie said, her voice filled with sadness. She still wasn't talking to Chris.

"They look pretty good Becs," Jesse said. "Plus we can go over it before the mixer tomorrow."

"Fine," Beca sighed, not wanting everyone to hate her. "Show up here two hours before the mixer so we can go over this."

"An hour!" Chris bargained.

"An hour and a half, final offer."

"Sold! Let's get the hell outta here," he said, running out of the auditorium. Cassie sighed as she watched him leave without a word to her.

"Ready, Beca?" Jesse asked, grabbing both of their stuff so they can leave. "Luke wants us at the station so I figured we could get something to eat before."

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," she said as she walked over to Cassie.

Jesse, being the observant and understanding guy he is, walked over to the exit to wait for Beca there so he could give the two girls some privacy.

"Cas, is everything okay between you and Chris?" Beca asked, fully aware things weren't okay. When they started rehearsal, Beca figured they were just fighting over something stupid. She didn't expect whatever was going on to still be happening for two days.

"No, I'm so confused," Cassie said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "All I did was ask him if he saw this going anywhere and he freaked out and hasn't talked to me. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Maybe he's scared. Not everyone does relationships," Beca said, knowing from personal experience.

"I care about him a lot. I just don't want to get hurt. I want to be with him, but I don't think he feels the same."

"Give him some time to figure it out. I know I was scared."

"Of getting together with Jesse?" Cassie asked, surprise in her tone.

"I pushed him away every time he got too close, until I realized I pushed him too far."

"You guys are so happy now though."

"It took a whole year at Barden for that to happen. It wasn't easy for me, and if Chris feels even half of what I felt, then he's nervous about being with you. Do you want Jesse to talk to him?"

"I don't want it to seem like I'm obsessing and clingy and whatnot," she sighed. "I guess I'll just wait it out."

"It'll work itself out, don't worry," Beca said.

"Thanks Beca," Cassie said, giving her a half smile before getting up and leaving. "See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," Beca said with a smile. She got up and went to meet up with Jesse, who wasn't standing by the exit anymore. "Where the hell did he go?"

While Beca was talking to Cassie, Jesse stepped outside and found Chris pacing back and forth along the grass, muttering to himself.

"You know, most people would think you're crazy if they found you doing this," Jesse said, capturing the anxious boy's attention. "What's wrong? You bolted out of there before."

"Did Beca ever ask you what type of relationship you two had and if there was a future?"

"That's funny," Jesse laughed, and kept laughing until he the look Chris was giving him. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"Beca was the most difficult girl to get through to. I flirted with her all of freshman year and it wasn't until the finals when she gave in, and even then it took me some time to convince her to be my girlfriend."

"Seriously? You guys are like that married couple every group of friends have."

"And we haven't even been dating for a year yet," Jesse said. "Why, did Cassie ask about you two?"

"I thought we were good, but then she wants to know if we're ever going to move to that next step and if I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I don't know why labels matter."

"Cassie probably just wants security. She wants to give more to your relationship, but doesn't want to if she's not sure where it's going. She probably doesn't want to get hurt. I know how that feels."

"I've screwed up whatever relationship I was in with a girl in high school. I care about Cassie too much to hurt her like that."

"You're hurting her now," Jesse said. "Just tell her. Be honest with her, she'll appreciate that more rather than you just shutting her out."

"You're right," he sighed. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Dork!" he heard Beca yell out as she walked toward him. "Why'd you run off?"

"Just being the superhero of romance," he said with a smirk. "Call me the Romancer."

"Let's not," she laughed.

"I went outside and found Chris so I talked to him."

"Good, saves me from asking you to do that," she said as she wrapped her arm around his. "Thank you."

"Chris said we're like a married couple," Jesse said with a smirk, expecting the grimace that graced Beca's face. "He didn't realize we haven't been dating that long at all."

"Feels like forever."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Haven't gotten rid of you yet, nerd," she said with a smile. "Let's go eat so we can make Luke nervous by sitting on his precious desk."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as they began to walk to the radio station. "So, I was going to plan some massive Valentine's Day date for you, but we have the mixer tomorrow."

"Thank God," she muttered, but it didn't go unnoticed by Jesse. "I just didn't want to walk into my room and find it filled with candles and rose petals. I'd end up accidently setting my room on fire."

"Good point," he sighed. "You really know how to crush a guy's romantic dreams."

"God-given talent."

* * *

"Not feeling the song choices, I have to say," Noelle said as they helped Chloe set up the room. The Trebles and Bellas just finished rehearsing.

"You just complain about everything, don't you?" Laci said as she attached a streamer to the wall.

"Everybody's gotta have a hobby."

"Yeah, couldn't we do something sexy?" Stacie asked.

"No, I was not repeating Halloween," Beca said.

"That would have been nice," Jesse said, earning a glare from Beca. "Or you could have done Single Ladies again. I would have _loved_ to see you do that dance again. Almost positive you did it better than Beyonce."

"Shut up," she said.

Beca walked over to the punch bowl and got a drink before some idiot spiked it. Chloe had done a good job setting up the room. Pink and red streamers hung from the ceilings and heart balloons floated around the room. Thank God Chloe decided to help because Beca wouldn't have done any of this.

"Uh, Beca, can I run something by you quick?" Chris asked.

"Sure," she said and listened to his plan with a smile. "I think that's a fantastic idea."

"Really? You don't think it's too much?"

"I would be a hypocrite if I said it was. It'll work, it should anyway. Worked for me."

"Okay, thanks. I hope it works," Chris sighed as he walked away.

Beca walked over to the laptop that was set up in the corner of the room and began to play her mixes as people started to show up. Jesse walked over and handed her a cup of beer.

Beca designated herself as DJ so she wouldn't have to really socialize, and Jesse stayed with her because he said it was his duties as a boyfriend, but she knew he didn't want to deal with all the girls that kept checking him out. Within half an hour, Beca counted at least ten girls who have been blatantly staring at him.

"Beca, this looks great," Aubrey said as she walked toward the couple. "You did good."

"Chloe did good, she set everything up. I just put together the set," Beca said, not wanting to take the credit.

"I'm sure it's good. It's still weird seeing the Trebles and the Bellas together."

"They're not too bad," Beca said as she smiled at Jesse. "A bunch of nerds, but you get used to it."

"Hey," Jesse said defensively. "We aren't nerdy."

"Um," Beca said, gesturing toward Benji who was doing some new magic trick he recently learned.

"Close-up magic is in no way nerdy."

"Right, so I'm going to leave you two alone now," Aubrey said, trying to keep her comments to herself.

"Did Aubrey just have a somewhat conversation with me and not give me a dirty look at all?" Jesse said in shock.

"It's a Valentine's Day miracle," Beca responded sarcastically. "Some girl in the corner has been undressing you in her mind for the past five minutes."

"The strains of dating such a hot guy," Jesse said. "I am quite a catch, Beca. 'Bout time other people started realizing it."

"Yes, I'm so worried every day that some skank is going to steal you away from me."

"Really?"

"No," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come on, lovebirds," Noelle yelled out. "The faster we get this over with, the faster you two can go back to a room and fuck each others brains out."

"Noelle!" Laci said. "What has gotten into you?"

"Lack of filter, lots of alcohol. It happens," she shrugged. "I've said worse things before."

"She's right. I thought I had some interesting stories, but she takes the cake," Stacie said.

"I'm just not feeling the boy bands," Noelle said. "Wasn't there anything else to sing? Like Marvin Gaye for instance?"

"We were not singing Let's Get It On," Beca rolled her eyes.

"I think it would have really put the crowd in the mood."

"Yes, an orgy!" Fat Amy said excitedly. "I've always been fascinated by them. Especially the ones when people dress in the animal costumes. Imagine having Mickey hump the shit out of you?"

"That's disturbing," Cassie said, disgust written all over her face. "Seriously, what is wrong with the two of you?"

"Let's start because that answer is going to take days," Beca said as they all took their positions. She looked at Jesse and winked before she began the count.

Benji began to sing:

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Jesse stepped up and stared at Beca:

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

He ended with a wink at Beca when Cassie stepped up to sing:

_Hey boy, don't you know?_

_I got something going on_

_I've got an invitation_

_Don't you keep me waiting all night long_

_I know, you know, so baby don't_

_Pretend you won't keep me guessing if you_

_You will or you won't_

_Don't wanna play that game with you baby_

_Said listen to me_

Fat Amy began to sing the chorus:

_All I want is you, come over here baby_

_All I want is you, you know you make me go crazy_

_All I want is you, now baby don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right_

_'Cause all I want is you_

Stacie began next:

_I'm not just talking_

_About your sexuality_

_But I can't help myself_

_When you put your hands on me_

_It's paradise when you and I_

_Get close, get tight_

_One on one I wanna go, all night_

_I wanna play that game with you baby_

The Trebles and Bellas paired off as Stacie sang. They changed the music. Donald walked over to Stacie and grabbed her hand:

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_

_Tight dress with the top cut low_

_She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh-woah, letting go_

Benji turned to Laci:

_She walks in and the room just lights up_

_But she don't want anyone to know_

_That I'm the only one that gets to take her home, oh-woah, take her home_

Beca smiled at the couple before she started:

_But every time I tell her that I want more_

_She closes the door_

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of failing in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes they way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of falling in love, love_

Chris tentatively grabbed Cassie's hand and tried to get her to look at him while he sang:

_Maybe she's just trying to test me_

_Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_

_Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, what you're worth_

_Maybe all her friends have told her,_

'_Don't get closer – he'll just break your heart'_

_But either way she sees in the end_

_And it's just so hard, so hard_

_Cause ever time I tell her how I feel_

_She says it's not real_

Noelle began with a questioning glance at the couple who was extremely awkward on stage at the moment:

_She's not afraid of all the attention_

_She's not afraid of running wild_

_How come she's so afraid of failing in love?_

_She's not afraid of scary movies_

_She likes they way we kiss in the dark_

_But she's so afraid of falling in love, love_

Jesse grabbed Beca and pulled her close to him as he began to sing:

_What about all the things we say_

_Talking on the phone so late_

_I can't let her get away from me, oh_

_When I say that I can't do it no more_

_She's back at my door_

Beca reached up and pulled his face down to her level so she could kiss him as Stacie finished the song. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered when the song was over, and the Bellas and Trebles began to join back into the party. All except Chris.

"Uh, Cas," he said into the mic. "Don't kill me."

"Oh God, what is he doing?" Cassie asked, a blush already forming in her cheeks.

Chris cleared his throat awkwardly as he began to sing:

_Baby I, I wanna know_

_What you think when you're alone_

_Is it me, yeah?_

_Are you thinking of me, yeah?_

_Oh, we've been friends now for a while_

_Wanna know that when you smile_

_Is it me, yeah?_

_Are you thinking of me, yeah?_

_Oh, oh_

_Girl, what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay?_

_If I were to say_

_I wanna be last, yeah_

_Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first, yeah,_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this_

_And if you, only knew_

_I wanna be last, yeah_

_Baby, let me be your last_

_Your last first kiss_

Cassie ran up to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly for the couple.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" she asked him quietly when they broke away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and she nodded quickly.

"Lame!" Noelle yelled. "Who does that these days? I'm on boy band overload, I can't deal."

"Have you not heard how our Bella leader nabbed herself a Treble?" Fat Amy asked, and Noelle shook her head 'no'. "She sang to him at Finals. Snuck it into the arrangement without telling us why, the sneaky bitch."

"Greatest thing I've ever seen in my life," Jesse said as he pulled Beca close and pressed a kiss against her temples.

"That's so corny, God. You guys are awful."

"I thought it was sweet," Chloe said with a smile.

"I think it is too," Laci said.

"Yeah well," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "He shut his door in my face. Wouldn't even listen to my apology. Had to bring out the big guns."

"So you do have balls to stand up to Beca," Fat Amy said in shock. "Can I see you do that so I have actual proof?"

"Alright, enough of this conversation, we have a party to get to," she said as she grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him away. They walked back over to Beca's makeshift DJ booth.

"We could always leave and have a party of our own," Jesse said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to kiss her neck.

"Stacie and Donald just left and there's a fifty-fifty chance of us walking in on that," she said as she tilted her head to give him more access. "That would completely ruin the mood."

"I might be willing to take that chance," he said as he pulled Beca closer to him.

"I'm not," she said, feeling how his body sagged in dejection at her response. "However, I do have the keys to the radio station and I know Luke isn't going to be there because I'm supposed to be doing the night shift tonight."

"Are we finally going to break his only rule?"

"I think it's about time we do that," she said and laughed at how he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the party. Beca was no longer going to be able to look at that desk the same way again.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Glad You Came - The Wanted**

**Come On Over - Christina Aguilera**

**She's Not Afraid - One Direction**

**Last First Kiss - One Direction**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

**I have up to chapter 17 done, plus I have an ending written that I love. Don't worry, there's still more chapters before the ending, and maybe a couple after that lol. I never expected to end up with a full story for this, but I'm really glad you all seem to like this story.**


	14. Semi-Finals

**Was gonna upload this tomorrow, but I decided to upload it now so I can procrastinate a tiny bit before starting my research & so I'll (hopefully!) have reviews to look forward to while waiting in the doctor's office. I've been to more doctors in a few months than more people should have to :/**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Beca was nervous. Semi-finals were tomorrow and the Bellas were falling apart. Mother Nature had something against them for doing this to them. Beca never believed it when she heard that girls who spent a lot of time together end up with similar cycles, but it was true. She looked around the room and had no idea what to do. She wanted to cry, and Beca never cried. Damn hormones.

"I want to rip out my uterus," Noelle moaned loudly as she bent over to try to stop the pain. "Make it stop."

"I just want to have sex all the time," Stacie said.

"How is that different from any other day?" Laci asked.

"Well because I can't do it because I'll ruin my sheets," she said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Let's keep it together. Semi-finals are tomorrow."

"We'll be fine," Cassie said from the floor. She was curled up in a ball.

"Yeah, I don't have time for this. I'm going to Krispy Kreme. I'll be there for the next two hours," Fat Amy said as she grabbed her bag and walked out. All the girls thought that was a good idea, so they followed her, leaving Beca alone.

"Shit," she said to the empty auditorium.

"Is it safe to come in?" Jesse asked from the exit.

"Yeah," she sighed. "No one's here."

"Where did everyone go?"

"Krispy Kreme," she rolled her eyes. "We're going to lose tomorrow. We're not going to make it to finals. Aubrey is going to shove the pitch pipe down my throat and have wolves rip out my vocal chords because I had to end up with you."

"Um," Jesse said, unsure of what to say to his unusually emotional girlfriend. "Sorry?"

"I hate hanging out with girls all the time. It fucks shit up," she muttered. "Literally."

"You wanna go watch movies?" Beca shook her head 'no'. "You wanna watch Benji get stuck in his sword box?" Again, 'no.' "You wanna go pick Maxie, Brayden, and Shane up from the airport?"

"Wait, what?"

"They wanted to see the semi-finals, and then they're staying for St. Patrick's Day. Maxie said she's over the parade in New York and wants to check out the one in Atlanta, but I think she's nervous all the cops have her picture somewhere so she can't get trashed in public again."

"They're here?"

"Yeah, let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the auditorium.

"Oh wait," she said, running back in to get a notepad and a pen. "Gotta make a sign."

Beca and Jesse waited at the airport with a sign that said "Skeeze, Princess, and Lonely Boy". Beca had began calling Brayden that when she found out he had an obsession with Gossip Girl and tried to save himself by saying it was because he identified with Dan. It didn't really help in his case and the name stuck.

"Really?" Brayden asked when he walked over to them with Maxie and Shane. "Come on."

"You told the wrong person, buddy," she said with a smirk as she hugged him.

"I am so ready to party," Maxie said loudly. "I'm so glad Mom and Dad let us take off from school. This is going to be awesome!"

"They say hi by the way," Shane said as they began to walk to Beca's car. "So, how's Noelle?"

"She's great," Beca said.

"I might be, uh, stopping by her dorm."

"Yeah, you don't wanna do that," Jesse laughed.

"Why not?"

"Unless you're into period sex, I don't think you want to do that," Beca said bluntly.

"Gross, too much information," Shane said.

"Tell me you all are on it?" Maxie said and Beca nodded. "Great weekend for me to come down, jeez. You all are going to be PMSing."

"So I will be staying with the Trebles then," Brayden said.

"Me too, I guess," Shane said, clearly annoyed that his plans were changed.

"Skeeze," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I was told there was going to be an open space in her bed for me. Now I'm disappointed."

"You're a skeeze."

"No way to talk to someone older, wiser, and way better looking than you."

"You have a skewed view of yourself, don't you?"

"I like to think of it as the right view."

"Yeah, definitely not the right view," Brayden said. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have to try to wrangle up the Bellas so we can rehearse before tomorrow."

"Same with the Trebles. Shouldn't take too long, we're more than prepared," Jesse said, giving Beca a sly smile.

"Don't piss me off, nerd," she said. "We're taking you down tomorrow."

"She sounds serious. And scary," Maxie said. "Who is all that with the massive amount of donuts?"

"That would be the Bellas," Beca sighed as Jesse pulled into his parking space and Beca got out to yell at the girls. "There better be a chocolate frosted donut in there for me, bitches!"

"We got you a whole box!" Cassie said excitedly. "Is that Maxie?"

"Hi!" Maxie said excitedly as she ran over to the girls.

"You think it's safe to say hi?" Shane asked Beca quietly.

"I don't know, make the first move and wait to see what happens."

"Like with a hippogriff," Jesse said as he stood next to Beca.

"Please, just hold off on the movie references for a few days," Beca pleaded with him.

"Sure," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll leave Maxie with you and take these two with me, deal?"

"Deal, see you later," she said, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She walked over to the Bellas, grabbed her box of donuts, and yelled at them all the way back to the auditorium. "You bitches are doing vertical running until I'm done with these donuts."

* * *

"Did Jesse tell you what the Trebles are doing?" Laci asked as they waited backstage to go on.

"No, we made a deal not to talk too much about it."

"What, who makes deals like that? You could get so much information out of him," Noelle said, but Beca just shrugged. "You guys suck as a couple."

"Donald doesn't like to risk anything after Jesse made the bet with Beca and they had to sing the Bellas original song along with the choreography," Stacie said as she absentmindedly filed her nails. "He still holds a grudge."

"Clearly, that was months ago," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"I never forget," Donald whispered in her eye, scaring the crap out of Beca and making her jump. "Nice."

"You're an asshole."

"You ladies ready to go down?" Chris asked.

"We're going to wipe the floor with you," Cassie said, smirking at her boyfriend.

"Bellas, you're on," the runner told them.

"Good luck," Jesse said as he hugged Beca before she went on.

"You too," she smiled.

The Bellas walked out onto stage and got into their spots. Fat Amy stepped up and began to sing:

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_

_ I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_ You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me-e-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_ And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_ Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e_

Cassie then started to sing:

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_ And I realized the blame is on me_

_ Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ You flew me to places I've never been_

_ 'Til you put me down, oh_

_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_ So shame on me now_

_ Flew me to places I've never been_

_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Noelle then began a new song:

_I'm at a payphone tryin' to call home_

_ All of my change I spent on you_

_ Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_ Where are the plans we made for two_

Cynthia-Rose sang next:

_Yeah I, I know it's hard to remember_

_ The people we used to be_

_ It's even harder to picture that you're not next to me_

_ You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try_

_ And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down_

_ I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, _

_Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_ But even the sunsets in paradise._

Noelle began to sing the chorus of 'Payphone' while Beca started the next song:

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_ I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss_

_ You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_ My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss._

Laci stepped up:

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_ That you never loved me_

_ Or her_

_ Or anyone_

_ Or anything_

_ Yeah_

Then all the Bellas began to sing together at the end of the set:

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_ All of my change I spent on you_

_ Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_ Where are the plans we made for two_

_ If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this_

_ And all those fairy tales are full of shit_

_ One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

Beca finished:

_Now I'm at a payphone_

The crowd cheered as they ran off stage and into the seats saved for them in the audience. The announcer introduced the Trebles and all the boys ran on stage and took their positions.

Donald started the performance:

_She wants me to come over I can tell, her eyes don't lie_

_ She's calling me in the dark_

_ She moves, I swear the room around her lights up the sky_

_ Confidence like a rock star_

_ I wanna put my hands on her hands feel the heat from her skin_

_ Get reckless in the starlight_

_ I'm moving to the beat of her heart I was so lost until tonight  
Tonight_

Kolio, being the only Treble able to hit those high notes, sang the chorus:

_I found you in my darkest hour_

_ I found you in the pouring rain_

_ I found you when I was on my knees_

_ And your light brought me back again_

_ Found you in a river of pour emotion_

_ I found you my only truth_

_ I found you and the music playing_

_ I was lost, till I found you, you, you_

_ I found you, you, you_

Jesse stepped up, pointed at Beca and winked as he began to sing:

_The night is getting older and I can't come off this high_

_ I don't want this here to end_

_ I know she feels the same cause I can see it in her eyes_

_ She says can we start again_

_ I wanna put my hands on her hands feel the heat from her skin_

_ Get reckless in the starlight_

_ She's moving to the beat of my heart_

_ We were so lost until tonight_

_ Tonight_

Kolio began the chorus again, but Beca couldn't keep her eyes off Jesse. Damn period from keeping her from doing what she wanted to after the competition. Stacie nudged Beca and winked at her when she noticed the sex eyes the couple was giving each other.

Chris stepped up for his solo:

_I said people, we're all looking for love tonight_

_ Sometimes we can't see it, we're all blinded by the light_

_ And we all get low, all get low_

_ Searching for the piece of mind_

_ Just when I'd given up looking for some kind of sign_

_ That's when I found you_

The crowd cheered when the Trebles finished and walked off stage to their seats, right in front of the Bellas. Jesse made sure to stop at the seat directly in front of Beca. He turned around with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't even," she said through gritted teeth.

"Did that performance leave you a little hot under that scarf, Beca?"

"I will strangle you with this. Turn around and listen for the winners."

"In second place, the Barden Treblemakers!"

"Congratulations," Beca whispered in Jesse's ear before he ran onstage with the rest of the Trebles.

"In first place, the Barden Bellas!"

"Wooh!" Maxie cheered loudly, making Beca laugh because she didn't cheer for her brother.

"Your sister likes me best," she said to Jesse as they exited the stage to get back on the bus.

"My whole family likes you better than me," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Congratulations on first place."

"Thanks, it was a good win," she said. "Your performance tonight was so not fair."

"I love you, Becs, and I would do anything for love. But I won't do that," he said, making Beca laugh.

"Wasn't even on my mind, that's disgusting."

"Thank God," he said with relief. "You've been around Noelle, Fat Amy, and especially Stacie all day. I never know what to expect from you."

"Never expect that."

The Trebles and the Bellas all shared one bus now, since renting two buses seemed pointless. Maxie, Shane, and Brayden had rode with them to the finals, so they were the first ones on the bus since it was easier for the audience to leave than the performers. Noelle sat next to Shane, Brayden began talking to Kolio and Benji, and Maxie was talking with Cassie and Laci. Jesse and Beca took their usual seat in the back of the bus. Beca curled her legs under herself and rested her head against Jesse's chest. She always was cuddlier during her time of the month.

"I don't want to sleep alone again tonight," Jesse whispered into Beca's hair.

"Me either," she sighed. "Can't leave Maxie alone in the Bella house, same with Shane and Brayden."

"Beca, I'm staying with Cassie tonight!" Maxie yelled from the front of the bus.

"That solves that problem," Beca muttered. "Maxie will be fine with Cassie. I'll stay at the Trebles then."

"Everyone better be up bright and early for the St. Patrick's Day parade!" Maxie told everyone excitedly. "Day drinking is awesome."

"She's determined to get a summons in every state," Brayden said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen so many drunks in one place," Beca said as she looked up and down the streets and saw people just going crazy for no reason.

"Frat parties?" Jesse asked.

"No, this makes frat parties look tame."

Maxie insisted that everyone had to dress in the "holiday spirit", so Beca found herself wearing a shirt that side "Irish Girl: The Best Drinking Buddy a Guy Could Ask For!", lime green knee high socks that went over the black leggings, chestnut UGGS because even Beca had to admit they were the comfiest shoes ever, no matter how ugly, and a black zip-up hood. She smirked at Jesse, whose shirt said "I've Got Your Lucky Charm Right Here" with an arrow pointing down, and he was wearing shamrock shaped sunglasses.

"You look like a dork."

"Are you even Irish?" he retorted.

"Matter of fact, I am. My dad is. Hence why I can hold my liquor and you can't, so there," she said as she took a large sip from her coffee travel mug, filled with alcohol. "Do you really have my lucky charm?"

"You can find out," he said as he pulled her close. They were both tipsy, along with the rest of their friends.

"I won't be the one to get the summons for public indecency," she said as she moved away. "Speaking of summons, where is your sister?"

"That is an excellent question."

"I want to find a leprechaun," Fat Amy said as she walked over to Beca. "You think they have a couple around?"

"Yeah, and then we can find a pot of gold," Noelle said, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Please, do me a favor and don't kidnap anyone you think is a leprechaun," Beca pleaded.

"Why are you the only one who gets to experience jail?" Fat Amy pouted.

"Because I'm bad-ass. No kidnapping charges today, got it?"

"Yes mom," they both said before walking away.

Jesse had found Maxie, dancing on a street sign.

"Kiss me, I'm Irish, or drunk, or whatever," she would say and laugh. She found the saying on her shirt the most hysterical thing ever written.

"I got this," Shane said as he grabbed Maxie and made her climb on his back so he could carry her.

"Wooh, I don't have to walk," she cheered.

"Crazy," Brayden said.

"This is so much better than New York!"

"Only because all the cops here don't know you," Brayden told her, before muttering 'yet'.

"Oh dude, someone's throwing up!" Donald said excitedly as he pointed over to park where a group of young kids were watching their friend throw up the excess amount of liquor he probably drank. "Go home!"

"It's pink! That's amazing!" Cassie said as she leaned on Chris. She was an extreme lightweight.

"I found a leprechaun!" Fat Amy yelled excitedly as she chased some guy with a red wig on. "Come back, I want my pot of gold."

"We're going to be bailing them out later," Beca said as she looked at Jesse.

"How about we just not even bother with it, and you can find out how lucky my charm is," he said suggestively.

"Not getting a summons," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close.

"Live a little, Becs," he said, before moving away. "Oh, wait."

"It ended early," she whispered as she turned around. "Let's go."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she said as she grabbed his hand.

Beca doesn't even know how the group of them made it back to Barden in one piece and without getting arrested. Her and Jesse were super close to getting caught in the spot they found in some deserted area in the park. Maxie somehow got herself on a float in the parade. Fat Amy and Noelle found their leprechaun.

"How the hell did all of you not get in any trouble for doing what you did, but I got a summons for littering because I missed the trashcan?" Brayden asked, pissed off as he stared at the small pink paper.

"Bad Luck Brayden," Beca said and started to laugh hysterically. "That's your new nickname!"

"I hate you all," he muttered. "I have to go to the police station so I can see if I can pay this off so I don't have to come back to Georgia."

"I'll go with you," Benji said as he got up, along with Shane.

"Bad Luck Brayden," Jesse said and laughed along with Beca. "That's great."

"He should have rubbed the magical leprechaun. They give you good luck," Noelle said from the kitchen.

"Might have given me a rash," Fat Amy said as she looked at her hands and arms, which were red and splotchy. "Gonna go get this checked out."

"Best St. Patrick's Day ever," Beca said as she lay down on the couch and pulled Jesse down with her. "You're the luckiest charm ever."

"You're drunk," he laughed.

"Extremely."

"Let's go have drunk sex like we should have had on Halloween," Jesse said, pulling Beca up and carrying her upstairs. She laughed, thinking about how sober Jesse would never say that. She stopped laughing once he threw her on his bed.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift**

**Payphone - Maroon 5 (But I was listening to the Cassadee Pope version)**

**Blow Me (One Last Kiss) - P!NK**

**I Found You - The Wanted**

* * *

**St. Patrick's Day is like my favorite holiday because I'm Irish and I have no problem with the typical Irish stereotypes that depict us all as drunks, because my family kind of falls right into that. The parade in New York is so much fun, I love going. There's just so many people having fun and it's great.**

**I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope this chapter had enough Beca & Jesse in it, and I brought back the Swansons for this. I love them lol. **

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought :D**


	15. Daddy Issues

**This is a little on the shorter side, but there's Jesse/Beca so hopefully that makes the shortness okay lol. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Beca was nervous. Her dad has never called her before and asked her to come by his house so he could talk to her without telling her what he had to say. She had no idea what to expect as she walked into the house.

"Dad?" she called out.

"In here," she heard him say. She walked into the kitchen and found him sitting at the island with a cup of coffee, looking worse for wear. "Hey, Beca."

"You look like shit, Dad. No offense," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting with him. "What's going on?"

"Well, uh, I don't know how to tell you this exactly," he said, stress evident in his voice. "You know Shelia is relatively younger than me."

"Yes, I'm aware of the fact she's old enough to be my sister," Beca said.

"Just, hold off on those jokes for a while," he said, and she nodded. "Um, well."

"Just spit it out."

"She's pregnant," he said, and Beca almost dropped her coffee mug. "I don't know how it happened. I mean, I do know how it happened."

"Gross."

"But I just, I was always so careful."

"Why don't you seem excited about this, Dad?"

"I didn't exactly do a good job the first time around, now did I?" he said, taking Beca back a bit. "I wasn't dad of the year. You resented me for years. What if I make that same mistake again?"

"I doubt you'll be walking out on Shelia anytime soon. As irritating as she can be, it's obvious you two really care about each other," Beca said, not sure of where the calmness in her voice was coming from. "You're not going to mess this baby up, Dad."

"I'm worried about how you'll feel with this new baby. We're just starting to get a normal father-daughter relationship, and now there's a new baby."

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. I've taken care of myself before, I can keep doing it."

"You shouldn't have had to," he sighed. "Your mother and I messed up badly. She did bad things and I walked out instead of trying to stay and fix them. I shouldn't have left you."

"No, you shouldn't have. But you and Mom were never going to work it out. You left because you had to, and you couldn't take me with you. I understand that now, I didn't then, but now I do. You've been a great father though since I came here. You gave me that swift kick in the ass I needed and look how happy I am. That's because you made me get involved."

"I'm too old to be a new father. You're old enough to be this child's mother. It's just strange."

"And yet you find it normal to marry someone fifteen years younger than you?" Beca asked him.

"Fair enough," he sighed.

"How far along is she?"

"Six weeks. We only found out a few days ago. I wanted to make sure you knew before anyone else."

"I appreciate that."

"I'm going to need you to give me that swift kick in the ass I gave you if I ever start to mess up," he said, a small smile on his face.

"I will be sure to do that," she smiled. "I, uh, have to go meet up with Jesse."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," he said as she got up. "Thank you, Beca. I don't want you to think you're no longer important to me when this baby is born."

"I know where we stand, Dad. Don't worry," she said, walking over to him to give him a hug. Her and her dad weren't usually huggers, but he looked so stressed and worried and like he was about to have a panic attack that she made an exception.

Dr. Mitchell walked Beca out and she headed toward the Trebles house to find Jesse. She walked in without saying hello to anyone and walked right into Jesse's room, finding him sitting as his desk doing homework.

"Beca," he smiled as he turned to her, but the smile fell when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Shelia's pregnant. I'm going to have a baby brother or sister. I just stayed so calm for my dad because he looked like he was ready to break, and now I'm freaking out," she said as she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto his bed. Jesse sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's great news, Becs. That baby is going to be so lucky to have you as an older sister."

"Really? I'm 19, I could be its mom. My dad even pointed that out."

"I still don't see what the problem is," Jesse said, genuinely confused. He knew a lot about Beca's past, not the whole story yet, but enough that he could usually fill in the blanks. He had no idea why she wouldn't be excited about a new baby. She was quiet for a little while, and Jesse patiently waited for her to finally talk. He rubbed circles into her arm with his thumb as they sat in silence.

"I feel like a stranger in places that's supposed to be my home," Beca finally said. "My mom is still dating that disgusting man so I can't go there. Shelia's pregnant, which means they'll be doing so much baby stuff. My dad assured me that the baby wasn't going to change anything between us, but I think it will."

"You're worried your dad is going to give up on what he finally has with you and start fresh with the new baby," Jesse said, finally figuring out the problem.

"He has a second chance now. He fucked up with me, so he's not going to do that with this baby. Why fix something that's broken when you get just get it new and start over?"

"Becs," Jesse said, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. "You're dad loves you. He's not going to give up on the relationship you two are finally forming. If anything, he's hoping that the new baby will make you guys stronger as a family."

"My parents tried that, that's why I was born, to fix their marriage. Look how great that turned out," she scoffed.

"While that may be the wrong reason to get pregnant, I'm very grateful they did because if they didn't, you wouldn't be here and I'd be miserable," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Shelia isn't pregnant because they want to save their marriage, she's pregnant because they love each other and wanted this."

"I actually have a sneaking suspicion the condom broke because my dad seemed shocked," Beca stated.

"You're ruining my big speech," Jesse sighed, earning a small smile from Beca that he was waiting to see. "Anyway, like I was trying to say. Whether the baby was planned or not, they still love each other. It comes from good."

"And I came from bad."

"No," he said, groaning. "Only you can turn this into the most pessimistic thing ever. All I'm trying to say is I think this baby will make bring you even closer with your dad because he'll want you involved in its life, and he'll still be involved in your life too."

"Maybe," she said quietly. "Wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"Had this happened last year, I wouldn't have run to you with this," she told him, her voice barely a whisper. "I would have locked myself in my dorm room and worked on my mixes and ignored you."

"I'm glad this isn't last year then."

"Me too," she said as she moved so she was straddling him. "It honestly scares me how much you've gotten to me."

"Why's that?"

"I've always run from people when I hear things that make me scared. I've never run to someone."

"Well, I'll always be there when you need someone to run to."

"I love you," she said quietly. That was only the third time she said that to him since Christmas. "I, I know I don't say it as much as you do. It's not that I don't feel it, I just can't say it all the time."

"I know. That just makes every time you say it even more meaningful," he said as he cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought her face to his to kiss her. "I love you too."

"I, um. I can't promise this type of reaction whenever something gets to me," she said as she leaned forward and rested her cheek against his chest. "This might be a rarity."

"I know," he said, and he did. He knew the next time Beca heard something that affected her she might shut him out. He'd always be waiting though. "At least I'll know that you know that you can come to me when you're ready."

"I don't know how I ended up with you. You deserve a girl who's not emotionally unstable."

"I like a challenge," he said, Beca could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm with the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Please, wait until another day to say that," she mumbled as she moved so she could lie down on his bed. "One thing at a time."

"Okay," he laughed slightly as he lay down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "It's the middle of the day, Beca."

"Sh, naptime."

"Don't you have class?"

"Beca's sleeping," she whispered.

"What if I had class?"

"Jesse sleeping too," she said as she rolled over and covered his mouth with her hand. "You don't have class for the rest of the night. My teacher cancelled so I don't have any more classes."

"So Beca and Jesse sleeping?"

"Yes, Beca and Jesse sleeping," she said with a smirk as she moved closer to him. "After sleeping we can do other things."

"I like other things as long as we don't have to leave the bed."

"Those are my favorite things," she said with a smile.

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing constantly, I appreciate it so much. I'm 20 reviews away from 200 and I never thought this story would get so much attention, so thank you :)**


	16. Nothing Good Happens After 2AM

**So this wasn't originally the next chapter, but this idea came into my head and I figured it would be a good place for this chapter. I usually update right before I go to class, but since I'm so excited that I hit 200 reviews (THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH) I figured I would update before I went to sleep.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"What's going on?" Beca asked sleepily as she walked downstairs to the living room. Fat Amy had woken her up at two in the morning, but didn't tell her why. All the Bellas were sitting around, looking as exhausted at she felt.

"We're going out," Fat Amy said simply.

"Nothing good happens after 2AM," Beca told her.

"Everything good happens after 2AM," she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm in my pajamas. So is everyone else."

"We're hot enough that we can pull off anything," Stacie said with a yawn. "Okay, let's go."

"Where are we even going?" Cassie asked.

"Same party the Trebles are at, gonna crash it," Fat Amy said. "Why should they get all the fun?"

"Because they knew about it?" Laci said. "We could have gone. They told us to come."

"It's more fun showing up like this."

"Right, a blast," Noelle muttered. She's usually all for partying, but she's not a happy camper when her sleep is disrupted.

"We can survive this," Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Noelle's shoulders.

"I just want my bed. I'm cranky."

"We'll find the boys and then leave."

Fat Amy was having none of Beca's plan to leave. She was on a mission for some reason to now prove to Beca that awesome things happen after 2AM. Beca was having none of that.

They walked into the frat party that she knew the Trebles were at and received dirty looks from all the girls who were dressed up, since they were only in their pajamas. Beca spotted Jesse talking with Donald and a few other people she didn't recognize. She made a beeline for him.

"Beca?" Jesse said in surprise. "I thought you were staying in tonight."

"Fat Amy had other plans," she grumbled. "I got woken up and I couldn't even changed."

"Take this," he said, pulling off his Treblemaker hoodie and passing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, putting it on and feeling so much better than she wasn't walking around in just a cami and pajama shorts anymore. "So, I'll let you all continue to have your fun while I figure out how I'm escaping."

"You can stay, you know."

"Yeah, we told you all to come out with us tonight anyway," Donald said. "It's still early."

"Early? It's two in the morning. Nothing good happens after 2AM," Beca told him.

"Like I said, the night is still young."

"Let me just point out a rare sight for you boys," she said as she gestured toward Noelle, who was sitting in a corner, about to pass out sleep. "Our little party girl isn't partying."

"That's like finding Big Foot," Jesse said.

"Maybe she has alcohol poisoning," Donald tried.

"We just got here."

"I can walk you back if you want to go back to sleep," Jesse offered, but Beca shook her head.

"No, you were having fun. Continue having fun with your friends. I'm going to check on the girls," she said and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Beca tapped on Noelle's head to wake her up, and to make sure she was still alive because god-knows what these frat boys would do to her if they noticed she was asleep.

"I'm fine. Wake me up again when you figure out what the hell is going on."

Cassie and Laci walked over to Beca, looking equally as miserable. They told Beca that Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley all ran out and left.

"Shit, that's bad for us," Beca said as she looked around for Stacie and Fat Amy. "They're going to make sure we don't leave now because the others did."

"That's just great," Cassie groaned. "I'm freezing."

"Have you seen Chris?"

"No," she pouted.

"Benji told me he was in the bathroom, maybe he's out by now," Laci said as she wrapped Benji's jacket tighter around her.

"You guys are such saps, trying to get jackets from your boyfriends because you're cold," Noelle scoffed, finally waking up.

"That's what we have them for, duh," Beca said with a smirk. "I don't sleep in a sweatshirt like some people."

"Always prepared," Noelle said as she pulled her hood on. "Now, let's plan for escape."

"No one is going anywhere," Fat Amy said. "Noelle, of all people, I didn't expect that from you."

"Don't wake me up from a deep sleep. I was dreaming that I was having sex with Bam Margera when he was still hot. Don't interrupt my dreams," Noelle said crankily.

"There's another party across campus, we're all going," Stacie said.

"Um, who is 'all' exactly?" Beca asked.

"Us and the Trebles."

"Oh good," Cassie said, running over to Chris once she saw him. "Can't we just go home?"

"No! We must prove to Beca that amazingness happens after 2AM," Fat Amy said.

"I didn't say that to make it into a challenge. I said it so I could go back to bed."

"Too late! We out," she said, taking the lead with Stacie and Donald next to her.

"This isn't going to end well at all," Beca said sadly as she stood next to Jesse. "I'm too tired to handle all this."

"Hop on, shortstack," he said, bending over so she could jump on his back. She didn't even yell at him for calling her short. "Wow, you must really be tired."

"Carry on, my wayward son," she mumbled in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. He chuckled as he began walking.

They arrived at the second party at around 3AM. Jesse had put Beca down after they got into the house. The party was dead by the time they got there and everyone who was still there probably either lived there, was going to be doing the walk of shame the next morning, or were so gone that they thought they made it back to their dorm.

"It's dead, Fat Amy!" Noelle said angrily, before muttering under her breath, "like you will be if we don't leave within in the next five minutes."

"You're really doing a good job proving that good things happen after 2AM," Beca said sarcastically.

"Alright, I know where we can go," Stacie said as she began to leave.

"I'm going to strangle someone," Beca said as she grabbed Jesse's hand. "I can't deal with this on no sleep."

"Why don't we just sneak away?" Jesse suggested.

"They'll know," she said, sneaking a glance at Stacie and Fat Amy. "Plus, she'll really notice if Cassie, Noelle, and Laci left too, because Chris and Benji would be leaving too."

"Every man for himself?"

"I wish," she sighed.

"Those girls really changed you," Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah. They'll owe me for tonight if something else ever comes up."

"Good way to think of it."

Stacie led them off campus and to a more sleazy area of town. Beca had a bad feeling about this when they walked into the building. Her feelings were confirmed when she was greeted to the sight of some really hideous stripper sliding down the pole on stage.

"It's girls night tonight, but I usually come here on guys night," Stacie said, but then saw the look Donald was giving her. "Before we started dating, of course."

"Right," Noelle said, not believing her for a minute. "You were definitely here like last week. Can we go now? This place looks like it's ground zero for some unknown STD."

"I've seen Contagion, I'm not dealing with that," Laci said.

"Contagion!" Jesse exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "That's the next movie we should watch."

"Oh my God, don't talk about movies," Beca moaned, covering her ears. "I can't deal with all this plus that on no sleep."

"You love our moviecations," he said smugly. "Especially when .."

"Enough!" Beca said loudly. "Not with them around, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh, but we've all heard, so it's nothing new," Fat Amy said. "I've heard about every noise possible when it comes to sex, human and animal, and I'm almost positive you win whatever awards go with that."

"I'm going home," she announced and turned to leave, but got stopped by a stripper.

"Our best dancer is coming on, you should stay," she said as she stepped closer to Beca. "You know, you're really pretty."

"Thanks," she said uncomfortably as she moved closer to Jesse.

"And you're really hot, wow," the stripper said as she eyed Jesse. "I'm available for a private dance, if you want."

"He doesn't want, thanks though," Beca said, pulling Jesse away and over to their friends.

"Maybe I wanted one," he said like the smart ass he is.

"I will give you a private dance if you can figure out how to get us out of here."

"Really?"

"Jesse," she said angrily.

"Okay, so I know Donald is pretty tired because he's not even looking down Stacie's shirt, look," Jesse said and Beca nodded, he was right. "So, we get him to distract Stacie, find a way to distract Fat Amy, and we'll leave in pairs."

"Got an idea," Beca said as she sat down at the table everyone was sitting at. "So, Fat Amy, haven't you always wanted a lap dance?"

"Yes! Let's do it!" she said excitedly.

"Everyone chip in money so she can have a really long one," Beca whispered. Noelle threw in a $50 and Laci, Chris, Cassie, and Benji all threw in $20s. Jesse put in $40 for him and Beca. "How about a lap dance on us? Since it was your idea to come to this great place, and we're really grateful."

"You guys are the best, so much better than my boyfriends back at home," she said as she took the money and walked over to the private booths. Jesse had texted Donald the plan and he agreed.

"Stacie," he whispered in her ear so she would turn her head and they could start making out.

"Okay, go," Beca whispered. Laci and Benji were the first to leave, followed by Cassie and Chris. Twenty minutes later, Beca, Jesse, and Noelle left.

"Thank God," Noelle said. "With all that money, Fat Amy should be in there for like five hours."

"Gave us enough time to get away," Beca said. "I just want my bed."

"You and me both," she yawned. "I'm crashing at the house, no way I'm walking back to my dorm by myself."

"Yeah, me too," Jesse said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a big, brave man?" Noelle teased him.

"While I might be both of those things," Jesse said, which Beca rolled her eyes at. "I'm exhausted and I'll end up asleep on a bench."

"Wouldn't want someone to violate him," Beca said.

They were a few blocks away from campus when a police car pulled up to them and stopped. Beca felt her stomach drop. She did not need to get arrested. Again.

"It's late, what are you three doing?" the officer asked, shining a flashlight in their faces.

"Going home. I got forced out of a lovely sleep from my crazy roommate who decided to prove to all of us that good things happen after 2AM," Beca explained.

"Seriously?"

"Completely. Do you think we would go out like this?" Noelle said, gesturing at her and Beca's pajamas. "No, we wouldn't."

"It's true," Jesse nodded. "We're just really tired and want to get back to campus."

"You want a ride?" the officer offered.

"Seriously? Like you'd give us a ride and we won't be getting arrested?" Beca asked and he nodded.

"It's late, wouldn't want anything to happen to you three," he said.

"You're the best," Noelle said happily as she climbed into the backseat. "Now I can say I've been in a police car."

"Not that enjoyable, I have to say," Beca muttered.

"Hey, wait. You look familiar," the officer said as he pulled away and headed toward Barden. "Are you in one of those acapella groups?"

"Yes," Beca sighed. "You arrested me for vandalism, but then you realized it was a complete accident."

"She was saving me from a crazy old acapella guy who wanted a friend of ours to shove the trophy up his butt," Jesse said, a smile on his face as he thought of how funny the situation actually was.

"Yes, sorry about that," he said. "All I saw was a broken window, didn't know what to expect."

"No problem. My dad ripped me a new asshole, but no big deal."

"Well, let me know if you get into any tight spots. I'll help you out. I'm Officer Brady."

"Thanks, I'm Beca. Although I'm sure you remember that from the police report you filed."

"You have nothing on your record, though. Here's your stop, take care," he said as he pulled into Barden's gates. The security guard looked at the threesome questionably as they exited the cop car.

"Thanks Officer Brady!" Noelle said happily as he drove away. "What a nice guy."

"Saved us a lot of time walking," Beca said and yawned. "I can't wait to get to bed."

"Won't have to wait much longer," Noelle said as she opened the front door and sighed happily. "Thank God."

The house was empty when they got back. Noelle grabbed the spare comforter from the closet and collapsed on the couch.

"Night, don't be too loud, I need my beauty sleep," she told the couple as they walked up the stairs to Beca's room.

"I'm way too tired for that," Beca yawned as she climbed into bed. Jesse took of his jeans, leaving him only in boxers, before climbing in with her. "Seriously, nothing good happens after 2AM."

"I don't know. We made a cop friend."

"Nothing good happens after 2AM," Beca repeated.

"Fat Amy would definitely disagree in the morning," Jesse said as he pulled Beca close. "I believe you owe me a private dance. I did figure out how to get us out of there."

"Don't even think that's happening now."

"But it will happen?" he asked hopefully.

"Shut up, nerd. Go to sleep."

* * *

"So, Amy," Beca said as she walked downstairs to the kitchen and found Amy half-dead on the island. "Still believe the best things happen after 2AM?"

"All you flatbutts left me! Even Stacie, that traitor," she grumbled. "I had to walk back here and fight off a raccoon that attacked me. I thought dingos were bad, raccoons are vicious."

"Dude, you might need a rabies shot," Beca said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme take a nap first," she said.

"Noelle, call the health center and find out the time frame for a rabies shot."

"You gotta go now. It's a four day set of shots, my cousin got bit by a bat once and had to get it," she said as she got off the couch. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital. Maybe I'll call Officer Brady."

"Don't call the cops, Noelle," Beca warned.

"He's our friend now. He drove us home," she said before turning toward Fat Amy. "We drove in a cop car last night."

"Told you good things happen after 2AM!"

"You got attacked by a raccoon, how is that good?" Beca asked.

"Still the best night ever!" Fat Amy said as Noelle dragged her out of the house.

* * *

**I am a firm believer that nothing good happens after 2AM. I have been out past 2AM & I can tell you that nothing good has happened, lol.**

**If anyone can tell me what show that is from, I'll give you a preview of a future chapter :D**

**I love you all who have been reviewing, and continue to review. I appreciate it so much. I really can't believe I've reached 200 reviews with this story. It means so much to me, I'm in like shock over it.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought. Anything at all. Even if you didn't like it, tell me. I'll try to convince you somehow. I'm very persuasive, I plan to be a lawyer after all :D**


	17. Unwanted Invitations

**To everyone who guessed How I Met Your Mother, you were right :D **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Chloe, wouldn't planning a bachelorette party be more Aubrey's thing? Maybe even Stacie?" Beca asked her best friend as they walked around campus. Chloe's wedding seemed to be around the corner and Beca was freaking out over her maid-of-honor duties.

"Aubrey's going to help you," Chloe reassured her. "You really think I'd ask Stacie to help? We'd end up at some really dirty strip club."

"I'm sure Stacie would find the classiest place for you. They would probably just not have the no touching rule."

"Those strippers definitely won't look like Channing Tatum though."

"No stripper looks like Channing Tatum."

"Only in our dreams," Chloe sighed. "We have a dress fitting today."

"We?"

"Yes, I have a fitting and the bridal party does too."

"Does that mean I have to get the girls?"

"I called them already, they should be over by the tree," Chloe said as she pointed at the usual spot that Jesse and Beca sit at. Beca noticed Jesse sitting there, with some girl she didn't recognize. "Uh, Beca?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Beca said as she began to walk toward Jesse. He looked uncomfortable, which was a good sign. "Hey, nerd."

"Beca, hey!" he said loudly as he jumped off his blue towel and next to Beca. "This is uh, um. I don't even know her name."

"I'm Tina," the blonde said, not even bothering getting off the towel.

"That's great," Beca said, filled with sarcasm. "So why are you still here?"

"I was just getting to know Jesse, until you interrupted that is," she said, glaring at Beca.

"That's nice of you. You can go get to know someone else's boyfriend, thanks."

"You date her?" she asked Jesse. He nodded and she laughed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I think you should go now," Beca said menacingly as she glared at the girl. Tina quickly got the hint as she grabbed her bag and got off the towel.

"Well, whenever you're done with _this_," Tina said, gesturing at Beca. "Call me."

Beca watched as Tina walked away, swaying her hips a little more than usual in hopes of catching Jesse's attention. Beca turned toward Jesse, who had a shocked look on his face.

"I was just minding my own business, watching a movie, and she came outta nowhere."

"Yes, you're overall dorkiness really pulled her in. That blue towel really sealed the deal," she rolled her eyes. "Girls keep finding you incredible hot though. Can't figure it out."

"I do have juice pouches and Rocky."

"Such a nerd."

"I really was just minding my own business," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know. You would have looked more nervous. Now you looked like you just wanted to get away from her. If you weren't minding your own business, you would be trying to get away from me."

"Glad you have that all figured out," he said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Can't. She's busy," Chloe said when she walked over to them. "Dress fittings."

"Really? Beca at a dress fitting?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, go watch Rocky," she said, shoving him away from her. He just grabbed her arms and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"You guys are so adorable," Laci said as she walked over with the rest of the Bellas. "Jesse, Benji needs help. He's locked in that straight jacket and I can't get him out on my own."

"Told him he couldn't use real locks," Jesse sighed as he grabbed his stuff. "Have fun at your fitting."

"Blast," Beca mumbled as he kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Are you sure you picked out the perfect dress to show off my sexy, fat ass?" Fat Amy asked.

"You will like it, trust me," Chloe said.

Aubrey met us at the boutique with a few other girls. Chloe ushered everyone into the dressing rooms and her and the seamstress, Edna, waited patiently.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Chloe yelled as she clapped her hands rapidly. So, maybe just Edna waited patiently.

"I can't zip myself," Beca said as she stepped out of the dressing room in the floor length, strapless, purple ombre gown. She stepped onto the platform in the middle of the room surrounded by mirrors so Edna could zip her up and see what adjustments had to be made.

"You're boobs look awesome," Chloe said as she adjusted Beca's top.

"Thanks."

"Not as formfitting as I would like," Stacie said as she walked out. "But the girls do look good."

"So your boobs are girls, but your vagina's a dude?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Nothing at all," Beca said, turning back around.

"I hope Josh's groomsmen are ready for all this," Fat Amy said as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Who else is in the bridal party?" Aubrey asked.

"Josh's older brother, a few of his SBT brothers, his old roommate, and his cousin."

"Can't wait," Fat Amy said as she began to pelvic thrust.

"You blocked rooms off at the hotel right?" Beca asked as she stepped off the platform since Edna finished her alterations.

"All done," Chloe nodded. "Aubrey reminded me to do that two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. It's on one of the many checklists you've sent me."

"No biggie," Chloe shrugged. "I can't believe I'm getting married in a month."

"I know. Right around finals. Too much going on at once, you couldn't have had like a winter wedding? Or waited until I graduated?"

"So sorry for the inconvenience," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Aren't you already rehearsing for finals?"

"Getting it together. Trying to figure out how to top last year."

"Darling, go take that dress off," Edna told Beca.

"Yes ma'am," she said, saluting before walking back into the dressing room. Chloe followed her in. "Seriously?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Beca," she rolled her eyes. "So, how's Shelia?"

"She's still pregnant," Beca said shortly. Beca had called Chloe a few days after she found out from her dad; so hearing that didn't surprise her.

"How are you?"

"Dealing. Jesse helps," she said with a small smile.

"Who was that girl?"

"No idea, some random," she rolled her eyes. "Happens a lot lately, don't know why. He's a huge dork."

"A hot dork, you mean."

"Still a dork, though. Nerdiness just radiates off him," she said as she grabbed her shirt from Chloe. "Pretty sure you've seen me naked more than Jesse has."

"That's what best friends do."

"See each other naked?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded her head as they stepped out of the dressing room.

"Chloe, she said she won't make the top any lower," Stacie said as she showed how low she wanted the top.

"You look like a slut, Stacie," Aubrey said bluntly, since Chloe was at a loss for words. "She's getting married in a church. Jesus won't approve."

"Fine, fine," she rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure he approved of Mary Magdalene."

"I invited all the Trebles and Bellas," Chloe said to Aubrey and Beca.

"Even the news ones?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded.

"Yes, me and Noelle on the prowl," Fat Amy said, fist pumping into the air.

"Noelle and I," Aubrey rolled her eyes and corrected her, the English major in her coming out.

"Have you started applying for any law schools?"

"A couple in Boston, one in Washington D.C., and two in New York. Hopefully I get in somewhere, they're all top schools."

"You'll get in, you're like a genius," Beca reassured her. It was strange how quickly they were able to become friends after butting heads all year. They still didn't agree on some things, but Aubrey wasn't as quick to shoot Beca down anymore, and Beca wasn't as ready to just piss her off.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So, about the bachelorette party."

"Oh, so I know this great club. The guys are super hot, and we can touch," Stacie said excitedly. Beca shot Chloe a smirk.

"Sorry, Stace. Chloe shot down the strip club idea," Beca shrugged.

"Can't get the top lowered, no strip club. Why am I even a bridesmaid," she muttered as she walked into the dressing room to change.

"Anyway," Aubrey said, ignoring Stacie. "I was thinking we could go to a spa the week before and get pampered."

"You're supposed to go crazy at your bachelorette party. Last night out without being married. Why don't we go to a club that doesn't have strippers? I know this restaurant that Jesse took me to a few months ago. I know the DJ and it's awesome."

"Well why don't we do both?" Chloe said. "Spa then dinner."

"It's the first rule of facials that there's a 24-hour window between a facial and any major occasion such as a date or a dance," Beca said offhandedly, then smacked herself in the forehead when she saw the looks Aubrey and Chloe were giving her. "Stupid moviecation. Jesse made me watch both Legally Blondes yesterday and for some reason I stayed awake."

"Oh, I heard why you stayed awake," Fat Amy said with a wink. "Those moviecations sound like one long foreplay. Where can I get me some?"

"I'm not sure I want to know what she's talking about," Aubrey said as she looked between Fat Amy's smirk and Beca's red face.

"She means that," Stacie began to tell her, but Aubrey cut her off.

"Don't need to know!"

"You can tell me later," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear before winking at her.

* * *

"No more moviecations like last night," Beca said as she met up with Jesse outside his class.

"Ever?" he said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Just not when there's people in the house," she said.

"Good, because I have to say that was my favorite way of keeping you awake," he said with a wink as they began to walk toward the Treble house.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Fully aware of how brilliant I am in coming up with awesome ways to keep my poor, movie-deprived girlfriend awake during her moviecation."

"You're such a dork."

"Nothing I haven't heard before," Jesse said as he opened the door to the Treble house and found someone sitting in the hot tub. "Ah, Bumper's here."

"What?"

"The Bumpster is in the house!" Bumper said loudly. "Sup Jesse, Beca."

"Bumper," Beca nodded in acknowledgement. "Why are you here?"

"As a past Treble, I am able to come and revisit my people whenever I please."

"He thinks because he paid for the hot tub he can just come and go whenever," Unicylce said as he rode past Beca and Jesse.

"Dude, that thing probably has some unknown STD that formed in it," Beca said in disgust.

"Well if it does, then it's mine," he said as he sighed and leaned back. "So Beca, tell me. How are you legally allowed to live in a house full of girls?"

"Um?" Beca said, looking at Jesse because she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you aware that there is a law stating that there can't be over a certain amount of girls living together or it becomes a brothel?"

"You're joking."

"He's serious," Unicycle said, riding past them again.

"That's ridiculous! That's sexist!" Beca said.

"There's the little feminist side of you," Bumper cooed, making Beca want to knock him out. "Jess, man, does she, like, shave down there? Because I know some girls who are feminist who don't. It's completely cool, if you're into that sort of thing."

"Do you want to drown in that disgusting hot tub?" Beca seethed. "The house is not a brothel, only three girls live there. Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley stayed in the dorms, and the new Bellas are obviously in the dorms. It's just me, Fat Amy, and Stacie. The other girls just stay over whenever they like, but they don't actually live there."

"Then that place is legitimately a brothel with Stacie living there."

"Dude, that's my girlfriend!" Donald called out from his spot on the couch.

"Fine, fine," Bumper said, holding his hands up in defeat before turning back to Jesse. "Seriously though, does she? Or do you not know because you guys don't do anything other than watch movies?"

"Oh, he knows," Unicycle said as he rode around in circles, a smirk on his face. Beca wasn't sure if she wanted to kick the unicycle out from under him or just crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

"Oh really? Bet he's not that good," Bumper said with a smirk.

"Sure sounds like he is," Unicycle said.

"Okay, that's enough," Beca said loudly. "No need for the two of you to discuss my sex life with my boyfriend."

"They weren't really saying anything too bad, Beca," Jesse said, obviously proud of himself. Beca punched him in the shoulder. "No, you're right. End of conversation."

"Party poopers," Bumper muttered as he got out of the hot tub.

"Oh my God," Beca said, covering her eyes from a naked Bumper. "That thing needs to get thrown out."

"Dude, put some pants on," Jesse said as he looked everywhere but Bumper.

"Don't want your girlfriend to see what she could have had?" Bumper said as he began to pelvic thrust, even though no one was looking.

"No competition whatsoever," Beca said as she blindly grabbed Jesse's hand and began to pull him toward the stairs. "Jesse wins."

"Seriously? Everybody loves Little Bumper."

"I doubt that. You're quiet accurate when you call it _Little _Bumper."

"You really know how to kick a guy down a couple notches."

"She's good at that," Jesse said as he and Beca walked up the stairs and into his room. "Didn't know he was going to be here."

"He's probably going to hunt Fat Amy down."

"Pretty sure she's the only one able to handle him."

"That scares me," Beca shuddered as she dropped down into the chair at his desk and pulled out her laptop. "I don't know what to do for finals."

"Finals as in tests? Or finals as in the ICCAs?"

"Finals as in ICCAs," she said as she began to scroll through her iTunes list. "It's coming up."

"Do the Barden Bellas not have something fantastic planned yet?"

"We have nothing planned. I don't know why Chloe insisted on a June wedding. The month before a wedding is like hell and I have to help her, along with plan a set for the Bellas, and study for finals so I don't fail. I'm dreading May."

"Well, it's only April. Don't stress too much," Jesse said. "You want some help?"

"We promised not to reveal any of our sets to each other," Beca pouted as she stared at the computer screen.

"I know, but the offers on the table," he said, and she nodded. "Not to put any more stress on you, but there's the acapella formal in a few weeks, after finals. Plus, there's some benefit that the dean was talking to me about that she wants us to perform at that's in a few days."

"I'm sorry, what?" Beca said. "'Us' as in the Trebles or 'us' as in the Trebles and the Bellas."

"Trebles and Bellas."

"That's just great," Beca groaned loudly. "That's something else to plan."

"We make it easy on ourselves. We'll just do a riff-off. I already talked to Justin and Tommy. Justin's bringing his spinner and Tommy's just going to be Tommy."

"That is pretty easy."

"Go ahead, say it," he said with a smirk.

"Say what, nerd?"

"That I'm a genius and you're so happy I'm your boyfriend because then you would just have to come up with an idea for a performance and you wouldn't have thought of that."

"No," she said as she turned back to her computer. "It was a good idea though."

"Close enough."

"Such a dork," she muttered as she began to play some songs. "This could work."

"A little edgier for this performance?" he asked as he listened to her choices.

"Maybe, we'll see. It would be an interesting performance."

"Uh, Beca?" Donald said as he knocked on Jesse's door. "You're dad dropped this off and said you should call your mom."

"What?" she asked as she stood up and took the envelope from Donald. "Did he say why?"

"No, he just said it was important," Donald shrugged before leaving.

"Jesse," Beca said, her eyes wide as she stared at the envelope. "This looks like an invitation."

"Oh boy," he said as he grabbed it from her. Beca took out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number.

"_Beca, darling! It's so good to hear from you!_"

"Yeah, well. Dad said it was important."

"_I've got great news! Jonathan proposed. We're getting married. I want you in the wedding!_"

"Oh my God," Beca whispered. "You can't be marrying him."

"_We're in love! That's what people in love do, sweetie._"

"But he's disgusting! He's a pervert!"

"_No, you never gave him a chance._"

"And I won't ever give him one," Beca said before hanging up. "I have to go."

"Beca, don't leave," Jesse said as she quickly gathered her stuff. He could feel the walls go back up and he knew she was running. "Talk to me."

"I can't. I'll see you later," she muttered before running out of his room.

He grabbed the envelope she left on his bed and opened it. It was a wedding invitation for Janet Stanley and Jonathan Pellit. He flung it across the room and never thought he could hate someone's parent so much, especially the mother of his girlfriend. Beca came to him once, so he just hoped she'd come back to him again.

* * *

**Little drama, had to bring the creepy boyfriend back in lol.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter, I appreciate it all so much. Really. You guys are AWESOME. & thank you to all the anons who guessed, I'm sorry I couldn't respond to you!**

**I have another question that will get previews if you get it right. What movie is "Edna" from? Hint: She's also a designer/seamstress in the movie.**

**Leave a review, leave your guess, leave your questions & let me know what you thought. Thanks guys! :D**


	18. Benefit

**All those who guessed Edna Mode from the Incredibles were right :) **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Three days. Three whole days without a word from Beca. Jesse was going insane. From what Stacie and Fat Amy told him, she only left her room to pee, go to class, and get food. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even them. She hasn't returned any of his calls, answered any of his text messages, and refused to let him in when he stopped by the Bellas house. He was running out of ways to get through to her, and they had the benefit tomorrow.

Dean Boland thought it would be a good way to entertain the benefactors of the university with the top acapella groups. Jesse agreed because he figured it would be fun because they'd all get to spend more time together (like they don't spend enough time together already). He never expected Beca to get information like this that would just break her so easily.

Beca never thought her mom would choose a disgusting man like Jonathan over her own daughter, but apparently she was wrong. Not even a mother-daughter relationship could work for Beca, so she took that as a sign that she was a failure at everything. Beca began to figure that her relationship with her father would soon dissolve once the new baby is born, no matter how much he's been calling her and making sure she knew she still mattered to him. She even began to think that her relationship with Jesse would end because if she can't even have a decent relationship with her parents, how is she supposed to survive a relationship with someone else. He'd eventually see she was too damaged for him, so he'd leave and find the girl she knows he's deserved in the first place.

Beca knew her thoughts were completely irrational. Deep down inside she knew, but way, way deep down inside and it was much easier to focus on the things there were much closer, like her really irrational thoughts. She sat at her desk, trying to focus on her homework, but couldn't stop her mind from racing.

"Beca, please open up. I know you're in there," Jesse pleaded from the other side of the door. He's been doing that non-stop since she ran out.

"Go away," she mumbled, not even sure if he heard her. If he did, he obviously wasn't going to listen because he kept knocking.

"I have donuts," he said. He knew Beca couldn't resist donuts, especially when she was upset. "I'm not leaving until you open this door, and I might have to eat. So that means this whole box of donuts will be gone, and you won't be able to have one unless you let me in."

"Damn you," she muttered as she got up and opened the door for him.

Jesse smiled as he held out the box filled with chocolate frosted donuts, but his smile dropped when he took one look at her face. He could tell she's been crying most of the time, and she doesn't have on any makeup. He tentatively stepped into her room and shut the door. She walked back to her desk, donut in hand, without saying a word to him.

"I know that I shouldn't push you to talk, but I'm worried, Beca," he said as he sat down on her bed. "We all are."

"I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine. You won't talk to your friends, you won't talk to me, you won't leave your room."

"I leave my room," she said defensively.

"For class, food, and the bathroom does not count," he said and gave her a look. "Just, please. Tell me what you're thinking."

"That you're a pushy pain in the ass," she said angrily.

"That's a start," he nodded. Not exactly the start he wanted, but it was something. At least she was finally talking to him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm fine."

"I can't leave you alone because I'm worried. I'm worried because I care about you. I don't like seeing you upset and not being able to do anything."

"You can leave, that's what you can do."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, don't I? Why can't you just leave now and get it over with? I know you're going to leave eventually. Get it over with like a band-aid, quick and easy."

"Why would I leave, what are you talking about?"

"I don't even know why I expected this to work," Beca began to ramble as she got up and paced around her room. "I can't have a normal relationship with my own parents, so why would I think I could have a relationship with you?"

"Beca," Jesse said, getting up and grabbing her wrists to keep her still. "Don't project what's going on with your mom on us. We're fine. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me."

"You say that now. Then one day you're going to get fed up with all the shit that's wrong with me and leave and find the type of girl you're meant to be with. Cute, happy, excitable."

"That sounds like a dog I would buy," he joked, but she didn't laugh. "The only girl I want is you. I'm not leaving; get that out of your head. Can we get back to your mom now because I know that's the real reason for all this."

"How can she marry him?" Beca muttered as she collapsed against Jesse and began crying again. "She knows what happened and refuses to believe it. She kept him around and basically threw me out because I told her I wouldn't come back if he was there."

"She's blinded by love. She might regret it when she finally realizes what kind of dirtball that guy is."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then you still have your dad, and Shelia, and the new baby. And me."

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you."

"It's okay," he said as he ran his hands through her hair. "You're talking to me now."

"I don't know what to do, Jesse," she said quietly. "She's my mom, but I can't go to that wedding because then it shows I'm okay with it, and I'm not okay with it."

"It's up to you. Whatever you want to do."

"All I want to do is crawl in my bed and never leave it," she sighed.

"Well, we can do that tonight," Jesse said suggestively. "But we have the benefit tomorrow and the Bellas need their leader.

"Oh shit. I forgot about that. I haven't gone over anything with the girls," Beca said, running her hands through her hair.

"It'll be fine. We're like riff-off pros now," he said as he began to walk them towards her bed. Jesse wanted to get her mind off of everything so she could stop freaking out, so he did what he knows works best.

"I guess," she said as she let him sit her down on the bed. She laid back as he hovered over her. "So, what are we doing now?"

"Something that we're pros at too," he said as he began to kiss her neck. "I had to go three days without you near me, please don't do that again."

"I'll try not too."

"You're first instinct may be to run away, but mine's always going to be to run after you," he said as he pushed himself up to look at her. "I'll always be there."

"You sound like a creepy stalker," she smirked, but then her eyes softened. "Hopefully nothing else happens like this, then we won't have to worry about that."

"Still, I'll be knocking on your door incessantly until you let me in."

"Good, now kiss me," she said, pulling him down closer to her again.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Beca looked around the room and observed the rich alumni that were getting hammered and waving around their checkbooks. Dean Boland explained to them that the donations from tonight go to the school's music and arts program since Barden is one of the top universities for that.

"You guys just enjoy yourselves on stage," Dean Boland told them earlier in the night. "These people are going to be so drunk they won't know what's going on so they'll clap for anything."

"Anything?" Noelle said suggestively.

"Keep it clean," she warned us jokingly.

"Yes, ma'am," Fat Amy saluted.

"Ready for this?" Jesse asked as he walked up to Beca, who was tugging at the hem of her short, black dress.

"Ready to win another riff-off? Of course," she said with a smirk.

"You're going down," he said. "Like a two dollar prostitute."

"Pretty sure I'm worth more than two dollars."

"You're worth way more than that," he said as he pulled her close for a kiss. "Maybe five dollars."

"Shut up," she laughed as she pushed him away.

"You two, apart, now," Fat Amy said. Beca laughed a little before moving away from Jesse and toward the Bellas. "Thought I was going to have to hose you two down, Shawshank. I'm sure you found it enjoyable in jail."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tommy said loudly as he got the crowd's attention. "Tonight you will enjoy two talented acapella groups who will perform oral magic."

"Oral magic?" Fat Amy said to herself. "What?"

"I thought we had to keep it clean," Noelle said.

"Why did we let him do this again?" Cassie asked.

"I once force fed someone twenty dollars worth of quarters," Lilly said quietly.

"We all know the rules!" Justin said, pointing at the Trebles and Bellas, who all nodded. "Good, let's begin!" He pointed his spinner at the wall and we all waited for a category. "Hair bands!"

"Like scruchies?" Stacie asked. Beca shook her head 'no' as she tried not to roll her eyes at the stupid question.

Chris stepped into the middle and began to sing.

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_Just an urchin living under the street_

_I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_

_I'm your charity case_

_So buy me something to eat_

_I'll pay you at another time_

_Take it to the end of the line_

_Rags to riches or so they say_

_You got to – keep pushing for the fortune and fame you know_

_It's all a gamble when it's just a game_

_You treat it like a capital crime_

_Everybody's doing their time_

_Take .._

Beca stepped up and cut him off:

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Listen!_

Benji stepped up and cut her off:

_Listen, not a dime, I can't pay my rent_

_I can barely make it through the week_

_Saturday night, I'd like to make my girl_

_But right now I can't make ends meet, no_

_I'm always workin', slavin' every day_

_Gotta get away from the same old, same old_

_I need a chance just to get away_

_If you could hear me think and this is what I'd say_

Noelle had joined in on "same old, same old" and shrugged while she kept singing, her reason being she loved this song.

_Don't need nothin', but a good time_

_How can I resist_

_Ain't looking for nothin', but a good time_

_And it don't get better than this_

"What happens if they sing together?" Tommy asked Justin, who shrugged. "Next category!"

"And the next category is," Justin said dramatically. "Power ballads!"

"Seriously?" Beca groaned. "You need to update that thing buddy!"

Laci stepped up and began to sing

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream_

_Of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm .._

Kolio stepped up and cut her off:

_I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days_

_'Cause I know what it means to walk along_

_The lonely street of dreams_

_Here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

_But here I go again, here I go again,_

_Here I go again, here I ..._

Stacie stepped up:

_I had to escape_

_The city was sticky and cruel_

_Maybe I should have called you first_

_But I was dying to get to you_

_I was dreaming while I drove_

_The long straight road ahead_

_Could taste your sweet kisses_

_Your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

She had pointed to Donald while she sang the chorus and winked at him. Beca looked at Jesse nervously because she saw the look in Donald's eyes. How he could get that reaction from a Celine Dion song, Beca had no idea, but it needed to be stopped. Jesse nudged Justin for a new category.

"Lovely!" Justin said loudly, stepping between Stacie and Donald, who were slowly gravitating toward each other. "Last category! Famous duets!"

"Now, there's rules that go with this one," Tommy explained. "Whoever gets to the center first picks the song and their duet partner. Cutting someone off, while okay, is not necessary for famous duets because if the other person messes up the lyrics that duet is over and the next one comes in. Or you can just cut them off if you want to go. Like a tap out."

"This sounds very complicated," Noelle said.

"Maybe for a simple minded person like yourself," Tommy said, to which Noelle flipped him off. "Let's begin!"

"Girl and boy duets only?" Cynthia Rose asked as the groups moved to their sides.

"I don't think it matters," Beca shrugged.

"Oh, it matters," Justin said dramatically. "Everything matters."

"Boy and girl duets only then," Beca said, giving him a strange look. "We're ready."

Cassie stepped up and pointed at Chris as she began to sing

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_Some days I can't even dress myself_

_It's killing me to see you this way._

_'Cause though the truth my vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell there that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love_

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_Hey!_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Hey!_

Donald stepped up and tapped on Chris' shoulder so he could go, and pointed out Cynthia Rose.

_If ya ass to big I make ya back that ass up_

_I only go down if ya keep ya grass cut_

_Hair to the back, hat to the front_

_Weezy F Baby tatted on the butt_

_Okay_

_Still remixin' with one of these vixens_

_I make her ride my like I'm Sea Biscuit_

_Ms. Ester Dean you can get it_

_Look, I like a nice two pack and a booty on biggie_

_What's really good? What you know about it_

_Swagger too good I should notarize it_

_Yeah they call me Tune, no bugs bunny_

_Make the booty clap, give it up for me_

_Yeah it's Young Money, you know I brung money_

_I make that booty talk Connie Chung for me_

_I got her butt naked in a red snuggie_

_I make her drop it low like she duckin' from me_

_Now where she at, where she at_

_There she go, there she go_

_She brang it back, bra-brang it back_

_Then she drop it low, drop it low_

Cynthia Rose nodded at him as he waited for her to begin her part:

_You wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it_

_Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it_

_Shake that ass on the floor_

_You wana see me shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Yeah you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low_

_Yeah boy you like that oh_

_I can tell you like that oh_

_You boy you love it_

_When my booty goes boom-bo-bo-boom, bo-bo-boom, ba-boom, boom_

"Too dirty," Beca said and Cynthia Rose stopped. "Next pair!"

"Beca," Jesse said with a smile as he stepped up. "Come on."

"Oh no," Beca said, not knowing what song he was going to pick. It could be anything knowing him. "No."

"Go, you chicken," Noelle said, shoving Beca into Jesse.

Jesse grabbed her hands and smirked at her before he began:

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sings_

_Tell me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

"Dude, I hate you," Beca muttered as he stopped and waited for her.

"You're turn, darling," he said, a big shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He would pick a song from a movie, the only movie to make her cry to this day. He's tried for a repeat performance of tears from Beca, but hasn't succeeded.

"Bastard," she said before singing.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves you_

Jesse began singing with Beca, there voices sounding amazing together:

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Beca shoved Jesse back toward the Trebles and she walked back to the Bellas as Tommy and Justin began to speak.

"That's it for tonight's riff-off. If you would like to see more of this at future benefits, please pull out those checkbooks and make your bank accounts a little lighter," Tommy said.

"The arts are very important! Keep supporting them. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Justin said and everyone clapped as everyone walked off the stage.

"That was very good," Dean Boland said. "Beca, Jesse, can I talk to you two?"

"Uh, sure," Beca said as Jesse grabbed her hand and they followed the dean. "Everything okay?"

"I wanted the two of you to meet someone. This is James Pearlman, he owns a small record label."

"You guys are fantastic," Mr. Pearlman said, shaking Beca and Jesse's hands. "Have you two ever considered singing as a career?"

"No," Beca shook her head. "I want to produce music, I'm more of a behind the scenes person."

"Yeah, I'm not much of a singer. I actually want to score movies," Jesse said.

"At least you two are keeping it in the music family. Listen, give me a call when you graduate. I might know some people," he said, handing both of them his card. "You ever want a singing career, let me know soon."

"Wow, thank you," Beca said as she handed Jesse her card because she had no pockets in her dress and she didn't think shoving it into her bra would be appropriate.

"You two are going to go far, mark my words," he said before walking away.

"He's right you know. You're both very talented," Dean Boland said. "I have to go collect whatever money we're receiving tonight. Thank you for performing, I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Dean Boland," Jesse said with a smile.

"Suck up," Beca coughed. Dean Boland smiled at her.

"Tell your father I said congratulations on the new baby. I haven't had a chance to talk to him, it's been crazy."

"I will, thank you," Beca said before Dean Boland walked away. "Moulin Rouge? Really, you dork?"

"Best duet ever," he said as he pulled her close. "That and it was the only one I could think of."

"Figures. It can't be healthy to watch all those movies."

"If watching movies is wrong, then I don't want to be right."

"Why do I date you?" she muttered as he began to sway to the slow song that the DJ started playing.

"Because you're madly in love with me and can't wait until we have aca-children that will be super awesome."

"You're right on the first part," she said with a smile. "The aca-children I can wait a long time for."

"Love you," he said softly in her ear.

"Love you too," she responded. That was the first time Beca said that to him without rhem being alone, or something happening. "I know you're making a big deal about that, Swanson."

"Psh, no," he lied.

"You're an awful liar," she whispered.

"Sh," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Paradise City - Guns 'N Roses**

**Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard**

**Nothin' But a Good Time - Poison**

**Holding Out For a Hero - Bonnie Tyler**

**Here I Go Again - Whitesnake**

**I Drove All Night - Celine Dion**

**Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men**

**Drop it Low (Remix) - Ester Dean ft. Lil Wayne & Chris Brown**

**Come What May - Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor**

* * *

**Next chapter is ICCA Finals :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review with any thoughts you had while reading!**

**I can't thank you all enough for the response I've been getting for this story, it's unbelievable & really means a lot to me :)**


	19. ICCA Finals

**I need everyone's help on something, so read the AN at the bottom for more info :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"Wooh! We have arrived!" Noelle yelled loudly as everyone stepped into baggage claim. "I love New York."  
"You just really love New York because of Jesse's brother," Cassie said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her suitcase.

"He's an added bonus, I must say. Beca can vouch for me, those Swanson men are irresistible."

"Oh yeah, can't get enough of them," Beca said dryly as Jesse handed her her suitcase. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "This is why you keep me around, right?"

"Of course. That and you're just so irresistible," she said with a smirk.

"Uh, Jesse," Benji said as he was accompanied by two TSA agents. "I don't know what I did."

"I'll be right back," Jesse sighed as he handed Beca his bag before walking over to Benji to sort out the situation.

"Bellas! Over here!" Beca yelled out to get everyone together. "So, tonight is the finals. We'll get to the hotel, get settled in, and then meet to go over everything before the competition."

"Exactly what are we doing with the room situation?" Cassie asked.

"Jesse and I set it up so we can switch rooms. Like, I'm rooming with Stacie and Jesse's rooming with Donald so we can switch with no problem."

"Gotcha."

"Let's get going, the bus is waiting," Beca said, grabbing her and Jesse's bags. Jesse waved her off as he still talked to the TSA agents.

The Bellas and the Trebles all climbed onto the coach bus that the school rented for them. Beca watched the window as Jesse and Benji walked out of the airport and headed onto the bus.

"Everything alright?" Beca asked as Jesse sat down next to her

"Apparently Benji forgot about the little critter he had hidden down _somewhere_ and it went unnoticed going through security, but it didn't go unnoticed by the passenger who fainted when she saw it crawl out from him," Jesse said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"How do you forget something like that?"

"That's what I said! But I know he gets really nervous about flying, more nervous than you actually, so I can see how he could forget."

"I don't see it," Beca laughed. "That has to be uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't know, I wouldn't want to know," Jesse said and shivered comfortable. "I think it was down his pants too."

"Oh God," Beca laughed even louder now. "That's even worse."

"Tell me about it."

"So, is your family coming tonight?"

"Yup, the whole Swanson clan will be there. Dylan, Asher, and Gabi are coming too."

"That's good. Chloe, Josh, and Aubrey have a later flight. So does my dad and Shelia."

"How does she feel?"

"She had a little morning sickness a few weeks ago, but she's feeling better now. She's having one of those pregnancies most people dream about. You know, with the glowing and all that bullshit."

"That's a good thing," Jesse laughed at how Beca said it. "You just have a way with words."

"I like to put my own spin on things," she shrugged, a smirk plastered on her face. "You ready for tonight?"

"Trebles are going to take back their champion title tonight," Jesse said confidently.

"You sure about that? I mean, you do have an idea of what the Bellas are doing."

"Exactly, that's how I know you're going down."

"We'll see," she sang as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After settling into their rooms and last minute rehearsals, the Bellas and the Trebles joined the rest of the acapella groups in the lobby of Lincoln Center. Beca looked around and saw how nervous everyone looked.

"Did I miss the memo that we're supposed to wear sweet 16 dais dresses?" Noelle asked as she adjusted her boobs in the navy tank top she was wearing.

"Those dresses are a lot better than the flight attendant outfits we had to wear," Beca said.

"Those were traditional Bella uniforms for years," Aubrey said as she walked up to them. "It just so happened they were no longer flattering."

"Yeah, because we all weren't carbon copies of each other," Beca said.

"I rather liked them. Showed off my sexy figure," Fat Amy said as she ran her hands down her sides.

"You guys are going to be awesome!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Better be," Aubrey warned.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Aubrey," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "Have fun, we're going to find seats."

"Good luck," Josh said before Chloe pulled him away. Aubrey followed.

"She's always a ray of sunshine," Stacie said as she filed her nails.

"Beca!" Maxie yelled out, running toward Beca and jumping on her. "Where's my brother?"

"Over there," Beca said as she hugged Maxie. "How are you?"

"Stressed! Prom is in a few weeks and I still don't have a date," she pouted.

"You'll find someone, don't worry," she reassured the girl. "Hey Brayden, Shane."

"Sup?" Shane said, fist bumping Beca. "Where's my little brother?"

"Right here," Jesse said as he ran up to his family. "Hello."

"It's my baby boy," Mrs. Swanson said as she hugged Jesse, embarrassing him. "You don't call, you don't write."

"Hi Mom," he mumbled as his dad laughed at him. "Hi Dad."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Swanson," Beca said happily. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Beca," they said. "You two ready for tonight?"

"More than ready. Trebles are taking back the title tonight," Jesse said.

"You wish," she said, shoving him a little.

"Beca!" Dr. Mitchell called out her name as he walked over with Shelia. "We were looking all over for you, we wanted to wish you good luck before you had to go back stage."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. "Uh, these are Jesse's parents."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Dr. Mitchell said. "This is my wife, Shelia."

"She's my step-mom," Beca explained so Jesse's parents didn't think Shelia was the one she left over Christmas Break.

"It's nice to meet you too," Mrs. Swanson said. "I'm Claire, this is my husband, Will."

"Uh, Jesse," Maxie said, pulling him aside. "You might have another guest coming."

"Who?"

"Well," Maxie began to explain, but stopped when she heard his name called out. "You're going to find out now."

"Hey Beca," Dylan said, kissing her hello. Asher did the same. "Long time no see."

"I know. Miss me?"

"Of course," he winked.

"We had no control over this. Don't blame Gabi either, she got stuck in a weird position," Asher explained and Beca didn't understand.

"Jesse!" Bree said happily as she skipped over to him and hugged him.

"I am so sorry," Gabi said as she walked over to Beca to say hello. "She overheard my parents talking to me about tonight and insisted on coming and my parents couldn't see why it was a bad idea so they bought her a ticket."

"Not your fault," Beca reassured her. "Hello Bree."

"Oh, hi," she said. "So, Jesse. I was thinking we could go get something to eat after."

"I really just don't understand," Beca said as she walked over to Jesse. "He's busy. He'll be way too busy for you as long as he's going out with me."

"Well aren't you a controlling bitch?"

"She's actually a pretty awesome girlfriend," Jesse said, defending Beca. "We have to go."

"Good luck," everyone said as Jesse and Beca headed backstage to meet up with everyone else.

"You know, I'm actually glad she's here," Beca said.

"Really now?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. "Makes the Bellas set tonight just that much more perfect."

"It's like you're psychic or something," Jesse said with a laugh.

"Oh I am, that's how I know I'm winning tonight," she said as she reached up to kiss him. "When you sit down, try to get an aisle seat."

"Okay?" he said as he watched her walk away. "Hey, good luck." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"You too," she said with a smile when they pulled away.

"Last year they lost their champion reign to the Barden Bellas. Can they reclaim their title this year? Let's give it up for the Treblemakers!" the announcer said as they Trebles ran out and took their positions.

Benji began the set:

_If I wrote you a symphony_

_Just to say how much you mean to me, what would you do?_

_If I told you you were beautiful_

_Would you date me on the regular, tell me, would you?_

_Well, baby I've been around the world_

_But I ain't seen myself another girl like you_

_This ring here represents my heart_

_But there's just one thing I need from you, say I do_

Jesse stepped up and looked to the wings at Beca when he began:

_Yeah, because_

_I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_

_I can see us on the countryside_

_Sitting on the grass, laying side by side_

_You could be my baby, let me make you my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothing crazy_

_See, all I want you to do is be my love_

_So don't give away, my love_

_So don't give away, my love_

_So don't give away, ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

_So don't give away, my love_

_So don't give away, my love_

_So don't give away, ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

The boys changed the music as they moved on to a new song. Chris began to sing:

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_

_I'll be your Hova_

_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

Donald was the next to perform:

_I don't know if this make sense, but you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it_

_I'll beat you there_

_Girl you know I got you_

_Us, trust_

_A couple things I can't spell without 'U'_

_Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do it_

_Used to tell me, "sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view_

_Man we stepping out like, "woah"_

_Cameras point and shoot_

_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you_

_You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with_

_But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,_

_It's green where you water it_

_So I know we got issues baby true, true, true_

_But I'd rather work on this with you_

_Than go ahead and start with someone new_

_As long as you love me_

"The two Justins," Fat Amy whistled as they watched the Trebles finish their performance. "They play hardball."

"We can beat them. Listen, I might do things a little different from what we rehearsed. Don't freak out," Beca said.

"Nothing you haven't done before, Shawshank."

"Well, I figured I'd give everyone a heads up. Ready?"

"Ready," they all said.

"And now, the defending champions. The Barden Bellas!" The announcer said.

The Bellas took their position and Beca stood at the center of the stage, smirking before she began the song:

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

While Beca sang the chorus, Cassie began to sing "Toxic".

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if I you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

Cassie took front and center as she sang the chorus for "Toxic":

_With the taste of you lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Bec began to walk off-stage and down the center aisle, straight for where Jesse was sitting. She caught Bree's eye in the audience as she began to sing:

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

Beca stood next to Jesse as she put her hand on his shoulder and glared at Bree:

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if I you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

Beca stayed there as the rest of the Bellas finished up:

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Beca's smirk grew as she watched Bree stand up and storm out of the auditorium. Jesse stood up and wrapped his arms around Beca.

"Quite a performance, Ms. Mitchell," he said.

"Oh, I know. I don't think Bree liked it too much, though."

"Can't imagine why," Jesse laughed.

"Well, I'll be," Gail said from the commentator's booth. "That might have been the hottest performance I've ever seen from a group of girls. They could definitely turn me."

"If it was legal, I would do things to those girls. Unfortunately, I'm unsure if they are all of age and I've been banned from such things," John said.

"The Bella leader looked like a wild animal, staking claim on her man."

"I wonder who the girl is that was subjected to that performance."

"Planned or unintentional, that's the biggest burn in acapella history."

"And look at the young love occurring now," John said, gesturing down toward Beca and Jesse who were kissing.

"I'm sure that young love will continue right into the bedroom."

* * *

"That was great, sweetheart," Dr. Mitchell said as he walked over to Beca. "A little vicious, could have done without that kiss, but still great."

"Thanks Dad," she said with a laugh.

"You're such an amazing singer, Beca," Shelia said as she hugged Beca. "You're so talented."

"Thanks," she said. Beca didn't mind Shelia as much anymore, especially since Beca realized she'd be having to spend a lot more time with her. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better, no more morning sickness," she said with a big smile.

"Beca! Honey!"

"Dad," Beca said, looking at him with panicked eyes. "She's here?"

"I had no idea, I'm sorry," Dr. Mitchell said, genuine concern in his voice.

"Beca, sweetie, that was wonderful," her mom said as she ran over to her, Jonathan right behind. "Hello David, Shelia."

"Janet," Dr. Mitchell said. "I'm not sure if it's completely appropriate for you to be here right now."

"Why is that? I just want to support my daughter," she said defensively. "And maybe meet the boy she's completely smitten with. He looks adorable."

"He looks like a creep, you're too young for a boyfriend," Jonathan said.

"I believe I will be the one to determine that," Dr. Mitchell said angrily. "He happens to be a fine young man who cares about _my _daughter very much."

"I will be her step-father soon."

"That's right. Beca, I wish you would reconsider," Janet said.

Jesse was celebrating with his family when he saw Beca standing with her dad and Shelia and two other people. Beca looked like she was freaking out. Jesse excused himself from his family and made his way over to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Not really," she mumbled. "Jesse, meet my mom."

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Janet, this is my fiancé, Jonathan," Janet said happily.

"I've heard a lot about you two," Jesse said, mustering up as much kindness as he could handle.

"All good things I hope."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that," Beca muttered.

"I think Beca should stay with Janet and I for the night. We haven't really seen her since Christmas when she played a love-sick teenager and spent the remainder of her break in New York," Jonathan said, glaring at Jesse. "We have an extra bed in our room."

"Over my dead body," Dr. Mitchell said.

"Yeah mine too," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca tighter.

"Jonathan's right though, Beca. We haven't spent time together at all," Janet said.

"That's not my fault."

"You ran out. I believe that is your fault. It would mean a lot to your mother and me if you come stay with us," Jonathan said, his eyes wandering Beca's body. Jesse wanted to punch the guy.

"That's enough. You have no say in my daughter's life."

"Like I said, I will be her step-father soon. She's just as much my daughter is she is to your lovely, young wife."

"She's not my daughter," Shelia said. "And I'm not trying to be her mother, either. She already has one, she doesn't need two."

"Exactly, I'm not Shelia's daughter," Beca said. "Just like I won't be your daughter. I like Shelia a hell of a lot more than I like you though."

"You never gave him a chance," Janet tried.

"Why should I? I found him in my room. He touched me! God knows what else would have happened if I stayed! And you defended him when I told you what happened!"

"You've always had an overactive imagination. Plus, I figured it was just a way for you to get to your boyfriend's house for break."

"I live six hours away, Ms. Stanley," Jesse told her. "Beca doesn't even want to walk five minutes to meet me sometimes."

"Beca would not lie about something like that, and it's a damn shame that you believe someone like him over your own daughter," Dr. Mitchell said, his voice getting eerily calm. "I think you should leave, Janet."

"You can't tell me when I can see my daughter. I have rights."

"Beca is 19 so she can legally make her own decisions now," Dr. Mitchell said. "It's up to her now."

"Mom, I think it's best if you leave," Beca said quietly. "As long as you're with him, I can't be around. I'm sorry."

"Don't make me choose between my daughter and my future husband," Janet said.

"You're making your choice by doing nothing."

"Fine," she said, taking Jonathan's hand in hers.

"We could have been a real happy family, Beca," Jonathan said, reaching over to touch Beca's face, but Dr. Mitchell smacked his arm away.

"You will not touch my daughter. Ever. Again," Dr. Mitchell said.

"We're leaving," Janet said, pulling Jonathan away.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, cupping Beca's face in his hands so she would look at him.

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"I had no idea she would be here, Beca. I'm sorry," Dr. Mitchell said.

"It's okay, Dad. Not your fault, you have no control over her."

"That man is disgusting. Janet should take back everything she ever said about me if she intends to marry that man," Shelia said, finally speaking. "You're not going back to that house if he lives there, I won't have it."

"Thank you, Shelia," Beca said with a smile.

"I promise I won't be super irritating because I know you don't like me too much most of the time, but I'm sure I'm a lot better than that."

"You are, trust me," Beca laughed.

"Party in Bumper's room!" Fat Amy yelled out, waving the first place trophy around.

"That's our cue to leave," Dr. Mitchell said. "We'll see you back at school."

"Bye Dad," Beca said as she walked away with Jesse. "Let's go celebrate."

"Congrats on the big win," Jesse said, kissing the top of her head. "I would like take some credit for your success. I think I should get something as a prize."

"Like what exactly?"

"I believe there's something you still owe me," he whispered in her ear. Beca shoved him away with a laugh

"Did you see Bree walk out?"

"No, I was too busy with something else."

"Who's Bumper?" Maxie asked, running up behind them with Shane, Brayden, Dylan, Asher, Gabi, and – unfortunately – Bree.

"Second biggest pain in my ass," Beca said as they all squeezed into the elevator that would take them to Bumper's suite.

"Who's the first?" Asher asked. "Oh, wait. I know."

"You catch on quick," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

The group of them walked down the hallway and into Bumper's suite. He left the door jam in the door so he didn't have to be disrupted every time some came in.

"Everyone's here now," Unicycle said as they walked in. "Can I lock the door now?"

"You're answering it if anyone else shows up," Bumper said from his spot on the bed. "What's up, bitches?"

"You're an appalling individual," Gabi said as she scrunched her nose at Bumper.

"That's a big vocabulary for a little girl," he shot back.

"I'm going to need a drink if he's going to be conscious," she said as she walked over to the makeshift bar. Bree followed her.

"What is she doing here?" Noelle asked, remembering Bree from New Years.

"I thought she would have gone home after she stormed out," Beca said as she took the drink Jesse got for her.

"That's why you did that," Noelle said, finally understanding the change.

"The opportunity presented itself, and I took it."

"Good call," Noelle nodded in approval. "So, how did all you celebrate your big win last year?"

"We had sex," Beca said bluntly, making Jesse spit out his drink.

"You guys weren't dating before finals, right?" Noelle asked and Beca shook her head 'no'. "Look at you, you little tramp. Putting out on the first date."

"She put out before the first date," Jesse said.

"I don't remember you complaining," Beca told him.

"Oh, I wasn't. You left me with blue balls after every moviecation we had. I became immune to cold showers."

"Ah, so my little brother did lose his virginity a year ago today. This is even more of a reason to celebrate!" Shane said, effectively embarrassing Jesse.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"You were a virgin? That's so cute," Noelle cooed.

"I was too," Beca said, wanting to save him from any further embarrassment.

"That's such a typical love story, it's disgusting," Noelle said.

"Yeah well, what did you expect from someone like him?" Beca said as she nudged Jesse in the ribs before smiling up at him. "It was nice, though."

"Beca!" Chloe said, wrapped her arms around Beca from behind. "There you are!"

"Ah, you found me," Beca said, turning around. "Have we had a lot to drink?"

"She went shot for shot with Donald before," Josh said, shaking his head.

"I'm a champ!"

"That you are," Beca said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm so glad you're my best friend, and that Jesse is your boyfriend because that makes him my best friend too. And you're Josh's best friend too because we all saw each other naked."

"What the hell went on last year and why did I miss it?" Noelle asked.

"Maybe it's time to go, honey," Josh said, pulling Chloe off Beca. "I've tried to make her never mention that I saw you naked, but she doesn't listen."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "That's Chloe."

"We should all see each other naked," Bumper said, wrapping his arms around Beca and Jesse's shoulders. Beca pushed him off right away. "Group orgy."

"Oh my God, yes!" Chloe said.

"Now we're definitely leaving," Josh said, picking up Chloe and throwing her over his shoulder. "We'll see you all in the morning. Hopefully."

"I'm flying!"

"One down, lets see how many more drop," Noelle said as she turned toward Shane, finally acknowledging him after he's been standing there for a while. "Hello there."

"Why hello," Shane said.

"Skeeze," Beca coughed as she smirked at them.

"You're just jealous that you met Jesse before you met me," Shane said and winked at Beca.

"Super jealous. But, I really wanted Bumper if I'm being honest. He's just a _real_ panty-dropper," Beca said, gesturing toward Bumper who was dancing on the coffee table in his boxers.

"He seems more up to your speed. Don't see why you had to drag Jesse down with you," Bree said as she walked back over with Gabi.

"Breeanna, don't even start," Gabi said. "No one even wants you here, so don't make matters worse for yourself."

"Gabi, I thought we were best friends?" she said.

"We're friends, Bree. But you've gotten so ridiculous ever since you found out Jesse wasn't single anymore. Did you really expect him to wait around for you after you treated him like shit and dumped his ass?"

"Well," she stuttered.

"You're delusional then."

"I've been waiting for this catfight since the 7th grade," Dylan said excitedly as he walked over with Asher.

"I was stupid when I broke up with him! I regret it."

"Good, but he sure as hell doesn't. Do you, Jesse?" Gabi asked, turning toward him.

"Not one bit. Never been happier," Jesse said, pulling Beca close. "We weren't meant to be. I don't see why you can't understand that."

"It's because no one wants to date her anymore," Brayden said casually.

"It's true," Maxie said. "She's a has been."

"I am not!" Bree said defensively.

"Happens when you come from a small town, you hook up with a lot of people, and then not leave for college," Beca said. "Nobody wants a second turn I guess."

"You bitch," she said, throwing her drink in Beca's face.

"Oh shit, I got your back, Shawshank," Fat Amy said, pushing people out of the way as she ran to tackle Bree.

"Fat Amy, stop," Beca said as she wiped the liquid out of her eyes. "She just wants a fight. I don't feel like sinking to her level."

"Oh come on," Fat Amy whined. "At least let me do _something_. Our pretty trophy looks like it can inflict a lot of pain."

"Listen," Beca said, walking calmly up to Bree as she reached up and wrapped her fingers in her hair and pulled hard, bring Bree's face to her eye level. "Stop trying to get Jesse back. It's not happening. He's with me."

"You're hurting me," she said, trying to get out of Beca's grasp.

"Good, because I'll hurt you a lot worse if you try again," Beca said, giving one last final tug and yanking out a hair extension. "Whoops."

"Yeah, Shawkshank!" Fat Amys aid excitedly. "That's how we do it, bitch."

"I'm ready to go," Beca said to Jesse before turning to Brayden, Maxie, and Gabi. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I'm gonna find Cassie and Laci. Come on Brayden. Let's get you a pretty girl," Maxie said as she walked away.

"I'll take care of this mess," Gabi sighed. "The one with the blonde mohawk type thing going, who is he?"

"That's Greg," Jesse said. "Yes, he's single."

"Okay, so if anyone needs me. I'll hopefully be with him tonight," she said. "Have fun you two."

"Let's go," Beca said, taking Jesse's hand and pulling him out of the room.

They walked in silence to Beca's room. Jesse put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and locked the privacy lock just in case Stacie and Donald came here too.

"Well that was … interesting," Jesse said as he sat down on the bed. "You know, you're pretty hot when you get angry."

"That was nothing, you should see me when I'm really pissed," she said with a smirk. "I'm covered in vodka."

"Even more of a reason to get you out of your clothes," Jesse said seductively. "We should keep up a tradition with this day, since as Shane pointed out earlier, it is one year since you jumped me the minute we got into my room."

"You're ruining the moment, nerd," she told him. "I did not jump you. You were quite eager yourself, if I remember correctly."

"Always eager when I'm around you," he said as he wrapped his hands around her thighs and pulled her closer.

"You know," she said as she straddled him. "You never cashed in on that private dance I offered."

"I've been waiting for the best moment. As long as the offers still on the table, which it better be," he said.

"Of course," she said as she began to slowly unbutton her shirt. "You did save us that night, after all. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't stay true to my word?"

"I'd like to take you up on that offer now," Jesse whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

"I'm sure you do."

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**My Love - Justin Timberlake ft. T.I.**

**As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean**

**Misery Business - Paramore**

**Toxic - Britney Spears**

* * *

**Okay, so I've noticed that I've been randomly throwing in people and I don't know if it's confusing anyone, especially when it comes to the Bellas and the Trebles because I've been focusing on certain ones. So to clear that up, here's a list of who's around:**

**Bellas (old & new): Beca, Fat Amy, Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia-Rose, Noelle, Laci, & Cassie**

**Trebles (old & new): Jesse, Bumper, Donald, Unicycle, Chris, Benji, Kolio, Greg, & Wes (Greg is the guy with the blonde mohawk & Wes is the one who Bumper was yelling at in the beginning of the movie.)**

**I realized as I was reading the chapters I have already written that I've been throwing people in and I'm not sure if it's throwing anyone off lol.**

**As for what I need everyone's help with .. I need you guys to give me reasons why Beca could get arrested again. Any idea that pops into your head, no matter how ridiculous, let me know. I'll give credit to whoever's idea I use :)**

**So, now that that's over with. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review, let me know what you thought about it. I can't believe I almost have 300 reviews for this story, I never thought I'd reach that for this story, or for any story ever again. I really appreciate it all, you guys. You're the best :D**


	20. Sex Shops & Museums

**Updating a little earlier than planned so you guys can help me out in my procrastination, because reading reviews & responding to them is the best way to procrastinate lol.**

**Thank you everyone for all your awesome suggestions. I figured out how she's going to get arrested, hopefully you all will enjoy it. It's not in this chapter though, it's in a future chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"So I really agreed to a group orgy with Bumper last night?" Chloe asked and everyone nodded. "Wow, I was that drunk, huh?"

Everyone decided to meet up for breakfast in the hotel restaurant before deciding what the plan was for the day since they all had a night flight back to Barden. Chloe woke up without any memory of last night, so Beca took upon herself to fill her in.

"Yes, and you also said you wanted to see my boyfriend naked."

"Well, I kinda do," she shrugged as she took a sip of her orange juice. "You did see my fiancé naked. Fair is fair, Beca."

"It wasn't by choice! I wouldn't have seen any of you naked if I had it my way."

"Remind me again how that all happened," Jesse said.

"I might have walked over to see what was keeping Chloe, and Beca has a really nice voice," Josh said. "Didn't think I'd be sitting here today discussing it over waffles."

"Better than being told by your girlfriend in bed that another guy saw her naked."

"Popped into my mind," Beca said. "Figured I'd had to tell you eventually, so no time like the present time, right?"

"Yeah, no, I disagree. That information could have waited a little longer, at least maybe when we were finished."

"I've only seen Jesse half naked," Noelle said. "Cassie did too, thought she was going to faint."

"Noelle," Cassie said angrily. "Let's not."

"Please tell me you've gotten over your awkwardness around Jesse."

"I've gotten better," she stuttered.

"Awkwardness?" Chris questioned, but Cassie just shook her head, saying he should just drop it.

"Jesse used to run around his house naked when we were little," Gabi said. Jesse turned bright red as Beca busted out laughing. "Refused to put clothes on, said it was his 'right to be nakie'. Tried to get me to do it too, but luckily my parents had good timing and came to pick me up."

"That has to be the best story I've heard yet," Beca said as she caught her breath.

"You really think that tops his Tommy Pickles phase when he shoved a screwdriver down his pants and almost did damage to his dick?" Brayden asked.

"Yeah, I think it tops that one."

"How about we stop now before I just run into oncoming traffic," Jesse said, his face as red as a tomato as he stared down at his plate.

"I'm sorry," she giggled as she kissed his cheek. "It's just so funny."

"Yeah, well at least Tommy Pickles is awesome. And that no damage was done to the equipment."

"At least he was little and it wasn't an animal, like Crocodile Dundee over here who shoves tiny animals down his pants," Fat Amy said as she gestured toward Benji.

"Pretty sure Crocodile Dundee didn't shove animals down his pants," Jesse said. "Maybe Ace Ventura."

"Can you just like Australia have its moment? Thanks," Fat Amy said, pointing her fork at him.

"It's a compulsion he has. He has to correct every incorrect movie reference someone makes," Beca rolled her eyes.

"I can stab his eyes out so he can't watch anymore movies."

"Woah, let's not," Jesse said, worried because Fat Amy might actually do that.

"Sorry. A little on edge. The kraken wants to be unleashed ever since Beca held me back last night. I could have finished her off."

"I know. Where is she anyway?"

"Who cares?" Maxie said. "She bitched to me the whole fucking night when you left with Jesse. Started talking about things I _really_ did not want to hear with association to my dorky brother."

"She was still in bed when I woke up," Gabi said. "She's smart not coming down for breakfast."

"Maybe we can just leave her here when we go out," Dylan said.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I always wanted to go to Ripley's Believe It or Not," Laci said. "Benji and I are gonna go, if anyone wants to come along."

"We're going to this sex store Donald found last year," Stacie said excitedly.

"So we're definitely not going along with you two," Beca said, and Jesse shook his head in agreement.

"I don't know, that sounds kind of fun," Chloe said. "Let's go, Josh."

"Uh," he said, stopping in mid-chew. "Seriously?"

"Yes," she nodded her head excitedly. Josh always caved to whatever Chloe wanted to do just because he loved seeing her so excited. Beca just found it stupid since Chloe got excited over everything.

"We can go to Central Park, it's so nice out," Maxie suggested.

"I'll be going to the sex shop," Fat Amy said and Bumper looked up. "Nothing you'll be seeing."

"Nothing I wanna see," he said and shook his head, making a noise of disgust. "Don't wanna see all that in some dominatrix outfit."

"I'm more of a sexy nurse, or corrections office. So many possibilities for that baton."

"Okay, gross," Beca said, pushing away her plate. "Great breakfast conversation, guys."

"So who's going where? Because I'm getting impatient," Maxie said.

"I'm going to the sex shop!" Noelle said, raising her hand in the air.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too," Shane said.

"Gross," Beca said again.

"Gabi and me are going to go boy watching in Central Park," Maxie said.

"We're all gonna got to Ripleys," Dylan said, gesturing toward Asher, Brayden, Cassie, and Chris.

"Check's paid, let's go," Jesse said as he handed the bill to the waitress.

"You paid for all of us?" Beca asked, her wallet in her hand. "I would have paid."

"Jesse is my new favorite person," Noelle said as she got out of her seat. "Come on, to the sex shop we go."

"I'm really not comfortable with this," Aubrey said as she got out of the booth.

"Time to pull that stick out of your ass and replace it with a dildo, let's go," Noelle said, linking arms with Aubrey and walking out of the restaurant."

"Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Ain't she special?" Shane sighed and looked over at Beca. "I know, I know. Gross."

"Hey guys, where you all going?" Bree asked as she stood in the lobby saw everyone leaving. "Can I come?"

"Uh, um, huh?" everyone kind of said to each other before running out of the lobby, leaving Jesse and Beca alone with her.

"Don't even ask," Beca said as she took Jesse's hand and walked right past her. "Where to?"

"Museum of Natural History," he said happily.

"A museum? Seriously? Should have went to the sex shop," she sighed, shaking her head.

"The Museum of Natural History is the coolest museum ever. So cool they made a movie out of it."

"Night at the Museum?" she asked and he nodded excitedly. "You realize that the stuff doesn't actually come alive at night, right?"

"How would you know? Are you the security guard who works the night shift there?"

"Can't say that I am," she said with a smirk. "Pretty sure you aren't either, nerd."

"It would be my dream job," he said and Beca raised an eyebrow at him. "After creating the most amazing score for the best movie ever, of course."

"Right," she laughed. "Okay, let's go."

"We could always go to the sex store after," he whispered in her ear.

"We'll see," she smirked.

* * *

"This is nothing like the movie," Jesse complained as they walked through the museum. "This is so disappointing."

"I can't imagine why it's nothing like the movie. Maybe we can find it on a _sound stage _in LA," Beca said, rolling her eyes at the little tantrum Jesse was throwing. "What, are you five?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come on, you big baby," she said, dragging him toward the Hall of Ocean Life. "Let's go check out the fake fishes."

"Okay," he said sadly.

They walked into the Hall of Ocean Life and they walked around, looking at the different displays.

"A sperm whale eats giant squids?" Beca asked as she tilted her head to look at the display.

"I think they're hugging. Maybe they're best friends, like the fox and the hound, or Dory and Bruce, or that leopard and dog in the news."

"Or he's trying to eat him."

"So negative, Beca," he said, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They walked under the whale and sat down on the carpter. The giant blue whale hung from the ceiling over them. Beca rested her head on Jesse's lap and he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to go back to Barden. Can't we just stay here?"

"Sure, then we can find out if the museum comes to life and my faith in this place will return."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "We have finals, and formal. I don't want to deal with either."

"It's almost done. Then Chloe's bachelorette party and then the wedding."

"Thank you for yesterday," she said quietly.

"Which part of yesterday?" he asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Shut up," she said, poking him hard in the side. "For coming over when my mom was there with him."

"You looked anxious and uncomfortable, I don't like seeing you like that."

"I don't know what to do about that whole situation," she sighed, rolling over so she was looking up at him.

"Maybe she'll come to her senses before the wedding day and doesn't go through with it. The wedding is in October so you have time to decide."

"I guess," she sighed.

"How do you think that sex shop trip is going?" Jesse asked, making Beca laugh. He smiled, loving the sound of her laugh.

"I'm sure Chloe walked in on Donald and Stacie having sex. Noelle is probably trying to help Aubrey pick out the best vibrator. Shane is standing off to the side, trying to find a way to get Noelle back to the hotel, and Fat Amy might be scarring all the other customers for life by walking around in some tight, black, leather corset."

"That's creative," he laughed. "Speaking of corsets."

"No, I don't have it with me," she said, knowing where he was going with that. "Do you think that's the first thing on my mind when I start packing?"

"It's definitely the first thing on my mind. Maybe we should go get you a spare one," he said, getting up and helping Beca off the floor.

"You can't be serious," she laughed.

"Dixie Chick serious."

"Don't ever say that again," Beca said, laughing even harder.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Beca asked as everyone gathered in the hotel lobby. "Do we have everything?"

"Yes, Mom," Noelle said loudly, rolling her eyes.

"Are there any woodland creatures shoved down places they shouldn't be shoved down?" Jesse asked.

"No," Benji said quietly, his face turning redder by the minute. Laci rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"We have the trophy?"

"Right here!" Fat Amy said, holding it high in the air.

"Is it safe for her to hold it?" Jesse whispered to Beca, who just shrugged.

"Before we leave, we got you guys a gift. Chloe helped pick it out too, wanted to give it to you but you guys went missing," Stacie said as she passed the gift bag to Beca.

"I'm scared, I don't think I should open this in public," Beca said as she eyed the bag warily.

"So open it on the bus. You're welcome," she said happily before grabbing her suitcase and heading out the hotel toward the buses that were going to bring them to the airport.

Beca and Jesse headed for the back row of seats, hoping not to be bothered by anyone. The bus was big enough for everyone to have their own space. Beca took the window seat and began to go through the bag as Jesse sat down next to her.

"This is a joke, right?" she asked as she pulled out a navy blue corset, handcuffs, a blindfold, and a sexy secretary costume. "They're all insane."

"Looks like you don't have an excuse to forget one of these since you now have three," he said as he took the corset. "Chloe has good taste."

"You're a pig," she said as she grabbed the corset out of his hands and shoved it back in the bag.

"A pig that you love."

"I suppose," she sighed as she turned to look out the window. Jesse began to gently kiss her neck until he reached that one spot he knew drove her crazy. She moaned a little when he began to suck on it. "Jess, not now."

"Those handcuffs look fun," he whispered in her ear. His hand that was resting on her knee began to slowly trail up her thigh. "We should test them out when we get back to school."

"Don't even," she said breathlessly. "Let's not do this on the back of a dirty, disgusting bus."

"Okay," he said, moving his hands away from her, only wrapping his arm around her shoulder so she could rest her head against his chest.

"We could always join the mile high club," she said off-handedly.

"You realize we could get up to 20 years in prison for that, right?"

"That's only if the flight attendants ask us to stop. We'll just make sure we're done before they notice," Beca said and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Live a little, nerd."

"If I'm gonna get arrested, might as well be for something awesome," he sighed.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

**Yes, they successfully joined the Mile High Club without an arrest. & it's true you can get up to 20 years in prison for it because it's illegal to interfere with a flight attendants orders or something like that. I looked it up lol.**

**I really cannot believe I've reached over 300 reviews in two months for this story. When I first started writing this, I never imagined it would get the attention it's getting. I'm so overwhelmed by it all, I really appreciate it. It means a lot.**

**Leave a review, aid to my procrastination & let me know what you thought of the chapter, I love seeing everyone's comments and what they were thinking while reading. I always respond, and I wish I could respond to the anons who leave reviews too, but sadly I can't lol.**

**Thanks guys :)**


	21. Formal

**This is like a SUPER quick update. Can't promise the next one will be that quick because I need to catch up on chapters.**

**Need everyones help again with something. I'll explain more at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

"I don't see why I had to buy a new dress," Beca said as she adjusted the top of the black, strapless dress she was wearing. "The one I wore on New Years is like new, I only wore it then."

"Because it's formal, you should want to go dress shopping and wear new, pretty things," Cassie said as she finished curling her hair.

"Plus I just love seeing you squirm as you go into the dressing rooms with Chloe," Noelle laughed.

"You're a bitch," Beca said.

"Thank you, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"You sure you can walk in those things?" Cassie asked as Beca slipped on a pair of 6.5" heels that were covered in silver rhinestones.

"Oh my God, you're eye level with me now," Noelle said excitedly. "It's like a Christmas miracle."

"Why am I friends with you?" Beca laughed as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Because I am _awesome_."

"The boys are here!" Stacie called from downstairs. Cassie and Noelle left, leaving Beca alone in her bedroom.

"Heard you might not be able to walk down stairs," Jesse said as he stood in her doorway smirking. "I can see why now."

"Chloe got me them for Christmas," she said as she walked over to Jesse and came up to his chin. "Not so short anymore, huh?"

"Eh," he said jokingly. "Still pretty short.

"Shut up, dork," she said, punching him in the arm. "And I can walk in them."

"Okay, so let's go," he said, smirking as Beca wobbled as she walked over to her desk to get her bag.

"Not a word, Swanson," she said when she noticed the look he was giving her.

"Didn't say anything."

Beca gripped the railing like her life depended on it as she slowly made her way down the stairs. She was halfway down when Jesse picked her up from behind and carried her bridal style the rest of the way.

"You can threaten me all you want in the car and tell me how far that heel is going to go up my ass, which I'm pretty sure it can go really far, but we're going to be late," he said when he put her down in front of the limo they rented to bring them to the catering hall.

"Asshole," she muttered as she climbed into the limo.

"You're welcome, darling," he said, smirking at her.

"I feel like I'm going to prom," Cassie said excitedly.

"Let's not even mention the word 'prom'," Beca groaned.

"Did you go to prom? Or we're you like that lone dingo who wanders around the pack and seems like he has no desire to join in, but deep down inside he's longing for an initiation," Fat Amy asked.

"Uh, what?" Beca said. "I went to prom. It was awful. Don't really want to relive any of that, actually."

"Prom is supposed to be the best night of your life," Laci said with big eyes. "I had the best time at my prom."

"I went with Bree," Jesse said, his tone saying there was no further explanation needed about how his prom night was.

"I had sex with a teacher that night," Stacie said.

"Me too," said Donald.

"I'm so glad we're sharing this," Beca said sarcastically.

"You started the whole sharing thing so we could 'bond'," Fat Amy said.

"My prom date ditched me for her boyfriend that her parents didn't know she was still dating," Benji said with a sigh.

"Aw, Benji," Cassie said. "That's so sad."

"At least I got to go," he shrugged. "Tonight should be fun."

"It'll definitely be fun," Laci said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

The Acapella Formal was being held in a catering hall that was twenty minutes away from campus. The school set everything up since it was a yearly thing. The Bellas and the Trebles walked into the room together and were surprised to find the BU Harmonics and the High-Notes already there.

"Every acapella group, isn't that nice," Beca said as she caught eyes with Baloney Barb, who was giving everyone a dirty look. "She looks happy."

"Her rack doesn't though," Fat Amy said. "Saddest pair of boobs I've ever seen."

"She needs to be introduced to Victoria's Secret," Stacie said as she adjusted her own boobs. "See how happy the girls are?"

"They sure make me happy," Donald muttered as he pulled Stacie to the table.

"Oh, come on. Why are you here?" Beca asked as they walked over to the table and found Bumper already sitting there, eating all the bread that was out on the table.

"Alumni privileges," he said with his mouth full.

"You didn't even graduate, you left a month before graduation."

"So?"

"You're an idiot," she said as she sat down.

"I happen to be Fat Amy's date."

"Really now?" Beca asked, looking at Fat Amy.

"Guess he is now," she said. "Buy me a drink, date."

"Bossy," he mumbled as they got up and made their way over to the bar.

"So when do we eat?" Noelle asked as she looked over the menu that was on their plates. "Because I'm starving. I haven't eaten just so I could zipper this dress."

"Wouldn't the zipper just burst if you eat then?" Chris asked.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen then. If it does, I'll blame you since you mentioned it."

"You're a strange girl."

"Nothing I haven't heard before."

"This is a nice change, having you come up closer to my face, that is," Jesse said as he and Beca slow danced.

"I swear, I will impale you with this shoe," she warned. "They look pretty painful."

"That they do," he said. "Baloney Barb keep staring at us. I know how irresistibly handsome I am, but it's getting a little creepy."

"Maybe she's just admiring my shoes. Or maybe she's staring at me. Why does it always have to be about you, nerd?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Beca, I thought we agreed that I was the pretty one in this relationship."

"You're such a jerk," she laughed as she pushed him away but he pulled her back.

"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it."

"I'm going to reorganize your movie collection next time I come visit in New York."

"Who said you'll be visiting again?"

"You're family likes me better than you, let's be serious here," she said as he dipped her. "So the nerd can dance."

"They wanted me to be a professional on Dancing With the Stars, but I turned them down when I found out about the job at the radio station."

"Good thing you did that," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, it was a good decision on my part," Jesse said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"This isn't half bad, even though Baloney Barb keeps staring at us and Bumper showed up and is doing something weird with Amy," Beca said as she glanced over at the two, who were dancing in the middle of the room. Beca wasn't even sure what they were doing could even be considered dancing. "It's quiet. No challenges, no performances. I like it."

"Attention aca-people," Tommy said.

"Oh no, I spoke to soon," Beca grumbled as she pressed her face into Jesse's chest as he laughed. "I don't want to deal with this."

"It'll be fun. Maybe the Trebles and Bellas can form a massive team."

"Who's ready for a riff-off?" Justin yelled excitedly.

"No," Beca yelled back as Jesse pulled her toward the crowd that was forming. "Come on, no."

"Looks like the Bella leader is afraid to get beat," Baloney Barb said.

"No, because we always win. I just don't see why this always has to happen. Can't we just listen to music? Why do we always have to sing?"

"What's more fun than making music with our mouths?"

"Um, a lot of things."

"I can name a couple things I'd rather be doing with my mouth," Stacie said offhandedly.

"Well, tonight you're all going down."

"Okay," Beca said as she rolled her eyes. "They seem angry."

"I told you, sad boobs makes a sad person," Stacie said.

"Hey, Justin," Jesse called out. "Any chance the Trebles and the Bellas can compete together? We're all dating each other and we would like to end this night on good terms."

"I guess I don't see the problem with that. Tommy?"

"I understand the callings of young love and the draw to be with someone," Tommy said dramatically. "I'll allow it."

"Uh, thanks?" Jesse said, shaking his head at the theatrics. "Okay, we got this."

"So it is the BU Harmonics versus the mergedness of the Bellas and the Trebles in this epic battle. The High-Notes are too preoccupied with the breadbaskets."

"This doesn't sound like a riff-off, dumbasses," Noelle said. "It's sounds more like a duel."

"So then we're dueling."

"Sweet, like in Harry Potter," Jesse said excitedly and high-fived Benji, who looked just as excited.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Beca mumbled as she shook her head. "Sometimes I am embarrassed to be your girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Jesse said, raising his eyebrow at her as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hand grazing her thigh as his lips barely touched the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Embarrassed of me now?"

"Hate you," she said shakily as she moved away from his grasp.

"Love you too," he laughed as he kissed her cheek. "So like, do we have to bow to each other before this duel?"

"Perform it! Act it! Live it!" Tommy said.

"And begin!" Justin yelled.

"What's the category?"

"Mickey Mouse Club Alumni!" Justin announced. "I updated my stuff, as per Beca's request.

"Appreciate it," she grumbled. "Best two out of three wins!"

Greg, Chris, and Jesse jumped in before the BU Harmonics could:

_I'm doing this tonight, you're probably gonna start a fight_

_ I know this can't be right, hey baby come on._

_ I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me_

_ So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

_ I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie_

_ I wanna see you out that door_

_ Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_ Bye bye_

_ Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_ Just another player in your game for two_

_ You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_

_ Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_ Bye bye_

_ Don't really wanna make it tough,_

_ I just wanna tell you that I had enough _

_ It might sound crazy_

_ But it ain't so lie,_

_ Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_ Just hit me .._

The boys did the dance that went along with the song, and Beca laughed because it was just _so _Jesse for him to know the actual dance. One of the BU Harmonics cut them off:

_Hit me, baby, one more time_

_ Oh, baby, baby the reason I breathe is you_

_ Boy, you've got me blinded_

_ Oh, pretty baby, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_ It's not the way I planned it_

_ Show me .._

Stacie stepped up with Noelle and Laci as they cut them off:

_Show me how you Burlesque_

_ Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_ Hit it up, this is not a test_

_ Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me you best_

_ So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque_

They stopped, knowing the BU Harmonics couldn't get back and that, technically, they sang the end of the song. Smirking, the girls walked back to the group.

"One for the mergedness!" Justin said. "If they win the next one, they win!"

"Mergedness?" Beca questioned.

"Easier to say," he shrugged. "Next category. British Invasion!"

The BU Harmonics didn't want to miss out on this one:

_She, she ain't real_

_ She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will_

_ She is a stranger_

_ You and I have history or don't you remember_

_ Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?_

_ Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds_

_ She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down_

_ She made your heart melt but you're cold to the coure_

_ Now rumor has it, she ain't got your love .._

Beca stepped up and cut them off:

_Love_

_ Give me love like never before,_

_ 'Cause lately I've been craving more._

_ And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_ Maybe I should let you go_

_ You know I'll fight my corner, _

_ And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_ After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,_

_ No I just wanna hold ya_

_ Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out_

_ We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

_ All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_ My my, my my, oh give me love_

_ Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out_

_ We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

_ All .._

Baloney Barb stepped up and cut Beca off:

_All of nature wild and free_

_ This is where I long to be_

_ La isla bonita_

_ And when the samba played_

_ The sun would set so high_

_ Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_

_ Your Spanish lullaby_

"You would think," Justin said loudly, cutting off Baloney Barb. "That for a group that sings mainly Madonna, they would know Madonna is not British. She just pretends to be."

"You have been," Tommy said and everyone clapped. "Cut off!"

"Looks like another win for the Bellas," Beca said with a smirk as Jesse nudged her. "And the Trebles."

"I don't get it," Baloney Barb muttered. "How did they let all of you in but shot me down three years in a row. And the one year they actually wanted me to audition, I shot _them_ down and now look."

"Because the old Bella leaders were bitches and you didn't fit their group. If Aubrey wasn't desperate for new Bellas, none of us would have made it in either," Beca told her. "I don't get why you've been given us dirty looks all night. We've done nothing to you."

"You even got the cute guy in the end," she sighed. "It's like a freaking Cinderella story."

"I told you," Jesse said victoriously as he fist pumped. "I am the pretty one in the relationship."

"Not now, nerd," Beca said through her teeth. "Still, not my problem. You've been happy with the BU Harmonics and you graduate this year, so just move on. You obviously break under pressure because you look like you're about to burst out into tears, so you're better off with them."

"Dude, anyone would burst out into tears if their not immune to you're bitchiness," Noelle said.

"Like you're one to talk?"

"Touché," Noelle backed off.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm just bitter still over how Aubrey and the old Bellas treated me," Baloney Barb said. "I like your shoes, by the way."

"I told you!" Beca said as she jumped in front of Jesse. "In your face!"

"So we were both right," Jesse shrugged. "I'm still the pretty one, and you have nice shoes."

"Should I be worried that you're calling yourself 'the pretty one'?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Worried about what, exactly?" Jesse said slyly as he wrapped his arms around Beca's waist and placed his hands on her butt.

"Apparently nothing."

"Besides," he said as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Pretty isn't the right word for you. More like beautiful, gorgeous, stunning."

"Alright, alright," she said, blushing as she pushed him away. "I guess you can be the pretty one then."

"Good, glad we agree," he nodded.

"You're such a nerd," she laughed.

"But I'm your nerd," he said sweetly.

"Yes, yes you are," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

* * *

"You're night is over. Don't care if some of you _say_ you're of age. I said no alcohol in the limo," the limo driver said as Beca stood there and watched him throw out the bottles they had snuck onto the limo. She was having really bad déjà vu.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Noelle yelled, already drunk. "No one was going to pull you over, you paranoid asshole."

"It's not worth me losing my job over this, sorry," the driver said nastily.

"So you'll just lose the money we gave you," she said and reached into his pocket for the tip money. "Jackass."

"I'm leaving," he said and got back into the limo.

"You can't leave, we're not in the best part of town at the moment," Cassie said.

"Dude, I'm 21," Bumper said, throwing his ID at the guy.

"Could be a fake."

"You wanna know why I didn't feel like talking about my prom night?" Beca said to Jesse as they stood to the side and watched everything that was happening. He nodded and she gestured to the argument that was happening. "This was my prom night. The limo driver left us, and that was just the beginning. I went away with my friends for the weekend and everyone in the house fought with each other. It was the worst prom weekend ever."

"I had a house in the Hamptons with everyone who was in my limo, including Bree. She was drunk off her face the first night and climbed into my bed and started crying over her date who left her for some other girl we were with. Imagine how awkward that was."

"My friend passed out and smacked her head on the sidewalk and we had to call an ambulance."

"Always a party if it ends with an ambulance ride and a stomach pumped," Jesse laughed.

"Prom sucks."

"So do formals apparently."

"We have another two years of this shit," she groaned.

"We can always skip and find something better to do," he said, waggling as eyebrows at her.

"First, stop doing that," she laughed. "Second, that would be terrible because Aubrey would find me and drag me to the party because it would just look bad if the leader of the Bellas didn't show up."

"And she'd probably shove that pitch pipe down my throat because she hates me," Jesse sighed. "So another two more years?"

"Another two more years," Beca said as she rested her head against his arm as they watched the fight continue.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Bye, Bye, Bye - NSYNC**

**Baby One More Time - Britney Spears**

**Show Me How You Burlesque - Christina Aguilera**

**Rumor Has It - Adele**

**Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran**

**La Isle Bonita - Madonna**

* * *

**So, I kind of saw some bitterness coming from Baloney Barb during the riff-off when all the BU Harmonics joined in on No Diggity. It looked like she was just going along with it because everyone else was. I could see why she'd be annoyed - she tried auditioned, got turned down & the one time she turns them down the Bellas become this awesome, misfit-like group. I know I'd be a little annoyed at myself and I'd project it on the person who changed everything - Beca being that person in this situation.**

**Enough on that, just wanted to clear that up for anyone who would ask lol.**

**So, I need you guys to give me some awesome scavenger hunt dares for them to do. Like, anything. The crazier, the better. I've got some, but I want a huge list. So, gimme all you got ;)**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile. Answer the poll. It'll be a lot of help in the future .. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, all of you are absolutely awesome. Leave a review for this chapter, let me know what you thought. :D**


	22. Finals Week

**So glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter. This chapter is kinda eh in my opinion, but finals are an eh kind of time. Makes me wanna pull my hair out lol. Next chapter should be better :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. I'm going to see him now," Beca said into the phone to Jesse's mom. "He's locked himself in his room because he has a big final tonight and he hasn't answered anyone. I'm going to try to get him out. Yes, I will use force if necessary. Glad you approve. I'll make sure he calls you later. Bye."

She knocked on his door when she reached it and sighed when she only heard a grunt come from the other side. Beca knocked louder the next time, and was met with an even louder grunt.

"You know, those noises sound like you're doing something inappropriate with someone in there. Not too good since I'm your girlfriend," she joked. "Come on, open up."

"Beca, I have to study," he said when he opened the door.

"You can't call yourself the pretty one anymore," Beca said as she walked in and took in his disheveled appearance. Stubble was growing in on his cheeks and it looked like he forgot how to use a brush. "Dude, have you showered?"'

"I've been busy," he muttered as he sat back down at his desk that was covered in books. "I have that music theory final tonight that I have to pass."

"You still need to find time for personal hygiene," she said as she grabbed his towel, shower caddy, and some clothes. "You're going to shower."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," she said as she grabbed his arm and began to pull him toward the bathroom.

"What, are you gonna come in with me?"

"I showered already because I'm not disgusting," she said as she pushed him into the bathroom. "I'll be standing here until you come out. You better clean thoroughly."

"You're more than welcome to join me," he said as he took of his clothes before stepping into the shower.

"I'm good, thanks," she said. "You've been studying for that final for the past two days, you're going to stress yourself out so much that you'll blank out. Just relax."

"I'd relax a lot more if you'd join me."

"Jesse, you haven't showered in two days. No, sorry," she said, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Fine," he sighed. "You don't have to wait for me, you know."

"You haven't talked to me in two days either," she said quietly. "Thought we could chat now."

"You missed me," he said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Don't get a big head over that," she rolled her eyes.

"Which head?"

"Jesse Swanson!" she scolded him. "Neither head. Anyway, you haven't booked a ticket back to New York yet right?"

"I haven't done anything but study."

"That's what I thought. So, don't book a ticket back to New York yet."

"How am I going to get home?"

"Well, I was talking to your mom before."

"You talk to my mom?"

"How else am I going to get awesomely embarrassing stories of you?" she joked. "She was also worried you died since you haven't returned her phone calls. She agrees that it's stupid and a waste of money for you to go back home then come back here for Chloe's wedding. So, you're staying with me until I kick you out."

"That means I'll be living with you forever," he said, popping his head out of the shower curtain. "I'm all clean."

"Clean some more," she said, pushing his face back in. "You'll stay here for like two week-ish and then in July I'll come up and visit."

"Ah, for the Swanson family reunion."

"Yeah, your mom mentioned that. Exactly how big is this going to be?"

"Just a couple people," he said.

"I swear I'm going to buy you a dictionary," she groaned. "So it's going to be a massive amount of people all related to you."

"It's a good time," he said, opening the shower curtain again. "Clean enough?"

"I don't know," she said, Before she could protest, Jesse grabbed her arms and pulled her into the shower with him, fully clothed. "Oh my God, I'm going to kill you. You studied for nothing, nerd."

"You weren't sure if I was clean enough, so I figured you needed a closer look," he smirked at her.

"Exactly what am I supposed to wear for the walk back to your room, dipshit?"

"My clothes. I'll wear a towel so everyone can stare at my sexy body," he said as he rubbed his hands up and down his abs.

"You're an arrogant asshole, you know that?"

"You should probably get out of those clothes before you get sick," he said as he began to pull off her t-shirt.

"We're inside in a shower, I don't think I can get sick, Einstein."

"You should still get out of those clothes," he said huskily as he leaned down to kiss her.

When they were done, Beca quickly threw on Jesse's clothes, gathered her wet ones, and ran to his room. She was not happy that she got wet. Noticing the laundry room right down the hall, she went in it and was grateful to see the dryer was empty so she could dry her clothes.

"I hate you," she said as she walked back in his room and found him back at his desk in just boxers. "Seriously, you're back to studying?"

"The test is in three hours," he said as he flipped through his notebook.

"Give yourself a break," she sighed as she flopped down on his bed. "By the way, you need to shave."

"Why? I think I look more manly."

"You scratched the shit out of my face, it hurts to kiss you," she said as she rubbed her cheeks.

"That's unfortunate," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is," she huffed as she sat up on his bed. "You suck, you know that?"

"I'd rather suck and pass this final than suck and fail."

"You're going to fail if you stress yourself out," she said as she got up and pulled him out of the chair and onto the bed. "Relax."

"Fine," he sighed. "Do I get a reward for relaxing?"

"What type of reward?"

"Oh, you know what type of reward," he said suggestively as he pulled her into his lap. "Dance for me."

"Don't even start that again," she said as she moved off him. He leaned against the headboard and she settled in between his legs, against his chest. "Once was enough."  
"Once is never enough."

"Whatever you say," she sighed as she got comfortable.

"Jesse, you still studying?" Wes, known as Hat to his friends, said as he knocked on Jesse's door and walked in. "Hey Beca. Oh! You study for the history final?"

"I'm sorry, history final? What history final?"

"The one that's in two days?" he said. "I know you haven't been to class in a while, so maybe you missed him telling us about it."

"Fuck," she muttered. "What's it on?"

"Everything we learned this semester."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," she said.

"I studied, so you want my notes?" he asked and she nodded. He ran to his room and came back with his notebook.

"So I'm just gonna go study, bye," she said as she ran out of the house and headed back to the Bellas house. She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door when she realized she forgot something. "Shit."

Jesse got up and went back to his desk to study some more, but realized Beca was right once he looked at his textbook and his head started to pound. He definitely needed a break, even his brain was against him. He went to put a movie in when he heard the dryer buzzer go off.

"Who did laundry?" he asked himself as he walked over to the dryer and smirked when he opened it. "Ah, that's right."

He grabbed Beca's clothes and brought them into his room so he could give them back when he saw her. He picked up her bra and took a picture of it to send to her.

'_Missing something_ _;)'_

Jesse laughed when he got a picture back of Beca and she didn't look too happy.

'_Don't ruin that, it's my favorite bra._'

'_Mine too.'_

_ 'Smart ass.'_

* * *

Jesse was walking over to the Bellas house to check on Beca since she went MIA after finding out about the history final she had. He had her clothes that she left behind with him so maybe that would get her to see him.

"Jesse!" Dr. Mitchell called out.

"Hey Dr. Mitchell, what's up?"

"Heading to my next class. Have you talked to Beca? Her phone has been going straight to voicemail for the past two days, I'm getting worried."

"She's probably studying, she has a history final tonight. I'm heading over there now to check on her, I'll have her give you a call."

"Just tell her to call me when she's done with her final. Thanks, Jesse."

Jesse walked into the Bellas house and headed upstairs. He had never seen it so empty and so quiet before. Finals week was affecting everyone.

"Beca, open up," Jesse said as he knocked on her door.

"Can't, busy," she mumbled.

"Fine," he sighed as he tried the doorknob and, luckily, it wasn't locked. He found her bashing her head against her textbooks. "I guess I'll just have to keep this stuff then."

"You have my bra?" she asked, finally looking up at him. "Just dump it on the bed and leave, I'm busy."

"You're pulling a me, Becs," he said as he walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. "Your dad told me to tell you to call him when you're done with your finals. He wants to make sure you're still alive."

"I missed so many classes, I don't know anything," she moaned as he continued to rub the tension out of her shoulders.

"Battle of Gettysberg was?" he asked, looking down at her notes.

"1863."

"World War II started?"

"1939."

"How?"

"Everything was still fucked up in Europe from the first war and Germany wanted revenge for the Treaty of Versailles, and then Hitler invaded Poland so Britain and France declared war on Germany."

"Cold War?"

"Started after World War II. Called the Cold War because there was no direct conflict between the United States and the Soviet Union."

"French Revolution?"

"1787-1799."

"You know this stuff, stop studying," he said as he pulled her out of her chair. "You made me stop studying."

"But you're smart," she whined. "And you go to class. I can probably count on one hand how many times I went to that class."

"You're smart too, don't sell yourself short," he said before he started laughing. "Haha, short."

"Shut up," she shoved him away. "I've gone crazy locked up in this room, I don't know how people do it. I cleaned every speck of dust off everything; this place is freaking immaculate. I created like three mixes too."

"All while you were studying?" he asked with a smirk.

"I have a _really_ short attention span," she shrugged. "Plus too much coffee makes me really hyper and jittery."

"How many cups have you had today?"

"Dunno, three? Four?"

"You're going to be bouncing off the walls during your exam."

"Oh, shit," she said, pulling out her cell phone.

"What?"

"I forgot to make reservations at that restaurant we went to a while ago for Chloe's bachelorette party. I gotta call that DJ too. Shit, fuck, shit," she said as she waited for someone to pick up.

"When's the bachelorette party?"

"Next week," she said and shushed him so she could make the reservations.

"Wedding is in two weeks then?" he asked and she nodded. "Did she have a bridal shower?"

"No, didn't want one," Beca shrugged. "Aubrey's handling the spa reservations so that's one less thing to do."

"Will you just come here and relax?" he said as he sat down on her bed and pulled her close, leaving his hands on her hips. "What did you tell me two days ago?"

"That you're going to fail if you stress yourself out," she said monotone, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "I dislike you."

"Highly doubt that," he said as he pulled her down on top of him. "Let's chat, shall we?"

"I haven't slept properly in two days. If I'm going to do anything, I'm going to be taking a nap."

"Fine," he sighed as he lay down and she lay down with him. "I'll set our alarms so you can wake up and ace that test."

"Don't say that again," she said as she passed him her phone. "You sound like an idiot."

"That's because I am an idiot."

"No, you're a nerd, a dork, a weirdo," she began to rattle off.

"I got it," he laughed as he placed their phones on the bed, next to their heads. "Sleepy time."

"If I fail this final, I'll choke you by shoving the test down your throat," she said as she snuggled into his chest to get comfortable.

"I love death threats right before we fall asleep."

"I know. That's why I said it."

* * *

A week later, when final grades were finally submitted, Beca ran to her and Jesse's spot on the lawn, knowing he would be there since it was such a nice day out. She jumped on him, avoiding his laptop but knocking over his bag of chips.

"As much as I love physical attacks from my girlfriend, you're interrupting _My Cousin Vinny_," he said as he adjusted her so she was sitting in his lap rather then sprawled on top of him.

"I passed! I passed my history final! You passed your music theory final!"

"That's awesome," he said excitedly. "We should go celebrate."

"We should."

"We haven't tested out those handcuffs."

"We haven't," Beca repeated him again, smirking as she began to stand up.

"I think we should go do that."

"We shouldn't," she said, her smirk getting even bigger. Jesse began to throw all his stuff into his backpack haphazardly before standing up and walking over to Beca.

"We're definitely trying those out," he said, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and began to walk back to the Trebles house. People cheered as they passed, causing Beca to blush.

"Put me down, you caveman," she said, poking him in the butt since that's what she was eye level with.

"Not a chance," he laughed as she pinched him. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, making him laugh even harder.

* * *

**Like I said, not my best. Next chapter should be better than this, I've been working on it for a few days lol.**

**Thank you to everyone who voted on the poll. I'm guessing a lot of you are not a fan of piercings, which I think might be because a lot of you figured Jesse would be the one getting pierced, but there are many guys in the Trebles lol.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought of this chapter - even if you hated it, which I wouldn't blame you for hating it lol.**

**Thanks guys, you're the best :)**


	23. Bachelorette Party

**Hopefully this chapter kind of makes up for the last one :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

"This is so nice, so relaxing," Aubrey sighed as she sat in the mud bath at the spa that she picked for Chloe's bachelorette party.

"So boring," Beca yawned as she got a manicure. "Why would you want to sit in that, it looks disgusting."

"It's relaxing," Aubrey snapped.

"Yeah, you sound real relaxed," Beca snorted.

"It reminds me of mud wrestling with the dingos and kangaroos back home," Fat Amy said as she ate one of the cucumber slices that were supposed to get put on your eyes.

"Amy, you're not supposed to eat those."

"Then why do they have them out?" she asked, rolling her eyes like Aubrey said something stupid.

"Still think we should have gone to the strip club, I could have gotten us a great deal," Stacie said to Beca.

"I'm sure you could have," Beca laughed. "Chloe's sixteen-year old cousin is in the bridal party, though. Not sure she should be in a strip club."

"Oh, she'd love it. Trust me."

"Who's coming for dinner tonight?" Aubrey asked as Chloe walked into the room.

"All of us plus the rest of the Bellas. I know Josh had something planned with his SBT brothers and the Trebles."

"The Trebles? Since when is he friends with them?"

"I think he likes Jesse," Chloe said, winking at Beca.

"Do not even think of a foursome, Chloe Emily Beale," Beca warned. "Not happening. Seeing you and Josh naked once is enough for me."

"It would be so adventurous and exciting though. What about as a wedding present?"

"Stop asking," Beca said through clenched teeth. She loved Chloe, she really did, but the girl was out of her mind and had no sense of boundaries. "Josh and Jesse wouldn't go for it anyway. Not saying that I'm going for it though, because I'm sure as hell not."

"I don't know, sounds like they have this whole bromance thing going," Fat Amy said. "Could be hot. You could even film it and make tons of money."

"Don't encourage her," Beca said. "Only person I'm having sex with is my boyfriend."

"Fine," Chloe said. "But …"

"No, you can't see him naked. Again, let's drop this conversation," Beca said, turning back to the manicurist who was trying not to laugh. "Do you see what I put up with?"

"You poor girl," she said, finally laughing.

"Beca, your phone is ringing," Kellie, Chloe's friend, said. She brought over Beca's bag and took out her phone for her so she didn't have to ruin her nails.

"Thank you," Beca said as Kellie placed the phone at her ear. "Hello?"

"_Becaw!_" Jesse screeched loudly into the phone.

"Oh God, you're drunk already? It's not even five o'clock!"

"_It's five o'clock somewhere_," he laughed. Beca rolled her eyes. "_So, we all had this idea_."

"Not sure if I want to know."

"_No, no, it'll be fun!_"

"Okay, nerd. What's the idea?"

"_Scavenger hunt!_"

"What are we twelve? A scavenger hunt?"

"Oh! A scavenger hunt? That sounds like so much fun!" Chloe said excitedly, jumping up and down so much in her seat that the girl doing her pedicure had to grab her legs to hold her still.

"They're drunk, who knows what they'll write down on the list," Beca said.

"_Benji isn't drinking, so he's writing everything down. Come on, Becs. It'll be fun! Live a little._"

"Sounds stupid."

"_Don't be such a party pooper. Ha, pooper! That's a funny word, isn't it?_"

"Can you relax on the shots? I don't feel like having to call your parents to tell them you had to get your stomach pumped," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I guess we're doing the stupid scavenger hunt since Chloe won't stop bouncing over it. I think the girl doing her nails is going to sedate her in a few minutes if she doesn't stop."

"_Good, it's going to be so much fun, Becs. And then we can go back home and have more fun. I liked those handcuffs._"

"Enough!" Beca said, blushing profusely.

"Tell them to come to the restaurant tonight so we can get the lists and then split up," Chloe said.

"That doubles the reservation," Aubrey said, clearly not happy over this.

"Just call them!"

"Fine."

"You guys are coming to the restaurant tonight, Aubrey's changing the reservation. 6PM. _Please_ don't you all be completely bombed when you get there," Beca pleaded.

"_Okay, _Mom," Bumper said obnoxiously into the phone. "_Don't you let Swanson here do anything fun? You guys are like an old married couple, you don't let him do anything._"

"Oh, I let him do stuff," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "We do _lots_ of stuff."

"_Oh yeah, they do_," Beca heard Unicycle said.

"Let's not even get into this again. Meet us at the restaurant tonight, do not make complete assholes of yourselves. I suggest you start sobering up a bit now. You can drink again later."

"_Where's my phone? Beca?_" Jesse yelled loudly in the phone, making Beca move the phone from her ear to prevent further hearing loss.

"Yes, nerd?"

"_I love you,_" he said so sweetly that she couldn't help but smile.

"See you later," she said and hung up before turning to Chloe. "You know this is going to turn into a disaster right?"

"The restaurant changed the reservation," Aubrey said. "What happened to a _bachelorette _party? Why are they coming?"

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Aubrey," Chloe said with a smile. "This is gonna be so much fun. I love scavenger hunts."  
"Like that movie _Sleepover_," Kellie said. "Any idea what the list is going to look like?"

"They're all bombed so it could be anything really," Beca sighed.

"This might be better than the strip club idea," Stacie said.

"Anything is better than the strip club idea."

"I don't know. I could go for another lap dance, that first one was fantastic," Fat Amy said.

"Yeah, and expensive," Beca muttered.

* * *

Beca waited outside the restaurant with Noelle for the boys to show up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the group of guys seemed to be put together and not completely trashed. She only realized they were still drunk when she saw the stupid grins plastered on their faces.

"Back room, go straight and to the right," Beca told them.

"I'll show them," Noelle said, linking arms with one of Josh's fraternity brothers. "I'm Noelle."

"Nice to meet you," he said, winking at her. Beca rolled her eyes as she watched them all walk, well more like stumble, into the restaurant. She grabbed Jesse's arm to hold him back.

"Hello," he said, grinning down at her.

"Had fun this afternoon?" she smirked as she reached up to loosen his tie a little bit. Benji must have put his tie on for him because there was no way Jesse was capable to tie it on his own.

"It's a little fuzzy at the moment, and my head is starting to hurt. I am looking forward to this scavenger hunt, though."

"I'm not," she said as she grabbed his hand and they walked into the restaurant together. "God knows what got written down."

"Guess we'll both find out, because who knows what we all said," Jesse laughed.

"Hurry up, we're reading the list!" Chloe said, running over to Beca and pulling her and Jesse over to the table.

"Who agreed to this?" Cassie asked.

"We're all taking one for the team since it's Chloe's wedding," Beca rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I wasn't all for this."

"Okay, so here's the list," she said passing it over to Beca.

Chloe's Superest, Awesomest, Bachelorette Party Scavenger Hunt

1.) One team member getting handcuffed by a police officer

2.) Streak through the park off-campus

3.) Take a picture with a homeless man

4.) Ask the firehouse if you can slide down the pole

5.) Go to the radio station and perform a sexual act on Luke's precious desk

6.) Find a crowded area and begin to sing "Africa"

7.) Race against other team in power scooters

8.) Go to a golf course and blow an airhorn whenever someone is about to swing

9.) Strip High-Fives

10.) Ballroom dance with a stranger

11.) Go skinny-dipping in pool on campus

12.) Entire team plays in the water fountain in the park

13.) Re-enact a famous scene from a movie

14.) Take a picture with the school mascot

15.) Chinese fire drill

16.) Get a lap dance from a stranger

17.) Pierce somewhere other than your ear

18.) Saran wrap a strangers car without getting caught

19.) Go Christmas caroling

20.) Buy the smallest sized condoms the store has and ask if they sell any smaller ones

21.) Redress display mannequins

22.) Go up to a stranger & have a conversation with them using only song lyrics

"Have sex on Luke's desk? Go streaking? Skinny dipping?" Beca asked, her voice getting higher and higher as she read them off. "What the hell? Why does everything involve nudity?"

"We were drunk?" Donald tried, but cringed when he saw the look Beca was giving him.

"This isn't happening," Beca said.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Beca. It's my wedding party!" Chloe said.

"I'm not getting naked, fuck that," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Each team has a camera, right?" Chris asked and everyone nodded. "Just making sure.

"I can't wait to finish eating," Chloe said happily when the waitress came out with the food they ordered.

"I hate you," Beca grumbled to Jesse. "Have sex on Luke's desk?"

"Nothing we haven't done before," he said, but wiped the smirk off his face when Beca glared at him. "Perform a sexual act, so it could be anything."

"And we're supposed to get a picture of that? That's disgusting."

"So I didn't really think that through," he said. "I was drunk, so sue me."

"I need to get trashed if I'm getting through this," she sighed. Jesse walked over to the bar and ordered two shots for Beca. "Thanks."

"We'll split up then meet back up for the stuff that we have to do together," Aubrey sighed as she looked over the list. "I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this."

"Aubrey's finally letting her hair down, nice," Unicycle said.

"Only because it's Chloe's bachelorette party," she said, rolling her eyes. "I would never do any of this otherwise."

"Well, I know I'm not doing any of this unless I'm tanked, so to the bar!" Beca said, getting up and pulling Jesse along with her. "Hope you still have money because you're buying my drinks. This is your fault, after all, Mr. Have-Sex-On-Luke's-Precious-Desk."

"Sexual act," he corrected. "Leaves it open to an array of possibilities."

"This is going to be such a disaster."

"A fun disaster, though," he said, handing her another shot. "You need to get on this level."

"A disaster we hopefully won't remember."

"I'll drink to that," he said, clinking their glasses together before taking the shot. "Two more please."

"Might as well just keep them coming."

* * *

"You sir!" Fat Amy said, calling out some random guy on the street who was with his friends. "I need a lap dance."

"Excuse me?"

"Our friend here picked the shortest straw for this scavenger hunt we're doing," Noelle said, smiling sweetly at the guy. "We need to beat the other team."

"Uh," he said, unsure of what to do.

"I'll do it," his friend said, walking over to Fat Amy.

"Wooh, yeah!" the girls cheered loudly as Beca recorded the guy giving Fat Amy the funniest lap dance she's ever seen.

"Free lap dance, wooh!" Fat Amy screamed.

"Okay, what's next on the list?" Cassie asked, taking it from Chloe. "Conversation with only song lyrics with a stranger."

"This is gonna be hard," Laci sighed. "How are we doing this?"

"We'll go in pairs," Beca said. "I'll go first with Chloe."

"Yay, this is so much fun," Chloe said, linking arms with Beca as she looked around for their first target. "Him."

"Good enough," Beca said and they walked over. "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?"

"I'm sorry, what?" the guy said.

"Hi, my name is, my name is, my name is Slim Shady," Chloe said.

"Really now?" the guy said with a smirk. "My name is Franco."

"I don't care, I love it. I don't care."

"Well, that's good to know. I'm going to go now, nice to meet you two," Franco said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way. I want you to stay," Chloe said as he walked away.

"Very nice, Chlo," Beca said as they walked back to the group.

"Thanks, buddy."

"You guys did that so well, we're not going to do it again," Noelle said as she pulled out the list. "So next is to get something pierced."

"Don't look at me," Beca said when she saw everyone. "Why, come on?"

"You already have tons, one more isn't gonna kill you," Noelle said. "It's not going in your ears."

"Then where is it going?"

"Do you have your belly button pierced?" Laci asked.

"No, she doesn't. That's a good idea, Laci," Chloe said.

"Thank you," Beca said through gritted teeth. "Let's go get this over with."

"Such a good sport, Beca," Noelle said with a smirk.

"Bite me."

After going to the tattoo place that Beca found when she needed to get her tattoos retouched and getting her belly button pierced, they looked at the list to see what else they could do.

"They're definitely doing the movie scene," Beca said, knowing Jesse would force that one. "We should pick their movie scene."

"Then that means they'll pick ours, that's a bad idea," Cassie said.

"Trust me, I got this," Beca said with a smirk as she took out her phone and called Jesse. "Hey nerd."

"_Checking in on how awesome we're doing?_"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I have a proposition for you."

"_What kind?_"

"Not that kind. You do the movie scene one yet?"

"_No, trying to figure out what to do._"

"We'll pick it for each other then. No negotiations unless we both want a change, deal?"

"_Deal. You first._"

"The rain scene from The Notebook."

"_No, come on, Beca. They'll kill me_."

"Maybe I won't like you're suggestion," she said.

"_The Hangover when Alan finds the tiger in the bathroom with no pants. Pants must be off and it must be in a public place, like a store or a restaurant_."

"Deal. You guys have to be at the fountain in front of the strip, and we'll be in one of the stores there."

"_Shit, didn't think you'd go for the whole no pants bit._"

"See you there, nerd," she said before hanging up.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Scene from the Hangover. Who doesn't mind taking their pants off and screaming there's a tiger in the bathroom?"

"I'll do it," Fat Amy said. "Zach Galifianakis is my twin spirit."

"Right," Beca said slowly. "Okay, to the strip."

The girls turned the corner and found the guys waiting in front of the fountain, looking anxious and annoyed. Beca smirked as she walked over to Jesse.

"Who's Allie and who's Noah?"

"Haven't decided yet," he muttered. "You girls go first."

"Fine, watch and learn," she said as she walked into the store. Fat Amy walked into the bathroom and took off her pants, putting them in her bag. The rest of the Bellas and the Trebles made themselves look busy in the store as they waited.

Fat Amy came running, screaming out of the bathroom. Beca tried not to laugh at the faces the customers were making.

"What the fuck? Control yourself, man. Goddamn, will you put on some pants?"

"Beca, do not go in the bathroom."

"Amy, just calm down. It's me."

"Beca, there is a tiger in the bathroom."

"What's going on?" Noelle called out, trying not to laugh.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Fat Amy screamed.

"Okay, okay, Amy. Amy, I'll check it out."

"Don't go in. Don't go in, don't go in. Be careful. Don't, don't," Fat Amy said as she followed Beca toward the bathroom.

"Oh! Holy Fuck! She's not kidding! There's a tiger in there!"

"No, there isn't," Noelle barely got out through her laughter.

"Yeah! It's big. Gigantic!" Fat Amy said, flailing her arms around.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and to put your pants back on," a manager said, escorting them out of the store.

"That was impressive," Jesse said when everyone was outside again. "Guess it's our turn."

"Oh yeah," she smirked.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed as he walked over to Josh. "Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late."

"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year."

"You wrote me?"

"Yes … it wasn't over, it still isn't over," Josh said and grabbed Jesse's face, but stopping before they kissed. They awkwardly cleared their throats and began to walk away from each other like none of that happened.

"Told you, that foursome could _totally_ happen," Chloe said, nudging Beca in the ribs.

"Don't even," she said, walking away from Chloe. "Never happening."

"Who's going streaking?" Aubrey asked as they looked at what else was left on the list.

"Let's draw straws again, since no one really wants to do this," Noelle said, pulling out the straws they've been using to pick who was going to do what everyone didn't really want to.

"Oh fuck me," Beca said as she drew the shortest straw. "I was against this whole thing because of this."

"Even more of a reason for you to be the one," Noelle said with a laugh. "Get naked, bitch."

"Screw all of you," she said as she began to take off her clothes.

"One lap around the park and then you're good. And go," Cassie said as she began recording.

Beca began to run as fast as she could so she could put her clothes back on. She started running even faster when she heard sirens.

"Fuck," she muttered when she finally reached her clothes and only got to put on her bra and underwear when the cop car pulled over and the officer got out.

"So we meet again," Officer Brady said with a laugh as he waved 'hello' to everyone. "We got a call about a public disturbance."

"Is that going to lead to an arrest? Because then we could cross something else off the list," Noelle said.

"I'm afraid so," he said, pulling out his handcuffs. "Sorry, Beca."

"This is so embarrassing," Beca moaned as Officer Brady put her into handcuffs in only her bra and underwear. "Am I actually getting arrested?"

"Well, I won't put you in the system, but people called about a disturbance so I have to do this," he said. "Scavenger hunt?"

"Didn't even want to do this," she sighed as she slid into the backseat. "How disgusting is it to sit on this with no clothes on?"

"I'd sit on your jacket," he said, sliding it onto the seat so she could sit on it. "Your friends can come pick you up in a little bit."

"You bitches owe me," Beca yelled out the cop car as he drove away with the sirens on.

"Do we get extra points if they actually get brought to jail?" Fat Amy asked.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up," Beca sighed as Jesse stood outside the police station in a trench coat. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I, uh, well," he chuckled nervously as he opened his trench coat and Beca saw he was wearing nothing but a tube sock. "I had to go streaking."

"You too?"

"Yup," he said sadly. "Almost got attacked by a squirrel."

"At least you didn't end up in jail. I've had enough public nudity to last me a lifetime," Beca sighed. "Officer Brady laughed at me when he showed up at the park."

"Any idea who won?"

"Dude, I got arrested. The girls so won."

"Any of you get anything pierced?"

"Belly button, boom," she said, lifting up her sweatshirt to show him. "How about you guys?"

"Can't exactly show you here," he said as he moved closer to her. "At home, however."

"Jesse Swanson, what did you get pierced?" she asked and her eyes widened when he looked down.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, winking at her.

"You didn't," she said, finally having an idea of what body part was pierced.

"I didn't," he laughed. "Benji might have."

"Oh my God, no. Stop," she said, feeling bad for him.

"He drew the shortest straw and Bumper picked where it went."

"Who let Bumper decide something like that?"

"Benji's trashed anyway, he won't know until he goes to pee tomorrow and sees there's something there that wasn't there before."

"Since when does Benji drink?"

"We kind of got him drunk."

"You're an awful friend," she said, trying not to laugh.

"I had no say or else I was going to be the one who got it pierced. 6-8 week healing period. No sex for two months, Beca."

"Benji can't take that out either or else he might end up with an infection. I feel so bad," she said. "He's going to freak out. You're going to have to deal with that, you know."

"It'll be what he gets the ladies with," Jesse shrugged. "All nerdy and into magic, and then the ladies find the real magic in his pants."

"Gross," she laughed, grabbing his hand as they began to walk back to campus. "Come on, you look like the perv trying to pick up a criminal in front of a police station. Time to go."

"I'm so scared to see these pictures in the morning," he said with a laugh. "It'll be like the end of the Hangover when they find the camera."

"Let's go hunt down the others."

Jesse and Beca walked back onto campus and found everyone sitting in the pool where the riff-offs usually take place after stopping at the Treble house so Jesse could put clothes on.

"There she is!" Chloe said excitedly. "We've been waiting for you two to come back so we could see who won!"

"I got arrested. The girls totally won!"

"Benji pierced his penis. Should get extra points for that," Chris said.

"Fat Amy got a lap dance from a stranger and took her pants off in a store," Laci said.

"She would have done that on a regular Tuesday," Bumper rolled his eyes.

"We have the same amount of stuff done," Aubrey said as she looked over the list with Unicycle. "We might have to call it a tie."

"I got _arrested_, we won. End of story. My arrest is not going to be in vain," Beca said.

"I'm sorry, I have what pierced?" Benji asked, his voice filled with panic.

"I'm surprised Benji was the one who got the piercing. Figured it'd be pretty boy over here," Noelle said as she walked over to him. "Like a tongue piercing or something that would just make you ten times better in bed."

"Didn't think I needed help in that department," Jesse muttered.

"Yeah, no he definitely doesn't," Beca said.

"Don't knock it till you try it with a guy with a tongue piercing," Noelle said with a wink before walking away.

"I'm ready for bed. Hope you had a lovely bachelorette party," Beca yawned as she hugged Chloe.

"Any idea why she keeps mumbling about a foursome?" Josh asked as he hugged Beca good-bye.

"Do not encourage her on it. It's not happening," Beca said sternly.

"Yeah, don't want to be any closer to Jesse than I was tonight," he said as they shook hands.

"Same goes for me," Jesse said and made a noise of disgust. "Time to go reaffirm my manhood with my girlfriend."

"Sounds good to me," Beca said as she took his hand. "Reaffirm away, nerd."

* * *

**First, I want to thank everyone who gave me the ideas for the scavenger hunt, especially **jellybean96 **& **BittyAB18 (who also gave me idea with Noelle talking about the tongue ring to Beca and Jesse)**. Also, a big thank you to everyone who gave me ideas about what to get arrested for. I was getting a lot of public disturbances, and then streaking came to mind.**

**I'm sure everyone who voted on that poll thought Jesse was going to be the one with the piercing, which I have to say he was my first target, but then "None" won the vote but I really wanted to give someone a funny piercing, so Benji became my victim of one lol.**

**So, I FINALLY saw 21 & Over. Amazing. Best thing I've ever seen. Can't wait until it comes out on DVD so I can just watch it repeatedly lol.**

**Anyway, leave a review, let me know what you think. Next chapter is the wedding, if anyone was wondering lol.**

**Thanks everyone :D**


	24. Chloe's Wedding

**Can't believe I'm 10 reviews from 400, that's absolutely insane. You guys are the best.**

**I was going to update tomorrow, but I'm procrastinating (as usual) and this is definitely the best website for procrastination. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

"Shit, fuck, crap," Beca muttered as she ran around like a chicken without a head.

"You're in a church, Beca. No cursing," Aubrey scolded her.

"You have the rings right?"

"Of course I do, wouldn't trust you with them."

"Good judgment call," Beca said and took a minute to breath. "I'm so glad after tonight this is all over."

"I can't wait to get my drink on," Fat Amy said. "How long is this wedding?"

"I don't know, go drink some Church wine," Beca said.

"Sweet, let's go Stacie."

"Stay," Aubrey said sternly. "The wedding starts in a few minutes, you're not going anywhere."

"Fine," they sighed.

"Chloe picked nice dresses. Not the Southern Belles look I was expecting," Jesse said as he walked over to Beca. "Hey."

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Shouldn't you be in there sitting?"

"You left early this morning," he said, gently holding her face with his hands. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said quietly as she grabbed his wrists. "Go sit, I think it's starting soon."

"See you later," he said, pressing a kiss against his forehead. Beca closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Everyone line up, Chloe's coming out," Aubrey said, breaking Beca and Jesse out of their little moment. "You, out there. Now."

"Going, I'm going," he said, running through the doors. Beca couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he got, since Aubrey still put him on edge a little.

"Ready?" Beca asked when she walked over to Chloe and took her spot in front of her.

"More than ever," she said, a huge smile gracing her face.

Beca walked down the aisle with Josh's older brother and took her spot next to Chloe. She looked out into the crowd and saw Jesse sitting between Benji and Donald, staring right at her. He smirked at her and she winked, and Beca didn't miss the dirty look Aubrey was giving her. Aubrey took weddings way too seriously. Beca wouldn't take her wedding too seriously. She froze a bit when she realized she was thinking of her own wedding. Beca was never that girl who planned her dream wedding and dreamt about when her wedding day would finally happen. She would laugh in girls' faces when she heard them talk like that. But now, standing in front of everyone, seeing how happy Chloe looked, and the way Josh was looking at her, she kind of wanted this for herself.

"God, what has that nerd done to me?" Beca thought to herself. She looked over at Jesse again and he was laughing over something Donald had said. Beca still couldn't understand how she got so lucky to end up with a guy like him, so carefree and happy all the time.

"Family, friends," the priest said, interrupting Beca's thoughts. "I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Tucker."

"Time to get our freak on, oh yeah," Fat Amy whispered in Beca's ear, making her laugh.

"You think Chloe will let me lower the top a little since we won't be in church anymore so Jesus can't not approve."

"Yeah, I would just keep the dress just the way it is," Beca said.

* * *

"You were totally checking me out during the ceremony," Jesse said as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Actually, Chloe's uncle was sitting behind you. He has this whole George Clooney thing going on," Beca said with a smirk.

"Right, I saw him. I'd go for him too."

"Glad we agree," she said and got distracted when she saw Noelle coming back from _somewhere_ looking a bit disheveled. "God, Noelle, can't you keep it in your pants?"

"Are you kidding? Only reason to wear this dress is so some drunken groomsmen can rip it to shreds with his teeth."

"The reception just started, how drunk can people be already?"

"Don't underestimate the attraction of an open bar, especially to Irish people," Fat Amy said as she downed her drink and tapped on Bumper's shoulder so he could get her another one. "I love weddings."

"That is true," Beca said as she pulled Jesse up and they walked over to the bar together. "I hope Chloe doesn't mind a drunken maid-of-honor speech, because that's what's going to happen."

"She'll be lucky if she remembers, look," Jesse said as he pointed toward the other side of the bar where Chloe was, surrounded by her cousins and taking shot after shot.

"She'll be asking for an orgy again tonight, or a foursome, or something just to see you naked," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"She's a persistent little ginger, isn't she?"

"She said seeing you naked could have been a wedding present."

"You mean we could have saved money and I could have just showed her the goods?"

"Seriously?" Beca asked as she looked at him as he tried not to laugh. "Wasn't happening, sorry."

"What, don't want to share me?"

"Nope, not at all," she said with a smirk. "All mine."

"Someone's possessive," he said, wrapping his arm around Beca's waist and pulling her close. "You won't share me with your best friend?"

"No, not happening. Trust me, I'm doing _you_ a favor, because she will never just let it be a one time thing."

"You know from experience?"

"That I do."

"Poor baby," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Sounds traumatizing."

"I've become numb to the experience," she laughed. She noticed some girl walking over toward them but she turned around when she saw Jesse kiss Beca. "You just scared away from girl who looked like she was coming to talk to you."

"Oh, really? Where'd she go?" Jesse said, turning around and looking. Beca slapped him in the chest. "Weddings are hunting grounds for lonely single girls, and I am a prime catch."

"You're already caught, nerd."

"Just saying," he shrugged. "You might have to be my bodyguard all night."

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed. "I have maid-of-honor duties to attend to."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like giving my speech, since Josh's brother has been up there talking this whole time."

"That's enough from me," Josh's brother said as he wrapped up his best man's speech. "Let's here something from the maid-of-honor."

"This should be good," Fat Amy said as she watched Beca stumble across the room. "She's had about four shots, three cranberry and vodkas, and a gin and tonic within the little bit we've been here. I'm so proud."

"Hey everyone," Beca said as she cleared her throat awkwardly, not sure if she looked as drunk as she felt. "Uh, so I haven't known Chloe too long, but we became fast friends. Met Josh pretty awkwardly too. Kind of like a bond we have."

"I saw her naked!" Chloe yelled and Josh covered her mouth to keep her from any other outbursts.

"Ah, there we go," Beca laughed uncomfortably. "I might not have known either of them as long as some other people in this room, but I know that Josh is really lucky to have Chloe in his life. She's the best friend anyone can ask for and she's the reason I'm actually happy with my life for once. They're one of the best couples I've ever seen together and I just wish them all the best. To Chloe and Josh!"

"That was so beautiful!" Chloe said, running over to Beca to give her a hug. "Will you sing? I didn't dance to my wedding song yet."

"That's usually the first dance, Chloe. We've been here for two hours already."

"I've been drinking," she shrugged. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure," Beca sighed. She walked over to the band to tell them the song and the key, she puts the microphone back onto the stand and takes a deep breath. "Only doing this because Chloe is one of my best friends. Congratulations again, buddy."

_I still here your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_ Without you it's hard to survive_

_ 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_ And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_ Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_ I want this to last, I need you by my side_

_ 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_ And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_ Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_ I can't let you go, I want you in my life_

_ Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_ They wipe away tears that I cry_

_ The good and the band times, we've been through them all_

_ You make me rise when I fall_

_ 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_ And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_ Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_ I want this to last, I need you by my side_

_ 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_ And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_ Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_ I can't let you go, I want you in my life_

_ 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_ And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_ Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_ I want this to last, I need you by my side_

Beca stepped off the stage and headed for Jesse, who was standing on the sides watching Chloe and Josh dance, holding two glasses of champagne.

"That was beautiful, Beca," he said, handing her a glass.

"Thanks. Weird singing with actual music."

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her as other couples began to dance.

"Sure, why not," she said as she downed the champagne and placed an empty glass on the nearest table.

Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her close when they found a spot on the dance floor and began to sway along to the music.

"This is a really nice wedding, Chloe went all out," Jesse said.

"Did you expect anything less?"

"You ever think about your wedding?" Jesse asked, Beca noticing his neck turning a light shade of pink.

"My wedding?" she asked with a smirk. "No, I haven't thought about _my_ wedding."

"So then you've thought about _our_ wedding," he said, noticing her emphasis on the "my" part. "I told you Becs, it's inevitable."

"You said aca-children were inevitable, not us getting married."

"Technicalities," he rolled his eyes. "But you have thought about it."

"Not really," she shrugged. "I was never that girl who had their wedding dress picked out when they were eight-years old."

"No, you probably had your first piercing at eight," Jesse said, and Beca punched him. "Ouch, I bruise easily."

"I always figured if I ever did end up getting married, which was a slim chance of happening, it'd be a quickie, mistake wedding in Vegas. Nothing big or fancy like this."

"You want something like this now?"

"I don't know," she sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "I mean, look at all the people who are here for both Chloe and Josh. I wouldn't have this. I'd have my dad and Shelia and the baby. I'd just be reminded how much my family sucks, I don't want that on my wedding day."

"Family doesn't have to be blood, Beca. You'd have all the Bellas and the Trebles, plus your friends from home."

"That's like three people," she muttered.

"Plus my family, who you're meeting in a few weeks and the half of them that are going to be there already love you."

"You really think you want to marry me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, I guess. I did finally give into Cassie's little crush on me, though, so we've been having this side thing going on," he joked just as Cassie passed by.

"Oh my God, what? No, that never happened! What, why?" she said, freaking out.

"Fuck me and my bad timed jokes," Jesse sighed as Beca laughed hysterically.

"He was kidding, don't worry about it, Cas," Beca said as she calmed down. "He wants to get married."

"You two have the strangest sense of humor ever," she said before walking away.

"It's because you're a weirdo," Jesse said as he and Beca began to dance again.

"Yeah, because you're not a complete dork or anything," she rolled her eyes. "You don't wanna marry me."

"Pretty sure I do."

"We might have to elope if it actually comes to that. You haven't convinced me on having a huge wedding like this."

"I have all the time in the world to convince you on that, Beca Mitchell," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Time to catch the bouquet!" some girl yelled as she ran past Jesse and Beca.

"I have a bet with the guys that you'll catch the bouquet. It's $200," Jesse whispered to her.

"As long as you catch the garter, I'll catch the bouquet," she said and quickly pecked his lips before walking away and joining the mob of women waiting.

"Ready?" Chloe asked as she turned around and threw the bouquet over the head. Beca never realized how violent women became when it came to catching flowers. She elbowed someone in the boobs and pushed some other girl as she reached up for the bouquet, which she caught.

"Looks like Beca's the next one to get married," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's not hold our breath on that," Beca rolled her eyes. "I am, however, $200 richer."

As he promised, Jesse caught the garter so Beca didn't have to have some creep feeling her up under her gown. Someone brought out a chair to the middle of the dance floor so Beca could sit as Jesse slid the garter up her leg.

"I want that back, Beca!" Chloe yelled as she laughed.

"No promises," Beca said with a smile. Her breath hitched as Jesse slowly trailed his hands up her legs, pushing up the dress as he pulled on the garter. "Jesse."

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk as he got the garter in place and pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. "You okay there, Becs?"

"Peachy," she said through gritted teeth as she stood up. "You play dirty, nerd."

"Learned from the best," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and handed the bouquet back to Chloe.

"Thank God we're staying here tonight," she said as Jesse sat down and pulled her down on to his lap.

"Yeah, your dad watching us like a hawk is killing me. Plus, listening to Shelia talk about her pregnancy isn't as enjoyable as one would think," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and intertwined his fingers with hers that were rested on her lap.

"Pregnancy talk is enjoyable? Did I miss that memo?"

"Must have, because I got it," he said. "Along with the memo that we really should head up to the room, or else indecent things might happen down here."

"We can't leave before cake. Suck it up for a little while longer," she said before lowering her voice. "It'll be worth it."

"I used to make fun of my friends for complaining about not having sex for three days, but now I get it."

"Horny bastard," Beca muttered.

"You're one to talk," he said, poking her side. "At least we can have sex. Poor Benji has at least another five weeks before he can."

"Laci won't do anything with him until it's out. She said it freaks her out," Beca laughed. "I wonder if it actually makes sex better."

"I could always get it pierced and find out," he said.

"Let's not," she laughed. "You're freaking out over a couple of days. You'd combust if you had to wait 6-8 weeks."

"That's just because your really good in bed and I just want to have sex with you all the time."

"Such a dork," she rolled her eyes.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, relaxing as they watched everyone have fun and get completely shitfaced. She played with his fingers that rested on her lap, as he would occasionally press kisses against her neck and her shoulders.

"Maybe a big wedding won't be so bad," she said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I said maybe a big wedding won't be so bad. I mean, you have enough family for the both of us."

"As long as I get to call you my wife eventually, I'm happy with whatever," he said, tightening his grip around her waist when he felt her tense up a bit. "Forever a commitment-phobe."

"No, not forever," she said as she turned herself a bit so she could see his face. "Not forever anymore, anyway."

"I love you."

"Love you too," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Jesse!" Laci yelled as she ran across the room. "Benji got his piercing stuck in his zipper and it's pulling."

"Oh come on," Jesse groaned. "He has to make sure his boxers are fully on before he zips up."

"He's drunk."

"I really have to do this?"

"You are one of the reasons he has that monstrosity!" she shrieked. "So you're going to help him!"

"Someone's bossy, sheesh," he said, grabbing Beca's hips to lift her off of him. "I'll be back."

"I'll save you a piece of cake," she said, kissing him quickly. "Have fun."

"A blast," he muttered as he followed Laci to the bathroom. "Benji better remember everything I do for him!"

"You owe him!"

"Technically it was Bumper's idea," Jesse tried, but Laci shot him a dirty look. "Okay, fine."

"Where's your man-candy going?" Fat Amy asked when Beca walked over.

"Benji's having an issue with his new piercing," Beca said.

"I told him, he has to make sure his boxers are fully up or else he's going to accidently get caught," Donald said, rolling his eyes.

"How much longer does he have until it's fully healed?" Cassie asked.

"It's been two weeks, so he has up to six weeks left," Beca said.

"What's the over-under on this?" Noelle asked.

"We have it at a month he'll freak out and pull it out," Bumper said. "Who wants three weeks?"

"I'll take it!" Chris said. "He's got his junk caught in his fly one too many times."

"I'll take six weeks," Beca said, pulling money out of her bra. "He won't take it out until he knows it won't get infected."

"I'm saying five. He'll have a week left and finally explode," Noelle said, throwing money at Bumper.

"No one wants to take the chance that our little magician freak is going to come to love the extra addition?" Bumper asked as he counted the money.

"No shot. Laci's freaking the fuck out over it," Noelle said. "I mean, I don't know why. I would love to be with a guy who has his penis pierced."

"I've always been curious what it's like, I have to admit," Beca said.

"It's _amazing_," Stacie whispered so Donald wouldn't hear. "It just hits the all the right spots."

"What hits all the right spots?" Jesse asked when he sat down and took his piece of cake from Beca.

"Penis piercing," Beca said, popping a piece of cake in her mouth. "How'd it all work out?"

"Don't even want to talk about it. I shouldn't have to be that close with Benji," Jesse said, cringing. "I washed my hands about ten times and poured some guys vodka soda over my hands just for extra sterilization."

"Oh man, you touched it," Beca said. "Ew!"

"Shut up," he mumbled, ignoring Beca's laughs. "Trust me, not the anatomy I want to be touching."

"I bet that Benji was going to keep it in for the full six weeks. Pretty big pool we got going on."

"I really don't want to talk about Benji or his piercing anymore, especially since I just got up-close and personal with it," he said.

"Fine, eat your cake then. It's aca-awesome," Beca said, nudging Jesse. "I would know; I picked it out."

"There's other things I'd rather be eating than cake," Jesse whispered in her ear, kissing a spot on her neck and placing his hand on her thigh.

"Jesse," she said, trying not to blush but couldn't help but wish Chloe had gone with a short dress rather than a gown so she could feel Jesse's hand on her skin rather than through the fabric of the dress.

"I'm sure we can bring the cake upstairs to the room."

"I think I want something other than cake now," she said. He quickly swept her up in his arms and all but ran out of the reception, ignoring the cheers and cat-calls coming from their friends. "Think you can hit all the right spots?"

"Oh, I know I can."

* * *

**All of you are the best readers & reviewers ever. Seriously, I'm like in shock when I saw that I'm ten reviews way from 400. I haven't had a story this well-liked by anyone in so long, and I can't begin to explain how much it means to me that you all seem to enjoy it because this was only supposed to be a one-shot. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, help me procrastinate and review lol. I really hope you liked it :D**


	25. Swanson Family Reunion

**You all are honestly the best readers ever. I really just can't get over the response this story has been getting, it really means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

"Whorebag. I like it," Beca said, looking at the sign as she walked over to where Jesse, Shane, Brayden, and Maxie were waiting. "Surprised you were able to hold it up without getting in trouble."

"Me get in trouble? Please," Shane said with a smirk.

"How was your flight?" Jesse asked as he kissed Beca hello and took her luggage.

"Screaming kid, fat guy next to me, the usual," she shrugged. "I hate flying."

"I'm so glad you're here," Maxie said, hugging Beca. Brayden stuck out his fist for a fist bump since Maxie didn't look like she was letting go for a while.

"I'm super excited for this family reunion thing," Beca said dryly. "Exactly how many people are going to be there again?"

"Just a couple," she shrugged.

"You all need a new grasp on the concept of 'a couple of people'," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "How come it's the Swanson family reunion if your dad only has one brother?"

"He only has one brother in New York," Brayden said. "He has two sisters and two more brothers that live across the country."

"You looked a little overwhelmed at Christmas after being by Aunt Cindy's house," Jesse said. "Didn't want to inform you there's even more cousins."

"Mom's side of the family is coming, too. They can't wait to see you," Maxie said excitedly as they all climbed into the truck.

"I don't remember any of their names. It all turned into a blur after being introduced to your Uncle Sal."

"Well, Uncle Sal is married to Aunt Cindy, and they have three kids: Joey, Sal Jr., and Tony," Maxie said.

"And your mom is related to who?"

"Uncle Sal is Mom's older brother, along with Uncle Jack. Her younger sisters are Anne and Lisa."

"And they all have significant others and children that I have to remember the names of," Beca said, rubbing her temples.

"Maddie's going to be there. She was actually asking for you the other day," Jesse said.

"Strange how you turned out to be a kid person. You don't strike me as one," Brayden said.

"That's because I'm not. Kids just love me for some reason. Baffles me too," she shrugged.

"Maybe they think you're like a really pale Oompa Loompa or a munchkin since you're so short," Shane said.

"If you weren't driving, I'd punch you so hard for that one."

"Good thing I am."

"We'll be home soon," Jesse said with a smirk. "I wouldn't mess with Beca."

Like Jesse expected, Beca punched Shane right in the arm once they got out of the car and his arm went numb. Jesse's parents were sitting in the kitchen when they all walked in.

"Mom, Beca gave me a dead arm. I can't feel it," Shane said as he sat down at the counter.

"I'm sure you did something to deserve it," she rolled her eyes at her son as she hugged Beca. "It's good to see you, Beca."

"You too. Thank you for having me again."

"Nonsense, you're welcome here whenever you want."

"Jesse's been counting down the days until you were coming to visit," Mr. Swanson said as he hugged her too. "He was so excited this morning he bolted out of bed and started to run out the house without pants on to go pick you up. Three hours before your flight was supposed to land."

"Dad," Jesse moaned in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, son. You mean you didn't want her to know that?"

"Not really, no," he said, frowning at the smirk his father had plastered on his face. "You're not funny, old man."

"No, he's pretty funny," Beca laughed.

"Don't encourage him," Jesse muttered as he took Beca's bags and headed upstairs to his room to avoid further embarrassment. Beca took the bags he left and followed him up.

"Three hours early, huh?" she asked when she walked in and closed the door.

"He's exaggerating," he said as she walked over to him and sat down next to him on his bed. "It was only two and a half hours."

"I missed you too," she said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder. It's been over a month since they had seen each other. They Skyped, texted, and talked on the phone all the time, but it wasn't the same as actually seeing each other.

"How's Shelia?"

"Happy, all the time. I don't know how someone can be that happy over getting fat."

"Right, completely not understandable," Jesse laughed. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"No," she sighed. "What if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like? My parents love you, my siblings love you, and I love you. That's all that matters, anyway."

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to worry about that one aunt who hates me if I'm around still."

"You plan on leaving anytime soon?"

"I'm just saying, Jesse. Who knows if we'll still be together after Barden?"

"I know we will," he said, pulling her closer to him. "At Chloe's wedding you were the one who said _our_ wedding."

"Yeah, well I was caught up in the wedding-ness of everything. Plus I was drunk. The realist in me came back full-force a week after you left."

"Even more of a reason to keep me around, my optimism is contagious and you clearly need that, Miss Doom and Gloom."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "I'm just really happy to be here, with you, right now."

"Me too," he said, pushing her on her back and rolling on top of her. "My parents are going out for dinner. Shane has a date and Maxie and Brayden are going to some party."

"So we're alone?" she asked, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded. "I wonder what we could do with this alone time we suddenly have?"

"A little bit of this," he said, kissing her cheek. "Some of this," he kissed her neck. "A lot of this," he pressed his lower half into hers, making her moan. "I missed this."

"Sex?"

"Having you in my arms," he said and kissed her nose. Beca felt her heart melting at how sweet he could be one minute and then in the next how he could be such a nerd the next.

"I love you," she said quietly as she snuck her hands under his shirt, running her nails up and down his abs.

"Love you too."

* * *

"So you're Beca," was what Beca heard over and over again for the past hour since they arrived at the reunion. There were a couple of "so Jesse really _does _have a girlfriend", which made her laugh and made Jesse's face turn bright red. His smile would get bigger every time when a relative would come over and tell him that Beca was definitely a keeper, which definitely made up for the embarrassment.

"I don't get it. I went out with Bree," he said after his uncle was saying he was worried about Jesse joining the Trebles when he heard it was an all-boy acapella group.

"Maybe since you grew up with her, everyone thought it was a cover."

"What?"

"You do like to call yourself the pretty one," Beca said with a smirk. He pinched her butt and she squealed "Hey!"

"You should know better than anyone that there's no need for a cover," he said.

"Jesse!" someone yelled out. Beca looked around and saw a guy with dark hair who looked about their age walking toward them.

"Miller, what's up?" Jesse said, hugging the guy. "Beca, this is Miller. Our dads were best friends growing up so he's like family."

"Yeah, I'm the only reason this kid is relatively cool," he said.

"Really? Because then you failed because he's the biggest dork ever," Beca said.

"If he's such a big dork, then why are you dating him?"

"He grows on a girl," she said as she poked Jesse's side.

"Please, I'm the coolest person ever," Jesse said.

"Right," Miller laughed. "In high school, I had force him to participate in the senior prank."

"We were freshman. The only reason we were even apart of it was because of your older brother."

"Still had to force you to participate. It was an awesome prank."

"They set three pigs around the school and labeled them 1,3, and 4. We had to go to the principal's office to let them know."

"Kid almost shit his pants and it wasn't even over something we'd get in trouble for," Miller laughed.

"That's really funny," Beca laughed. "I'm sure you guys had a great senior prank then."

"Each floor had an activity to do. Bottom floor had a slip and slide, middle floor was filled with big, bouncy balls so we could surf down the hallways, and top floor we set up ping-pong tables. Plus, all the sports teams played freeze tag. It was an interesting day."

"Sounds it."

"I smacked my head against a locker on the second floor. Had the biggest bruise," Jesse said.

"Almost got a concussion from it," Miller said. "His ex-girlfriend was pissed though over the bruise because of prom pictures. Wanted him to get the bruise airbrushed with make-up that morning so it wouldn't be there."

"And she called me a controlling bitch," Beca rolled her eyes.

"So you have had the pleasure of meeting Bree."

"I really wouldn't call it a pleasure."

"She is really nice to look at that. Great legs, nice ass," Miller said in a weird, dreamy voice. "You look like you have a nice rack though."

"Dude, come on," Jesse said. "Don't start."

"I'm just complimenting your girlfriend. Don't see anything wrong with that."

"Of course you don't," Jesse sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway, have you met Great-Aunt Dolly yet? She's a real winner too."

"I don't think so," Beca said and looked over at Jesse, who was shaking his head. "Why is she a winner?"

"She hates any one of Jesse's girlfriends."

"You had more than just Bree?"

"She set him up with this girl when they were thirteen and she's still convinced they're going to get married. See, Dolly gave up on Shane a long time ago and she just left Brayden alone."

"Lucky bastards," Jesse mumbled. "Aunt Dolly comes up to me every time I see her and shows me pictures of Kristin, like it's going to change my mind."

"That girl was busted. Acne all over and the greasiest hair I've ever seen. Plus she had eyebrows that were like a forest on her face. Wouldn't want to know what the carpets looked like, if you know what I mean."

"That's awful, that poor girl," Beca said. "Your Aunt Dolly is probably going to hate me, isn't she?"

"Probably," Miller said, patting Beca on the cheek. "Don't feel bad though, she hates us all."

"Jesse! I've been looking everywhere for you," an older lady called out. She was walking over with some girl that Beca didn't recognize, but figured it was one of Jesse's cousins she hadn't met yet.

"Incoming," Miller muttered in Beca's ear.

"Hi Aunt Dolly," Jesse said, giving her the fakest smile Beca's ever seen. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, you remember Kristin, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Jesse said. "I have a girlfriend though, Aunt Dolly."

"Nonsense," she shook her head. "You should be with Kristin."

"Well this is awkward," Beca muttered.

"No, no, Aunt Dolly," Jesse said, wrapping his arm around Beca's waist. "This is my girlfriend, Beca. We go to college together."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca tried, but just received a dirty look from the woman.

"What in God's name are those things in your ears?"

"Okay then," Jesse said, going to walk away. "It was good seeing you."

"Jesse, this is Kristin. Remember?" Aunt Dolly said, pulling Jesse back and pointing to the girl that was with her.

"Oh shit," Miller said. "That's not the Kristin I remember."

"Hey Jesse," she said shyly. Kristin definitely didn't have acne anymore, and her long, blonde hair was no longer greasy. She was actually a very pretty girl.

"Just goes to show you, you always have to watch out for those girls with ugly duckling syndrome."

"Hey Kristin," Jesse said, ignoring Miller's remarks. "Been a while."

"Yeah, your aunt invited my parents to the reunion. She said you were going to be here, so I thought we could catch up. I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Yeah, we've been together for a year," Jesse said and smiled happily at Beca.

"That's really sweet. I'm going to go back to my parents now. Maybe I'll see you later," she said and smiled before walking away.

"Go talk to her, Jesse," Aunt Dolly said.

"I'm with my girlfriend. We're going to go find food," Jesse said, taking Beca's hand and walking away from his aunt.

"She seems nice," Beca said.

"She's crazy, absolutely bonkers," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"There you two are. Where'd you go?" Mrs. Swanson asked as she handed Jesse and Beca a plate filled with food.

"Ran into Great-Aunt Dolly," Jesse said.

"Oh no, she's here?" Mr. Swanson said. "She's crazy."

"She still hates me and we've been married for over twenty years," Mrs. Swanson said, rolling her eyes. "She thinks she's the family matchmaker and no one is better than who she picks."

"She brought Kristin?" Shane asked and Jesse nodded. "She was gross though."

"Didn't look gross to me," Beca said.

"Ugly duckling syndrome. Gets people all the time."

"She wasn't too fond of me. Wasn't a fan of my piercings," Beca muttered as she stabbed her chicken with her fork.

"Don't take it personally," Mrs. Swanson said. "Everyone knows the woman is bat-shit crazy."

"That makes me feel better, thanks," Beca laughed.

"As long as we like you, who gives a shit," Maxie shrugged. "Even if you and Jesse break up, we're still hanging out."

"Thanks, Maxie," Beca smiled, feeling better over the whole situation.

* * *

Beca was sitting at a picnic table with Jesse and Maddie, coloring in a coloring book.

"The grass isn't orange, silly," Maddie said as she looked over at Jesse's picture.

"Are you sure? I'm positive it's orange."

"No, it's green. See, Beca's doing it right," she said, holding up Beca's picture.

"Well, I guess we all can't be perfect like Beca."

"It's tough being this perfect," Beca nodded. "I think Maddie has the better picture though. She even drew in ducks."

"That's amazing."

"Are you guys married like my Mommy and Daddy?" she asked out of nowhere, surprising Beca and Jesse.

"No, she's my girlfriend. It's what you are with someone before you get married," Jesse explained.

"But do you love each other?"

"Yes."

"Then you're supposed to get married and make pretty babies," Maddie said, and Beca almost spit out her drink. "Mommy says that babies come from pictures that mommies and daddies draw so they can get the baby they always wanted."

"That's a new explanation for where babies come from," Beca muttered and Jesse agreed. "We're still in school, so we can't get married. It's a rule."

"Well when you're out of school?"

"Dude!" Miller yelled as he ran over to them. "You have to come with me."

"Perfect timing," Jesse said. "What?"

"Found golf carts. We're racing."

"That's awesome. Let's go," Jesse said and got up. "You wanna come, Beca?"

"No, I'll stay here with Maddie."

"No, go with them," Jesse's aunt said as she picked up Maddie. "This one needs to go to sleep anyway, it's getting late."

"Okay, but Maxie's coming with me. Boys against girls," she said.

"Sounds good, let's go," Miller said, grabbing Maxie out of her seat and the four of them headed to where he found the golf carts.

"Are we supposed to be using these?" Beca asked and Jesse shrugged.

"Who cares? Let's do this," Maxie said, jumping in behind the wheel. "Get in, bitches."

"Is it a good idea to let you drive?"

"Nope, but this whole idea is a bad one, so might as well make the most of it," she said as she floored it and Beca had to hold on to one of the bars so she didn't fall out.

"First one to the bottom of the hill wins," Miller said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Beca and Maxie yelled at the same time as they took off before the boys.

"Cheaters!" Jesse yelled, which made Beca laugh when she heard him.

"We've got this in the bag," Maxie said as she swerved around garbage pails and benches. "So, I was forced to talk to Kristin. The girl is weird. She knows way too much about my dorky brother."

"Like stalker amount or just stuff your great-aunt would have been able to tell her?"

"I'm not sure. She was saying she's watched a few of the ICCA rounds on TV that you guys were in, and that you and my brother disgustingly made out in. Seriously, that needs to stop because those commentators definitely get off to you two at night."

"That's disgusting."

"Anyway, I'm sure she's harmless. Just wanting to keep Aunt Dolly happy, I guess."

"She looks like a little church girl."

"Maybe we can stick Miller on her so he can corrupt her," Maxie laughed.

"Maxie, are we going too fast?"

"No, I don't think so," she said until they hit a ditch. "Yeah, this might be a problem."

The golf cart tipped over and fell on Beca and Maxie. Beca groaned in pain as she tried to move out from under it, but she couldn't.

"Oh shit," she heard Jesse say. "Are you two okay?"

"We'll be much better when you get this off of us, thanks," Maxie said. "I think we won though."

"Good, because I might have lost feeling in my legs," Beca said as Jesse and Miller moved the golf cart off of them. "Don't wanna move."

"Can you move?" Jesse asked, concern lacing his voice. "Do I need to call someone?"

"No, I'm good," she said, finally getting off the ground with Jesse's help. "It's so much funnier watching someone fall."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, grabbing her face and looking into her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Really, I'm fine. Better than fine since we beat you two," she said with a smirk.

"You guys cheated!"

"And God punished us for it," Maxie said, jumping onto Miller's back. "Let's go."

"Go where, you little gnome?"

"Rude," she slapped his shoulder. "Back to where people are."

"I wanna watch the fireworks," he whined.

"Aren't fireworks illegal in New York?" Beca asked.

"Like that's stopped anyone before," Miller scoffed and then yelled when Maxie pulled his hair. "Okay, okay. God you're annoying. We're taking the golf cart back."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Wanna head back too?" Jesse asked, but Beca shook her head 'no' and sat back in the golf cart that was back in its rightful position. "You wanna go for another ride?"

"Let's just sit here," she said, resting her head on his shoulder when he finally sat next to her.

"So what kind of baby are we going to draw when we get married?" Jesse asked, breaking the silence they were sitting in.

"You better be an artist if you want those aca-children to not look like monsters," Beca laughed. "Your family is really great, Jesse. You're lucky."

"They all love you. Everyone said you were definitely a keeper," Jesse said, noticing the blush on Beca's cheeks. "Guess your stuck with the Swanson's for life."

"For life, huh?"

"I told you from the beginning, Becs. It's inevitable," he said, grabbing her hand and playing with the ring pop ring he gave her during winter break.

"You did tell me that," she smirked. "I think at that time I was just hoping you wouldn't remember."

"Oh, I remember everything."

"Expect for bursting out into a Spice Girls song when you were drunk, or how we woke up handcuffed together after Chloe's bachelorette party."

"I think that was just something that went wrong."

"Clearly it went wrong," she laughed. "Couldn't find the key either."

"That was a bad day, and that tube sock gave me a rash."

"Poor thing," she said in mock sympathy. "Good thing you had me to take care of you."

"Very good thing," he said, winking at her.

"After I leave, we won't see each other until school starts again."

"Let's not think about that," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer. "Maybe we can go on vacation together."

"Just me and you?"

"That's usually what together means, Beca," he teased her. "Maybe you're the one who needs the dictionary."

"Shut up, nerd," she rolled her eyes. "Where would we go?"

"Disney World!" he said excitedly, his whole face lighting up.

"You really are a giant man-child," she said. "Why Disney World?"

"Because I'm sure you were deprived of the fantasticness of Disney; and we can go to Universal for Harry Potter World."

"And then you can completely geek-out on me and I might consider breaking up with you."

"You would never."

"I know," she said. "But it's a good threat."

"An empty threat."

"Still a good one. So, when would we go?"

"Right before school? I can fly down and leave my stuff by you and then we can drive to Florida."

"You've been planning this out, haven't you?"  
"Of course. I have everything set, all you have to do is say yes."

"Fine, nerd," she sighed. "I guess we can go to Florida."

"Really?"

"If you make me wear those stupid Mickey ears though, I will shove them up your ass, got it?"

"Got it," he said and hugged her. "Maybe I can get you a dwarf hat that says Grumpy on it. Since you're the right size and everything."

"I hate you," she said, punching him in the arm. "Don't even start."

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're angry," he said, his smirk growing. "Kind of a turn on."

"There is no room in this golf cart and the grass is itchy."

"We can leave, since I drove," he said and began to kiss her neck when he noticed she was going to say 'no'. "You know you want to."

"What about the fireworks?"

"We'll see better ones in Florida," he said as he ran his hands under her shirt and up her back.

"We can't," she said breathlessly.

"We can drive somewhere in the woods."

"And get killed by some ax murderer?"

"Those don't exist in Long Island."

"Right," she laughed, but her laugh turned into a moan when his lips found a sensitive spot. "Okay."

"Seriously?"

"Let's go before I change my mind."

"You wouldn't," he said as he started the golf cart and began to drive toward the parking lot.

"Might want to go faster, nerd."

"It can't go any faster," he said.

"You sure?" she asked as she unbuttoned her shirt a little bit, showing him the navy blue corset that the Bellas got her. She liked how it looked under the button-down shirt since it kind of looked like a cami and it meant she didn't have to wear a bra, which was a good thing in Beca's opinion.

"I'm sure this thing can go faster," he said, slamming down on the gas pedal as he stared at Beca's chest. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression he had on his face as she buttoned her shirt back up.

"Thought so."

* * *

**I got the golf cart idea from Jackass when they were racing them around a golf course lol. & Miller is from 21 & Over. His character was just so awesome & just SUCH an asshole that I had to make him a childhood friend of Jesse's lol. (So he's added to Gabi, Asher, Dylan, & Bree). I really have a lot of OCs in this story, which I usually never do because it gets confusing for me when I write and then when I read it, but for some reason it's working out so far. Don't want to jinx anything, especially since you all are responding really well to them (especially Noelle lol.)**

**I'm not sure when the next update is going to be, which is sad since I've been doing rather well with the quick updates. I'm getting a bit stuck on trying to figure out not exactly _what_ to write, but what to write next. The story is not coming to an end any time soon, & I have future chapters written that need to be tweaked a bit, but they're not like the next chapters I need. I'm bouncing around now a bit after the next chapter because I feel like writing their junior year will just be repetitive, so I'm going to go through some more important moments. Which is where I'm getting into some trouble lol. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for moments for future chapters, please let me know. I could use a couple ideas to get things moving. Um, I don't write any sex scenes just because, if you guys really haven't noticed yet, I'm not the best at describing feelings and actions and stuff like that. I'm more of a dialogue person lol. **

**So, to end this extremely long author's note (sorry ..) leave any suggestions you have. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, anything at all. You guys are awesome, seriously. My days get so much better when I see I have reviews to reply to :)**


	26. Vacation Part I (Universal Studios)

******It's been a while lol. This chapter took longer for me to write for some reason. I don't really know how good it is, hopefully you all like it :)**

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

"You're kidding me with that shirt," Beca said when she answered the door and saw Jesse standing there, wearing a green shirt that said 'Can I Slytherin to bed with you?'.

"This shirt is awesome and totally appropriate," he said, walking in and kissing her briefly. "How excited are you?"

"Not excited as you, apparently," she said as she walked upstairs to her room and he followed. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up from the airport."

"It's no big deal. I missed my first flight because I woke up late, and then I had no idea when the second flight was suppose to land, so I just decided to cab it. Where are your dad and Shelia?"

"Doctor's appointment. Sonogram, I think, maybe. I don't know. I don't really pay much attention anymore," Beca shrugged as she threw the last of clothes into her suitcase. "We need to unload your crap for school, right?"

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "You wanna put it in here or the garage?"

"In here. Shelia's been on a cleaning rampage, but she knows not to go into my room," Beca said. "Wouldn't want any of your precious movie collection to accidently be disposed of."

"That would be a travesty," Jesse said, completely serious. "We shouldn't even joke about such a serious matter like that."

"You have a sickness. Are you aware of that?"

"Completely. One of my many, loveable quirks," he said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say it's loveable," she mumbled as she grabbed some of the boxes he had. "This isn't too bad."

"Most of my stuff is here from when I stayed with you for Chloe's wedding. Which was in the garage," Jesse said, trailing off as he looked at Beca.

"I moved it. Somewhere. We'll find it," she shrugged. "Wasn't anything important right?"

"Just my comforter, my sheets, pillows, some clothes," Jesse said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly, nothing important," she smirked. "Besides, I _know_ you're going to geek out on me and buy something like sheets covered in golden snitches."

"Maybe I want Spider-Man sheets."

"Sick."

"You love me anyway," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. "God I missed you."

"Can't live without me, huh?" she joked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. "Missed you too."

"We have two weeks completely alone together."

"I know. Think you can deal with just me for that amount of time?"

"I'll manage," he said. "I'm sure we can find _something_ to do with all that alone time we have. No interruptions, no rushing."

"Not happening," she said, moving away from him. "Do you know Fat Amy was saying that we might beat Stacie and Donald when it comes to sex?"

"That's a bad thing?"

"It makes it seem like that's all we do," she said. "I mean, it's fantastic, but I don't want everyone to think we just go at it like bunnies all the time."

"It's your own fault," he said, moving his boxes into her closet. "You jump me at every chance we get."

"Excuse me? You're the one who feels me up in public," she said, giving him an incredulous look.

"Psh, exaggeration," he said.

"Alright, if it's such an exaggeration then," she said. "No sex while we're in Florida. First one to cave loses."

"But, what, no, huh?" Jesse sputtered. "We haven't seen each other for a month!"

"Your point?" she smirked.

"You're going to tell me that after a month, you're not just a teensy bit frustrated?"

"Nope," she said. He gave a knowing look as he stepped closer to her. Jesse gently trailed his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. He tilted her head up and slowly lowered his lips to her, stopping when he was just millimeters away.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"Positive," she said shakily.

"Okay then," he said, moving away from her and going back to moving his boxes. "You all packed?"

"Jesse Swanson!" she groaned. "You're such a tease."

"But I thought you were fine?" he smirked.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Of course you do, sweetheart," he said.

"Don't call me that," she grumbled. "So maybe when we get there."

"Yes!"

"But then the bets on," she said.

"Deal."

"Beca, we're home!" Dr. Mitchell called out.

"Oh good, that means we can leave now," Beca said, grabbing her suitcase. "You mind bringing the other one down?"

"Not at all," Jesse said. They walked downstairs together and put the suitcases at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, Jesse's here," Dr. Mitchell said, shaking Jesse's hand. "You two all set?"

"Just about to go," Beca said. "See you in two weeks."

"Beca, look," Shelia said excitedly, thrusting a sonogram picture into her hands. "Meet your new baby brother."

"It's a boy?" Beca asked, looking at the picture. "How do you know?"

"Usually boys have a certain part of the anatomy that girl's don't have, Beca."

"Shut up, smart ass. I know that," she said, punching him in the arm. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Beca," she said, hugging her before moving away quickly. "Oops, sorry."

"It's fine. We're going to get going now," Beca said.

"You have money?" Dr. Mitchell asked the two of them.

"Saved up and plus we won the bet on when Benji would take out his piercing," Beca said.

"Easiest $800 ever made," Jesse said.

"That's a big win, wow," Shelia said. "Exactly what did he have pierced?"

"You don't want to know, sweetheart," Dr. Mitchell sighed. "I wish I could un-know it."

"We try not to speak of it. Jesse's still a bit traumatized over it," Beca said with a smirk as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Right," Shelia nodded. "Have fun you two."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Call when you get there," Dr. Mitchell said and Beca nodded. "Have a good time."

Beca threw her keys at Jesse, who caught them just before they hit him square in the face. He shot her a dirty look, which she just smiled at. They put her suitcases in the trunk next to his and pulled out of the driveway, beginning their drive to Universal Studios.

"How long is this drive going to be again?" Beca asked, slipping her sunglasses on.

"Only six hours," Jesse shrugged.

"Oh, is that all? That's nothing, I can drive that in my sleep."

"Of course you can," he laughed. "I know you enjoy doing your six hour drives in the middle of the night, but I couldn't get a flight at that time."

"Haha," she said dryly. "That wedding is coming up."

"Have you decided what to do yet?"

"No," she sighed. "It's hard because she's my mom, and she's the one I stayed with."

"I know," he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. "If you decide to go, I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to," she tried, but the look Jesse was giving her was saying he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I just don't want to pull you away from school and the Trebles over something like that."

"No way in hell are you going there alone. Not happening," he said protectively.

"Thank you," she said quietly, not giving the sarcastic remark Jesse expected.

"So, where are we stopping first?" he asked, wanting to lighten the mood in the car. "I'm sure I can find like the world's largest yogurt cup."

"Straight to Florida, nerd. Only stopping for food, bathroom, and gas. Got it?"

"Party pooper," he said.

"You're not allowed to pick any more tourist traps after that disgusting place you brought me."

"Don't hate on South of the Border."

"Don't say that ever again."

"Got it."

* * *

They pulled in front of the Hard Rock Hotel and handed the valet the car keys and took their bags from the trunk, placing them on a cart for an employee to bring them up to their room. Jesse and Beca walked into the lobby and headed over to the main desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Hard Rock Hotel. How can I help you?" an overly friendly redhead said. Beca scowled when she saw the look she was giving Jesse.

"We need to check-in," Jesse said.

"Okay. What's the last name?"

"Swanson," he said, sliding his credit card across the counter.

"Family vacation?" she asked and Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Um, what?" Jesse asked.

"She's your sister, right?" the receptionist said hopefully.

"I'm his girlfriend, but close," Beca said sarcastically.

"Not close at all actually, ew," Jesse said, scrunching his nose in disgust. "We wanted to go on vacation before school started again."

"Oh," she said dejectedly. "Well, here are your room keys. Enjoy you stay."

"Thanks, we will," Beca said sweetly before pulling Jesse away. "Do I look like your sister?"

"You look nothing like Maxie," he said as they stepped into the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," she rolled her eyes.

"Might be the height. Most twelve year olds are taller than you, though, so I'm not sure."

"You're such a jerk," she said, shoving him slightly. "I'm not that short."

"I hate to break it to you, but you barely made the minimum height for not having to sit in a booster seat. We might not even be able to go on any rides here, you're so short."

"I hate you," she mumbled as she walked into the room and collapsed on the bed. "After all that, don't even think you're getting any."

"I don't know. I'm a little worried someone might think its statutory rape," he said, ducking just as Beca threw a pillow at him. "Sh, calling for our luggage."

"I'm over the age restriction for a booster seat, you know," she muttered as she grabbed the remote for the TV.

"I'm just joking," he said, flopping down onto the bed next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Luggage should be up in a few minutes."

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"I thought we discussed this before," he said and looked at her expectantly.

"Dude, we _just_ got here. I want to do something. It's four o'clock in the afternoon. We have all night for that."

"We'll walk around the hotel and then go to CityWalk for dinner and we'll find stuff to do there."

"Sounds like a plan," she sighed, moving so he could get up when there was a knock on the door. Jesse grabbed their suitcases from the guy and brought them into the room.

"You should probably change before we go," Jesse said as he began to unload his suitcase and put everything into the drawers.

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" she asked, glancing down at her skinny jeans and sneakers.

"You look great, but you're going to pass out from heat stroke."

"Fine," she sighed, getting off the bed and going into her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of shorts to change into as she also started to put her clothes away.

"I don't see a corset in there," Jesse whispered in her ear, standing behind her with his hands on her waist. "You own three of them, there's no excuse for forgetting it."

"First off, you're a pig," she laughed, moving out of his embrace to put the rest of her clothes in the drawer before putting her suitcase in the closet. "Second, those aren't part of my normal wardrobe, so there's no reason for me to bring them."

"You brought that one to New York."

"Because it looked nice under the shirt," she said, rolling her eyes as unbuttoned her jeans to change into shorts.

"Beca," he groaned as he watched her. "You sure you want to go out?"

"You got me in shorts, nerd. I'm not a fan of shorts. Let's go," she said, grabbing her bag and opening the door.

"I'm not sure why you're not a fan," he said as he watched her walk in front of him. "I know I am."

"Weirdo," she said, taking his hand as they walked down the hallway.

They explored the hotel together before going to CityWalk. Jesse got super excited when he found out they showed movies at the pool at night. Beca just rolled her eyes and prayed they wouldn't be around for that. She didn't feel like turning into a prune and watching a movie; that sounded like her own personal hell. She thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw the giant movie theater on CityWalk.

"No," she said firmly. "We're not spending our vacation in a movie theater. Why pay all this money just to do something that we can do at home?"

"But look how nice it is," he said, looking back as Beca pulled him away.

"Not happening. Let's go eat, I'm starving," she said.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Uh, I don't know," she shrugged.

"Hard Rock Café?"

"Yeah, whatever," she said. "Is that a car coming out of the building?"

"Crazy shit happens in rock 'n roll, babe," he said.

"Are we Sonny and Cher now?"

"Babe, I got you, babe," Jesse sang obnoxiously, making Beca duck her head in embarrassment and try not to laugh because that would only encourage him.

"I don't know if this was a good idea anymore. You know, going on vacation together."

"This is the greatest idea ever, Becs," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking into the restaurant. "You'll see."

"I'm scared."

"You should be."

They woke up late the next morning, having spent most of the night "catching up". Beca nuzzled closer to Jesse when she felt him stir. She kind of wanted to rethink that bet she made with him after last night, because she has no idea how she went so long without him. She was determined to stick to her guns though, because she didn't want to show how much he's had an effect on her; and because she was the most stubborn person alive. She went to go move out of bed to take a shower, but Jesse's wrapped his arms around her to keep her in bed.

"If we get don't get out of bed, the bet doesn't start yet," he said, pulling her close. "Don't get out of bed."

"I have to shower, nerd. I would like to go into one of the parks today. You know, do what we actually paid for," she rolled her eyes, not wanting him to know that she actually found some logic in what he said.

"We have time," he said, kissing her neck.

"How about once our clothes are on, the bet is on," she said, feeling her resolve weakening a bit.

"I'm sure we can walk around naked."

"Right, that's completely appropriate for a family theme park," she laughed as she moved out of his arms. "I'm taking a shower."

"Me too," he said, getting out of bed as well. "Florida has been known for their droughts, we really should conserve water."

"Because you're so concerned over the droughts in Florida," she rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Wouldn't want those fancy gated communities to have to suffer from brown, dried grass," he said, shuddering in fake horror

"You're such a dork," she laughed.

"But I'm your dork."

* * *

"Did you know that ET's face was modeled after Carl Sandburg, Albert Einstein, and a pug dog?" Jesse said excitedly as he rattled off useless facts about ET as they waited on line for the ride.

"Really? Had no idea," Beca said dryly.

"Yeah! And that he's a plant-like creature, and isn't a boy or a girl."

"Fascinating."

"Isn't it? Oh, and at the 20th anniversary re-release premier, John Williams conducted a live orchestra as the film played."

"That's amazing. Did you know that Spielberg originally wanted ET to stick his finger up someone's ass, but thought that wouldn't go over too well with the critics," Beca said and Jesse stopped talking.

"Too much?"

"Just a bit, dork," she said, rolling her eyes. "Looks like I'll be winning that bet."

"Doubtful," he said, pulling her close. "You can't resist my nerdy charm."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Keep spewing off facts and we'll see how strong my resistance is."

"We still have Jaws and Back to the Future. Plus, I'm sure I can come up with some great ones about Beetlejuice and The Blues Brothers while we watch the shows."

"Why did I agree to come on vacation with you? Especially to here. This is like a wet dream for you," she said as they boarded the ride.

"Because you love me," he smiled widely before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I can guarantee you that my wet dreams involve you."

"That's comforting," she laughed. "This is a sign for things to come, isn't it? You geeking out on me on every ride, and it's only the first day here. First ride."

"Probably," he shrugged.

While they were waiting on the line for Back to the Future:

"Did you know the DeLorean was picked because it would be more plausible that people in the 1950s would think it's a spacecraft because of its doors?"

"You don't say," she mumbled.

During the Men in Black ride when Beca was on a roll, shooting every alien that popped out:

"Did you know the aliens who met in the restaurant were actually supposed to be warring species and were going to exchange the galaxy to end a war that the bug didn't want to end?"

"That's super interesting," Beca said, shooting straight at a cardboard alien and imagining she was shooting at Jesse's face.

In the middle of the Jaws ride, when Jaws jumps out of the water to scare the crap out of everyone on that side of the boat, including Beca. She jumped into Jesse's lap, startled by the robotic shark:

"Did you know that all the shots from the shark's point of view were done because the shark, which they called Bruce, kept malfunctioning? Spielberg called the shark the "great white turd" for that reason."

"Good to know," she muttered, moving away from him and wishing the shark could have eaten her, just to get away from his "fun facts".

During the Beetlejuice show that he dragged her to:

"Michael Keaton took only two weeks to shoot his role as Beetlejuice, and he's only in seventeen minutes worth of the movie."

"Jesus Christ, Jesse. Shut up," she muttered under the breath.

They were in the middle of the Blues Brothers show when she finally flipped out.

"Did you know," he began to say, but stopped when he saw the look on the face.

"I have dealt with _every_ fucking fun fact you have said about every goddamn ride we've been on. If you tell me one more fun fact, I might kill you. I'm not kidding," she said, glaring at him.

"Uh, well I was just going to ask if you knew that the Blues Brothers started as a Saturday Night Live skit," he said and cringed when he noticed she was getting angrier. "I'll stop."

"Can you do that? Can you control yourself for like five minutes?"

"Of course I can."

"You definitely can't."

"Watch me," he said and nodded.

"The Mummy rollercoaster before we leave?" Beca asked and he nodded. "Should we head over to Islands of Adventure or go back to the hotel?"

"We can go eat and go in the pool."

"Okay," she said, taking his hand as they walked onto the Express line and waited. She could see Jesse twitching as he looked around, trying not to say any useless facts. He was refused to prove Beca right. "You okay there, nerd?"

"Yup, perfectly fine."

"What is this ride even based off of?" some kid in front of them asked his dad.

"A movie."

"There's a movie called The Mummy?"

"Oh my God," Jesse groaned under his breath and Beca started to laugh.

"Who was in it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Nicholas Cage, he was in some movie that he hunted for something."

"Brendan Fraser was in it," Jesse said in an outburst and Beca stared at him in shock. "Nicholas Cage was in National Treasure, and he hunted for the 'national treasure' that the map for was on the back of the Declaration of Independence."

"Good to know," the man said, looking at Jesse like he had ten heads.

"I have a sickness," Jesse said dejectedly, looking down at Beca, who was trying to suppress a smirk.

"Admitting you have a problem is always the first step," she said. "Couldn't even go five minutes."

"Shut up," he mumbled, pulling her along as the line moved.

* * *

"Okay, I know this park gets you very excited," Beca said as they walked through the gates for Islands of Adventure. "The other park may have had all your favorite older movies in ride form, but this has Harry Potter World. I know how excited Harry Potter gets you."

"What makes you say that?" he asked and she gave him a look, since he was wearing another one of his Harry Potter pick-up line t-shirts.

"You made me sit in the pool with you for the whole Harry Potter double feature last night. I looked like a prune."

"A very sexy prune."

"Nope. Don't even. I'm winning this bet because you're just irritating me," she said, rolling her eyes. "No desire to sleep with you whatsoever."

"Yeah, okay," he said. "Don't think I didn't see you staring at me in the pool last night."

"I was staring at you because you recited every word from the movies out loud like a crazy person."

"Nope, I know the difference between the 'why am I dating this complete dork' look and the 'wow I am so lucky to date this amazingly hot man and I want to have sex with him right now' look."

"I don't have a look like that," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Right, of course not," he said with a laugh. "Anyway, what is your point?"

"My point is that you need to contain that excitement and bring it down to a normal level."

"I can do that."

"No, you can't. I know you can't control your outbursts, you proved that yesterday," she said and gave him a look when he went to say something. "Control yourself."

"Fine, Mom," he grumbled as they walked around. "You really don't like fun things, do you?"

"I love fun things, like roller coasters and all the other rides here. I don't enjoy fun things like your so-called 'fun facts', if that's what you're referring to."

"You're just jealous because you didn't know it all already."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"It's my duty as your oh-so-loving boyfriend to inform you of all these important things, because you never know when you'll need to know them."

"I know things," she said as they walked into Marvel Super Hero Island. "Like I know how awesome the Hulk looks and that shall be our first ride of the day."

"Sounds like a good idea."

They waited on line and Jesse started talking about the new Superman movie that was coming out soon and how it should be amazing because Christopher Nolan was helping on it and Beca started to tune him out.

"Why don't they have a Superman ride here?" the girl behind them asked her friend, overhearing Jesse babble about the movie.

"Because this is all Marvel superheroes and Superman is a DC Comics superhero, along with Batman, Green Lantern, and Flash," Beca said offhandedly, surprising Jesse. "What? I know my superheroes."

"You know, that's how some of my dreams start," he whispered and she laughed.

"You're so weird."

"Are you guys, like, dating?" the blonde girl asked.

"Um, yeah?" Beca said.

"That's so cute," her friend gushed. "I wish my parents would let me go away with my boyfriend, it's so romantic."

"Yeah, not really," Beca laughed. "He doesn't stop throwing out useless facts about the movies the rides are based on. It hasn't stopped since we got here."

"We've only been here two days," Jesse said, trying to save himself.

"You guys are a really cute couple," the blonde said. "We were on line before for the Dr. Seuss train ride and there was this couple just making out in front of children. It was disgusting."

"Yeah, totally uncalled for," the friend said.

"Won't see that from us," Beca said, nudging him in the ribs. "He's been irritating the crap out of me with his fun facts."

"Oh, I love fun facts," the blonde said excitedly. Beca couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"See, it's just you, Beca," he said, smirking at his girlfriend. "It's just because she doesn't like fun things."

"Clearly that's what the problem is," Beca said dryly. "Looks like we're next."

"Have fun!" the two girls said.

"That was a first," Beca said as her and Jesse sat down on the ride and hooked themselves in.

"What was a first?"

"Being told we're a cute couple by completely strangers, girls no less," she said.

"Obviously we're the best couple in the history of couples."

"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ready to get shot out of that giant purple tube up there?" he asked as the roller coaster began to climb up the tracks.

"Oh yeah. I'm so ready to find out if you're going to scream like a little bitch," she smirked.

"Not happening. No girly screams coming from me."

"There's no way that was me," Jesse said as they made their way through the park and headed toward Harry Potter World.

"Dude, that scream came from right next to me," Beca laughed. "You scream like a girl."

"There were tons of girls on that train, they all drowned out my manly yell."

"Keep telling yourself that," Beca said and stopped as they reached the entrance. "Scale of 1-10, how badly are you going to freak out on me."

"An 11," he said, pulling her hand to walk in. "This is amazing! Looks like it's straight out of the movies."

"Pretty good set designers."

"They have everything here," Jesse said, looking around with wide eyes. "Ollivanders, Honeydukes, Zonkos. Even Hogwarts!"

"Unbelievable," Beca said, staring at him in amazement as he acted like a five-year old.

"We're so getting wands. We have to get Benji one too."

"This is going to turn into such a bad idea."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I _know_ you, dork," she said and glared at him. "We're going to get back to school, you're going to give Benji a wand and show him you have one too, and you're going to have some weird fight in the middle of the courtyard and embarrass the shit out of me. I have a reputation to uphold, Swanson."

"First of all, it would be a duel," he said with a smirk, noticing how Beca's expression changed. "Second of all, that reputation is bullshit. And finally, you're just jealous because you wouldn't be able to duel since it's two people only."

"That's exactly the root of my problem, thank you for figuring it out so I don't have to say it out loud."

"You want to repeat that, Becs? I don't think you said it with enough sarcasm."

"Shut up," she laughed. "I don't want a wand, but I do want to try the Butterbeer and Pumpkin juice. And all the candy."

"You sure I don't have to worry about you spazzing out in excitement?"

"Positive."

"Nice to know your sweet tooth hasn't changed a bit," he laughed, remembering how excited she was in Candyland in Toys 'R Us when they were in New York. "Come on, we're going in Hogwarts."

"That line is so long," she whined, stopping at the Butterbeer cart. "Get this first and then we'll wait on line."

"Fine," he sighed, pulling out his wallet to pay for two butterbeers. Beca smacked his hand out of the way and handed the cashier money. "I would have paid."

"You've paid for practically everything so far," she said, taking the two drinks and handing Jesse one.

"You ready for the most awesome-est, amazing ride ever?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you are though," she said as they walked on the line that looked like it went on for miles. Her phone started to ring, so she handed Jesse her drink so she could answer. "Hello?"

"_Where are you? Why aren't you home? I have important news!_"Chloe said quickly.

"I'm in Universal with Jesse, trying to resist the urge to strangle him," she said and stuck her tongue out at him when she saw him glaring at her. "What's so important?"

"_I really wanted to tell you in person_," Chloe whined. "_But, I can't hold it in anymore. I'm pregnant!_"

"You just got married."

"_So? At least I'm married_."

"Congratulations, Chloe. Any idea when you're due?"

"_Middle of next year. I can't wait, I'm so excited._"

"You should be. I'll call you when we're back at Barden so we can meet up."

"_You better! We need to discuss your future godmommy duties!_"

"Godmommy?"

"_You're going to be the godmother,_" she said excitedly. "_Okay, I have to go. Have fun with Jesse! Try not to kill him._"

"No promises," Beca laughed as she said goodbye.

"So?" Jesse said, looking at her expectantly.

"Chloe's pregnant and she said she wants me to be the godmother," Beca smiled.

"That poor child," Jesse joked.

"Seriously," Beca laughed. "Poor me. God knows what 'godmommy duties' are."

"Can't be as bad as your maid-of-honor duties."

"Don't jinx it."

"Since we have all this time on line together," Jesse said and smirked when he heard Beca's groan. "Don't act like you didn't see this coming."

"I know, I really shouldn't be surprised," she sighed. "Can't be that many facts."

"You'd be surprised," he said and laughed when she groaned again. "Did you know that J.K. Rowling based Hermione off of herself?"

"And so it begins," she sighed again, trying her best to pay attention.

"Also, another fun fact. Direct Alfonso Cuaron asked the three main stars to write an an essay about their character. True to their characters, Emma Watson wrote a 16-page essay, Daniel Radcliffe wrote a one-page paper, and Rupert Grint never turned his in."

"That's amazing, are you done now?"

"Not even close."

* * *

Jesse survived their first day in Harry Potter World, since Beca lost the desire to strangle him after he bought her an insane amount of candy. They got back to their hotel room late, and they were exhausted after their long day in the parks. Beca collapsed onto the bed after changing into her pajamas and Jesse climbed in next to her.

"Did you get all your facts out of your system today? We still have a few more days here, I don't think I can listen to anymore," she said, rolling over so she was facing him.

"You don't like my fun facts?" he asked, pouting and giving her his signature puppy dog eyes that usually made her melt and agree to whatever he was saying. Usually.

"Don't give me that look, nerd," she said, but he just intensified the eyes. "Hate you."

"You love me," he smiled victoriously. "And my fun facts."

"Nope. Not the fun facts. Night, nerd."

"I won't overload on the fun facts anymore, deal?" he said, pulling her close since she turned her back to him.

"Deal. If you promise not to go overboard again, _maybe _I'll pick out a wand."

"Really?"

"You're such a dork," she laughed and kissed him. "Still can't believe you bought the robes."

"I bought them for Benji. I know when the line gets crossed, Becs. Seeing how Benji walks around in a cap a majority of the time, buying him a Hogwarts robe doesn't cross his line. However, it crosses my line."

"Right," she laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of sleep, I'm exhausted, so shush."

"Good night," he said, pressing his lips against her forehead before reaching over to turn the lights out, whispering 'nox' as he did it.

"Oh my God," she groaned. "No more Harry Potter for you."

"Sh, you're tired and delirious, you don't know what you're saying."

* * *

**It's a little on the choppy side I feel like, not my best work, I know. I decided to split the chapter into two parts because: 1) I didn't want to keep you all waiting on another chapter & 2) This one is like 5,000 words to begin with, and I know reading super long chapters gets boring to me, so I didn't want to bore you guys lol.**

**Also, I took some creative liberties with the rides. Back to the Future is no longer there, they replaced it with the Simpsons (which is still pretty cool, but I don't see why they had to get rid of Back to the Future lol). Also, they've gotten rid of Jaws from what I heard, which is no loss in my opinion because the shark always scared the shit out of me. However, I wanted to keep with Jesse's movie obsession and write those rides in.**

**I have to start the next chapter, which hopefully won't take me too long. I'm overwhelmed with school work, especially since it's nearing the end of the semester. The good thing is that I have the chapter after the next one done (because my mind works in strange ways & I can write future chapters but not the ones I need next).**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter. Let me know what you think you should see on their Disney trip, & maybe (hopefully) I can include it and get back into the groove of quick updates. You guys are awesome readers, I'm still in shock over the response this story has been getting. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it all :)**


	27. Vacation Part II (Walt Disney World)

******Ugh, so sorry this took so long to update. I've just been so busy lately with school that I haven't had time. Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

After a week spent in Universal, Beca and Jesse packed up the car and headed over to the most magical place on Earth (according to Jesse) – Walt Disney World. Jesse began to ramble on about how he used to come here every year when he was younger with his family. He was surprised when Beca said she had only been here once and she really couldn't remember it.

"What, you're really that surprised?" she asked.

"Well, kind of."

"You shouldn't be."

"We'll take our kids to Disney World every year. Or maybe Disneyland since we'll be in LA."

"Right. Let's not think that far ahead."

"We could bring your new baby brother."

"And look like young parents."

"We could come with Chloe and Josh and your future godchild."

"That's such a mistake making me that child's godmother."

"Yeah it is," Jesse laughed.

"You're not supposed to agree with me, nerd," she said, shoving him a little.

"No abusing the driver. We don't want to crash before we get to Disney."

"Nope, wouldn't want that."

They arrived to the Grand Floridian, checked in, and Beca collapsed on to the bed.

"Magic Kingdom first?" Jesse asked Beca as he walked over to the door and let the guy with their luggage in.

"Sounds good," Beca said, getting up to help put the stuff away.

"Welcome to the Grand Floridian," the guy said, looking Beca up and down as he spoke. "I'm Greg."

"Thanks, Greg," Jesse said, a little bit forcefully. "We've got it from here."

"Are you sure? I could stick around and help."

"Positive," Jesse said, thrusting the tip into his hand and all but pushing him out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Beca asked as she took out her clean clothes and put them in the drawers.

"Nothing," Jesse said smoothly.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "I didn't miss the look that guy gave me."

"Then you should have to ask what that was then."

"Idiot," she muttered. "Any chance while we're here you can lay off the movie facts? You went a little overboard in Universal."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that one," he said, having the decency to blush and be a little embarrassed over it. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go," she said, grabbing her bag.

Even Beca had to admit she kind of felt like a little kid when they stepped onto Main Street in Magic Kingdom and started walking around. There were little kids everywhere, taking pictures with characters and trying to get their parents to buy them some overpriced souvenir they're going to end up losing anyway.

"Where to first?" Jesse asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Um, I don't know," she shrugged. "You're the Disney expert."

"Let's start in Adventureland and work our way around."

"Are you going to make us stop for pictures with characters?" Beca asked as she eyed some of the long lines that led to Pluto, Goofy, and a dwarf – she wasn't entirely sure which one.

"That's a great idea, Beca! Didn't even think of that," he said excitedly.

"Great, just great," she groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"You have a strange idea of fun, nerd."

"So far that's the fourth character to look down your shirt," Jesse mumbled agitatedly as they walked away from Peter Pan and Wendy.

"He looked down my shirt? Who else?"

"Prince Eric, Aladdin, and Prince Charming."

"I dig guys with tights. Peter Pan is definitely allowed to look down my shirt," Beca joked and then saw Jesse's annoyed expression. "Is somebody jealous?"

"I don't understand why they have to all look down your shirt. I mean, I know you're short and all."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. There's no excuse."

"And what's your excuse for looking down my shirt all the time?"

"I'm your boyfriend, I have special privileges."

"Sure you do," she said. "Let's go find Jack Sparrow."

"No, let's stay away from the male characters who are not wearing giant heads."

"In their pants they might be," she said. "Ba-dum-cha."

"Not funny, Beca."

"It's amazing to see how the tables have turned," she smirked. "I usually have to deal with you getting hit on left and right. I'm enjoying this."

"I'm not."

"I can see that."

"Let's go on a ride," he said, avoiding any other characters.

"I wasn't kidding about finding Jack Sparrow," Beca said as they passed Pirates of the Caribbean. "Come on, let's go on it. It was the first trilogy I sat through and didn't fall asleep during."

"You would use my love for movies to get me on a ride."

"I'm just surprised I actually have to convince you to get on a ride," she laughed as they walked into the entrance of the ride and down the ramp that led to what looked like a dungeon. "Disney even makes waiting on line fun."

"Is Beca Mitchell actually having fun?"

"Shut up," she said, shoving him a bit. "Maybe just a little."

The boarded the boat after waiting twenty minutes and Jesse wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Dead men tell no tales," he whispered in her ear.

"Nerd," she whispered back.

The boat started slowing up when they reached the part of the ride when the pirates were pillaging a village. The boat they were in stopped right in front of the bridge where a pirate was sitting, his hairy, dirty leg swinging back and forth to the tune of "Yo-Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me).

"Is the ride supposed to stop here?" Beca asked.

"I, uh, I don't think so," Jesse said. "Maybe there's a back-up."

"If this ride doesn't start moving, this song is going to get _real_ old after about five minutes."

"Please stay seated until the ride starts moving again," was the announcement the operators gave after ten minutes.

"They need to turn off that damn song," Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Why? It's catchy. Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me," Jesse sang along with the music, giving Beca a good reason to punch him. "Ow, no violence."

"That's nothing."

"You need a distraction."

"I need to get off this damn ride. Why did I want to go on this ride again?"

"Because you wanted Jack Sparrow to look down your shirt," Jesse said dryly. "Unfortunately the Captain is not around, so you're stuck with me."

"Too bad," she said, smirking at his jealous expression. "How do you plan on distracting me?"

"Uh, well my usual methods are not meant for public places. Plus it would mean that I caved and I lost the bet, which is so not happening."

"We'll see."

"You know, I'm very proud of myself that I've held out this long. I should get an award."

"No you shouldn't," she laughed.

"You don't know how difficult it is to contain myself. Especially since you're constantly in shorts and tank tops. I don't think I ever see that much skin when you wear clothes," he said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "It's all a part of my plan to get you to cave."

"Only in your dreams," he said and leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. "I know you dream about it, especially when I wake up to you moaning in your sleep."

"That doesn't happen," she said, blushing because she was fully aware of what he was talking about.

"Of course not," he smirked. "I could always take care of your _frustrations_ if you just give in."

"No."

"What does the winner get anyway? We never made that clear."

"Whatever they want," she shrugged. "Not like what you want is a huge surprise."

"Might not be what you think, Ms. Know It All."

"It wouldn't involve a corset and a lap dance."

"Are you psychic?"

"You're just predictable."

"Going to have to switch things up then. Gotta keep you on your toes if I want you to stay interested."

"Who says I'm still interested?"

"Please," he scoffed. "Don't even try."

"Had to."

"You think we'll ever get off this ride?"

"I just wish the rum those robots were drinking was real," she sighed.

"They're called Animatronics."

"Don't start, I'll push you over."

"You mean you'll make me walk the plank?"

"Shut up."

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me."

* * *

The next two days they went to Epcot and Animal Kingdom.

They drank their way around the World Showcase, which was a bad idea because by the time they got to Mexico, Beca was trashed.

"Tequila's from Mexico, right? I want tequila shots!" she said and cheered.

"Becs, maybe we should go back to the hotel," Jesse said, not as drunk as Beca since he stopped drinking in Germany.

"No, I want tequila. And margaritas! And other drinks! And food," she said when her stomach growled.

"Let's go get some food," he said, wrapped his arm around her waist and all but dragging her into the pyramid to go eat.

"I don't speak Spanish, but that says Tequila!" she said pointing to the bar and all but running over there.

"No, Beca. Food. Over here," he said, dragging her in the opposite direction.

"I don't want this food. I just want their tequila. And maybe a sombrero. Can we get sombreros?"

"Sure," he said, trying not to laugh because he never thought he'd hear Beca ask for a sombrero. "Let's buy sombreros and then we'll eat."

"I wanna see Nemo. Can we find him? He's lost from what I remember. He wanted to touch the butt."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he said, giving up on trying to contain his laughter as she put a giant sombrero on her head.

"On to find Nemo!"

In Animal Kingdom, they went to see the It's a Bug Life show in the Tree of Life. Beca jumped onto Jesse's lap on the end when the air went through the seats so it felt like bugs were crawling around.

"Not sitting through this show again," she mumbled as Jesse laughed.

"I don't know," he said as they got up and exited the theater. "I didn't mind."

"Of course you didn't," she said. "Oh, look at the turtles."

"They're Galapagos tortoises, not turtles," Jesse corrected her.

"Excuse me," she rolled her eyes. "They're huge. What's that one doing?"

"Uh, it looks like it's mounting that other tortoise. Oh, wow," Jesse said, his eyes widening in shock.

"Can that happen in Disney? Is that allowed?"

"You can't die in Disney, I know that."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"They're really going at it, wow," Jesse said, tilting his head to the side. "Even the animals are getting some."

"Sounds like someone wants to cave," Beca smirked.

"Getting there," he sighed. "Mount Everest?"

"Let's go."

Beca was excited to go to Hollywood Studios for two reasons: the Tower of Terror and the Rock 'n Roller Coaster. Jesse could understand her excitement for the Rock 'n Roller Coaster because of Aerosmith and the fact that in Universal he realized Beca was in love with roller coasters. The bigger and faster they went, the more she loved them. The Tower of Terror kind of threw him though, so he asked her.

"It's kind of stupid, since I know it's not based on a real Twilight Zone episode, but my dad used to love that show and I'd watch it with him when he was still married to my mom," she said, shrugging a bit because she felt awkward telling him this. "I don't know, just reminds me of the better parts of my childhood."

"That's not stupid," he said, grabbing her hand as they walked. "Let's go get FastPasses for Rock 'n Roller coaster and then we can wait on line for Tower of Tower."

"Sounds good," she said, smiling.

After going on a few rides, Jesse had dragged Beca to the Beauty and the Beast show. She even had to admit, it was pretty good.

"There's Fantasmic tonight, that's awesome. We should go, but we should do the dinner and a show thing."

"The what?" she asked. "Why do you know so much about all this?"

"You really need to ask that question?" he said and gave her a look. "Anyway, we'd eat at the Brown Derby and then go to the show and sit in a certain area. I think we have to call ahead for that though."

"We're here for a few more nights, we can come back."

"Becs, I think he's lost," Jesse said as they walked down Hollywood Boulevard. He noticed a little boy who looked around the age of five, standing in the middle and looking around anxiously.

"Should we get someone?" she asked, but he didn't hear since he was walking toward the boy.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Jesse asked. The little boy looked like he was about to cry.

"No. I can't find my mommy and daddy," he said, sniffling. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Do you want me to wait with you until your mommy and daddy come back?" he asked, stopping the balloon guy who was walking past to get the little boy a Mickey balloon. "You don't have to talk to me, we'll just sit on that bench and wait."

"I guess that's okay," the little boy shrugged, taking the balloon from Jesse.

Beca grabbed a security guard to let him know that the little boy was lost, and that Jesse wasn't trying to kidnap him, he just didn't want the little kid left alone.

"I'll stay with the boy to see if his parents come back," the security guard said to Jesse and Beca.

"We'll wait," Jesse said quickly. "I just want to make sure he find his parents."

"You're a good kid," the security guard said.

Ten minutes later, Shane (he finally told Jesse his name after Beca bought him an ice cream cone) pointed out a frantic looking couple.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he said, running over to them.

"Shane! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," his mom said, scooping him up in her arms.

"We got separated in the crowd, we didn't notice he wasn't next to us," his father said guilty. "We've been looking all over for him."

"This fine young man saw him and stayed with him," the security guard said.

"He looked scared," Jesse said, blushing.

"Thank you so much," Shane's dad said. "We were so scared he was going to be taken."

"He bought me a balloon! And she gave me ice cream," Shane said happily.

"I'm so grateful you found him and stayed with him," his mom said. "You two are good people."

"If I ever had kids and got separated, I would hope someone would do the same," Jesse said, shrugging to act like what he did wasn't a big deal. Beca smiled at Jesse as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Bye Jesse, bye Beca," Shane said happily as he waved. "Thanks again for the balloon."

"No problem, buddy," Jesse said, high-fiving him. "Have fun on the rest of your vacation."

"Thank you again," Shane's parents said before leaving.

"That was the nicest thing I think I've ever seen anyone do," Beca said as they began to walk again.

"Like I said, I would want someone to do the same for our kids," Jesse said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Our kids?"

"Told you, Becs. Aca-children are inevitable."

"We should probably practice making those future aca-children then," she said and smirked when she saw his expression change. "I might be caving."

"Well, well, well," he said. "Can't control yourself anymore?"

"I might really want you, especially after how nice and sweet you've been all day," she said, blushing. "You might want to get us out of her quick, because I could change my mind."

"Badass Beca Mitchell gets turned on by sweet, nice guys. Who would have thought?" he laughed.

"First, don't call me that. Second, I'm dating you, so obviously I had to be a tiny bit attracted to nice guys. I could have gone with Luke. Or maybe we can finally find Jack Sparrow. He never got the chance to get an eyeful of my cleavage like everyone else did."

"Only person who's getting an eyeful of your cleavage is me. Time to go," he said, walking a bit faster so they'd make the tram to get to the parking lot. "We'll come back another day."

* * *

On their last day, they went back to Magic Kingdom. Beca and Jesse stood on the bridge that connected Tomorrowland to Main Street. Jesse wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder as they watched Wishes, the firework show that happened every night over Cinderella's castle.

"Thanks, nerd," she mumbled, Jesse barely hearing her over the booming fireworks.

"Thanks for what?"

"For all of this. For wanting to do this with me, and for making me want to do this with you."

"You're the only person I'd want to come here with," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Unless it's with our children, or my next girlfriend."

"Shut up," she laughed. "Ruined the moment."

"No such thing as a ruined moment."

"Yes there is."

"I'm just glad you finally caved," he whispered. "Really made the end of this vacation just fantastic."

"I'm sure," she said. "Can we just stay here? I'm not ready to go back to Barden."

"We could live in the rides. Bounce around and hope no one notices. Our kids could stay in It's a Small World," Jesse said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I can't wait to bring our kids here, it's going to be so much more fun."

"Yeah, one day," she sighed. "Not anytime soon."

"You mean I can't accidently get you pregnant and we can't have an illicit child out of wedlock?" he joked.

"No, too many babies are coming into the world. We can wait."

"We can continue practicing making one, though."

"Exactly," she laughed. "How did I end up with a huge dork like you?"

"Because you fell for my awesomeness and you just love nerds, don't lie."

"Only you," she smiled.

* * *

**Once again, probably not my best, but I've been like stuck on writing this and just the insane amount of school work I've had lately didn't help. Just don't go to college, & if you do, don't pick psychology as a major because you heard it's easy (not that I did that, I happen to love it, but it's super hard). Just marry someone rich and become a housewife - that's the dream. Not really my dream, since I'm planning on law school, but it's my back-up plan lol.**

**Anyway, now that I've already begun rambling. I cannot believe this story is THREE reviews away from 500. Like that honestly boggles my mind because when I first started this I had like 20 reviews for 7 chapters, so I never expected a response like this. I'm so grateful, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it :)**

**So, there's a possibility that there might be another wait for the next chapter. I don't have the next one written at all, just a general idea of what to write. I have chapter 29 done though, and other future chapters finished. So like, there might be a wait for some chapters, but like then since I have other chapters done I can update right away. I just can't use those chapters yet since they don't make sense with the timeline.**

**Now that I've written yet another long AN (I have a really bad habit of this, sorry guys), leave a review and let me know what you thought and anything you would possibly like to see happen in the future. I have a general "title" for other chapters, but I'm open to suggestions :D**


	28. Transfers

**Was a lot easier to write this chapter than I thought it would be. It's shorter than the last two, but I'm happy with how it came out. I hope all you are as well.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight (Junior Year)**

* * *

"Flatbutt, you're finally here!" Amy said as she ran over to Beca and picked her up in a hug.

"Amy, can't breathe. Going to die, oh my," Beca said as she flailed her arms around to try to get out of Amy's death grip.

"Fat Amy, Beca needs to appoint you as next in line before you kill her," Noelle said as she walked into the Bella house with Cassie and Laci.

"Right, I forgot," Amy said, putting Beca down. "Who's next in line as captain if you die?"

"No one, the Bellas will die with me," Beca smirked as she walked upstairs to her room. "Help me with those, will ya?"

"Not even here five minutes and she's bossing us around," Noelle said as she picked up one of Beca's suitcases. "Don't you have a boyfriend for this type of thing?"

"I just saw him for two weeks straight, and I have to go see him in twenty minute at the radio station. Let me have like a five minute break."

"I understand. You can't look at that pretty, perfect face anymore."

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Beca laughed.

"That's so sweet that you and Jesse went away together. How was it?" Cassie asked as she sat down on Beca's bed.

"It was good. He spazzed out on me at a point, but it was good," Beca said, smiling a little. "I always thought I would get sick of staying with someone for so long, but I didn't."

"I wish I didn't have that problem. Having to rotate between my many boyfriends gets tiresome," Amy sighed as she pulled out a chocolate bar from somewhere.

"Guys just can't handle me. I'm too much for one man," Noelle, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Would be nice to find a guy who could keep up."

"No more Shane?"

"No, he became too much like a brother. Who I slept with. So, you could say more like a step brother who you're in no way blood related to but extremely sexually attracted to."

"That's weird."

"Eh," she shrugged. "Anyway, he told me he met some girl he liked."

"Dana," Beca nodded. "Maxie told me about her. She didn't really have much of an opinion on her yet, which could go either way when you're talking about Maxie."

"Yeah, so I've moved on. I will miss his penis though, that thing was magical."

"Okay, enough," Beca said, her face twisted in disgust. "That's gross."

"He will be missed."

"Shane?" Laci asked.

"No, his penis," Noelle scoffed.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you bitches later at the party," Beca said.

"What party?" Cassie asked.

"The welcome back party. It's in the pool. Amy will explain; I'm late."

She made her way to the radio station and saw Luke and Jesse were already there. Beca laughed at how the two of them were standing there awkwardly, not looking at each other.

"Looks like I'm the late one this year," she said.

"Yeah, didn't want to get stuck getting Luke's lunch again every day," Jesse said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that. I won't be here this year, I got another job at a bigger radio station," Luke said, glaring at Jesse.

"That's great, Luke," Beca said.

"You're the new station manager, Beca," he said and Beca felt a huge smile form on her face.

"Looks like you'll be getting me lunch instead, nerd," she said, smirking at Jesse.

"This is because I showed up late on my first day, isn't it?" Jesse joked.

"Yeah, that and you're just the best CD stacker I've ever hired," Luke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I had to replace Beca with someone else. No idea where he is."

"Sorry I'm late," a boy ran in. Beca didn't have to turn around to see who it was, she already knew by the voice. She hoped Jesse couldn't see the panic that set in.

"Jesse, Beca, this is Evan," Luke said. "His name was on the list from early applications for the internship."

"Hey Beca," Evan said, going to hug Beca, but she took a step back and closer to Jesse. "Okay. Hey man, I'm Evan."

"Jesse," Jesse said, shaking Evan's hand while giving Beca a questioning look.

"Now that we're all acquainted," Luke said, ignoring the awkwardness. "Beca, you know what to do."

"No I don't."

"You sit in the booth and work the radio," he said, rolling his eyes. "Don't make me regret this."

"Right," she said dryly. "Goodbye, Luke."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks. Have fun at your new job."

Beca sat in the recording booth and leaned back in the chair, letting out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in. What the hell was he doing here? Of all people to show up, he had to. That's just her luck though, when things are finally going great in her life, something or someone has to come to screw it up. She groaned she pressed the heels of her hands on her eyes, hoping she was just imagining all this.

"Long time no see," Evan said, walking into the booth.

"No freshman in the booth," she said coldly.

"I'm not a freshman. I finished community college, so I applied here. Technically I'm a junior."

"No one allowed in here then. Get out of the booth," she said, getting up and pushing past him to see where Jesse was.

"What's with the hostility?"

"Really? You're going to ask me that?"

"That was so long ago."

"Don't talk to me," she said and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and sighed with relief when she saw it was Jesse.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine," Beca said, grabbing Jesse hand and pulling him into the booth.

"I thought no one was allowed in there?" Evan asked.

"He is," Beca said simply as she shut the door and locked it. Jesse sat down in the seat and pulled Beca on his lap when she walked over to him after shutting the blinds.

"Who is he?"

"A scumbag ex-boyfriend," she mumbled.

"I thought you only had one and you went all country music star on him?"

"No, there's more than one," she sighed. "I mean, I dated a lot in high school but it was nothing serious so I don't really count them. I only had two 'serious' boyfriends. The only I told you about, and the scumbag who's outside right now."

"Why is he a scumbag?"

"Just," she sighed, not knowing what to say. She didn't particularly enjoy telling people what happened, and didn't want to talk about it with Jesse. It's not like she didn't trust Jesse, because she trusted him more than anyone, it was just that her past isn't the happiest and she doesn't really like to dwell on it. She'd rather pretend it didn't exist. "We just didn't end on good terms, that's all."

"Okay," Jesse said, sensing that it wasn't the full story, but didn't want to push because he knew pushing Beca never gets him anywhere. "A lot of transfers this year," he said to change the subject.

"Only one I know of is him."

"I may know of another one."

"Who?"

"You'll find out later at the party," Jesse smirked. "Brayden and Maxie moved into their schools a few days ago."

"How's Maxie like living in the city so far?"

"She loves it. FIT was a good choice for her."

"Brayden's in Georgetown?"

"Yeah, he said Washington D.C. is a pretty cool city."

"So who came to Barden then?"

"Not telling, it's a surprise."

"Better not be Bree," Beca mumbled. "I can't handle her and Evan at the same time. I'll kill myself."

* * *

"This party is awesome, why was I not informed of it last year?" Noelle said as she stood by the keg with Beca and Jesse.

"We didn't know you last year?" Jesse said.

"Still, this type of thing should be publicized because you have poor freshman like yours truly who sit in their dorm room and question why they came here."

"My first night here I kept asking myself why I didn't just buy a one-way ticket to LA," Beca said.

"My first night I was hoping that Benji didn't have any other little animals stuffed somewhere. Did _not _want to wake up to a rodent in my bed," Jesse said.

"So that's like a normal thing he does? You mean the finals wasn't just like a random occurrence for that?" Noelle asked and Jesse shook his head 'no'. "And you shared a room with him for a whole year? You're a brave man."

"It was never boring rooming with Benji," Jesse laughed.

"Guess who's in a real college now!" someone yelled from behind them. Jesse smiled as he turned around.

"This is who transferred?" Beca asked as she saw Miller approaching them. "Well, this year just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Got over the heartbreak of getting kicked out of my first school, now I'm here to party, get bitches, and avoid getting kicked out of here. Speaking of bitches," he said and turned toward Noelle. "Hello, beautiful."

"Who's this guy?" Noelle asked with a smirk.

"This is Miller, an old friend," Jesse said. "This year is going to be awesome now, where are you living?"

"Some apartment on campus, no idea," he shrugged. "This party is awesome. Does this happen regularly?"

"Uh, depends. Apparently acapella groups are huge alcoholics," Beca said.

"Sweet, love me some alchies."

"Are we freshman in high school? I don't think I've heard anyone say the world 'alchie' since I was fourteen," Noelle said.

"Oh, excuse me. I wasn't aware there was an expiration date for certain words. My bad."

"You're an asshole, I like you," Noelle said with a smirk. "You auditioning for the Trebles?"

"As much as I would love to, I wouldn't want to show anyone up with my amazing vocal talent."

"He can't sing for shit. Wailing cats on a fence sound better than he does," Jesse laughed.

"Have you ever actually seen cats sit on a fence and wail into the moonlight? Didn't think so," Miller said. "Don't hate on my incredible vocalization skills."

"Too bad, I really wanted to be treble-boned," Noelle told him.

"I can help you out with the boned part," he said with a wink. "The treble part I'm not so sure. That sounds strange, but kinky. You seem kinky, like you're into that Red Room of Pain shit and I could flog you."

"The old Bella leader used to call having sex with a Treble being 'treble-boned' and it was forbidden," Beca explained with a smirk.

"Ah, so Jesse was like the forbidden fruit. Now it makes so much more sense how you ended up with him."

"Hey," Jesse said defensively. "I worked my charm."

"You have no charm."

"I have a little."

"I just earned myself a VIP pass into this lovely ladies pants within the few minutes that I've known her. Can you say you achieved that with Beca?" Miller said.

"Dude, you don't even know her name," Beca laughed. "And no, he didn't achieve that with me. Noelle happens to be easy. No offense."

"None taken," Noelle said.

"I like that name. Noelle. Sounds exotic," Miller said, winking at her.

"It's a common name, it has a French origin. That's not exotic," Jesse said.

"French is a foreign country, correct?"

"France is the country, actually," Jesse said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How exactly did you make it into college?" Beca asked.

"No more questions, I'm busy," Miller said, wrapping his arm around Noelle's shoulders and walking away with her.

"That right there is the most perfect couple ever," Beca said. "Them together worry me a lot more than her and Fat Amy, or her and Shane."

"We're in trouble."

"That's for damn sure."

* * *

**Had to bring Miller back. He's just so much fun. Him & Noelle are quite a pair ;)**

**So, I've noticed I'm reaching chapter 30 of this story, and there's still more chapters to come. I have never written a story that's had this many chapters before. I need you guys to tell me if this story is getting too repetitive and boring. I know you've been saying it's been a bit ****_too_**** smooth sailing for them, but they'll be having some issues coming up. Like I said, I have future chapters written, so I know what's coming up. I just don't want anyone to lose interest in it.**

**I'm also really skipping around with time, so like this chapter and the next two or three will be in their junior year, and then I'm going to their senior year. If there's any ideas you guys have, and I think I can go with it, I'll include them.**

**By the way, anyone excited about the MTV Movie Awards? It just has to be awesome with Rebel Wilson hosting it & the Pitch Perfect cast performing. I'm so exciting I can't even explain to you lol.**

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Leave a review, tell me what you think. You guys are the most awesome reviewers ever. Thanks everyone :D**


	29. Unwanted Wedding

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Beca had no idea how she finally came to a decision over this. She had stared at the computer screen for what felt like hours before she hit the confirm button. She had actually forgot all about it until she got her mail and then her stomach dropped. She took them and headed over to the Treble house to talk to Jesse.

"Hey Beca, haven't seen you in a while," Benji said when he answered the door.

"Getting the new Bellas in shape has been crazy, plus school since I suddenly care about my grades, so I've been busy," she said. "Is Jesse around?"

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks," she smiled at him before heading upstairs. She opened his bedroom door and found him sitting at his desk, banging his head against his textbook. "Not sure if that's the most effective way to study, but, hey, whatever floats your boat."

"Hey Becs," he sighed, turning his head to look at her. "Two tests in the same day, and I know nothing."

"I won't stay long then," she said quietly, sitting on his bed and twisting her finger.

"You can stay as long as you like," he said, eyeing her carefully when he noticed she was acting strange. He moved from his desk and sat down next to her on his bed. "Everything okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure," she said, pulling out the plane tickets for next weekend. "My mom's getting married next week, and I decided to go and I got you a plane ticket too. You don't have to come though, or if you're too busy or whatever."

"What time does the flight leave?"

"Nine in the morning. I booked a room at the hotel the wedding is in too, but it's not one of the blocked off rooms. I didn't want them knowing what room we'd be in."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"She's my mom, Jesse," she whispered. "As much as I don't want to go, she's my mom."

"Okay, so we're going to Maine."

"You really want to come?"

"You're not going by yourself, sorry. Plus, you can show me around your hometown. You've seen enough of New York," he said with a smile. "I was supposed to work at the station next weekend, though. I have to see if the station manager will give me time off."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Beca smirked. "We'll just make Evan work a double and I'll call Luke to do the radio."

"My two favorite people in one room," Jesse said, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't it be unfortunate if something happened to the station on that day."

"You kind of get along with Luke now."

"Yeah, until he starts checking out your ass then I want to knock him out."

"He does not."

"You wouldn't know. You're turned around and bent over when that happens," Jesse told her. "He's not as bad as Evan though."

"Never thought I'd see him again," she mumbled.

"Hate that guy," Jesse muttered, lying down on his bed. Beca followed and rested her head on his chest.

"I know, I don't like him much either," she said, looking like she was lost in thought for a few minutes. "Don't you have to study?"

"I could use a break. I've been studying for a full hour."

"Oh, yeah definitely. That's a long time," she rolled her eyes. "Let's take a nap."

"You don't have class?"

"Not until tonight. We have music composition later."

"Naptime it is then."

* * *

"This was a bad idea, Jesse. I shouldn't be here," Beca said, pulling on Jesse's arm to keep him from going into the reception hall. They missed the ceremony between their flight being delayed and Beca's stalling and panicking.

"We can go back to the room and watch movies," he said gently, pulling her into his arms. "We don't have to do this."

"Oh, Beca! Sweetheart, you came!" her mother yelled and Beca tensed in Jesse's arms, knowing that any chance they had of escaping was now ruined.

"Hi Mom," she said, not moving away from Jesse. "Uh, congratulations, I guess."

"You missed the ceremony. Oh, it was so beautiful. Hello, Jesse. It's lovely to see you."

"Hello Mrs .. uh," he said, not knowing her last name now.

"Pellit. I'm Janet Pellit now," she said happily. "You two have to sit with us during the reception!"

"We're, um, just going to squeeze in with someone," Beca said.

"No, you have to."

"Uh," Beca stuttered, not knowing what to say and looking at Jesse for help, who looked just as lost as she did.

"I have to go in now, I'll tell the waiters to put two extra settings at our table."

"Well, shit," Beca said, hiding her face in Jesse's chest. "This is a disaster. Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Because you're a good daughter, Beca. We'll stay for a little bit."

"She's never going to let us leave," Beca sighed as she moved away and bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Beca, you're here?"

"Tara?" Beca said and smiled when she hugged her old friend. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Jen called and invited me," she said.

"Jen is here?"

"Yup, we're all at a table together. She wasn't sure if you were coming because she said your mom said you never RSVP-ed, although I don't blame you."

"It was a last minute thing," Beca said and looked over at Jesse. "Tara, this is my boyfriend, Jesse."

"It's nice to meet you," Jesse said, shaking Tara's hand.

"Jen's going to have a field day over you," Tara said.

"I thought your mom didn't have any sisters?"

"She doesn't," Beca explained. "Jen was my mom's best friend, and she's my godmother. We haven't talked in years though since she's been in Chicago."

"I grew up with Beca, so Jen is like family for me too," Tara said. "Come on, you two are sitting with us."

"My mom has other plans," Beca mumbled as they walked into the room.

"I got this, don't worry," Tara said as she led them over to Janet and Jonathan's table. "Hi Janet, congratulations. The ceremony was beautiful."

"Tara! It's good to see you," she said. "I see you and Beca found each other."

"Yes, she said she was sitting with you guys. I was wondering if you could ask the waiters to put two extra seats at my table though, since I haven't seen Beca in _years_ and we have so much to catch up on."

"Well, I don't see why not," Janet said.

"We should sit together as a family," Jonathan said, eyeing Beca. That didn't go unnoticed by Jesse, who wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders tighter.

"You two don't want two teenagers ruining your little romantic atmosphere thing you got going on. It's your wedding! You have all the time in the world to see Beca and Jesse."

"She's right," Janet said, calling over the waiter to move the seats to Tara's table. "Have fun you three."

"Thanks," Tara said sweetly, grabbing Beca's hand as the three of them headed to the table in the back corner. "That man is disgusting."

"Tell me about it," Beca muttered.

"Jen can't stand him either. She met him once."

"He has an effect on people."

"Beca! You've grown up, I feel so old."

"Hey Jen," Beca said, giving her a hug. "It's been a while."

"I know. I should have been around more, especially with everything," she whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, Beca."

"Not your fault," she said, moving away. "This is my boyfriend, Jesse."

"Beca got herself a real boyfriend? Never thought I'd see the day," she said, hugging Jesse.

"Tara, I thought you said she wasn't coming."

"I heard she wasn't. Um, Jesse, this is my sister, Camryn," Tara said, glancing uncomfortably between Beca and Camryn.

"Pleasure to meet you," Camryn said, smiling at Jesse. "Good to see you, Beca."

"Wish I could say the same," Beca muttered, sitting down between Jen and Jesse.

"How long have you two been together?" Jen asked, wanting to break the tension.

"Over a year."

"Wow," Tara whistled. "What happened to your two-week rule?"

"I have a soft spot for nerds, apparently," Beca said, smiling at Jesse.

"You look really happy, Beca," Jen said. "How's your dad?"

"He's good. His wife just had a baby."

"Congratulations. How's that going?"

"It's not as bad as I expected," Beca shrugged, glancing over at Jesse with a smile on her face.

"I think I know why it's not so bad," Jen said slyly.

"So, I want to know," Tara said, placing her hands under her chin. "How did you end up nabbing 'Break-Up Beca'?"

"I'm sorry, 'Break-Up Beca'?" Jesse asked with a smirk, which widen when he heard Beca's groan. "Oh, how the tables have finally turned."

"Beca wouldn't date a guy for more than two weeks, no matter what. She made a couple guys cry."

"There's was one boy she dated for more than two weeks, wasn't there?" Jen said, but stopped when she saw Tara's wide eyes, Camryn's smirk, and Beca's pale face. This also didn't go unnoticed by Jesse, and it bothered him a bit that Beca hadn't told him about whoever it was, since she knew everything about him.

"We don't speak of him," Tara explained. "Anyway, story time."

"He won me over with Rocky and juice pouches," Beca smirked.

"Come again?"

"Beca likes to make fun of my love for movies, since she doesn't enjoy anything fun. I have slowly broken her down though, to the point she'll sometimes watch movies alone," Jesse said.

"That's impressive," Jen said.

"It's an accomplishment I pride myself on. That and I got her to sing to me at the ICCA finals last year."

"You're not supposed to mention that, nerd," she said, punching him.

"Now I have to know," Tara said.

"He slammed the door in my face and wouldn't let me apologize for being a bitch. So I might have snuck the song from the Breakfast Club into the arrangement for finals, and that's how we eventually got together. He asked me out two weeks later after begging me to be his girlfriend."

"This one's a tough cookie to crack."

"That's so cute!" Tara squealed. "Oh, this is my jam. Come on, Beca. Let's go dance."

"I don't dance."

"I don't care," she said, leaving Jen and Jesse alone.

"Beca seems really happy. Last time I saw her, she wasn't doing too well," Jen said.

"Do you have any idea why Beca wouldn't mention you if you're her godmother? She's mentioned Tara before but just in passing and made it seem like they weren't close. Never even mentioned Tara's sister. Nothing," Jesse asked, honestly curious and he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer out of Beca.

"Beca has always kept a lot of things to herself. Sometimes she forgets that you don't have to be blood to be family. I left when she was just entering high school and that's when her dad left. I might have been good friends with Janet, but I knew Dave had a hard time leaving Beca behind. She only focuses on how her mom and her dad have treated her over the years and how her "real family" has impacted her in such a negative way. She doesn't remember people like me and Tara, who truly do care for her."

"That's awful," Jesse said.

"She's had a rough time," Jen said with a sad smile. "I have to say though, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. She lights up when she looks at you."

"Yeah," Jesse said, looking over at Beca who was dancing with Tara. "Meeting her was the best thing to ever happen to me. I can't imagine life without her."

"She's a good person. I just wish I could get through to her that there are still people who care about her, even if they're not blood. She pushes away people who hurt her, but she realizes she can't push away family so she tries to deal. The sad thing is that it's mainly her family who's hurt her."

"I think she's slowly realizing that," he said, glancing over again and seeing a carefree Beca, having fun. "So, any idea what happened with the ex-boyfriend and Tara's sister?"

"Pumping me for information while Beca's away. I like you," Jen said and winked. "Honestly, I have no idea. She had a falling out with Camryn and I don't even remember the ex-boyfriend's name. Something with an E maybe."

"Evan?"

"Yes! That was it."

"Interesting," Jesse said.

"At this time, we have a special request from the groom, who wants to share a dance with his new step-daughter," the DJ announced, and Beca froze in her seat.

"No," Beca said, shaking her head and looking at Jesse with panicked eyes. "I can't."

"Come on, Beca," Janet said, calling her over.

"It's not polite to decline this, Beca," Jonathan said, standing over Beca. "You should dance with me."

"Jesse," Beca whispered as Jonathan pulled her out of her seat and out onto the dance floor.

His hand felt hot and heavy on her lower back, and she felt his fingers graze right above her butt, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"You're making this very difficult, Beca," Jonathan said quietly as they danced. "You should move back home to your mother and me. We can be very happy."

"Not happening. My mother may not see how much of a dirtbag you are, but I see it."

"You're very beautiful," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Beca recoiled from his touch. "You should stay with your mother and I tonight."

"Over my dead body," she said through gritted teeth.

Jesse couldn't watch this anymore. He saw how uncomfortable and tense Beca was, and how Jonathan's hands on her were just about to cross the inappropriate line. Jesse got out of his seat and walked over to them.

"May I cut in?" Jesse asked. Beca immediately nodded and went to move away, but Jonathan wouldn't let her.

"Father-daughter dance."

"You're not my father," Beca told him, pulling herself from his grasp and into Jesse's arms.

"Jonathan, dance with me," Janet said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You two are just the cutest couple."

"Too young for a boyfriend this serious. I don't like it," Jonathan grumbled.

"Too bad I don't care what you like," Beca said, walking off the dance floor and back to the table to grab her stuff and say goodbye. "I can't stay here anymore."

"I don't blame you," Jen said, standing up to hug Beca. "Please, don't be a stranger anymore. I worry about you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Beca said. "I just, it was easier to ignore you since you left. I won't do that anymore though."

"Good," she said.

"You have to call me too!" Tara said, throwing her arms around Beca. "I've needed you so many times, but I wasn't sure if you'd talk to me after what happened."

"I promise I'll call you more often," Beca said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Have a fun night, you two," Jen said and winked before Jesse and Beca left and headed up to their room.

Jesse was quiet as they sat in the hotel room, getting ready for bed. He was trying to figure out the best way to approach this subject without getting mad, but he was annoyed over the fact that she was still keeping stuff from him.

"So what happened with Evan that made you look like you saw a ghost when Jen mentioned him," Jesse asked casually, causing Beca to freeze as she brushed her teeth. She took a few minutes to answer him, using her time in the bathroom to collect herself.

"Nothing, just surprised she knew about that since she hasn't been around," she lied.

"Bullshit, Beca," Jesse said, frustrated that he couldn't get the truth from her. "I thought we were past secrets after everything. You know every embarrassing detail about my family and me but you're just not going to tell me anything about you? How is that fair?"

"There's nothing to tell. Jen and Tara aren't family."

"Just because they're not technically related to you, that doesn't mean they're not family. Why do you have such a problem with that concept?"

"Because family hurts each other. My family does anyway. I don't consider them family because I don't want them to continuously hurt me. I keep everyone at an arm's distance."

"Even me, apparently."

"No," she said defensively. "Not you."

"Yeah, you do. You're not telling me anything so you can keep yourself guarded still. There's still that last wall up, isn't there?"

"Can't imagine why I wouldn't want to tell you what happened, Jesse," she huffed. "Not the greatest of stories."

"I told you what happened with Bree. How she strung me along and just kept me around for prom. You know how I felt about that."

"You also wanted to end it with her so it wasn't as big as a blow!" Beca yelled. "Evan cheated on me with Camryn. I really liked him, we were together for a few months and I fell really hard, and he cheated on me. Just like my dad cheated on my mom."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh right," Beca said hysterically. "Did I not mention that either? Want to yell at me for not telling you about how my dad cheated on my mom before he left us? About how I found out because the woman answered his cell phone and I heard my dad freaking out over it? Then he just pretended like nothing happened and didn't mention it until last year? Sorry, must have slipped my mind to tell you."

"I just don't see why you can't tell me these things. I want to be there for you, and I can't if I don't understand the whole story. I get bits and pieces that I try to fill in."

"I'd rather not dwell on how much it sucked growing up and having people turn on you and leave. Jen left when I needed her, so I just forgot about her because that was easier. It hurt to think about Tara because it was always me, her and Camryn, and Cam stabbed me in the back by sleeping with the one guy I actually really liked and really cared for, and I never thought I would feel like that with someone. After that I shut myself off, then you came in and I got so scared that you'd treat me that same way. I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"You think I'm going to cheat on you, screw you over, and all that?"

"I never know, I just naturally expect the worst," she said quietly, sitting on the bed.

"I can't believe you think that of me, after everything," he said angrily. "I would never do that to you."

"I'm sure my dad said that to my mom. Evan said that to me."

"I'm not them!" Jesse yelled, really angry over this. He would never treat any woman like that, especially Beca. He thought she knew that, he couldn't believe what she saying.

"I know that!" she yelled back, tears filling her eyes. "I know you're not them. That doesn't mean I don't get scared."

"Well maybe if you talked to me about it."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's not easy for me."

"It's not easy for me either, Beca. Not knowing what's going on in your head, not knowing anything about your past," he said, laying down in bed and pulling the covers over him, his back facing Beca. "You can't keep shutting me out."

"I haven't been."

"Clearly you have," he said, and the conversation ended with him shutting the lamp out. "Night."

"Shit," she muttered, rolling over on her side so her back faced his as well. She never felt so alone before.

* * *

Jesse woke up before Beca, turning over and finding that she had moved closer to him while they were sleeping. He hated that he went to bed angry with her, and he was kind of was upset with himself for getting angry with her. He knew that getting Beca to open up would be harder than anything he was ever going to do in life, so in theory it really shouldn't have bothered him to find out she as still hiding stuff. In reality, though, it hurt.

He watched her as she slept and carefully brushed a stray hair out of her face, looking down at her blotchy, tear-stained face. She cried herself to sleep last night, probably when she knew he would be in a dead sleep so he wouldn't hear her. She stirred a little and took a deep breath before inching a little closer to him. He sighed as he pressed a kiss against her temple before getting out of bed to take a shower, hoping to clear his mind a bit.

Beca woke up a few minutes later to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. She sat up and rubbed her face, trying to erase any signs of crying. They've gotten into fights before, like every normal couple. They were far from the perfect couple everyone thought they were. Sometimes they would get so stubborn over something they fought over, they wouldn't speak for days because neither of them wanted to back down. This fight was different, though. She _knew_ he was right and she was wrong. She should have been more open with him; it was just hard for her. Beca didn't want to dwell on her past because it wasn't a happy one. She'd rather listen to Jesse talk about his and imagine what it would be like. She heard the water turn off and she braced herself for him to come out.

"Hey," he said, stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Hey," she said quietly, looking down at her hands. "I'm, um. I'm sorry about last night, Jess. I was wrong."

"Did you just say you were wrong? Am I hearing this correctly?"

"Can you cut the smartass bullshit for like five minutes," she snapped. "I was wrong. I should have told you, but it's just hard for me."

"I know, and because I know that I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I just _wish_ I knew what was going through your head sometimes. Do you think I'm going to just walk out on you like your dad did to your mom and like Evan did to you? Which reminds, by the way, I might kick his ass when we get back to school. Or maybe attempt to, since we both know you're the tough one in the relationship."

"I get so scared that one day you're going to realize I'm not worth the trouble and you're going to find that girl who everyone has imagined you'd end up with," Beca said, not looking at him as she spoke. "I know we've had conversations like this before, and you told me it won't happen and that I'm the only girl for you and everything, but it's a real fear for me. I can't imagine life without you, Jesse. I don't know what I would do with myself if you ever left me. And I _hate_ how I sound so pathetic and dependent on you, because I'm so not that girl, but you've become such a huge part of my life."

"I won't do that, I won't walk out on you. I just hate that you think I'm like them. You shut out people who care about you, and it hurts."

"Because that's better than getting hurt. Because everyone I thought cared about me hurt me. I couldn't look at Tara for weeks after what Cam did to me. I thought she knew all about it, I wouldn't talk to her. Cam texted me and said she had something to show me. She had something to show me, all right," Beca chuckled humorlessly. "I walked into the house and upstairs to her room and found her in bed with Evan, and he didn't even have the decency to _pretend_ like he was sorry. He just lay there, smirking at me. I ran out of the house and called Jen, who didn't pick up. The one time I really needed her, she didn't pick up. I know how irrational it sounds, but at that time I just felt so hurt and betrayed by everyone that I just decided to cut all of them off. Of course, prom was all paid for, so I had to go. I went by myself, watched Cam spend the whole night with Evan and wouldn't talk to Tara at all. Found my own room in the house and sat in it the whole time, by myself, listening to all the fights going on. That's the full story. That's why I've never mentioned any of them."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he said, moving so he was sitting next to her on the bed. He was probably getting the sheets wet with his towel, but he didn't care much.

"My dad cheated on my mom, my mom was stealing money from him and doing God knows what with it. I didn't come from a happy family and happy childhood like you did, Jesse. It's so hard wanting to talk about mine with you because it's such a downer. It hurts to talk about."

"I want to know everything and anything there is to know about you, no matter how long it takes for you to finally tell me. I feel like I pushed you to tell me this, and I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like you _have _to tell me, I want you to want to tell me."

"I should have told you the day Evan showed up," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "I know you're not like him. I don't compare you to him. You're so much better. You deserve so much better."

"The only person I want to be with is you. I love you, Beca. I'll keep telling you this until it finally sinks in and you realize you're stuck with me, because I'm not going anywhere."

"I think this is the easiest ending to a fight we've ever had," she mumbled. "We calling it a truce?"

"We were both wrong on this one," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I don't like going to sleep without you in my arms."

"I'd rather you walk out all angry and flustered and ignoring me for days than go to sleep how we did last night."

"Me too," he said and went to lean in to kiss Beca when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said when she answered it. "Luke?"

"_I hope you don't mind, I might have punched the new guy in the face last night_."

"What happened?" she asked.

"_I'll admit, I might have checked you out a lot while you were working, and flirted with you in front of Jesse just to get on his nerves, but I have never talked about you in ways this twat was talking about you._"

"What did he say?"

"_You don't want to know. Just know that he'll be sporting a black eye for a while, and he might have a permanent, slight limp when he walks._"

"Thank you, Luke," she said appreciatively. "Jesse might be mad you beat him to the punch, though."

"_Don't worry, he can have his chance. I'll help._"

"Only thing you two will probably ever work together on," she chuckled before hanging up.

"What did he want?"

"Evan pissed him off, so he punched him," Beca said, smiling as she cuddled closer to Jesse.

"Damn it, why'd he do that?"

"He said he'll help you, if you want," Beca said. "Knew there was a reason I liked Luke."

"Wasn't just because of his abs?" Jesse mumbled.

"Those might have helped a bit," she smirked. "Obviously I liked you more though."

"I'm glad," he smiled and Beca felt butterflies in her stomach. "We have a few more hours before we have to check out and catch our flight."

"Let's just lay here a little while longer," she said, scooting down on the bed and pulling him along with her.

"Sounds good to me," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

* * *

**So, I might have been watching the Boy Meets World episode when Cory wants to enter in a journalism contest and wants to use footage he shot of Shawn's brother and other trailer park family stealing computers & how in that episode Shawn learns that family isn't always blood, something he didn't realize at first. That might have been my inspiration for Beca's issues.**

**Just have to bring this up - the opening for the MTV Movie Awards was awesome. Skylar Astin rapping was literally the greatest thing ever & when Thrift Shop started and he was dancing in the background? Ugh. Fantastic. That boy sure can perform.**

**Anyway, now that I'm done with that little rant. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, still let me know when things start going downhill. I'm still in shock over the amount of reviews for this story. Seriously, I never would have expected it. You guys are the best :D**


	30. Talent Show

******So, I wrote this chapter before the Movie Awards. I've been watching Jimmy Fallon & Justin Timberlake's History of Rap 2, 3 & 4 an unhealthy amount of times. I suggest you watch it, it's awesome.**

* * *

******Chapter Thirty**

* * *

"Dean Boland," Beca said as she knocked and opened the door to the dean's office. "I got a call from your secretary that you wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes, come in, Beca," she smiled and gestured toward one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong."

"Oh okay, good," Beca sighed. "So, what's up?"

"Every year, the university raises money for a different charity each year and I was discussing it with a couple faculty members and we were thinking of raising money through a talent show. It's open to anyone who wants to perform, but we figured we'd attract more attention if the Bellas and Trebles performed in it as well."

"So you want us to set up a talent show? Do we have to come up with an actual performance? Because, honestly, between trying to come up with something for semi-finals and finals, I'm a little burnt out."

"No, not at all. I was hoping you and Jesse would run the show."

"Like host it? Tommy and Justin will be better at that. Jesse and I will make sure everything runs smoothly. When do you want this to happen?"

"Think you can get it together in a month?"

"A month?" Beca asked, her jaw dropping in shock. "I'm going to guess that the month is non-negotiable."

"You catch on quick," Dean Boland said. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah, we'll scrap something together. I'll let everyone know."

"I appreciate this, Beca," Dean Boland said and shook Beca's hand as they stood up. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

"Don't have too high of an expectation for this. We only have a month," Beca muttered as she walked out.

"Look who decided to show up for work," Jesse smirked as Beca walked into the station. "Really taking the late thing to a whole new level."

"I had a meeting with Dean Boland, for your information," she said as she set her bag down in the booth.

"Are you getting kicked out?"

"What? No, you idiot," she rolled her eyes. "She wants us to put together a talent show in a month to raise money for some charity. We're running the show."

"That's great. Not like we have other things to do," he said. "What do we have to do?"

"Get the Bellas and the Trebles to come up with shit."

"Like together?"

"No acapella sets. Not putting one together for this. We'll do our own things."

"Benji can do magic."

"That's not going to attract a lot of people," Beca sighed. "Why did I agree to this?"

"My face will attract a lot of people," Miller said as he barged into the booth. "What up?"

"Why are you here?" Beca asked.

"Can't visit my oldest friend and his bestest girlfriend?"

"Let me rephrase my question. What do you want?"

"I need a job. I got fired from my last two and no one else really wants to hire me," he said. "Then it dawned on me that I know someone who's in a position of power."

"You can't be any worse than Evan, I guess."

"Where is he anyway?" Jesse asked.

"Why, you miss him?"

"I saw him limping over here. I think he needs like a ten minute head start to get to work now," Miller said. "So, I'm hired."

"Get to stacking," she said, pointing outside toward the shelves. "The CDs aren't going to organize themselves."

"You mean I actually have to work? What?"

"Dude," Jesse laughed.

"We have to continue our discussion on my attractive face."

"You're not that attractive," Beca deadpanned.

"Noelle thinks I am."

"Right. Anyway, you're no help to this conversation because you have no talent except for irritating the shit out of people."

"That is a gift," he nodded. "I have other talents."

"Enough for a talent show?"

"Oh my God, that's awesome. I want to be in it!"

"What talent do you have?" Beca asked.

"I am super talented in bed, just ask Noelle," he smirked.

"I'll take your word on it," she grimaced. "Unfortunately, I'm sure Stacie will be taking care of the sexually inappropriate act, so you have to pick something else."

"I know what we can do," Jesse said, his eyes lighting up. "It'll be awesome. All three of us can do it."

"Woah, who said I wanted to do anything in this? I have enough shit to do, nerd," Beca said.

"Yeah, and maybe I want to showcase my talents in a solo act."

"You," he said pointing at Miller, "have no talents that anyone wants to see. And you," pointing at Beca, "you knew you were getting roped into something. This idea is awesome. It's either this or I'm sure Fat Amy is going to come up with some animal wrestling act and she might dress you up like a dingo."

"She wouldn't dare," Beca said, narrowing her eyes at Jesse.

"You are tiny."

"Get out," Beca said, pointing at the door. "Go stack some CDs, assholes."

"You don't want to hear my aca-awesome idea?"

"What the hell is it with you acapella people? You don't need to add 'aca' at the beginning of every word you say?"

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Jesus," Miller mumbled, walking out of the booth. "I'll go help Gimpy McGee out there."

"Let him fend for himself. He's lucky we didn't throw him off a cliff like they did to weak people in Sparta."

"You either really know your Greek history, or Jesse made you sit through 300," Miller said.

"This is Sparta!"

"You two are nauseating," Miller said in disgust. "Yo, Limp Bisket! Stack those CDs."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't install a stripper pole in the middle of the stage? I can't show off my talent without it," Stacie said during rehearsal.

"Dude, I said no to the stripper routine. Come up with something else."

"Fine," she huffed in annoyance. "Can I dance?"

"Appropriately."

"I can do that," she nodded and walked away.

"She worries me," Beca sighed and Jesse nodded.

"Surprised she and Donald decided to attempt the long-distance relationship."

"She told me she had his penis made into a dildo," Noelle said. "That's how that relationship is working."

"Oh my God, didn't need to hear that," Jesse said. "I'm going to make sure Benji didn't get stuck or actually saw Laci in half."

"Way to bail on me, nerd," Beca called after him as he ran away. "Bastard."

"Flatbutt, so I was thinking," Fat Amy said as she walked over, dressed like a zookeeper. "I can get my cousin to overnight a couple wombats for the show."

"No wild animals."

"Ah, come on. Don't be such a spoil sport."

"No wild animals."

"Fine, then someone is dressing up like a wombat. Too bad Lilly graduated, she would have done it."

"She probably would have. Come up with something else," Beca said as Fat Amy walked away dejectedly.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Cassie said with a smirk. "You love the power."

"I do love bossing people around," Beca sighed happily. "I think it's my calling."

"I think this talent show is going to come out awesome."

"Are you doing anything?"

"I don't know. I'm not really big on talent shows. Noelle is trying to convince me and Laci to do something."

"That can't be good," Beca laughed.

"I was thinking a dramatic scene," Noelle said. "A dramatic scene is the easiest way to get through the talent show, because it doesn't require an actual talent."

"You guys have talent though."

"People are going to expect us to sing, Beca. Where's the fun in that?"

"You two! Come here," Stacie said, calling over Noelle and Cassie. "Get Laci out of the box, I know what we're doing."

"We?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, we. Now get your asses over here."

"I'm scared," Cassie said as Noelle went to get Laci.

"I don't blame you."

"Have you changed your position on zoo creatures?" Fat Amy asked.

"No!"

"Guess I have to come up with something else," she sighed.

"Why is she so upset?" Jesse asked.

"Decided to finally return?"

"Yes, I was helpful to the guys enough. They're set is going to be awesome, I can't wait," Jesse said, a huge smile on his face. "Not as awesome as what we're doing, though."

"This is going to be a disaster," Beca moaned.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman," Tommy said as he stood on stage with Tommy. "Tonight you are in for a treat. Justin and I are here hosting because we are talentless."

"That is true. Not a lick of talent," Justin agreed. "Because this is a talent show, you have to be talented. All these people performing are."

"Most anyway. I saw a little bit of the rehearsals. Up first, Morgan and his talking dummy, Sid!"

"I hate those things," Beca said, shivering as she watched the act from the wings. "They creep me the fuck out. Especially after you made me watch Dead Silence."

"Yeah, you didn't sleep at all that night. That was a bad idea watching that movie the night before a midterm," Jesse said.

"Fat Amy, you're on next," Beca called out as Morgan reached the end of his creepy dummy routine.

"Get ready for this aca-bitches," she said as she walked out on stage. "_Don't look at me_."

"She's got the voice of an angel," Miller said sarcastically as he joined Beca and Jesse in the wings to listen to Fat Amy sing Christina Aguilera's _Beautiful_.

"It's a good version of it," Jesse said.

"I'm sure this is exactly how Christina Aguilera pictured her song being sung," Miller said as he watched Fat Amy bang on her chest. "Is she part gorilla or something?"

"Nice, Miller," Beca rolled her eyes. "You ready for when we go on?"

"More than ready, we're going to steal the show."

"Chris, Kolio, Benji, and the rest of you," Jesse called out. "You're on next. You all ready?"

"Oh no, you would give them this idea," Beca laughed as she saw all the guys in their costumes. "This is ridiculous."

"This is awesome. Best idea ever," Jesse said.

"Next up is a tribute to all the nerds out there," Tommy said. "Give it up for a portion of the Trebles who I don't feel like naming."

"Revenge of the nerds," Beca said, shaking her head. "Why didn't I figure that out earlier?"

"Clearly you're not as awesome as you think you are," Miller said.

"Shove it. Don't you have a girlfriend to go molest? She's in a short, red Santa costume."

"Yeah, saw her before and almost bust a load in my pants. Can't go back over there," Miller said.

"You're disgusting."

"Nothing I haven't heard before. Enjoy the nerds."

After Noelle, Stacie, Cassie, and Laci's rendition of "Jingle Bell Rock", which left a fair amount of the audience members hot and bothered – along with Miller who had to excuse himself, and Benji's magic act that wasn't as catastrophic as she expected (she was really worried for Laci's safety), it was time for Beca, Jesse, and Miller to take the stage.

"And now, here's a trio who's going to give us a little history lesson," Justin said as the curtains opened and revealed Beca, Jesse, and Miller.

[Jesse]

_Clap your hands everybody if you got what it takes_

_ Cause I'm Kurtis Blow and I want you to know _

_ That these are the breaks_

[Jesse and Miller]

_Don't push me 'cause I'm close to the edge_

_ I'm trying not to lose my head_

[Beca]

_Express yourself_

_ I'm expressin' with my full capabilities,_

_ And now I'm livin' in correctional facilities_

[Beca and Jesse]

_I wanna rock right now_

_ I'm Rob Base and I came to get down_

_ I'm not internationally known _

_ But I'm known to rock a microphone_

_ It takes two to make a thing go right_

_ It takes two to make it out of sight_

[Jesse and Miller]

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop_

_Yeah, you come come here, gimme a kiss_

_ Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed_

_ Now push it, push it good_

_ Push it, p-push it real good_

[Beca and Miller]

_Alright stop_

[Beca]

_Engine, engine number nine_

_ On the New York transit line_

_ If my train falls off the track_

_ Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up!_

[Jesse, Beca, and Miller]

_Let me clear throat_

_ Have mercy babe_

_ I hope you don't mind, let me clear my throat_

[Miller]

_Ya'll gon' make me lose my mind_

_ Up in here, up in here_

_ Ya'll gon' make me go all out_

_ Up in here, up in here_

[Jesse]

_It's getting hot in here_

_ So take off all your clothes _

_ I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

[Jesse and Miller]

_Go, go, go, go_

_ Go shorty, it's your birthday_

_ We're gonna party like it's your birthday_

_ We're gonna sip Bacardi like its your birthday _

_ And you know we don't a give a damn cause that's your birthday_

[Jesse]

_My baby don't mess around_

_ Because she loves me so_

_ And this I know for sure_

_ Hey-ya, hey-ya_

[Beca]

_A milli, a milli, a milli_

_ A milli, a milli, a milli_

_ All I do is win, win, win _

_ No matter what_

_ Got money on my mind_

_ I can get enough_

_ And every time I step up in the building_

_ Everybody's hands go up_

[Jesse and Miller]

_Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date_

_ But a year to make love she wanted you to wait_

_ Let me tell ya a story of my situation_

_ I was talkin' to this girl from the US nation_

_ You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_

_ And you say he's just a friend, oh baby_

_ You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_

_ And you say he's just a friend_

[Beca]

_Don't call it a comeback_

_ I been here for years_

_ Rockin my peers and putting suckas in fear_

[Jesse]

_Okay, here's the situation_

_ My parents went away on a weeks vacation_

_ And they left the keys to the brand new Porsche_

_ Would they mind?_

_ Um, well, of course not_

[Jesse and Beca]

_Supersonic_

_ Always rappin', always clappin'_

_ Everybody always say I'm happy_

_ If you try to hang with me_

_ I'm always rockin', never stoppin', devastatin' rappin' lady_

_ When I'm on the microphone I sing to all these imitators_

_ Now my llama nama do_

_ My llama, llama nama see me_

_ Now my llama, nama see me_

_ I'm a do my llama, hum uh_

_ Yeah_

_ That's it_

[Jesse and Miller]

_Oh my God, Becky look at her butt_

_ I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_ You other brothers can't deny_

_ When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_ And a round thing in your face you get _

[Miller]

_This here's a jam for all the fellas_

_ Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us _

_ Get shot down 'cause ya over-zealous_

_ Play hard to get females jealous_

_ If you want it, then you got it_

_ If you want it, then baby you got it_

_ Just bust a move_

[Jesse and Beca]

_Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad_

_ I'm the mac and I'm bad give you something that you never had_

_ I'll make ya bump, bump wiggle and shake your rump_

_ 'Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna jump _

_ How high? Real high 'cause I'm just so fly_

_ A young lovable, huggable type of guy_

_ And everything is to the back with a little slack_

_ 'Cause inside-out is wiggity, wiggity, wiggity wack_

_ Jump, jump_

_ The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump_

_ Kris Kross will make you jump, jump_

[Miller]

_Power in the money_

_ Money in the power_

_ Minute after minute_

_ Hour after hour_

_ Been spending most my life_

_ Living in a gangsta's paradise_

[Beca and Jesse]

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_ (One time)_

_ Singing my life with his words_

_ (Two times)_

[Jesse]

_Listen all of ya'lll_

_ This is sabotage_

_ Listen all of ya'll_

_ This is sabotage_

_ Listen all of ya'll_

_ This is sabotage_

_ Listen all of ya'll_

_ This is sabotage_

[Jesse and Miller]

_I'm sorry Ms. Jackson_

_ I am for real_

_ Never meant to make your daughter cry_

_ I apologized a trillion times_

[Beca and Miller]

_When the pimps in the crib, ma_

_ Drop it like its hot, drop it like its hot, drop it like its hot_

_ When the pigs try to get at ya_

_ Park it like its hot, park it like its hot, park it like its hot_

[Beca]

_Can't you hear the boom, badoom, boom_

_ Boom, badoom boom_

_ He got that super bass_

_ Boom, badoom, boom bass_

_ Yeah that's the super bass_

[Miller and Jesse]

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme_

_ To rock a rhyme that's right on time_

_ It's tricky_

_ Tricky, trick_

_ Tricky, tricky_

[Miller]

_No sleep till Brooklyn_

_ Born and bred in Brooklyn, the USA_

_ They call me Adam Yauch, but I'm the MCD_

_ Like a lemon to a lime, a lime to a lemon_

_ I sip the def ale with all the fine women_

[Beca]

_I'm goin' back to Cali, Cali, Cali_

_ I'm goin' back to Cali, Cali, Cali_

[Jesse]

I don't think so

_Once upon a time, not long ago_

_ Where people wore pajamas and lived life slow_

_ Where laws were stern and justice stood_

_ And people were behavin' like they ought to good_

_ There lived a little boy who was misled_

_ By another little boy and this is what he said_

[Miller]

_Ahh! Me so horny_

_ Ahh, ahh! Me so horny_

_ Ahh! Me so horny_

_ Me love you long time_

[Jesse and Miller]

_Here we go yo, here we go yo_

_ So what so what so what's the scenario_

_ He we go yo, here we go yo_

_ So what so what so what's the scenario_

[Jesse and Miller]

_All I wanna do is zooma, zoom zoom zoom_

_ And a poom-poom, just shake ya rump_

_ All I wanna do is zooma, zoom zoom zoom_

_ And a poom-poom, just shake ya rump_

[Beca and Jesse]

_Go, get your freak on_

_ Go, get your freak on_

_ Go, get your freak on_

_ Go, get your freak on_

_ Go, get your freak on_

_ Go, get your freak on_

_ Go, getcha getcha getcha getcha getcha freak on_

[Jesse]

_If you wanna go and take a ride with me_

_ We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's_

_ Oh why do I live this way?_

_ Hey, must be the money!_

[Beca]

_I don't know what you heard about me_

_ But a bitch can't get a dollar out of me_

_ No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see_

_ That I'm a mother- P I M P_

[Miller]

_ Gold all in my chain_

_ Gold all in my ring_

_ Gold all in my watch_

_ Don't believe me just watch_

[Beca and Miller]

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_ Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_ I-I I'm hunting looking for a come-up_

_ This is freaking awesome_

[Jesse]

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment. Would you capture it, or just let it slip?

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_ There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_ He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs_

_ But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,_

_ The whole crowd goes so loud_

_ He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_ He's chocking how, everybody's joking now_

_ The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_

_ Snaps back to reality, oh there goes gravity_

_ Oh, there goes Rabbit, he chocked_

_ He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy, no_

_ He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_

_ It doesn't matter, he's dope_

_ He knows that but he's broke_

_ He's so stagnant, he knows_

_ When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_ Back to the lab again, yo_

_ This whole rhapsody_

_ He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_ You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_ You own it, you better never let it go_

_ You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_ This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_ You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_ You own it, you better never let it go_

_ You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_ This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime, yo_

Everyone in the audience cheered when the curtains closed on the three of them. Their friends were standing in the wings clapping, impressed looks on their faces.

"That was awesome," Laci said. "I would never be able to do that."

"Way to show up our awesome performances, Flatbutt," Amy said and Stacie nodded in agreement. "We could have so won if you three didn't do that."

"Oh well," Beca said with a smirk. "We were pretty awesome."

"Obviously we were awesome," Jesse said. "Miller wasn't half as bad as I expected. Speaking of Miller, where did he go?"

"I think he grabbed Noelle and went to deliver her a present."

"It is the holiday season," Jesse said, wrapping his arm around Beca's waist and pulling her close. "So, what's my present?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out," she smirked.

* * *

**I originally had Beca doing Lose Yourself, but I changed it lol. Anyone who can tell me the movies some of the performances are from will get a preview of the next chapter. Anyone who can point out the Buffy the Vampire Slayer references gets a preview of a future chapter I have written.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks guys :)**


	31. Babysitting

**Cannot believe I hit 600 reviews on this story. I have never had this many reviews on a story before. You guys are seriously the best, you have no idea how much it all means to me. I was going to update tomorrow night, but I figured I'd update a day earlier. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

"Hey Shelia, everything okay?" Beca asked as she walked into her dad's house. She had gotten a phone call from a frantic Shelia earlier.

"Oh, Beca, you're a lifesaver!" Shelia said, rushing over and hugging her quickly. "You know I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I had no other option."

"I really don't like where this is going."

"Your dad has classes all day, the babysitter is sick, and I have to go to a conference today that I can't get out of. Can you watch Henry?"

"Uh, well, I have to go down to the station – like now," Beca said. "Can he leave the house?"

"Oh yeah, of course! It's a nice day out and you can just keep him in his carrier," Shelia said as she began to prepare a baby bag for Beca. "He'll probably have to be fed soon and might have to be changed a little while after, but he's been a good baby lately."

"Thank God Luke doesn't work there anymore, he'd freak out if he saw a baby in the station," Beca sighed as she played with Henry's feet. "Ready to go to work with your big sister?"

"I really appreciate this, Beca. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I had another option," Shelia said as she handed Beca the bag and began to attach the baby carrier to the stroller. "I shouldn't be gone long. Well, actually, your father will probably be done with classes before I get home."

"It's no big deal. Jesse's going to be happy to see Henry," she said, smiling as Henry gurgled. "You wanna go see Jesse?"

"I knew making you two the godparents was a good idea," Shelia said with a smile. Beca was made the godmother since she was Henry's sister, and Jesse was the godfather since Shelia had no family members she was close with and Dr. Mitchell only had a sister.

"Yeah, fantastic idea," Beca snorted as she pulled out her cell phone to call Jesse.

"_Beca, I know you're station manager and all, but being ten minutes late is just unacceptable_," Jesse said when he picked up, the smirk evident in his voice.

"I had to pick up Henry, nerd. He's coming to the station today. I'll be there in a few minutes, you're in charge until I get there."

"_Wow, that's an honor, Beca. Thank you for trusting me so much_."

"Shut up, smartass," she said before hanging up.

Beca received a couple weird looks from people as she pushed the stroller to the station, but couldn't figure out why. She smiled when she saw Jesse standing at the door, holding it open for her.

"Thank you," she said as she pushed the stroller in. "How's it going here?"

"Miller's been shooting spitballs at Evan's back as we had him stack CDs on the second floor," Jesse said with a smirk as he lifted Henry out of his stroller. "Hello, little one. What's up?"

"Like he can answer," Beca said, rolling her eyes as she put the baby bag on the desk.

"Is that sanitary?" Jesse asked.

"Relax, I had Evan scrub it down with Clorox twice last week," Beca smirked as she took Henry from Jesse.

"So that explains it," Evan said as he walked down the stairs. "He knocked you up, that's why you're still with him. Couldn't understand how you were with a guy who was so far from your type, but now it all makes sense."

"Do you want another black eye? It's been a couple weeks since you've had one," Jesse said angrily as he stared at Evan.

"This is my baby brother, asshole," Beca said, covering Henry's ears as she cursed. "I'm not with Jesse because he knocked me up, I'm with Jesse because he's not a cheating douche bag like yourself. Go stack CDs or else your fired."

"You can't fire me."

"Yes, I can. I'm station manager and I'm telling you to do your job, and you're refusing. That gives me grounds to fire you," Beca said simply.

"He doesn't do anything!" Evan said, pointing at Miller, who was chewing on a piece of paper to shoot another spitball.

"I add a bit of class to this place," he said, shooting the spitball right at Evan's forehead. "Bullseye!"

"This is bullshit," Evan muttered as he went back upstairs.

"He's such a good target," Miller sighed as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting in. "So, how'd you get stuck on babysitting duty?"

"My dad has classes all day and Shelia had a work thing to go to that she couldn't get out of."

"That's rough. Now you have to look like the teen mom who got knocked up at young age and receive disapproving glares from people."

"That's why they were staring," Beca said, finally realizing. "Oh man, that sucks."

"Or if you walk around with Jesse you can look like teen parents, that's always fun too. Maybe someone from MTV will approach you about being on Teen Mom."

"Dude," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Don't even go there."

"I'm just saying. Anything could happen."

"My mixes are playing on the radio?" Beca asked and Jesse nodded.

"Yup, an hour commercial free," he said. "I just plugged in a USB and let it play."

"Sounds good. No one wants to listen to me talk anyway."

"I'm sure Henry wants to listen to you talk. Isn't that right, Henry?" Jesse said, bending over to look at Henry as he spoke in that annoying baby voice.

"Stop, don't even talk like that, nerd."

"Yeah, seriously. Not a good look for you," Miller said. "Oh my God, _its_ here."

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked, but then heard her and Jesse's names called out. "Maxie?"

"Surprise!" she said happily and then glared at Miller. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a student now at Barden University," he said smugly. "Why are you here?"

"I have spring break and I figured I'd come visit my favorite brother and his girlfriend since they weren't off. Didn't expect you here," she grumbled.

"Why didn't you call?" Jesse asked as he hugged his sister.

"Because then it wouldn't have been a surprise, duh," she rolled her eyes. "It took me like twenty minutes to hunt you down. Couldn't remember where the Bellas house was, Cassie and Noelle are in a new dorm so I couldn't find them, then I found someone to point me to the Treble house and Benji told me you guys were here and then it took me forever to find the station. I'm pooped."

"Yeah, you smell like your pooped too," Miller said, holding his nose.

"Ah, no, that would be Henry's diaper," Beca grimaced. "I really don't want to do this."

"One of the perks of being a big sister," Miller smirked as he stood up. "I'm going to go somewhere else because baby poop makes me want to vomit all over myself."

"I'll change him," Jesse said, taking Henry from Beca so she could get out the changing mat and a new diaper. "Your sister is clearly incapable of taking care of a baby. Good thing you have me around."

"At least one of us has maternal instincts," Beca said as she laid out the mat so Jesse could lay Henry down on it.

"Jesse used to babysit our cousins all the time, he's awesome at being a mom," Maxie said.

"Thanks, Maxie," Jesse said dryly. "I really wanted to succeed at being a mom."

"Someone's got to do it."

"I know I said no sex on the desk and I'm almost positive you two have broken that rule," Luke said as he walked into the station. "I never thought I'd have to tell you no diaper changing either. Why is there a baby here? You were pregnant?"

"No," Beca said, glaring at Luke. "It's my baby brother, I got stuck watching him. Why are you even here? Don't you have a real job to be at?"

"I'm on break," he shrugged. "You have a brother?"

"Clearly."

"Hi, I'm Maxie," Maxie said, standing up and moving in front of Luke.

"I'm Luke, nice to meet you," Luke said, shaking her hand. "I've never seen you around here before."

"You're not going to ask why she's here?" Beca asked.

"Nope, she's okay," Luke said, smiling at Maxie.

"I'm Jesse's sister, I'm visiting for spring break."

"Well isn't that lovely," Luke said. Beca could see Jesse's face turn a strange shade of purple.

"I hope you're not going to pass out from the smell of baby poop," Beca whispered in his ear as Maxie and Luke walked away.

"He's flirting with my sister," Jesse said through gritted teeth. "I'd punch him if I thought I could take him."

"I really don't want you to get hurt," she said, taking the dirty diaper and calling Evan down to take it to the trash outside, ignoring his grumbles about slave work. "Maxie did initiate it."

"That doesn't mean he can keep going along with it," Jesse said angrily.

"Luke's not such a bad guy," Beca tried, but sighed when she saw Jesse's expression. "She's only here for a week. Let her have the week and then she'll be gone and move onto someone else."

"That's my baby sister. And Luke."

"She'll be fine. Luke's a perfect gentleman. He is British," Beca smirked. "I went out with him once, and nothing happened."

"Don't remind me," Jesse said, putting Henry back in his stroller for a nap. "Those were the dark days, remember?"

"Right," Beca said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "We don't mention the dark times before our relationship."

"They were very dark. A very dark blue from what I remember," he said and she laughed.

"I'm sure you took care of those dark times just fine on your own," she smirked.

"But you take care of it so much better," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Uh, gross, don't even want to know what you two are talking about," Maxie said, ignoring the look Jesse was giving her. "Anyway, Luke mentioned something about a garage that a DJ plays at. He invited me, so I said we should all go since I just got here."

"I'm sure he loved that idea," Jesse mumbled. "Sounds shady. I don't like it."

"I've been there before," Beca said, nudging Jesse hard in the ribs. "It's pretty cool actually."

"_That _garage?" Jesse asked and Beca nodded, knowing what he was getting at. "We can't go there, that was the darkest part!"

"Dude, stop spazzing out," Beca said, giving him a look. "The DJs pretty good. Not as good as me, but pretty good."

"So we can go?"

"Go where?" Miller asked, coming downstairs. "I just took the best nap. That couch is super comfortable."

"It's also probably covered in semen," Luke muttered as he walked over to them. "Who are you? I never hired you."

"Beca did, since she's station manager and all."

"Great," Luke said, giving Beca a look.

"Don't you have a real job to be at? You don't work here anymore," Beca said in a huff. "No way your break is that long, pal."

"Right, I should go back. Beca knows where the garage is if you decide to come down," he said, smiling at Maxie.

"I'll be there," Maxie said happily and watched him leave. "Oh my God, he's _so_ cute. Why have I never seen him before?"

"Because he's like ten years older than you and that's not happening," Jesse said. "You're not going."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"The hell I can't," Jesse muttered. "I'm your older brother."

"By two years, dipshit. Get off your pedestal," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, catfight," Miller said, sitting down on the desk next to Henry's baby stroller. "You might want to wake up for this one, buddy. It should be good."

"Do not wake up my brother or else you're dealing with him," Beca warned him as she walked over to Jesse and Maxie. "Jesse, relax."

"I am relaxed! This is relaxed!" he said angrily.

"Purple's not really your color, dear brother. Now, where is this garage?"

"Nowhere, it's non-existent to you."

"Okay, let's calm down," Beca said, rubbing Jesse's arm soothingly in an attempt to get him to relax. "It's not that big of a deal."

"What?" he sputtered. "He's like 25. She's 18!"

"I just turned 19," Maxie said.

"I don't care. He's too old for you."

"We'll go down to the garage tonight with you," Beca said and Jesse made a choking noise. "It'll be fun."

"You're kidding me?" Jesse said as he looked at Beca.

"Just hold on," she told him before turning back to Maxie. "Why don't you get your stuff from the Treble house and get settled at my place. Miller will take you."

"Ah, come on. Why do I have to babysit the brat? I'd rather babysit this one," Miller said as he tickled Henry's tummy, who was giggling until he spit up. "Okay, let's go, Maxie."

"Good job, Henry," Beca cooed as she fist pumped the baby. She cleaned Henry up and put him back in his stroller. She could hear Jesse pacing around the station. "Will you come over here and relax? Jesus, you're nuts."

"Why would you tell her we're going there?"

"Because we are," Beca said calmly. "We'll go, she'll hang out with Luke. We'll party and dance and _maybe_ I'll allow some extreme PDA to occur since you're really bothered over this. She leaves in a few days, forgets all about Luke and he forgets all about her. Everyone lives happily ever after."

"Except for me because I have to live with myself for allowing this to happen," he seethed. "He's just doing this to get to me. He couldn't get you, so he's going for my baby sister."

"Right, that's exactly what happened," she rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "You've got some imagination there."

"It's true," he pouted.

"She's a big girl, Jesse," Beca said, resting her head on his shoulder when he finally stopped pacing and sat down on the desk next to her. "If Luke does anything, we'll both kick his ass."

"Okay," he sighed. "When can we leave? I'm hungry."

"Now I suppose, the other workers are in the front," Beca said, getting up and going over to Henry to make sure he was secure in his stroller. "We'll drop Henry off at my dad's because he should be done with his classes by now, and we'll get something to eat. You want to get Maxie first?"

"No, I'm annoyed," he said as he held the door open for Beca. "Someone else can feed her."

"You're a great big brother," Beca laughed.

"The best there is."

* * *

The night at the garage didn't go as disastrous as Beca expected. She made sure she kept Jesse _very_ busy and away from Maxie and Luke, who looked like they actually hit it off, much to Beca's surprise. Beca figured she was right about it being a one-time thing, since Maxie stayed with the Bellas and the Trebles the rest of the week.

"I can't believe I have to go back to school," Maxie whined as she stood in the airport with Beca and Jesse. "I don't want to."

"It'll be over before you know it," Jesse reassured her. "I'm glad you came down."

"Yeah, me too. It was fun."

"And you got to stress the shit out of your brother," Beca said, nudging Jesse a bit.

"You two went missing that night for quite some time, so I'm sure he wasn't that stress out," Maxie said, disgust in her voice.

"You should be thanking me. I kept him away from you and Luke."

"Good thing we don't have to worry about that anymore," Jesse said, breathing a sigh of relief. That relief didn't last too long, though.

"Maxie!"

"What the hell?" Jesse said through gritted teeth, and Beca only shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Maxie asked, walking over to Luke who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I wanted to say goodbye," he said, handing her the flowers. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, blushing as he kissed her cheek. "I will."

"Beca, Jesse," Luke nodded at them in acknowledgement before leaving.

"I think you broke your brother, Maxie," Beca said, watching Jesse stutter and stumble over his words. "What the hell was that?"

"Luke gave me his number that night and I've been hanging out with him while you two had class," she shrugged. "He's so nice and sweet, and so hot."

"That's not happening!" Jesse finally yelled. "Not at all."

"The shit I'm going to have to do," Beca muttered as she shook her head. "He's never going to let this go."

"Oh well, he'll eventually get over it," Maxie shrugged. "They're calling my flight. I'll call you when I land."

"Okay," Beca sighed, hugging her. "Leave me to deal with Jesse as he bitches and complains."

"He is your boyfriend," she laughed before hugging an angry Jesse and running through security.

"She'll get it out of her system, Jesse. It'll only last the week, don't worry about it. Everyone will live happily ever after," Jesse mocked her as they walked back to the car.

"How the hell was I supposed to see that happening?"

"I saw it happening! But no, no one listens to me," he freaked out.

"Calm down, nerd. You're making a scene," Beca said as she climbed into the driver's seat. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"No, not listening to you anymore. I am worried."

"I'm going to have to get your mind off this now, aren't I?"

"There's no way that's happening," he mumbled. "I have that image of Luke and my sister permanently burned into my brain."

"I'm sure I can find a way," she smirked as she looked over at him.

"Yeah, how?"

"Might involve something that's green and really hard to get into and really hard to get out of, but my boobs look awesome in it," she said, her smirk widening as she watched him. "Maybe we can attempt those handcuffs again, we just can't end up handcuffed to each other this time."

"Yeah, that might work," he said, sitting up straight in the seat.

"Thought so."

* * *

**I was originally going to make Maxie and Miller get together, but then I started to think about it and I figured Miller would be much better with Noelle, and then Luke came to mind. Jesse gets to be a protective, pissed off older brother, and Maxie can enjoy pissing Jesse off by dating Luke. It's a win-win situation :)**

**Anyway - SUPER excited about the Pitch Perfect 2 & Skylar Astin new album news. Can't wait for those to come out. **

**I'm still in shock over the response this story has gotten. Seriously, like I said above, it really does mean a lot to me. I love hearing what you all think about this story, and taking all of your suggestions into consideration. **

**So, leave a review, let me know what you thought. Love you all, you're the bestest ever :D**


	32. Spring Break

**Little on the short side, but I liked how it came out :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

"We have arrived!" Noelle yelled excitedly as they exited the airplane and walked into the airport. "A week on the beach. A week of day drinking and doing things I wouldn't want to tell my parents about."

"You do that stuff at school," Cassie said.

"You think it's a nude beach?" Fat Amy asked.

"God, I hope not," Miller said. "Never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"First time for everything, I suppose," Jesse said. "Now we just have to make it out of the airport without getting stopped by security."

"Uh, Jesse," Benji called out.

"Not again," Jesse groaned as he turned around.

"They lost my luggage."

"Jesus Christ," Jesse muttered as he walked over to Benji to figure out what to do. Beca couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"He has no luck with flying," Laci sighed.

"Poor Jesse always has to handle it," Beca snickered.

"Benji's really lucky to have a friend like Jesse," Laci said with a small smile. "He tells me all the time how great he is. Sometimes I think he likes Jesse more than me."

"They're close," Beca nodded.

"Benji once told me how he was bullied in high school. Kids in his grade would go out of their way to embarrass him sometimes. He was worried about how things would be at Barden, but felt a lot better when Jesse accepted him."

"He's a good guy, Laci," Beca said with a smile as she watched Jesse calm down Benji. "We have two of the best guys out there."

"I'm a prime catch," Miller said, wrapping his arms around Laci and Beca's shoulders as he stood in the middle of them. "Best guy out there."

"Yeah, right," Beca snorted as Laci moved away from Miller. "You're probably the grossest human being I've ever had the displeasure of being around."

"Thanks, that means so much."

"Go away," Beca laughed. "You okay, nerd?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I told Benji we'd find a mall so we could find clothes for him."

"Benji should just stop flying."

"Great way to start spring break."

Everyone decided they didn't want to go home for spring break, so Cassie had found a house to rent near Myrtle Beach in South Carolina for the week. While Beca didn't see the point since they were paying for something they did all the time, everyone else insisted that it was different from dorming. Jesse hadpersuaded Beca to go in his own special way, and she eventually gave in. Donald and Bumper were meeting them at the house. Beca didn't mind Donald, but Bumper was another story.

"What up, aca-assholes?" Bumper asked as he took a swig from the vodka bottle he was holding. "Hope you don't mind, I started early."

"Shots!" Amy yelled excitedly as she charged at Bumper.

"No, this is mine, you crazy foreigner," he said, moving the bottle out of her reach. "Get your own."

"We bought enough to last us a few days," Donald said, rolling his eyes at Bumper.

"You're the greatest person _ever,_" Noelle said, dragging Miller over to the kitchen counter that was covered with bottles of alcohol.

"Here," Jesse said, going to pull out his wallet to give Donald money.

"No, put that back," Beca told him, pushing his hand away and handing Donald her own money. "You paid for enough, buddy."

"I really don't mind," Donald said, trying to hand Beca back her money but she gave him a look and shook her head. "Thanks, Beca."

"Let me pay, Becs. Come on."

"You laid out the money for all of this for both of us. No, sorry."

"I figured if I paid it already, you'd have to agree," he shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "And I appreciate it, really. But you don't have to pay for everything all the time. Especially shit like this, nerd."

"But I want to. I'm your boyfriend. It's in the boyfriend manual," he smirked.

"Boyfriend manual," she muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the 'How to Be the Best Boyfriend in the History of Boyfriends' manual."

"You're already the best boyfriend," she mumbled into his chest, hoping he didn't hear.

"I try my best," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ugh, this is disgusting," Miller said as he stared at Beca and Jesse. "What the hell is with this? Beca, I thought you were better than public displays of affection like this."

"Will you go away?" she said nastily as she turned her head to face Miller. "Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?"

"She's shotgunning a beer with Amy. Didn't really want to watch that, Amy looks like a wild animal."

"I need a drink," Beca grumbled as she moved away from Jesse.

"Let's go find our room first," Jesse whispered. Everyone was too preoccupied with drinking that they forgot to pick out rooms.

Beca and Jesse climbed up the stairs to the third floor of the house and found a small room with a queen bed that was attached to the balcony outside.

"Found it," Beca said. "Go downstairs and get our luggage. I'll fight anyone off if they start to realize they need beds to sleep in."

"Sounds like a plan," Jesse said as he did what Beca told him. He came back upstairs a few minutes later, completely out of breath, as he had three suitcases with him.

"Dude, you could have made separate trips."

"Separate trips are for losers," he gasped as he fell back on the bed. "They're playing beer pong downstairs. I called us next."

"Time to go beat all their asses," Beca said, pulling him off the bed.

"We are the champions, my friend," Jesse began to sing off-key as Beca laughed and shoved him so he would stop. "Happy I forced you to come away?"

"Maybe a little," she said with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm not happy, Jesse," Beca said as she sat on the beach in the beach chair she brought with her. She was under an umbrella, trying to keep her laptop from melting in the sun so she could work on a mix.

"Why did you bring that down here?" he asked as he passed her a drink. "Chips?"

"No thanks," she said. "Finals is in two weeks. I don't have a set planned, there's no choreography done, and I'm stressing the fuck out."

"Clearly," he said. "Don't you have a mix on there that you could use so you don't have to think up an entirely new set?"

"No, I'm not doing that," she said adamantly. "Haven't done that before, not starting that now. This is why I didn't want to come away on this stupid trip."

"And to think, two days ago you were happy about being here."

"Lapse in judgment," she muttered as she slipped her headphones back on.

Beca wanted to be able to enjoy the trip, really. Especially since it meant seeing Jesse in a bathing suit a majority of the time. Having him sit next to her shirtless and in public was making it hard for her to concentrate on what she was doing, and that was bad. If she didn't have a set planned, Aubrey would fly down from Boston just to shove the pitch pipe down her throat and have her vocal chords be ripped out by wolves since she got distracted by her boyfriend – a Treble of all things.

"What are you thinking of mixing?" Jesse asked, pulling her headphones off her one ear so she could hear him.

"Uh, I Love It and I Don't Care."

"Isn't that one song?"

"No," she said, passing her headphones over to him to listen. "The Icona Pop song and the Fall Out Boy song."

"That sounds awesome," he said, nodding his head along with the beat. "Why are you getting so worked up over it?"

"Because, it needs something else," she sighed. "I can't think though with all this going on."

"No one's over here," he said, handing her back her headphones.

"You are," she muttered as she began to look through her iTunes list again, trying to ignore the growing smirk on her face. "Not a word."

"So, I'm distracting, huh?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Pretty sure I've told you once before not to do that again," she said, trying to ignore the blush she felt on her face.

"Avoidance of the question. I'll take that as a yes," he said smugly.

"Shut up."

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" Fat Amy asked as she walked over to them.

"Bella stuff. Coming up with a set."

"Didn't you two have a rule not to show each other this type of stuff?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, that lasted a year," Jesse shrugged.

"We know each others sets, so it's an even playing field," Beca said.

"Ugh, divulging secrets to the enemy. That's disgusting. Who made you captain, Swanson?" Bumper asked.

"You left, Donald graduated," Jesse said, glaring at Bumper.

"This is why we haven't won since I graduated."

"You didn't graduate, moron," Beca said. "You left before you finished. You had a few weeks left. Who does that?"

"When John Mayer calls, you don't say no."

"That turned out great for you, didn't it?" she smirked.

"In the Dark," Jesse said randomly. Beca turned to him and gave him a questioning look, but figured out what he meant.

"Oh," she said and tried it. "Oh! Oh that works!"

"Now are you done?"

"Still need choreography," she sighed.

"That's easy," Stacie said as she laid down on her towel to tan. "We'll do it when we get back."

"Guess I'm done then," Beca said, putting her laptop away and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked, getting up and following her as she walked.

"To put my stuff away. No way I'm leaving this out in the sun and sand," she said. Jesse reached down and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked.

"You know," he said as Beca opened the front door. "We're the only ones in the house right now."

"And?"

"And I'm sure they expect us to not be back right away," Jesse said as he closed their bedroom door and locked it as Beca put her stuff away. "And you look very tempting in the bikini, Ms. Mitchell."

"Oh do I?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he said as he walked toward her and grabbed her hips. "Extremely tempting."

"I suppose we could take advantage of this free time," she said as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him, but froze when she heard this _sound_ come from somewhere in the house. "What the hell was that?"

"Is someone not at the beach?"

"I think everyone's there," she said, pushing Jesse toward the door so he could open it and they could investigate. "What if it's someone breaking in?"

"Good think you have that right hook, Million Dollar Baby," he said and stopped when he heard the noise again. "It's coming from one of the bedrooms."

"Go look," she said, pushing him toward the door that they were almost positive the sound was coming from. "It sounds like a wild animal, what the hell is that?"

"Oh my God," Jesse whispered, trying not to laugh. "Not everyone was at the beach."

"Who is it?" she asked, looking into the bedroom and gasping in shock. "We have to go. Now."

"Couldn't agree more," he said, taking Beca's hand and running out of the house as quietly and as quickly as possible. They walked back to the boardwalk when Beca burst into a fit of laughter.

"How have we never known that before?" Beca asked.

"He's usually with Laci since she got a single," Jesse said, laughing. "Now I know why she never sleeps by us."

"I told you he sounded like Chewbacca when they had sex," she said and began to laugh even harder. "I so called that one."

* * *

"It's nice out tonight," Beca said as she leaned against Jesse's chest. The two of them were sitting on the beach, Beca in between his legs, watching the waves crash on shore.

"Too bad we have to go back to school tomorrow," Jesse sighed, leaning his chin on top of Beca's head. "I have so much homework to do."

"Let's not think about it," she said, turning around and moving herself so she was straddling him. "Thank you for tonight."

"I was surprised I didn't have to force you to the restaurant," he smirked as he rested his hands on her hips.

"That was just because I couldn't stay in that house anymore. I can't look at Benji or Laci without laughing."

"I've walked in on Amy and Bumper one too many times," Jesse said, shivering in disgust.

"Let's just stay out here and not go back there," she sighed, leaning forward and curling herself into his chest.

"We could do that," he said. "There's no one around."

"Dude, no," she said, knowing what he was implying. "Sand will get in places it shouldn't be in. Not dealing with that."

"Yeah, you're right, didn't think of that," Jesse said as he began to lay down on the towel, bringing Beca down with him. "You don't want to go back in and party?"

"No, I'm happy right here," she said with a smile. "No where else I'd rather be."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have like future chapters written, and I just finished one today and it might be one of my favorite so far, so I can't wait to upload it. Might be a while though until that chapter, not sure how many are going to come before it lol.**

**So, **Percy'sRiptidevsArbiter'ssword **has made a mix of the regional songs the Trebles & the Bellas did at regionals in this story. If anyone is interested in checking it out, it's on YouTube so just go to YouTube and then copy and paste this - /watch?v=FUj_q9It4Fo - &/or this - /watch?v=M56_rxFcj68 - after the . com so you can listen to it if you're interested :)  
**


	33. Beca's Birthday

**So, I wasn't going to update this quick, but I have the doctor's tomorrow and I'm going to be there tomorrow, so I figured I might as well have people to respond to & I decided to update lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three (Senior Year)**

* * *

"Where's your butt buddy?" Miller asked as Beca walked into the station by herself. She rolled her eyes at his nickname for Jesse as she dumped her stuff in the booth.

"I told him he couldn't come to work until he finished his psychology paper since all eight to ten pages of it is due tomorrow and he has a page done."

"The title page?" Miller asked and Beca nodded. "Nice, that's my boy. Procrastination at it's finest."

"He's the king of it," Beca said as she turned on the music. "So yeah, he's banned from here until it's done."

"Well that was a stupid move," Miller scoffed as he sat down on the desk. "He'll never come back then. I know I wouldn't."

"Maybe I should tell you the same thing," Beca said dryly. "He'll come back, he has incentive to get that paper done quickly."

"Dirty, dirty girl," Miller said as he smirked at Beca. "Since Jesse's not here, we can discuss a certain person's 21st birthday that's coming up."

"How do you even know about that, you creep? I don't tell anyone my birthday," Beca groaned.

"I called your dad," he shrugged. "I had to know."

"You called my dad? What is wrong with you?"

"A lot, but that's old news," he said. "You have to have a party, it's a rite of passage."

"Right, wanna know what else is a rite of passage? You going to get me lunch because I'm starving."

"Why do I have to go?" he whined.

"Because I don't trust Evan handling my food and I'm starving. Please?"

"Fine, only because you said please. This conversation isn't over!" Miller said dramatically as he walked out.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes a bit. She put her headphones on and began to play some more songs when she heard the door shut. "No way you're back yet with my food," she said as she turned around and saw that it was Evan, not Miller. "Oh, get out."

"Are we the only ones here?"

"At the moment," Beca said uncomfortably. "What do you want, Evan?"

"Just to talk," he said calmly. "I've never been able to explain myself about what happened."

"You've explained yourself just fine. I don't care, I want nothing to do with you anyway," she said, getting up to walk out of the booth because she wasn't comfortable being in such a small area with him.

"Don't be like that, Beca," he said, reaching out for her hand that she quickly moved from his grasp.

"Why are you even talking to me? I've made it clear I don't want to speak to you. What, because Jesse isn't here you have balls all of a sudden?"

"I really don't want to have another black eye."

"Then you'll stop talking to me because I have no problem giving you one," she said nastily.

"Does he know about your commitment issues? How you never thought you were good enough to date me," Evan said smugly. "You realize he's going to get fed up with you like I did. It's just a matter of time before you find him in bed with someone else. Maybe that tall brunette with the legs, or that cute little blonde one."

"Shut up," Beca said through gritted teeth, her nails digging into her palms as she tightly clenched her fists.

"He's way too much of a pretty boy for a girl like you."

"Enough," Beca yelled. "Enough, Evan."

"You know I'm right."

"Right about what?" Miller asked as he walked in with Beca's lunch. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Evan said with a smirk.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Miller said as he walked over to Beca and put the food down on the desk. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she said, but she could see Miller didn't believe her. "Can you handle it here? I have to go do something."

"Yeah, sure. I can handle it," he said, glaring at Evan over Beca's shoulder. "Go, here's your food."

"Thanks Miller," she said, taking the paper bag from him. "I owe you one."

"You can listen to my giant rant about your 21st birthday this weekend and how you have to do something for it. Now go, I got this."

Beca grabbed her stuff and headed back to campus, not thinking about what just happened at the station, and what's probably happening now. She threw out her food when she passed a garbage can, no longer having an appetite. Her feet were on autopilot, bringing her to where she feels safest when she's on the verge of a freak out.

"Beca, aren't you supposed to be at the station?" Jesse asked as he looked up from his computer and saw her in his doorway. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but you threatened me if I didn't finish this paper. What's up?"

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry," she said, turning to leave, but Jesse got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his room and over to his bed.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's stupid, really," she said, shaking her head. "Go back to your paper, I'm going to go."

"I'm almost done," he said and she gave him a look of disbelief. "No, really. Surprising how fast you can write when you're motivated properly."

"Evan just said some things, and he's always known how to really hit below the belt on certain things. That's all," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did he say?" Jesse asked, Beca noticing the anger in his tone.

"Just stupid shit. Mentioned my issues and whatnot. I left Miller there with him. I'm actually worried I'm going to get a phone call from the police, because Miller didn't seem too happy."

"I swear, I'm going to kill Evan," Jesse said. "He has no business even looking at you after what he did to you."

"Like I said, it's stupid. Go back to work, I'll see you later," she said, moving to get off his bed but he wouldn't let her.

"You're obviously upset over it, so it's not stupid. Don't feel uncomfortable over this, Becs," he said, knowing she was feeling awkward over her feelings. "Besides, wait like an hour-ish and I'll be finished."

"How did you get all that done?"

"Well, you told me last night, and I stayed up all night trying to get it done."

"Someone's eager," she rolled her eyes.

"Always eager to be with you."

"I'll be here then, wake me up when you're done," she said, pushing him off the bed as she laid down and got comfortable. After a few minutes of silence, the only noise heard was Jesse's fingers hitting the keyboard, Beca sighed. "Nerd?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to get fed up with me, right?"

"Never," he said, closing his laptop and getting in bed with her. "You're stuck with me."

"Okay, just checking," she said, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

* * *

"It is your duty as a twenty-one year old to shove that ID in every bouncers face who ever denied you. It is a rite of passage for every young adult, like how the Jews chop off the baby penises or how the Native Americans would send their young to fend for themselves until they hallucinated in the woods," Miller rambled on as he paced around the living room in the Treble house.

"Baby penises don't get chopped off in a circumcision, you idiot," Jesse said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Pretty sure Native American's don't hallucinate either," Beca said with a smirk.

"Hey, there was a guy who was raised a girl because the doctor accidently lasered his penis off and he grew up all fucked up in the head. Yeah, I pay attention in class," Miller said.

"Is there a point to this? We're going to be late," Jesse said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"You two can't just go to dinner for her 21st birthday. It's blasphemous!"

"That's a big word there, buddy. Was it on your word of the day calendar?" Beca asked.

"Matter of fact, it was."

"I don't want to do anything for my birthday. Jesse's forcing me to dinner, and well, I'm hungry," she shrugged as Jesse helped her with her jacket. "I'm not big on birthdays."

"You're a disgrace," Miller said, shaking his head in pity. "You're doing something for your birthday tonight. It's going to involve copious amounts of alcohol and it'll be a night you won't remember."

"Sure," she nodded as she followed Jesse out the door. "Whatever you say."

Beca and Jesse went to the restaurant they usually went to when he wanted to take her out on a date. The hostess sat them down at their usual table, and the waitress came over to take their orders.

"You really don't want to go out to a bar or anything after this?" Jesse asked when the waitress walked away.

"We drink all the time. No need to make a big thing out of it because I can use my real ID now rather than my fake," she said. "Besides, you know I'm not a fan of birthdays."

"Which I don't understand," he said, shaking his head at her. "You know, sometimes I wonder how we're still together."

"What?" Beca asked, embarrassed by the panic in her voice. Any other time she would have automatically realized he was kidding and said something witty or sarcastic back, but after her conversation with Evan, that little remark was a bit too much.

"I didn't mean it like that, Becs," he said, putting his hand over hers. "I really wish you would have let me go down to the station that day."

"No, I needed you with me," she said quietly. "And not potentially in jail. Miller handled it."

"Tied him up and shot spitballs at him the whole time. Should be a new form of torture," Jesse said with a small smile. "I hate that kid."

"So do I," Beca sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, so we won't," Jesse said, quickly changing the subject. "We'll talk about how you won't be mad when we go back to my house later."

"What exactly am I going to be mad about?"

"Uh, well, um," he said, trying to think of an excuse, but Beca was giving him a scary look, so he cracked. "The girls refused to let you have the quiet birthday night you wanted, seeing that it's your 21st birthday and all, so there might be a giant party for you back at the house."

"Really? Great, so we'll go back to my house."

"No can do," Jesse said and winced a bit under Beca's harsh glare. "Remember Halloween two years ago and that video Noelle had that she threatened to use as blackmail."

"Yes?"

"We're being blackmailed," he shrugged.

"But it's _my_ birthday, why can't I do what I want to do?"

"They all think you have no fun, and you have to get completely trashed on your 21st birthday."

"They've been hanging around Miller too much. He's having a bad influence on them."

"It'll be fun. We'll get drunk, have fun, and sneak off to my room," he said with a wink.

"Fine," she sighed. "Only because that video Noelle has is awful, I've seen it."

"Don't even want to think about it."

"You have some great dance moves in it though," Beca smirked.

"Let's not start."

* * *

"Okay, at least _act_ surprised when we go in there," Jesse said as they approached the Treble house.

"So, be pissed off about it? I can do that."

"Maybe through in a little, 'oh you shouldn't have's', for added effect."

"They really shouldn't have."

"There you go, we're set," he said as he opened the door and found everyone partying already. "We're here."

"Happy birthday!" Cassie said from across the room. She was the only one who seemed to notice them.

"We could just leave, and they wouldn't even notice," Beca whispered to Jesse.

"Think we've been caught," Jesse said, nodding his head toward Fat Amy who was walking toward them. "Weren't quick enough."

"Dammit."

"Oh, Shawshank, you're here," Fat Amy said, pulling Beca across the room. "I hid this from everyone because I knew it was your favorite."

"Thanks Amy," Beca said with a smile as she took the full bottle of watermelon Bacardi from her.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," she said as she handed Beca an extra long straw for the bottle. "Have fun."

"Are you drinking that straight?" Jesse asked as Beca walked over to him with the bottle. Beca just shrugged in response as she took a sip. "So much for a quiet birthday, huh?"

"Who am I to turn down a whole bottle of Bacardi all for myself?"

"Not going to share at all?"

"Maybe," she smirked as she passed it to him. "You're not allowed to get too drunk tonight, you have to take care of me."

"Of course, birthday girl," he said, giving her back the bottle and kissing the top of her head sweetly. "Go have fun."

The Bellas made it their mission to get Beca drunk. After a couple games of kings, three rounds of beer pong, and a round of flip cup, Beca could barely see straight. She stumbled over to Jesse who was sitting on the couch with Miller and Benji and fell in his lap.

"Jesse," she giggled as she cuddled closer to him. "This is my nerd, right? I can't see."

"Yes, Becs, it's me," he laughed as Benji and Miller got up. "You alright there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not drunk. You're just blurry," she said and giggled even more.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Jesse said, standing up and carrying Beca in his arms.

"Yes, we can go to bed, and we can have more fun," she whispered.

"Whatever you want, birthday girl," he laughed as he carried her up the stairs.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Of course," he said as he laid her down on his bed and walked over to the door to lock it. "No where else I'd wanna be."

"Really? You mean that?" she said excitedly. Jesse laughed quietly to himself, since drunk Beca kind of reminded him like an excitable puppy.

"Of course," he said as he laid down on top of her.

"You know, I know I'm a bitch and nasty a lot of the time, but I love you more than anything."

"I know, Becs," he said, kissing her lightly. "I love you too. You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow."

"Yes I will," she said stubbornly. "I remember everything."

"Sure," he laughed. "Let's stop talking."

"Okay," she whispered as he kissed her again.

* * *

**I know the past few chapters have been a little slow, but bear with me. I really like how the future chapters came out, and I think you guys are going to like them too. The next chapter is the last ICCA Finals for them. This chapter is set in their senior year, btw.**

**Please, still let me know if you're getting tired of this story. After this chapter, you might be, but I promise - hold out until chapter thirty-five. It's good, I like that chapter - & the one's after that too lol. I can't believe I reached chapter thirty-five on this story, that's absolutely insane to me.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought, give me something to do while I wait in the doctor's office tomorrow lol. Plus, I have a huge psych paper due Friday (like Jesse has in this chapter ..) & I could also use some aid to my procrastination lol.**


	34. Last ICCA Finals

**Last ICCA Finals! Getting close to finishing their year at Barden. I know, this chapter's a bit on the short side. The next two chapters will make up for that. Since this story is three months old today, I decided to update earlier than planned. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

"Guys, this is our last finals together," Beca said as the Bellas gathered in the lobby together.

"Stop, I'm going to cry," Cassie said, sniffling a bit.

"We're going to make this the best one ever, okay," Beca said, trying to fight back tears herself.

When her dad forced her to come to Barden and get involved, Beca never thought she would be standing here four years later, actually upset over her last performance with the Bellas. These girls have grown on her so much over the years and have become her best friends. The thought of not being here next year with them, leading them to another victorious year, made her want to cry.

"You all ready for the last one?" Jesse asked as he walked over to the girls with the rest of the Trebles. He looked around and saw they all were teary-eyed, including his girlfriend. "It's gonna be great."

"This sucks," Noelle said, wiping at her eyes. "You guys graduate and leave us with everything. How is that fair?"

"Good thing I'm leaving the pitch pipe to the three of you," Beca said, smiling at Laci, Cassie, and Noelle. "You three better not fuck it up. Not only will you have me after you, you'll have Aubrey too."

"That's frightening, good luck," Stacie said.

"The two of them together are scarier than a pack of dingoes gaining on a kangaroo," Amy said.

"We'll make sure it'll be awesome next year," Laci said. "You've left the Bellas in good hands."

"Oh yeah, we got this," Noelle nodded.

"Let's go backstage," Beca said, linking arms with Jesse as they walked. "Ready, nerd?"

"Three years ago we stood here, and we weren't even talking," he said as they stood in the wings and watched the performance that was on.

"I was so nervous that day, I thought you wouldn't give me a second chance and I'd feel like such an ass in front of so many people," she said.

"How could I resist The Breakfast Club ending?"

"You were really mad at me, I wasn't sure," she shrugged. "Can't believe we won't be doing this next year."

"It's scary to think about. We'll be in LA together."

"Right," she said, nodding her head in agreement but not really agreeing. They've been talking about moving to LA together for weeks, but nothing was final.

"Next up on stage, our reigning champions, the Barden Bellas!"

"Good luck, weirdo," Jesse said as he leaned down and kissed Beca before she went on stage.

The Bellas took their positions and Laci began:

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

_ So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

_ I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_

_ There's no regretting anymore_

_ It's worth the wait, even so far away._

_ I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

_ No lights to break when you're hanging by fate_

_ You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

Stacie started singing:

_When you're ready come and get it_

_ Na na na na na na na_

_ When you're ready come and get it_

_ Na na na na na na na_

_ You ain't got to worry it's an open invitation_

_ I'll be sittin' right here real patient_

_ All day all night I'll be waitin' standby_

_ Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_

_ All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie_

_ I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets_

_ So baby whenever you're ready_

Beca was the next to sing:

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_ Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_ In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled_

_ I know what it feels like_

_ Come on make me feel alive_

_ Feel alive, feel alive_

_ Feel alive, feel alive_

Fat Amy sang then:

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_ No, I never felt this way before_

_ Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_ And I owe it all to you_

_ 'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_ And I owe it all to you_

Cassie started to sing as Fat Amy continued:

_One day when my light is glowing_

_ I'll be in my castle golden_

_ But until the gates are open_

_ I just wanna feel this moment_

_ Oh, I just wanna feel this moment_

_ Oh, I just wanna feel this moment_

Beca finished the set:

_I've had the time of my life_

_ No, I never felt this way before_

_ Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_ And I owe it all to you_

_ 'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_ And I've searched through every open door_

_ 'Til I found what is true_

_ And I owe it all to you_

Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped and cheered. Beca wiped away some tears as she hugged all the girls before walking to their designated seats in the audience and getting ready to watch the Trebles perform.

Jesse started the performance:

_Carry on my wayward son_

_ There'll be peace when you are done_

_ Lay your weary head to rest_

_ Don't you cry no more_

Beca smiled as she remembered how Jesse serenaded her from the backseat of his parent's car on move-in day. She didn't even know him yet, and he made such an impact on her because, seriously, who does stuff like that?

Chris began to sing a new song:

_You know I'm gon get you, yeah_

_ Whatever it takes to get there_

_ No I won't drop you_

_ Like everybody else does_

_ Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_

_ If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people_

_ I've been looking for you forever baby we go_

_ Together baby we go, we go_

Benji sang the chorus:

_In this crazy world the choice I've only got a few_

_ Either you're coming with me or I'm coming with you_

_ Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

_ You'll never have to worry if what I say is true_

_ Girl I've been looking for you_

_ And when I saw you I knew_

_ That I finally found, I finally found you_

Jesse finished the set as it slowed down:

_So take the photographs_

_ And still frames in your mind_

_ Hang it on a shelf_

_ In good health and good time_

_ Tattoos of memories_

_ And dead skin on trial_

_ For what it's worth_

_ It was worth all the while_

_ It's something unpredictable_

_ But in the end it's right _

_ I hope you had the time of your life_

Beca was the first to stand up and start cheering for them all. She thrust her fist in the air like she did at the first finals and Jesse did the same, smiling down at her from the stage.

"Seems like our Barden teams went down the sentimental route this year, John," Gail said.

"Sure does. With the two captains being seniors this year, it must be very hard for them."

"They will be leaving the world of acapella for a much friendlier one. Not everyone can handle all this for so many years like we have."

"You're right, it takes a certain type of person."

"A desperate person with no other talents."

"And months of alimony and child support to pay."

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time to announcer the winners," the announcer said as he opened the envelope he held in his hand. "Well, this is a first. It looks like we have a tie! The Barden Bellas and the Barden Treblemakers are tied for first place!"

"Oh my God," Beca said in shock as she looked at Jesse.

"Let's go," Jesse said, taking her hand and they lead their teams up onto the stage.

"Congratulations," the announcer said. "I suppose in this situation, we would do a tie-breaker to determine the winner."

"Actually," Jesse said, interrupting the announcer. "Would we be able to keep it as a tie and share the win?"

"I, I suppose," the announcer said, unsure and looking to the judges for an answer.

"It's going to the same school anyway, so it's not that big a deal," Beca said. "Plus, we'd much rather share the win on this one."

"Okay, so then we have two winners," the announcer said.

"We finally won," Jesse said as he hugged Beca.

"Only because we kept it as a tie," she said with a smirk. "We so would have taken you down in the tie-breaker."

"I'm sure you would have."

"Well, John, isn't that sweet? Both teams have decided to share the win and Barden has two winner this year," Gail said.

"Yes, good thing the captain for the Bellas, senior Beca Mitchell has been dating a fellow senior and captain, Jesse Swanson, since they've began at Barden. Avoids tension."

"I don't think this couple has experience any bad type of tension, John. The Bellas and the Trebles have come a long way since the reign of Aubrey Posen and Bumper Allen."

"Yes, Gail, they have. It's been all sunshine and rainbows since they graduated, but I'm sure next year it'll be back to the bloodbath we all enjoyed."

"I'm looking forward to it, John. Until next year everyone."

* * *

"I can't believe it's over," Beca said as she sat on the couch in Fat Amy's room with Jesse. "This was it, it's actually over."

"Kind of surreal, isn't it?"

"All we have left now is finals and graduation, and then we're done."

"And we'll be moving to LA together soon."

"Yeah, that too," she said noncommittally. "We start a whole new life. I always wanted to go to LA, but now I'm scared. What if I don't make it?"  
"You're incredible, Beca. You're going to do great," Jesse reassured her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "We'll both do great."

"It's inevitable," he said with a smirk. "Miller will probably not do great, though."

"Is that a lampshade on his head?"

"Hope Amy doesn't expect to her deposit back," Jesse said as he watched Miller dance on the coffee table. "He's going down."

"Gonna be a long night. Better start drinking."

Everyone celebrated their win in Fat Amy's room until they passed out in some random spot in the room. Jesse had somehow dragged Beca back to their room so they could fall asleep in a bed, and not on the disgusting floor under the coffee table. Jesse undressed Beca and put her in one of his t-shirts since she was wasn't exactly responsive, and he stripped down to his boxer before climbing into bed with her.

"Jesse," she said in her drunken daze. "Let's not leave here. Let's just stay in New York and become the new John and Gail."

"No, that's such a bad idea, Becs."

"No, no, no. We could _totally_ do their job."

"Of course we could."

"And we'll never have to leave. It'll be great, because leaving is really scary."

"Sounds like a plan, darling," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"We could be married though, because I don't think they're married."

"Okay," he laughed a little.

"I don't want to not come back here next year. Can we start college all over again? I kinda liked it. But don't tell my dad that, because I'll never hear the end of that. But, it really wasn't that bad. I have friends, and I have you. You were really nerdy, you know that right?"

"Yes, Beca."

"But I like that. You're my nerd. Who watches a lot of movies and tells me facts that you think are fun but I think are annoying, only sometimes though. You have anymore fun facts?"

"Sure, but let's go to sleep first. Anything else you want to add?"

"I can't think. Everything's fuzzy."

"Let's talk about it in the morning then."

"Okay," she said sleepily. "Night, nerd."

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Alive - Krewella**

**Come and Get It - Selena Gomez**

**I've Had the Time of My Life - Glee Version**

**Feel the Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera**

**Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas**

**Finally Found You - Enrique Iglesias ft. Sammy Adams**

**Time of Your Life - Green Day**

* * *

**So, I went a bit sentimental with the sets. I figured since it's the last one, it was appropriate. **

**I'm glad you all said you're not getting bored with the story. Like I said, I get like anxious when I see that I'm up to chapter 35 with this story because I feel like that's insane, but I still have chapters written to update, so I guess I'll just get past the amount of chapters I have lol. I almost have the whole story finished, give or take maybe one or two chapters. Getting close to the end, very strange to me lol.**

**I can't believe how this story is almost at 700 reviews. That's another thing that's absolutely insane to me. Leave a review, let me know what you thought. I love hearing everyone's opinions about everything. Say whatever you want, I can take it lol. **

**Thanks everyone :D**


	35. Two Months Til Graduation

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Story isn't over yet, don't worry. This is the start of the chapters I've had written for a while. I like how this chapter came out, I hope you all do as well :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

"I don't get it, Beca. Why won't you give me a straight answer over this," Jesse said in frustration. "I'm not understanding what's the big deal."

"Why should we move in together when we get to LA? What's the problem with separate places, separate space?"

"Because that's what couples do, Beca. The next step is to move in together, we've been dating for almost three years."

"Why are you even planning on going to LA? Last I heard, there's a TV production company in New York who offered you a paid internship. Why aren't you jumping all over that? You'll be with your family, you'll be beginning your dreams."

"Because I want to score movies and I can have a better shot at doing that in LA. Plus, I want to be with you. Why is that a problem?"

"It just is, okay?" she said angrily.

Jesse couldn't take it anymore. They've had the same argument for a week already and he hasn't gotten anywhere. He has no idea why Beca won't move in with him, and he was reaching his breaking point.

"You know what, fine," he said angrily as he got off her bed and headed toward her door. "I'm done with this. I'm leaving."

"You're done? You're leaving?" Beca repeated, dropping the clothes she was folding onto the floor.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Done and leav-," he began to say, but quieted instantly once he realized what Beca was getting at. "I didn't .."

"Get out," she said, her voice deadly calm. "Now."

"Beca, come on," he tried again, but she began to shove him out the door.

"No, you said you were leaving," she said as she continued to push him. He grabbed onto the railing so he wouldn't fall and break his neck, although he's sure that Beca wouldn't mind so much if that happened. "So get out."

"Beca, come on. Be reasonable."

"Oh, I am being reasonable," she said as she opened the front door and gave him one big shove.

"No, you're being irrational."

"You wanna see irrational?" she asked as she stepped up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Get the fuck out, Jesse. Don't come near me."

"Beca, I didn't mean it like that. God, do you know how frustrating it gets? Having to walk on eggshells around you all the time, not knowing how you're going to react if I say something that you might not like," Jesse said, letting his frustration get the best of him once again.

"Good thing you won't have to do that anymore. Leave. Now."

"Is everything okay?" Stacie asked as she walked up to the porch with Fat Amy since they were just getting back from class.

"Peachy. Jesse was just leaving, like he said he wouldn't but I guess he had a change of heart. So have I, apparently."

"Beca, you don't mean that," Jesse tried once more, but it was useless. She walked back into the house and shut the door without looking back. "I fucked up."

"Clearly," Fat Amy said as she gestured to the locked front door. "We don't have keys."

"Here," Jesse said as he opened the door with his spare key. "I have to find a way to fix this."

"Yeah, good idea," Stacie said. "We graduate in two months, and by the looks of it, this fight isn't going to blow over."

"I know," he sighed before walking away.

* * *

"Benji, I need advice," Jesse said.

It's been two weeks and Beca still wasn't talking to him. He tried calling her a few days after the fight, but she sent him straight to voicemail. He tried visiting too, but Stacie wouldn't let him in because Beca would kill the both of them. He even tried ambushing her after class, but she took one look at him and turned the other way and started talking to some other guy. She completely cut him out of her life and built up those walls that he took so long breaking down.

Jesse had gone to Miller for advice first, which was a bad idea. ("What do you mean you want to move in with her? Dude, you need your own man space when you graduate college. It's a rite of passage for a man to own his own bachelor's pad so he can do every thing manly that disgusts the shit out of the female population.") So, he went to Benji – who he should have gone to in the first place, but clearly Jesse wasn't thinking when he went to _Miller_ for advice.

"About Beca?" Benji asked as he sat down at Jesse's desk. "Still no progress? Laci told me about what happened, since Fat Amy told Noelle. Did Beca really push you down a flight of stairs?"

"Almost," he sighed. "She seems indifferent to all of it. She's like freshman year Beca again, maybe worse. No, it is worse actually."

"You never got a reason why she didn't want to move in with you?" he asked and Jesse shook his head 'no'. "Maybe it's a simple reason."

"What simple reason can you give me for why she wouldn't want to move in together?"

"Well, first off, she is Beca."

"And?"

"And no matter how much she has let you in over the years, there's always going to be that small insecure part in her head that keeps telling her all this is too good to be true?"

"Okay," Jesse said slowly, not sure what Benji was getting at.

"You guys are in your own little bubble here at Barden. It's easy because there's really nothing to worry about."

"We basically live together here though, so I don't see the problem still."

"Maybe she's worried things are going to change once we all graduate."

"Obviously things are going to change once we all graduate."

"She's happy here, now, with you. Maybe she's scared that once you guys leave here and move in together, too much is going to change."

"Like what?"

"Like how you feel about each other. How you feel about her."

"That would never happen. I love her."

"I know, and she obviously loves you too or else she wouldn't be acting like this. She's probably been stressing over this since you brought it up to her, and when you began to leave and told her you were done, it was like her worst fears came true and she shut down emotionally to save herself from the hurt that only you could cause."

"I didn't mean it like that though," Jesse said, frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair. "What if she doesn't take me back?"

"Just try. She's just doing what comes naturally for her. It's what she's been used to for so long."

"I don't know what to do, Benji," he said quietly.

"You've watched enough movies," Benji said as he stood up to leave. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

* * *

It's been a month since Beca fought with Jesse, and she didn't know how she felt about it. She didn't know how she felt about anything anymore. She shut herself down and refused to think about how she was starting to pack up certain stuff in her room, and how quickly graduation was coming up.

The only thing Beca ever wanted in life was to move to LA so she could start her music career and reach her dreams. Then Jesse came into her life and changed her plans. She wanted him and a life with him. When he said he wanted to move to LA with her, she should have been over the moon that she was going to get both things in life she really wanted. She wasn't, though. Beca's learned that things in her life that seemed too good to be true usually are, so she freaked out. What if they only worked well at Barden because they weren't with each other 24/7? (Even though it seemed like they were) What if after a few months of really living together, they can't stand each other anymore, but they would be stuck together because of a lease? Sure, they could find separate apartments, or one could just move out, but that would still be hard. Maybe it would be for the best if they ended things before the graduated. They had a nice run at Barden; they can go separate ways thinking like that. She can move on once she gets to LA, and so can he. Beca always knew it wouldn't last anyway. All that talk about a future together and marriage was just talk, it would never happen. He'd find someone else, someone better. And maybe she'd find someone too, even though she knew no one could ever be better than Jesse.

Beca sighed as she shifted in the armchair that was in the student lounge. She had been trying to study for a test she had tomorrow and she couldn't get any work done at the house because Donald was visiting Stacie, and Fat Amy decided the living room needed to be rearranged ("It's called feng shui, Shawshank. You could use a bit of good fortune."). Beca was beyond happy when she walked into the lounge and saw that no one was at that damn piano that was in the middle of the room. She couldn't stand that one kid who always insisted on playing it at random times of the day. She couldn't hear herself think over it.

Speak (or rather _think_) of the devil, she began to hear piano music play. She tried to ignore it as she flipped the pages of her textbook, she even put on her headphones, but nothing blocked it out. Finally, after twenty minutes, she stormed over to the piano and was ready to curse out whoever it was out, but her voice disappeared once she saw who was playing.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get so annoyed you'd come over here," he said with a small smile as he continued playing.

"You really think this is the best way to get me to talk to you, Swanson?"

"You're talking to me, aren't you?"

"Not anymore," she said and began to walk away. She froze when she heard him start to sing, though.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_ Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_ When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_ Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear you name_

_ It all just sounds like ooh .._

_ Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_ That I should have bought you flowers_

_ And held your hand_

_ Should have gave you all my hours_

_ When I had the chance_

_ Take you to every party_

_ Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_ Now my baby's dancing_

_ But she's dancing with another man_

Beca turned around and felt her eyes tear up a bit as she listened to him play. She refused to let him know the effect he was having on her, so she looked down at the ground and tried to muster up the most pissed off expression she could.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_ Cause a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_ Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh .._

_ And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_ It all just sounds like ooh .._

_ Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_ That I should have bought you flowers_

_ And held your hand_

_ Should have gave you all my hours_

_ When I had the chance_

_ Take you to every party_

_ Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_ Now my baby's dancing_

_ But she's dancing with another man_

_ Although it hurts_

_ I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_ Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_ To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_ But I just want to know_

_ I hope he buys you flowers_

_ I hope he holds your hand_

_ Give you all his hours_

_ When he has the chance_

_ Take you to every party_

_ Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_ Do all the things I should have done_

_ When I was your man_

_ Do all the things I should have done_

_ When I was your man_

"I hate dancing," she said quietly as he stopped. "And flowers."

"I know," he nodded.

"I don't know what to do, Jesse," she said, feeling her chest tighten like she was going to burst out into tears. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, because she'd be damned if she started to cry in front of all these people. Who were staring at them. Yeah, she was going to have to put an end to the staring. "You can all go back to whatever the fuck you were doing before all this, thanks."

"I'm so sorry, Beca," Jesse said as he got off the piano bench and walked over to her. He reached out to grab her hands, but she moved away. He tried to ignore the way his heart clenched when she did that. "I shouldn't have walked out, I'm sorry."

"I have to go," she said as she walked over to her chair to grab her stuff and began to leave. He was right behind her, though. He was going to fix this.

"Beca, please," he said, grabbing her arm to stop her when he caught up to her outside. For someone so tiny, she was pretty fast.

"Just stop it. It's over, Jesse," she said, her voice wavering as she said that.

"No, it's not. You and I both know it's not."

"It's not going to work, so why act like it is? We're going to move to LA and resent each other after a few months. Let's just end it now so we can look back and say we made the right decision."

"We're not making the right decision," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "I'm sorry I walked out, I shouldn't have. I didn't mean I was done with us, though. I was done with the argument. I couldn't understand why you didn't want to move in together. I get it now."

"So you agree with me?"

"No, not if you think we're breaking up," he said. "If you don't want to move in together, that's fine. We'll move into separate apartments and we'll live how we do here. We're not breaking up though."

"You really don't understand, do you? I'm over this."

"No you're not."

"You're not hearing a word I'm saying, are you?"

"I hear you loud and clear, but I know you're just shutting me out because you think that's what's best. I know what's best for us, Beca. It's not that."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Just accept the fact that we're through."

"Will you just stop being so stubborn?" Jesse yelled, startling Beca. "I understand that you're scared, because I am too. It's obviously not going to be easy when we first move to LA, but we can do it."

"No we can't, Jesse."

"Yes we can."

"Maybe I don't want to," she said, not looking him in the eye.

"Bullshit. Why don't you try be honest with me, and yourself, for a change."

"You want me to be honest? Fine," she said, throwing her hands in the air as she began to pace in front of him. "You scare the shit out of me, Jesse. All I've ever wanted was a life in LA so I can pursue my dream. That's it. Just me, no one else. Then you had to come in the picture and suddenly I want a future with you. I start thinking about what it would be like to be your wife, to have kids – and I dislike kids. I'm so far from a kid person, but because _you_ want kids, I've actually thought about it. All those conversations we had about getting married and our future were just conversations two years ago, but now? Now their turning into a potential reality – a reality I never saw for myself until you came into my life. That scares me because my plans have changed so drastically, and if you suddenly decide that you're over this, I won't know what to do with myself. I never wanted to be that type of girl who's future revolves around a guy, and you've turned me into that person. So I freaked out because when you said you wanted to move in with me, that makes everything I've thought of, everything _we've _talked about, actually real. And when something is real, things could go bad, and usually things go bad for me. I can't have this go bad, Jesse. I don't know if I will be able to handle it if it does. How's that for honesty?"

"I want all those things too, Beca. With you, only you," he said, grabbing her face so she would look at him. "No matter how hard it gets, I will always be there because I love you and I want this to work too. And it will. It's all going to be fine. You won't be alone."

"I'm sorry, Jesse," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him. Jesse reveled in the feeling of having Beca back in his arms after a month without her.

"Does this mean we're moving in together? Because I found a great apartment," he told her. "Even has two bedrooms so we can have our own space, if that's what you want."

"I-I don't know," she stuttered. "I just don't want to keep arguing over this with you."

"Okay," he said sadly, knowing this issue was far from resolved. "We have time to figure it out."

"We have a month until graduation, Jess," she sighed sadly.

"Like I said, we have time. We don't have to move to LA right away."

"I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you want," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't we get dinner and then we can go back to my place."

"Okay," she said, giving him a small smile. She could see the pain in his eyes that she didn't say she wanted to move in with him, but she was still scared. Beca didn't want to hurt him, but her self-preservation instincts were keeping her from saying yes. She didn't want to get hurt in the end, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**The next chapter is graduation & then they're done at Barden. I'm not sure what to do from there. I have the chapters written, so it's not a problem as with what to write, but where I should put it lol. Some of you suggested making a sequel of their lives in LA [which they may or may not be living together for. You have to wait to find that out ;)] However, I don't think I'll get really a lot of chapters for that & at this point, I might as well just keep adding to this story and keep it all in the same place. Trust me, I realize how long this story has gotten, I'm trying to figure out exactly when it got too long lol. **

**I'm considering writing another story after this one, an AU, but I have to plan it out and it won't be posted until this one is completely finished. I don't have the attention span to write two full stories at the same time. My brain can't deal lol.**

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I can't believe I'm almost at 700 reviews, that's absolutely insane. You guys are awesome, seriously. I wouldn't have gotten this far with this story if it wasn't for all of you. So thank you :D**


	36. Graduation

**Graduation time. Last chapter at Barden :( I wasn't planning on updating this quickly, but I left the last chapter with an unfinished problem, so I decided to be nice. Plus I think I'm ready to get this story over with? I don't know lol. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

Jesse was having a problem. Graduation was in two days, and he really wanted to get his future living arrangements settled. He wanted nothing more than to live with Beca in LA and really start their lives together, but he could see it still upset her. He knew that she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop when it came to their relationship, no matter how many times he reassured her he wasn't going anywhere. Then again, he did walk out and told her he was done, which probably freaked her out more than she let on and pushed back whatever progress he's made over the past three years they've been together. That was one of the worst fights they've ever had, and he never wanted to have another one like it.

A month has past since they started talking to each other again, and they've only just begun to get back to normal. Jesse could tell Beca was anxious when he was around and a little colder than usual, and Beca could tell that Jesse didn't want to say the wrong thing that would make her upset. They saw each other as ticking time bombs.

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want this awkwardness, especially with Jesse. She knew he's been calling about one bedroom apartments in LA, she just wasn't sure if he still wanted to live with her. Beca had been doing her own research on apartments as well. Beca's dad had promised to help her out with moving to LA, especially since she not only stayed for a full year and got involved, she's graduating in two days and she's willing to admit she'll kind of miss Barden. He said he'd pay half the rent for whatever apartment she found, and if she was moving in with Jesse, they'd split the other half.

"I can't believe I made it to graduation," Beca said as she stood with her dad before the ceremony started.

"I'm proud of you, Becs. I'm so happy you decided to stay. It gave us a chance to get closer, and you've made such good friends here," he said.

"And I got to stay with Jesse," Beca sighed, glancing over at her boyfriend who was talking to some friends from one of his classes. "Hopefully I get to stay with him."

"Have you told him?" Beca shook her head 'no'. "You plan on telling him anytime soon? You're kind of graduating today."

"Always a comedian," she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to tell him today. I just hope he still wants to move to LA together. I found such a nice apartment."

"I'm sure it's a lot nicer since I offered to pay for half," Dr. Mitchell said with a smirk.

"Thank you for that, by the way."

"I said I would help you pay for LA if you stayed a year, and you stayed for all four years."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know I could be this happy without my music. I wouldn't have actual friends," she said and smiled at him. "I know it's taken a while for us to fix everything, but I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I'm just glad I have my daughter back," he said, his eyes glistening a bit as he hugged Beca. "I think it's time to take our seats."

"Looks that way. Have fun up there," she said, since he had to sit on the stage with the rest of the professors. "It's going to be a long day."

"Don't I know it," he sighed.

* * *

Beca wanted to stab her eyes out. She knew graduation ceremonies were long, but this was unbearable. At least in high school she was sat with her homeroom, so she had people to talk to. Here, she knew no one whose last name started with 'M', so she was stuck sitting there, twiddling her thumbs and counting down the minutes until the end.

"An outstanding member of your graduating class has been elected to give a speech this year," Dean Boland said. "This woman is one of the Barden Bellas, extremely involved on campus, and is graduating summa cum laude. It's my great pleasure to ask Stacie Conrad to come up to the podium."

Beca clapped and cheered as Stacie walked up to the stage and smiled at everyone. Beca was shocked to find out that Stacie was actually an extremely intelligent girl and somehow graduated with a masters in psychology in the four years she's been there.

"Thank you, Dean Boland," Stacie said. "Shakespeare wrote, 'There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound in the shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures.' I think that this means that life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed, but the opportunities to laugh, to see the enchantment and live. Because life doesn't owe us anything. We're graduating and entering the real world, and we're supposed to be ready for that. Now is the time for us to shine, the time when our dreams are in reach and possibilities, vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we always dreamed of being. This is your world. You're here. You matter. The world is waiting."

Everyone started clapping when Stacie finished. Beca stood up on her chair and cheered loudly, as did Fat Amy, who was twirling her cap in the air by the tassel. Stacie's speech really hit home for Beca, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer to tell Jesse her decision.

She waited impatiently as everyone was called up one by one to receive their diplomas, and she knew there were still special awards to be given out, but she didn't care. Beca got up and walked over to where she saw Jesse sitting next to some girl, and tapped on the girl's shoulder.

"Hi, I need your seat," Beca said to the girl who was sitting next to Jesse.

"I have to sit here, I'm an 'S'."

"Yeah, and I'm an 'M', we're practically next to each other," Beca said, impatience coloring her tone. "We have our diplomas already, doesn't matter where we sit."

"Why do you need to sit here?"

"Because it's on my bucket list to do inappropriate things with my boyfriend at a graduation ceremony," Beca said dryly and Jesse almost burst out into laughter when he saw the girl's face. "You mind?"

"There's something wrong with you," the girl muttered as she got up and traded seats with Beca.

"You miss me that much, huh?" he asked with a smirk. He expected her to come up with a witty remark, but as usual, Beca always has this way to surprise him.

"I found a two bedroom apartment in LA, and not in the crappy part of town. It's in a really nice area and the pictures look so pretty. We can convert the one bedroom into a studio so I can produce or you can compose, or whatever you want to make it into. We can even just keep it two separate bedrooms if you want that. I don't care, I just want to move in to this apartment. With you."

"We wouldn't be able to afford it," Jesse said, trying not to get his hopes up that Beca actually wants to do this, because this has happened before. This is how the whole fight started in the first place, because she went along with every idea he had until it became a reality.

"My dad is willing to split the rent and utilities with us, and we'll each pay half of the other half. We'll be able to save and not have to worry about not affording anything."

"What made you change your mind? You were so against this once I started really showing you everything."

"I know it's going to be hard, and we're going to be working shitty jobs for a while. I'm probably going to want to kill you at some points and you might leave at times because you just can't stand to be around me," Beca rambled and placed her finger over his lips to keep him from talking so she could finish. "I just want to know that you'll come back to me when you leave, and that you'll know I really don't want to kill you because I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I want to know that we can celebrate together when we finally move up from being some idiot's slave. I just want us to start our lives together, no matter how hard it's going to be, because knowing that I'll have you with me every step of the way doesn't make it seem that scary."

"You really want to move in together?" Jesse asked, a huge smile forming on his face as she nodded. "You realize we're going to have to find space for my massive movie collection, along with your record collection."

"I know. You realize I can't cook for shit, right? I'm not housewife material."

"I don't want a housewife," he said, pulling her close. "I want a super hot, music producing girlfriend, who will eventually become my wife."

"One step at a time, please," she said quietly as she looked up at him. "So, you want to move in with me?"

"Is that even a question?" he said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her. "Can we leave for LA tomorrow?"

"End of July."

"We're really going to start our lives together," he said, smiling brightly at her.

"Yeah, we are," she said, smiling back at him.

* * *

"Congratulations, Beca," Mrs. Swanson said as she hugged her.

"Thank you."

"How's it feel to be a college graduate?" Mr. Swanson asked.

"Strange. I'm not ready to leave."

"Never thought I'd hear her say that," Jesse joked, earning a nudge in his ribs from Beca. "What? It's true. You couldn't get out of Barden fast enough."

"Yeah, well. I found a few reasons to stay," Beca smiled.

"Have you figured out the living situation yet?" Shane asked.

"You weren't supposed to ask them that," Maxie whisper-yelled. Luke was standing next to her, which made Jesse scowl, but Beca punched him in the arm and told him to behave.

"Why weren't we supposed to ask that?" Brayden asked.

"Because Jesse said so."

"I found an apartment in LA for us," Beca said. "It's two-bedroom and it's in the nice part of town. My dad's paying half the rent so we can afford it."

"That's very generous of him," Mr. Swanson said.

"Yeah, well," Beca shrugged. "He didn't have to pay tuition or anything for me here, and freshman year he made me a deal that if I stayed for the full year and got involved, he'd help me move to LA."

"You were really going to leave after freshman year?" Maxie asked and Beca nodded. "Wow, that's crazy."

"I'm glad I stayed, though."

"Yeah, me too," Jesse said, wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let me just get a picture of you two and we'll leave you alone!" Mrs. Swanson said as she pulled her camera out of her bag.

Jesse pulled Beca close and she rested her hand on his chest as they posed for the picture. Mrs. Swanson smiled at them and nodded, satisfied with how the picture came out. They said their good-byes and Beca and Jesse began to walk toward their friends when they were stopped.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Beca's mom said, stepping in front of them.

"Mom? You're here?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss your college graduation for the world."

"Is, um, he here?"

"No," she said, a sad smile gracing her face. "I thought it would be best if I came down alone. I know you don't get along with Jonathan, and I didn't want any problems since this is your day."

"Thank you, Mom," Beca said, oddly touched by what she said. "Thank you for coming."

"I know you're not a jewelry person, but I wanted to get you something that would remind you of this day and that you'd have forever," she said as she handed Beca a small gift bag. "I figured it was black, so you might like it."

"Mom, it's beautiful," Beca said when she opened the small ring box and looked at the black onyx ring that was surrounded by diamonds. "I love it."

"Oh good, I'm glad," she said. "I also got you a little something, Jesse."

"You didn't have to," Jesse said as he took the bag from her and opened it. "Thank you."

"I thought you could use a nice pair of cufflinks when you two have to get all dressed up nice for fancy parties in LA," Janet joked. "Plus, it's like a little thank you too for taking care of my daughter."

"No thank you necessary for that, I'd do anything for your daughter," Jesse told her.

"I'm so glad you have each other in LA. Are you moving in together?"

"Yeah, I found a place," Beca nodded.

"Bec! Bec!" Henry said, running over to Beca and Jesse on his little legs, with Shelia running after him. Beca bent down and scooped him up in her arms.

"Who's this?" Janet asked. "Is this David and Shelia's son?"

"Yeah, this is my little brother," Beca said, poking Henry's nose, making him giggle.

"Hello Janet," Shelia said politely. "I'm sorry, Beca. He kept screaming your name and ran once he saw you."

"I don't mind at all," she said, hugging the little boy close. "You missed your big sister, huh?"

"Bec!"

"Why does he say your name," Jesse pouted as he took Henry from her. "Jesse. Jes-se."

"Bec!"

"He's adorable, Shelia," Janet said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Where is, uh, your husband?"

"Back in Maine. I came down alone. I couldn't miss my daughter's graduation," Janet said, smiling proudly at Beca.

"Yeah, we're proud of the both of them," Shelia said, taking Henry from Jesse. "I'll see you two later, I'm going to go save David."

"If you two need anything while you're out there, don't hesitate to call," Janet said when Shelia let and grabbed Beca's hand. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"Congratulations you two," she said, smiling at them before walking away.

"That was a surprise," Jesse said.

"That's for sure. At least she had the decency of leaving the bastard home."

"Beca! Took you long enough to get over here," Chloe said as she walked over with Josh, Aubrey, and Unicycle.

"You guys are here? Why didn't you tell me?" Beca said as she hugged them all.

"Wanted it to be a surprise," she shrugged.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Beca asked, looking around for Juliette.

"She's staying with my parents in LA. Just us and we'll be partying!" Chloe said, shaking her hips excitedly. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice."

"Parenthood has really changed you, Chloe," Aubrey said sarcastically. "So, you passed the pitch pipe on, I presume?"

"Yes, to Noelle, Laci, and Cassie. Its in very capable hands, don't worry," Beca assured her.

"Who's leading the Trebles next year?" Unicycle asked.

"Chris is gonna do it and a sophomore whose name escapes me," Jesse said.

"It's going to be a whole new world after this, you two ready?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Beca said, lacing her fingers between Jesse's as she smiled up at him.

* * *

"We're graduated!" Fat Amy yelled out loudly as they walked down the stairs of the outdoor theater where most of the initiation parties are held.

"That was an awesome speech, Stacie," Jesse said as he walked over to the keg with her and Beca.

"Thanks. I was surprised they wanted me to speak," she shrugged.

"I didn't know you were smart," Noelle said. "You have that whole dumb look going on."

"Yeah, well," Stacie shrugged. "I like to fool people. I'm going for my PhD in LA in the fall, and I'm going to attempt to start a sex therapy thing for couples while I'm doing that."

"Why is everyone going to LA?"

"It's the place to be," Beca said and laughed. "It's the dream to move out to LA and try to make a life out there."

"Which we'll be doing together," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Chloe's out there too, so is Bumper and Donald."

"Donald's why I'm moving to LA. That and I can be constantly tan there," Stacie explained.

"How did Chloe end up in LA? I thought she was still in Atlanta," Cassie asked as they all sat down.

"Josh had found a job that let him work less hours but he was still making a ton of money, and Chloe was able to get a job at a high school teaching English. Plus, I think her dad lives out there, so he watches Juliette when they're working."

"That's sweet. I can't believe you guys won't be here next year," Noelle said.

"I'll be around until you graduate," Miller told her.

"Great, I was hoping you'd leave," she joked. "Too bad Benji won't stay around."

"He applied for a few teaching positions in Chicago. His family wanted him home for a little," Jesse said as he looked over at Benji and Laci, who were isolated from everyone else and didn't look too happy. "He's taking it pretty hard too."

"It's scary having to move on from here," Beca said. "Making the wrong decision is like an actual problem now."

"You two have each other, it'll be fine," Cassie said.

"Yeah, you'll be that nauseating couple who gets married and it's all romantic because everyone knew it was going to happen and blah, blah, blah," Noelle said, making gagging noises toward the end.

"Only a matter of time, especially since you domesticated him by making him move in with you," Miller said.

"I didn't make him move in with me, asshole."

"Men are supposed to live on their own in a man cave for a certain period of time after college so they can find themselves."

"I swear to God, if you start going on about a rite of passage, I'm throwing my beer on you," Beca warned.

"That would be a waste of beer."

"I advise you to shut up."

"Fine, fine," he conceded as he stood up and pulled Noelle up with him. "Come on, let's go find more beer."

"I'm going to go find Chris," Cassie said, leaving Jesse and Beca sitting by themselves.

"You think we're ready for this? New city, new place, new jobs," Beca asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's a huge change."

"I think so. We'll have each other, that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, that's all that matters," she said. She knew she meant those words too. As long as she had Jesse, everything would be okay.

* * *

**So the LA crew will be Chloe, Josh, Bumper, Fat Amy, Stacie, Donald, Jesse & Beca. **

**I know many of you wanted them engaged by now (maybe even pregnant), but I feel like that would be too unrealistic. Like, I feel like they just wouldn't be that couple to get engaged at graduation because Beca would want to make sure they work outside of college. Which is why moving in was such an issue for her, and after weight the pros and cons (and plus finding that awesome apartment that would be super cheap to pay for since Dr. Mitchell offered to pay half), she decided moving in would be the best. That's how I logically made my decision of what she should do anyway lol.**

**Next chapter they're moving into LA. I was considering writing a sequel-ish type thing, but I feel like there's always too many expectations for sequels & I just really want to write like key moments of their lives in LA, kinda like how I did for this after they finished sophomore year (although those "key moments" turned this into an almost forty chapter story ..) Seriously, I've never had a story go on this long, so I really do cringe when I realize what chapter I'm up to. But, I figure I've gone this far, what's a few more chapters? I'd rather have everything in the same place.**

**So, I have up to chapter forty-two done. I refuse to go past 50 chapters on this story, so there's maybe only eight more chapters left. The last chapter will most likely be chapter 43 as long as it goes to plan. I just have to find the time to update since it's the end of the semester and I'm swamped with papers. Like, way in over my head with papers. Long papers too. So if there's a long update break between chapters, don't worry - they're done. I just have to stop drowning in term papers lol.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought. What you think life in LA is going to be like. OH! If anyone can guess where the graduation speech came from, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Thanks guys :)**


	37. Moving to LA

**WARNING! **

**If you intend on reading the sequel to this story "Beyond Barden" DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER OR ANY CHAPTERS AFTER IT. I used the chapters from this story in the sequel, after fixing them up a bit. If you do not care about re-reading chapters or have no intentions of reading the sequel whatsoever - carry on, darlings :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

"We have way too much shit, Jesse," Beca said with a huff as she dropped another box in the living room that was filled with piles of boxes, and there was more in the back of the moving truck. "There's no way it's all going to fit."

"It'll fit, don't worry. We have an extra bedroom," he said.

"No, that's the studio. That's not turning into storage. I need that, and you'll probably need it too."

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "It'll still all fit. You'll see."

"Half of these boxes are your insane DVD collection," she said as she walked downstairs with him, passing Josh and Donald on the way. The two of them, plus Bumper and Chloe, had come to help them move in. Josh and Donald were the only ones actually helping.

"There's still more shit in here," Bumper said, pointing to the truck from the lawn chair he was sitting on that he pulled from somewhere.

"Why are you here if you're not helping?" Beca asked as she jumped into the truck to get another box.

"I'm guarding the area. You never know who's going to come up and steal shit. You should be happy I thought of this," he said as he took a sip from one of the many juice pouches Jesse bought. "Besides, Chloe's not doing anything either."

"I'm supervising," she said as she bounced Juliette a little on her hip. "Isn't that right, baby?"

"Yeah!" Juliette said excitedly.

"See," Chloe said.

"I need a real drink, not this juice shit. Let's leave this and go to the bar," Bumper said.

"If you helped, maybe we could leave sooner," Jesse said as he passed two boxes to Beca.

"My doctor said I'm not supposed to do any heavy lifting. I tore a quad in midst of doing some Cocktail shit behind the bar last night."

"Dude, no," Donald said, shaking his head at Bumper's lame excuse. "You dropped two bottles of vodka when you were trying to juggling them."

"And tore a quad. Don't question me."

"I don't get it. You have nothing going for you, why don't you at least try to not be a complete asshole," Beca said.

"I have my looks."

"Yeah, maybe garden gnome creators could model a few after you."

"That's what he looks like!" Josh said, nudging Chloe a bit. "Told you he looked familiar."

"Oh yeah, we just bought a garden gnome," she nodded. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"I hate you all," Bumper muttered, sitting back down in his lawn chair. "No more free drinks."

"Yeah, okay," Beca scoffed, passing one of the last boxes to Donald. "You would never."

"This is the last of them," Jesse said, grabbing the last box and going to bring it upstairs. "We'll unpack later."

"To the bar!"

"Am I bad mother if I bring my young child to a bar?" Chloe asked.

"Might as well start her early," Beca shrugged.

"We'll drop Juliette off at your parents if they're not busy," Josh said, glaring at Beca. "Not bringing my daughter to a bar."

"Oh please, don't act like you haven't done worst. Didn't you pick up the wrong baby from daycare last week?"

"You what?" Chloe yelled.

"Thanks Beca," Josh said, rolling his eyes. "Way to throw me under the bus."

"She enjoys doing that to people," Jesse said as Beca shrugged, smirking at Josh as Chloe yelled at him. "See you later."

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight, asshole," Chloe said. "Pick up the wrong kid at daycare, are you kidding me?"

"I realized right away. We have our daughter, don't we? Isn't that what counts?"

"No."

"We curse an awful lot around her, don't you think?" Jesse said as they walked to Sonic Boom, Bumper and Donald's bar, since it was a few blocks away.

"Yeah, but her first word wasn't 'fuck', so I think she's in pretty good shape so far," Beca shrugged. "She's their first kid, they're bound to mess up a bit."

"We won't mess up on our first kid."

"Dude, we just moved in together. We're not even close to marriage, let's not bring up children. Please."

"It's inevitable, Becs," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure it is," she rolled her eyes as she opened the door and walked in. Chloe, Josh, Bumper, and Donald were already there, along with Stacie and Fat Amy.

"Oh look, it's the lovebirds coming back from forming their little nest so the Beca bird could eventually lay eggs that the Swanson could fertilize," Fat Amy said.

"Ew, that's disgusting," Beca said, crinkling her nose.

"Why are you talking like you're narrating a nature video?" Jesse asked, taking the drink that Donald passed over to him.

"I'm working on my vocalizing skills. I'm going to try voiceovers and possibly be a commentator for the ICCAs over on the West Coast."

"Nice, that would be awesome," Beca said. "Just don't speak like that around me, please. Ever again."

"I think it's kind of funny," Stacie said, briefly looking up from the file she had open on the bar. "I don't know what to do with this guy. He refuses to tell me what drugs he's on and is convinced that it's perfectly normal for him to ejaculate into this bladder rather than outside of his body like a normal man does. Ugh, I just want my own practice already, I don't want to do all this student counseling stuff."

"Ouch," all three boys said simultaneously, reaching down to protect their boys.

"Yeah, it's not pretty," she shook her head before closing the file. "Anyway, how's moving in going?"

"Everything's off the truck. We just have to unpack all our shit now. That'll take months, especially since Jesse's anal retentive over his DVD collection," Beca said.

"Says the girl who has about six boxes filled with _just_ her music stuff."

"I don't know how you two do it. Having to put two separate lives together in one house. It's strange."

"What are you talking about? You're here with Donald," Beca said.

"We don't live together."

"Yeah, no," Donald said, shaking his head.

"Really? Why not?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He had his apartment here above the bar, I got my own place when I decided to move here after graduation. There was no plan like you two had to move in together."

"Yeah, you guys are like an old married couple already. Moving in and shit," Fat Amy said.

"Super unhealthy. You're going to get sick of each other," Bumper said.

"Wait, now I know you two live together in your house," Beca said accusingly.

"We have separate bedrooms on separate floors."

"That makes no sense," Jesse said, staring at his friends.

"We live together," Chloe chimed in.

"Yeah, but you're actually married," Beca said.

"I'm sure you two will be the next to get married," Josh said, earning a groan from Beca as Chloe shook her head, mumbling about how she told him he wasn't allowed to ever bring that up. "What?"

"Do you know what I went through to get her to move in with me? Mention marriage and she'll probably find her own apartment by tonight," Jesse said.

"Hey!"

"It's true, you know it's true," Jesse said, downing his drink and pushing the glass over to Donald for a refill.

"I'm confused," Josh said, looking at Chloe for help.

"I'll explain later, babe. How about you keep your mouth shut for now or do you want to spend two nights on the couch?"

"I got the explanation for you, Joshie-boy," Bumper said. "Beca, who I believe to be the spawn of Satan, is a complete commitment-phobe and Jesse, the stupidest man on Earth, welcomes commitment with open arms."

"Shut up, you evil little gnome," Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Beca was always a lone dingo, wandering around the wilderness without a care in the world. Until she met her mate, Jesse, and she had to give up her life of solitude for him," Fat Amy said.

"What did I say about the nature commentary?"

"That one was pretty spot on, I must say. You're pretty good at that," Stacie said.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Beca said standing up and wobbling a bit from the drinks she had. "I'll be home, sleeping in a box."

"Oh, shit. We didn't unpack any bedroom stuff," Jesse sighed as he stood up as well and followed Beca out.

"Better be some kinky bedroom stuff you need to unpack, Swanson!" Fat Amy yelled. "Turn that extra bedroom into a Red Room of Pain."

"They could totally do that," Stacie said excitedly. "I'm sure he'll fine a few of Beca's birthday gifts from us, as long as she didn't throw them out."

"No, I wouldn't let her," Fat Amy laughed. "I made sure Noelle knew to pack them herself."

* * *

"Lets unpack the important stuff first, and then tomorrow we'll go through everything else," Beca said, feeling overwhelmed by the piles of boxes that filled their new apartment. "No, your DVDs do not count as important."

"Fine," he sighed. "Lets just unpack the bedroom stuff."

"Sounds good," she said, following him into the bedroom. "Move the mattress onto the bed frame and I'll unpack the comforter."

"Okay, teamwork, I like it," he said as he pushed the mattress over to the bed and flopped it onto the frame. "You want me to make the bed?"

"No," Beca said, grabbing the mattress cover to put it on the mattress. "Just start unpacking."

Beca had just finished making the bed when she heard Jesse half-laughing, half-sputtering in shock over a cardboard box.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as she walked over and saw what he found. "Fuck. I hate Noelle."

"What is all this?" he asked, pulling out handcuffs, blindfolds, and what he was almost positive was a vibrator. "Why do you have this stuff?"

"Birthday gifts," Beca said, moving to take the box from him, but he wouldn't let her. "Jesse, come on."

"Why do you have a vibrator?"

"You're just not enough for me sometimes, okay?"

"Wait, are you serious?" he asked, all joking stopped.

"No," she sniggered. "I've never used it. Amy got it for my birthday and I just threw it in my closet. I have no need to use it, obviously."

"We should try it."

"Dude, no," she said, trying to grab it out of his hand. "I mean, if you want to shove it up your ass or something, then by all means. Who am I to judge?"

"Not on me, smartass."

"It's not being used on me either," she said, finally grabbing it from him and throwing it back in the box. "Gonna burn this stuff."

"Such a waste of good birthday gifts, Becs," he said, getting off of the floor and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Could be fun.

"That's entering Stacie territory, and I refuse to do that. Imagine all you want, it's not happening."

"Fine," he said, picking the box off the floor and putting on the top shelf in the closet. "You're no fun."

"There's something wrong with you, you know that?" Beca said as she began to change into her pajamas. She was exhausted from moving in, and they haven't even unpacked yet.

"You love me anyway," Jesse said, stripping down to just his boxers and climbing into bed next to Beca.

* * *

By the end of the week, they were fully settled in their new apartment. Beca's huge record collection lined the walls of their makeshift studio that they made the spare bedroom into. Jesse's DVD collection was in the living room, surrounding the giant TV he insisted on ordering. A smaller TV was put in their bedroom and Jesse's piano from home was in the back part of the living room, since he insisted on having his parents ship it over from New York.

Beca smiled a little to herself as she looked around from her spot on the couch as they watched a movie. She couldn't believe how content she was, and how at home she felt in a brand new place.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, noticing her dazed, but happy look.

"Yeah, I'm just really glad to be here," she said, snuggling closer to him. "Things are going to get crazy once we start work next week."

"I know. It'll all be worth it. We'll both be living our dreams, together," he said, kissing her forehead.

"You know," she said casually, but the smirk she was wearing and the mischievous glint in her eyes meant she was up to something. "We've been so busy unpacking, we haven't had time to, you know, _christen_ the new apartment."

"I think I have time for that now," he said, pushing her down on the couch and hovering over her.

"Maybe we could try what you suggested earlier this week," she said, lacing her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Only once. No one ever finds out. Got it?"

"Got it," he said with a smirk, leaning back down into her neck. "So I think we'll start here, and maybe move our way over to the piano."

"Whatever you say, nerd," she sighed happily.

* * *

**So, they're finally in LA. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I might have messed up the timeline a bit with certain things since I've had these chapters written for a while. I'm trying to go through everything to make sure it all makes sense, but there's a good chance it doesn't. If anything, let me know and I'll try to make sense of it lol. I'm sometimes incapable of noticing mistakes in my own work since, you know, I wrote it so it makes sense to me in my head.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I should have the next chapter up soon, since it is all done. I just have to go through everything now that I'm realizing the time is probably all screwed up lol. Greaaaat.**


	38. Uncertainty

**Not sure how you all felt about the last chapter, judging by the amount of reviews lol. Hopefully you all like this one :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Jesse had no idea what was going on. Beca was distant for the past few days and he couldn't figure out why. He went through a mental checklist in his head, trying to think if he's done anything to piss her off, if her mom called, if something happened at work that she brought up briefly, but he came up empty. Maybe she was upset that he's been working longer hours at work lately, but it was only temporary.

Jesse had been assigned to compose for a short film that was being premiered at a festival. It was the first film he was able to score himself and, even if it was small, he was extremely excited about it. He had to partner with someone who was working on the film, and that person happened to be Kristin.

"Kristin, as in the girl your great-aunt still wants to you be with?" Beca said when Jesse told her about the project.

"Yeah, but she knows that's not happening."

"Right, I'm sure she does," Beca muttered. "Congratulations, nerd. We should celebrate."

"We should," he said. They celebrated all night long.

He could tell Beca wasn't too keen on him spending a lot of his time with Kristin, but he just chalked it up to her missing him being around more often – something she would never willingly admit to.

"Beca, everything okay?" he asked as he put on his jacket, getting ready for work.

"Yeah, fine," she said quietly. She was sitting up in bed, her legs bent and her chin resting on top of her knees, as she stared absentmindedly at the TV that Jesse had insisted they put in their bedroom so they could continue their moviecations anywhere.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Have a good day at work."

"I love you," he said as he walked over and kissed the top of her head. "I might be home late again tonight. We're almost finished with the movie so it can go into post-production."

"Sure, whatever," she said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Jesse sighed and ran his hands through his hair, unsure of what else he could do. He wasn't too fond of working late hours either, but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect since this was his first solo project. He checked the time and knew he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

Beca put down the toilet seat and sat down, placing her head in her hands and trying to breathe. She wasn't fine, she was freaking out. She was two weeks late and she refused to believe she was pregnant, so much to the point that she wouldn't even buy the test. Chloe had bought it for her, though, and told her she had to take it or else she'd be coming over later today and will stand in the bathroom to watch her pee. Not wanting to deal with that, Beca stared at the little white stick that rested on the counter.

"It's just going to be negative," she said as she grabbed it. "It better be negative."

* * *

"Hey Jesse," Kristin said brightly. "Everything okay? I got you coffee."

"Thanks, I have one already," he said, lifting his hand that held up cup in the air. "I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

"Over the film? It's going to be great, you're an amazing composer."

"Thanks, but it's not that," he said, sighing as he sat down behind his desk. "Beca's been a little distant lately and I can't figure out why."

"Distant? Really?" Kristin said, clearing her throat awkwardly. Jesse was surprised when he thought he heard some hope in her tone. "Going through a rough patch?"

"Not really. I think the long hours are getting to her, since I'm not home as much as I used to be."

"Maybe she's just jealous that you're beginning to move up in the industry and she's still at a low-level job."

"No, she's an assistant for junior producer at a record label. It's not that," Jesse said, noticing Kristin's blush. "How much more is there to do?"

"Just the ending, and then we have to go through what scenes to cut. That's my job, but I could really use your opinion on some ideas that I have."

"Okay," Jesse said. He turned his computer on and began to watch some of the film when someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Jesse," George, one of his co-workers, said. "Some girl is here? Says she knows you from college."

"Uh, you wanna explain a bit more? I knew a lot of girls in college," Jesse said, not missing the look of disapproval Kristin had on her face. Weird.

"Really tall, really hot. Kind of like she walked right out of one of my fantasies."

"Yeah, I know who it is," Jesse said, laughing at George's description.

"She's at the front desk."

Jesse walked to the front desk with Kristin trailing right behind him and saw Stacie arguing with the secretary.

"Jesse!" she said happily.

"Stacie, what's up?" he asked, hugging her.

"Told you I knew him," Stacie said, shooting the secretary a dirty look. "I came here looking for some potential office space. I knew you worked in this building, so I figured I'd come say hi."

"You're getting your own office already?"

"Well, not really," she shrugged. "I like to plan ahead, and the therapist I'm working with said she wanted to move offices, so I figured I'd check out some bigger officers here."

"I think I heard there's an opening on the third floor."

"Yeah, I was just there. Hopefully the guy calls me back," she said. "Anyway. I called Beca earlier."

"She talked to you?" Jesse asked, pulling Stacie to the side away from Kristin.

"She didn't sound too good. She sounded like she was freaking out actually," Stacie said and Jesse ran his hands through his hair in frustration, unsure of what to do. "I know she usually doesn't call you when she's freaking out. Actually, she doesn't call anyone, but I thought you should know."

"She's been acting weird lately. I can't even figure out what's going on," Jesse said and Stacie gave him a sad smile, knowing that if Jesse couldn't figure out what was going on, something was definitely wrong. "I can't leave work, and she's just going to tell me everything's okay if I call her."

"I would just call her anyway," Stacie said sympathetically. "Just don't tell her I told you. I don't want to get punched in the face. I need my looks for when I bartend."

"I'll call her in a little bit."

"Who's that girl who keeps giving me a dirty look?" Stacie asked, nodding her head toward Kristin.

"Kristin. We've been working together on this film."

"Oh, _that's_ Kristin," Stacie said.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Beca's mentioned her a couple times. Wasn't too happy that she was working with you, especially late at night. Didn't trust her," Stacie said and stopped when she realized she said too much. "You have no idea that Beca can't stand the girl, do you?"

"No, she never told me."

"Boys are so dumb sometimes, I swear," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have an appointment in an hour and I have to stop by Donald and Bumper's bar before that."

"Tell them I said hi. Hopefully you'll get the office space here," Jesse said, hugging her before she left.

"She seems," Kristin said, struggling to find the right word. "Lovely."

"She was a Bella."

"Oh, right. That really tall, slutty one in the performances," Kristin said offhandedly. "I knew she looked familiar."

"So, she single?" George asked, interrupting Jesse as he was about to say something to Kristin.

"Nope, sorry man," Jesse said, laughing a bit at the disappointed look that graced his co-worker's face.

"All the hot ones are always taken."

"Kristin's single, right Kristin?" Jesse said.

"Like I said, all the hot ones are taken," George muttered as he walked past Jesse.

"What he say?" she asked as they walked in to the studio.

"Uh, nothing," Jesse said, trying not to laugh. "Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make a phone call."

"Oh, okay," she said dejectedly, sitting back down in her seat. "I'll just wait here, I guess."

Jesse stepped into the office next door to the studio since it was empty and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed Beca's cell number.

"_What?_" she said when she picked up.

"Just wanted to call you. Boyfriends have those types of privileges, you know," he said, trying to keep it light, but he knew something was up.

"_I'm sorry. I'm just stressed._"

"Over what?

"_Nothing major_," she responded quickly, a little too quickly. "_Stupid work stuff_."

"Do you need to come home? I can try to leave early, if you want help."

"_No, don't be stupid. I'm fine, really_."

"Don't hesitate all me if you need anything, even if you just want to talk."

"_I won't_." He knew she wouldn't call him.

"Okay, I love you."

"_Yeah, you too. Oh, Chloe's here. Bye,_" she said and hung up quickly.

Jesse looked at his phone in bewilderment before putting it in his pocket and going back into the studio. He knew something was up, and he was determined to find out exactly what it was.

* * *

"Beca!" Chloe said, bursting into the apartment with Juliette on her hip. She placed the three-year old in the playpen that Beca had set up in the corner of the living room for her goddaughter and little brother when they came to visit. "I'm here."

"I can tell," Beca said grumpily as she walked out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. "I don't know what the fuck it's telling me."

"Let me see," she said, grabbing it out of her hand. "Uh."

"What?" Beca got nervous when she saw the look on Chloe's face.

"I think it's positive, Becs."

"Oh my God," she said, sitting down. "It can't be."

"It's a little unclear. Good thing I made you an appointment with my gynecologist for an actual pregnancy test. We should know by tomorrow."

"Shit, Chloe," Beca moaned as she slammed her head down on the table. "Why?"

"It'll be okay," Chloe said, standing behind Beca and rubbing her back soothingly. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"I can't be a mom. I'm too young."

"So I'm old?" Chloe said as she picked up Juliette.

"You're married though," Beca sighed as she put on her jacket. "Jesse and I have only been here for a little over a year, we're still getting settled. I can't just spring a kid on him."

"I'm sure Jesse, of all people, would be so happy. Let's just go to the doctor, get the test done, and tomorrow you'll know. I think you should tell him tonight that there's a chance, so then tomorrow it won't be a surprise if it's positive."

"Why worry him if it's nothing?"

"He still has the right to know what's going on. He's your boyfriend, you should tell him everything."

"Not like we've been speaking much lately anyway," she grumbled. "He's always working late with that bitch."

"Beca," Chloe said sternly, using her mom voice.

"Fine, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

"I think this scene needs to be cut," Kristin said as she and Jesse watched the short film for the twentieth time that day. He's never complained about re-watching films before, but watching them with Kristin makes him want to stab his eyes out. She had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, and didn't have the right instincts needed to know what to cut. He was starting to question how, or _why_, she got into the movie industry.

"No, you need that scene. If you cut it, then the ending won't make sense," he sighed. "I don't really see a need to cut any scenes. The movie isn't long at all, and if you cut one scene, the next part doesn't make sense. It'll just leave everyone confused."

"Well, I was told I had to cut scenes from this film, so that's what I'm trying to do," she said.

"They didn't specifically say to cut scenes, they said to do what ever editing you felt was necessary."

"I feel this is necessary."

"I'm sure," he rolled his eyes. "Tell me, how did you chose this job again?"

"I wasn't sure what to do, and then I was talking to your aunt and she said you had just moved to LA. So I figured I'd start new in a city where at least I knew one person."

"We really didn't know each other that well."

"That's why I was so excited to find out I would be working with you on this project."

"I just never pictured you as a production assistant. Maybe more of a teacher. Or a nun."

"Nope, this is what I always wanted to do; and if I can start off as a production assistant and hopefully move my way up into the editing portion of the process, I'd be so happy."

"Right," Jesse said, hearing in her voice that she was lying through her teeth. "Weird how you ended up in the same company as I did."

"Must be fate," she said and smiled at him.

Jesse always believed in fate and coincidences, but something like this was too far-fetched, even for him. Once she mentioned his great-aunt, the alarms went off in his head. Maybe Beca was right to not trust Kristin, he might have been to blind to see it since he was so excited over finally having the chance to show how talented he was and the fact that Kristin had never really directly come on to him.

After a little while, and a few more heated discussions about the cuts and his music, Jesse was ready to go home. It was getting late, and he really needed to be home with Beca. He was putting on his jacket and gatherings his notes and computer when Kristin came up to him.

"You really want to know why I chose to come to LA and work here?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. He took a step back, but bumped into the desk.

"Um, not exactly. I guess you're going to tell me anyway?"

"I came here for you. I was by your aunt's house when your mom stopped over with some stuff and she was saying how you moved to LA with _her_ and joined this production company and how happy you were. Your mom was overjoyed and kept raving on about Beca, making me a little nauseous – not going to lie. I came here because I knew you could be happier. With me."

"I don't think so, I don't think I could be happier with anyone else, sorry," he said, trying to move away, but she wouldn't let him. "Kristin, move. This isn't happening."

"Why not? I don't see why you can't see we're supposed to be together. It's what the family wants."

"My family doesn't want that. That bat-shit old bag wants that," Jesse said, getting angry. "I'm supposed to be with Beca, I love her more than anything."

"You could love me more," she said as she stepped closer to him, grabbing his hands and began to kiss him.

* * *

Chloe had dropped Beca off at her apartment to pick up her car so she could drive to Jesse's office building. The doctor had told Beca she'd call her with the test results tomorrow, but Chloe had still insisted on Beca telling Jesse tonight about what was going on. Beca pulled into a spot in the parking lot and walked into the office building. She exited the elevator and smiled at the receptionist, who pointed her in the direction that she could find Jesse in. Beca had helped Jesse's boss on a few occasions when he needed some last minute editing done and couldn't find anyone else. Beca took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door before opening it, and then instantly wished she hadn't. Jesse was backed against his desk his hands on Kristin's waist, and they were kissing. She gasped in shock, unable to find her voice.

"Beca!" Jesse said, shoving Kristin off him roughly. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Really?" she said, finally finding her voice. "So you two weren't just making out on top of that desk?"

"Then it's exactly what it looks like," Kristin said smugly.

"Seriously?" Jesse yelled at her before stepping toward Beca. "She kissed me. I was about to push her off and you walked in."

"Yeah, really looked like you were going to do that, Swanson," she said angrily before running out.

"Shit, Beca!" he called out after her. Kristin stopped him. "Get off of me, you're fired. We're not finishing this together."

"You can't fire me," she said calmly as she walked toward him. "This works out perfectly now, Jesse."

"No, get the hell out. I don't want to see you here tomorrow, or ever again," he said angrily before running down the hallway after Beca.

She had already gotten into the elevator, so he ran down the stairs, hoping to catch her before she left. Jesse practically leapt out the front door when he saw Beca.

"Beca! Beca, wait," Jesse panted as he grabbed her arm. She ripped it out of his grasp like it burned her.

"No, screw you, Jesse," she said, tears streaming down her face. "Is this why you've been working such late hours? So you two can hook-up behind my back?"

"What? No, never. I've been working late because I just wanted this to be perfect. This is my first chance to prove myself as a composer," Jesse said, surprised that Beca thought he would cheat on her. "She kissed me. You walked in right when it happened. I would never do that to you, Beca. I lo-"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare tell me you love me," she spat. "I'm done."

"You're what?"

"I'm fucking done!" she yelled. "With all of this. Go spend the rest of your night with that bitch, don't bother coming home," she said and began to walk away, but stopped and turned around to throw something at him. "Oh, and by the way. I might be fucking pregnant."

"What?" he asked, picking up what she threw.

"Fuck you, Jesse," she said as she got in her car and drove away, leaving him standing alone, holding a pregnancy test.

"Damn it," he swore loudly as he pulled out his cell phone and called his boss. "Jimmy, it's Jesse. I'm going to somewhat regret this voicemail in the morning because calling my boss like this is definitely a one-way ticket to me getting fired, but right now I'm pissed and I won't have the balls to tell you this in the morning. I won't work with Kristin anymore; I'm finishing the assignment on my own. I want her gone. I might have fired her."

He jumped into his car and sped back to their apartment, hoping that luck would be on his side and he wouldn't get pulled over for speeding. He pulled into the spot in front of their building and ran up the stairs, praying Beca would be home. He braced himself for whatever was going to get thrown at his head as he swung the door open.

"Beca!" he called out, but was met with silence. He didn't even hear any crying, there was no light on in their bedroom, and the door was wide open. She wasn't home. He called Chloe, who said Beca was staying by them for the night.

"_Come by tomorrow_," Chloe said before he hung up.

Jesse climbed into bed and tried to get to sleep, knowing he had to wake up early tomorrow and it was going to be a rough night since Beca wasn't here, and she was extremely pissed at him.

* * *

"Swanson, in my office! Now!" Jimmy yelled as Jesse walked in, cringing at the sound of his boss's voice. He was in deep shit. Jimmy had taken a liking to Jesse when he first started. It helped that Jesse was extremely talented at what he did – it helped even more that he introduced Beca to Jimmy and Jimmy liked her even more than he liked Jesse.

"Uh, hey Jimmy," he said awkwardly as he sat down. "About last night."

"I would really love an explanation as to why you're firing people you have no authority to fire."

"Right, well," Jesse chuckled nervously. "Funny story, actually."

"I do enjoy a good laugh," he said dryly. "I like you, Swanson, you know I do. But you're pissing me off at the moment."

"Okay, so," Jesse said, unsure of where to begin. "I have this crazy great-aunt who's been trying to set me up with Kristin since we were thirteen, convinced I'm meant to be with her. She hates Beca for that reason."

"Don't understand how anyone can hate Beca. Lovely girl, fantastic producer," Jimmy said and Jesse smiled at the praise. "I'm still missing the point."

"Right, so you know Kristin was assigned to be my partner. Beca wasn't too happy, said she didn't trust her. I've been working late hours because I wanted to make sure this was perfect, but that was a bad idea. Kristin makes me hate movies. Me. Hate movies. It pains me to say that."

"Continue."

"I should have listened to Beca because she was right. Kristin came onto me last night and Beca, with her impeccable timing, walked in when Kristin attacked and kissed me. She ran out, basically told me to go fuck myself, and threw a pregnancy test at my head telling me she might be pregnant."

"Ah, now I understand," Jimmy said. "That voicemail is completely okay now."

"I really didn't mean any disrespect from it," Jesse apologized. "I just can't finish the film with Kristin, I'll finish it on my own. I'm better off anyway, she'll butcher the whole piece and it's a pretty good short film."

"Okay, no problem. She's done," Jimmy nodded. "Have you spoken to Beca? That's pretty big news, Swanson."

"No, she wasn't home. I texted our friend and Beca stayed at their house last night, so I'm going there after work, once I finish with everything."

"You can take the day off if you need," Jimmy said, but Jesse shook his head 'no'.

"It's better off if I wait until later to go. Plus, if I get everything done today that means I won't have to worry about this project anymore and no more long hours for the time being," Jesse sighed. "Beca's always been a bit .. _difficult_ when it comes to stuff like this."

"I hope it all works out, Swanson. Beca's a good catch," Jimmy said with a smile. "And if she is pregnant, congratulations."

"Thanks," Jesse said, rising from his seat. "Sorry again about the voicemail. Won't happen again."

"Better not, now get to work."

The day dragged on for Jesse, knowing he should be by Chloe's, trying to get Beca to listen to him. Once five o'clock came around, Jesse placed the completed film score plus the finished film on Jimmy's desk and all but ran out of the office. He pulled into Chloe's driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" Josh asked when he answered.

"Not much. Um, Beca is here right?" Jesse asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but let me get Chloe," he said, letting Jesse into the house as he called out for Chloe. She walked down the stairs and gave Jesse a look that would rival the ones Aubrey used to give him.

"Come with me," she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the living room. Josh shot Jesse a sympathetic look before going into the kitchen. "You made out with Kristin."

"She attacked me! I swear, I would never do that to Beca, you know that," Jesse said.

"Okay," Chloe nodded, the hard look she was giving him softening a bit. "Just needed to double check for myself."

"Can I see Beca now?"

"Not yet," she said with a sad smile. "She's a bit more emotionally fragile than usual."

"Because of what she saw?"

"Not exactly," Chloe said, but raised her hand to stop him from talking. "She should be the one to tell you."

"Okay," he nodded. "I had Kristin fired, she's gone. Almost thought I was going to get fired after the voicemail I left my boss."

"Well, that should help your case a bit," Chloe smiled. "She still worries a little bit that you're going to up and leave her, you know. She won't admit it, but I could see it in her eyes every time she would say you were working late with Kristin."

"Nothing happened, until last night when she ambushed me."

"I know, and I know she knows that too. But Beca doesn't take the time to really think things through right away. So, she saw you and Kristin and her fears were confirmed, so she ran."

"I just don't know why she didn't trust me. Why she thinks I would ever do that to her."

"She trusts you, Jesse. She trusts you more than anyone else. It's Kristin she never trusted," Chloe explained. "Think back to Barden when she worked at the station with Luke for those late nights. How did you feel?"

"I was jealous and paranoid that he would do something. Now he's still dating my baby sister," Jesse sighed. "I get it now."

"Good," Chloe said as she stood up. "She's in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you," Jesse said as he ran upstairs and opened the door without knocking. He saw Beca curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face. His heart broke at the sight before him. "Beca?"

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Can't do that, sorry," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I swear, Kristin kissed me. I would never do that to you."

"I know what I saw, Jesse."

"That's because you have great timing," Jesse sighed. "You walked in once she attacked me. I had her fired."

"Really?"

"Yeah, called Jimmy last night and left him an angry voicemail, which he spoke to me about this morning."

"I hope he ripped you a new asshole."

"Pretty sure that's your job," he joked, but stopped when he saw Beca's face. "Jimmy loves you, you know. He's dying to get you onboard for a project. He let me finish the project by myself so I don't have to work with Kristin anymore."

"Well, I'm glad your boss loves me," she said dryly.

"You know I love you Beca," he said, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I never want to see you this upset again."

"Yeah, okay," she muttered.

"Are you accepting my apology?"

"Sure," she said, still not looking at him. Jesse sighed, not sure where he stood with Beca still, but she was talking to him so that had to be a good sign.

"Can we talk about what you threw at me last night then?"

"Why bother? I'm not pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so let's pretend it never happened," she said, pulling the comforter over her head.

"Beca, we have to talk about it," he said, pulling it back down. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"I tried to, remember?" she said nastily as she sat up. "You were a little busy though."

"That's why you've been so distant lately," he said and she nodded. "And I didn't help much by spending so much time at work."

"No, but it's your job. You're dream job, I can't blame you for that, I guess," she sighed. She looked down at her hands as she twisted her fingers, looking anxious over something.

"Beca?"

"Have you ever not wanted something, then once you realized there was a good chance you couldn't have it, you wanted it all of a sudden?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," he said, confused by her vagueness. "What do you want now that you can't have?"

"A baby," she said quietly.

"We have time for that, Becs," he said, grabbing her hands. "Once we get more settled and married, we'll start thinking about that."

"No, Jess, you don't understand," she said, tears running down her face again. "I might not be able to conceive by that time. The doctor said I have a limited time frame for it, and that even if I do get pregnant, it could be a rough pregnancy."

"Oh," he said, finally understanding.

"I can't do what I was made to do, as stereotypical as that sounds. I know how much you want a big family, and I might not be able to give you that."

"I just want to be with you, Beca. You're my family."

"Yeah, you say that now. Five, ten years down the road, you're going to resent me because I'm the reason why we can't have children. I don't want that."

"That would never happen."

"Never say never."

"Aca-children are inevitable for us, Becs," he said sweetly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "No matter how we get them. Even if we're one of those couples who have dogs that we consider our children."

"Jesse, that's beyond weird," she said, sniffling a bit.

"We'll get through this. Together. No matter what."

"You promise? I'd rather know now if you plan on finding someone who's better at making babies than I am."

"I promise. Just think," he said, a smirk forming on his face. "We'll be able to try all the time and maybe it'll happen. We could give Stacie and Donald a run for their money when it comes to sex."

"Nothing we haven't done before," Beca laughed a bit. "You're really okay with this?"

"Are _you_ okay with this? That couldn't have been easy to hear," he said.

"It wasn't. I cried a little when the doctor told me that on the phone. It was just the icing on top of everything, you know?" she said and he nodded, wishing she let him be there for her during all this. "She said sometimes those tests aren't entirely accurate, but it's unlikely that I'll be able to conceive."

"Maybe we'll beat the odds," he said. "May the odds be ever in our favor."

"Oh god," she rolled her eyes. "Don't start."

"Even Katniss was able to become a mommy."

"You are not comparing me to Katniss. That makes you Peeta, bread boy."

"I make awesome cakes."

"I wouldn't be too proud of that."

"It is fitting, though. She's all tough and badass."

"And he's all soft and doughy?" she smirked.

"That was a bad one," Jesse rolled his eyes. "I'll let you have it though, you've had a rough few days."

"Yeah, that's the understatement of the century," Beca scoffed.

"Not as rough as Katniss had it though."

"Jesus Christ," she said, moving away from him and covering herself with the comforter again. "Don't start."

"Okay, okay," he said, lying down next to her. "As comfortable as the guest bed is, I'd much rather be with you in our bed, at home."

"Me too," Beca said, moving the comforter from her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing her forehead. "Long hours at work over for now."

"Thank God," she sighed. "Let's go home."

* * *

**I originally had Bree, but I thought Kristin would be better.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Almost finished with the last chapter. I'm just .. debating. Only a few more chapters left!**

**I have a new story in mind, and I have some things written out and it's a mess at the moment, but I like the idea so once I'm done with this story, I'll post the prologue and gauge everyone's reactions as I write a few chapters and see what happens.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you thought :)**


	39. The Proposal

**Quick update since I thought I'd update on Cinco de Mayo & Xristos Anesti to any Greeks reading this story. I'm not Greek, but I went to high school with a lot lol. I think I'm finished with the final chapter. It's strange, there's only four more chapters left after this one. So weird knowing it's almost over. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

Jesse always knew that proposing to Beca was going to be one of the toughest moments of his life. The romantic in him wanted to plan a huge, extravagant proposal for Beca that would rival anything that's ever been done in any romantic movie he's seen. The realist in him knew that if he did that, there's a strong change she would freak out and run, leaving him embarrassed in front of everyone (because _obviously _it would be a public proposal, he wouldn't do it any other way) and left wondering when, or even _if_, she'd come back to him. He didn't want to propose in a restaurant (too cliché) and he didn't want to propose on a day they were just home relaxing (too boring). Jesse had spent months trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to her that would save his dignity, and then one day it hit him. He figured out the best way to propose to her, and it came at the best time.

"Have you done anything today," Beca asked him as she walked into their apartment, dressed in her work clothes that she hated. He was sitting on the couch, watching a movie for work.

"I've been working," he said, gesturing at the movie he paused. "I love my job."

"Of course you were working," she rolled her eyes as she slipped off her uncomfortable heels. "You put in for time off right?"

"Hence why I'm working from home. How about you?"

"Hence why I came home so late," she mimicked him. "You booked everything for the reunion, right?"

"Yes, everything is set," he said, moving over on the couch so she could sit and lay her feet in his lap. "Our flight is the end of the week."

"Good," she nodded and let out a small moan as he began to massage her feet that he knew were killing her after wearing her heels all day. "It should be fun."

"Yes, flying across country to see people we see all the time is a great time."

"Don't sound so excited, nerd," she said, nudging him slightly with her feet. "We haven't seen Aubrey and Uni, or Noelle, Laci, Cassie, and Chris. Lilly and Cynthia Rose are going too, and Jessica and Ashley. Hat and Greg."

"Benji's a nervous wreck over seeing Laci. They haven't spoken really since he graduated and decided to move here to find a teaching job."

"That must have been so hard," Beca said. "Why didn't Benji stay in Chicago again?"

"He didn't really like it there, he wanted to move so he came here since he knew we were here," Jesse explained. "Laci still had a year at Barden left, and then she had gotten a residency at a hospital in Georgia, so she was going to stay there. They both figured a long-distance relationship would be too hard."

"Should be interesting then," Beca said, moving on the couch and resting her head on his shoulder. "Good thing we both wanted to move to LA."

"Good thing I finally got you to move in with me, because that was a project," he said, poking her side and making her squirm a bit. "We should buy a house."

"I'm very happy with how things are now, nerd. No need to change anything."

"Anything?" he asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Well," she said and began to smirk at him. "We could change the fact that we're both fully clothed and not doing anything .. _productive_."

"We should change that," he said, getting off the couch and picking Beca up, throwing her over his shoulder because she barely weighed anything.

"Jesse!" she squealed as he ran them into their bedroom and tossed her gently on the bed.

"Yes, darling?"

"Don't call me that," she said as she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down.

The next morning, Beca woke up to an empty bed. She vaguely remembered Jesse getting up and telling her he had plans to go play basketball with the boys since she was probably still half asleep. She sat up and stretched, looking over at the alarm clock and noticing a ring pop on the nightstand, along with an envelope that had her name written on it.

"What's this?" she asked aloud as she opened the letter after she popped the ring pop in her mouth.

'_You're sleeping right now as I'm writing this. I feel like a creep for watching you sleep, but you just look so peaceful and calm and not like you hate the world, so I can't resist myself. I have spent months trying to figure out the perfect way to do this that would work for us. I know that you have apprehensions about this after everything you've gone through and seen, and I don't blame you. This is why I decided it was best to do this. A pre-proposal._'

"Oh my God," she said as she caught the ring pop that fell out of her mouth before it hit their comforter. She felt her stomach tighten in anxiety as she continued to read.

'_I love you so much, Beca. The past five years with you have been the greatest five years of my life. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I hope I'm right when I say that I know you want that too. I also know that your flight instincts are on-point and I'm not sure how well I could handle you sprinting away from me after I just pulled off the most elaborate proposal ever, because, come on, you know that's coming. Especially from me. So, this is my way of giving you some time to think it over. Because of said flight instincts, I really don't expect to find you home when I get back from basketball. When you're ready, give me your answer and you'll get the real proposal, which is going to be awesome. You'll love it. Take whatever time you need, but maybe not too long since I'm already freaking and stressing out. I know I'm handsome and all, but I don't know if I can really pull off pre-mature grey hairs and worry lines. Love, your nerd._'

Beca finished reading the letter and felt the tears that were falling on her cheeks. She quickly climbed out of bed and grabbed a duffle bag she had in her closet, filling it with whatever clothes she grabbed first. Jesse knew her well enough to know that this is exactly what she would be doing.

Beca knew she loved him with everything she had, but marriage scared her. She always believed that marriage complicated things; she just couldn't understand why people made such a big deal about a simple piece of paper. She loved him, he loved her, and that was enough. For her; but not for Jesse. Beca knew he wanted marriage, and that he would eventually want kids no matter how many times he reassured her that it didn't matter that she possibly wouldn't be able to give him that. She stopped for a brief moment, her hand freezing over his t-shirts that she usually slept in. She was the reason they potentially wouldn't be able to have kids, so did she really want to take a wedding away from him too? This thought made her want to empty out her bag and go find him. However, another thought popped in her head that made her grab his shirt and zip up her bag. She didn't want a ring and a piece of paper to hold him back if he found someone who could give him everything and more that she couldn't.

With that thought, she grabbed her car keys and headed over to Chloe's.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you," Chloe said with a sad smile as she moved aside to let Beca in. "Jesse called."

"Can I stay the night?"

"You can stay as long as you need, you know that."

"Thank you," she said, hugging her best friend.

"Auntie Beca!" Juliette yelled out excitedly as she ran down the hall.

"Hi sweetheart," Beca said as she scooped her goddaughter up in her arms. "How are you?"

"Good. Are you sleeping over?"

"Yes I am."

"Let's go play tea party then."

"Jules, Auntie Beca has to get settled in first," Chloe said as she took Juliette. "How about we give her a little bit?"

"Okay."

Beca headed upstairs to the guest room that she might as well claim as her own after the amount of times she's stayed in it. She dumped her bag on the floor and fell back on the bed with a groan. She didn't know what to do.

Jesse was hoping to find Beca waiting for him when he got home, but he knew there was a slim chance to that happening. He felt a little better when he got the text from Chloe saying she was there, but he knew the only person who could make him feel back to normal was Beca.

He didn't know what her answer would be. After five years together, he learned Beca was extremely unpredictable. He knew she loved him and wanted to be with him, or else she wouldn't have gotten an apartment with him in LA. Benji and Donald both told Jesse not to stress out too much over it because Beca might be a runner, but she always found her way back to him.

Jesse paced around the apartment and could feel how empty the place seemed without her. Beca was his home and he didn't feel right without her around. Even if she did say no, he knew couldn't move on from her. Even if she never wanted to marry him, he knew he would stay with her because life just wouldn't feel right without her. Finally, he went to bed so he could get a head start on his restless sleep since he had work in the morning.

* * *

"I'm going by grammas tomorrow!" Juliette said as she climbed onto Beca's lap as they watched The Little Mermaid together.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," the four year old nodded excitedly. "Gramma always gives me cookies."

"Gramma's the best," Beca smiled.

"Yeah, Mommy only gives me cookies sometimes," she pouted. "She says I need to eat more veggie-tables."

"Those are good for you," Beca said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "You ever want a cookie, you let me know."

"Yay!" she said as she hugged Beca. "You think Uncle Jesse will get me cookies?"

"He'd get you a whole bunch," she said, smiling at the thought of Jesse playing with Juliette. He was amazing with kids, and she knew he dreamed of having a bunch of his own. That thought made Beca's stomach sink a little more.

"Jules, time for bed," Chloe said as she walked into the living room.

"But Mommy," she whined. "The movie just started."

"Yes, and you've seen this movie a thousand times. You have to be by Grandma's early. Mommy also needs to talk to Auntie Beca."

"Okay," she sighed as she walked over to Chloe. "Night Auntie Beca."

"Night Jules," Beca said.

While waiting for Chloe to finish tucking Juliette into bed, Beca began to get lost in her own thoughts and every scenario she played in her head just ended badly.

"Why did you run, Beca?" Chloe asked when she came back downstairs and sat down next to her.

"Because that's my first instinct, duh."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Marriage changes things. It did for my parents, and they divorced and it ruined them. My mother clearly can no longer make good choices, since she is still with that disgusting man."

"Your dad is happier than ever though with Shelia and Henry. Some people just don't meet the person they're supposed to be with until later in life and sometimes after they've already met someone else. You got lucky and met Jesse and you two are meant to be together."

"He's going to want kids. I can't give him those."

"You may be able too. You can try."

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt him in the long run. I just really don't want to end up like my parents," Beca said quietly.

"You're not your parents, Beca," Chloe said, resting her hand on Beca's shoulder. "Jesse loves you more than anything in the world, more than his insane movie collection; and I know you feel just as strongly about him. Don't let your fears run your life. Marriage is the next step for you guys, and it's going to make everything better. Getting married was the greatest thing, I've never been happier. You deserve that same happiness."

"I guess," Beca sighed as she glanced around the room and began to think. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting married. The thought of marriage obviously made Jesse really happy, and she supposed not much would change.

"So, do I still need to convince you on this? Because I can call Aubrey and she'll give you an earful."

"I think I figured it out," Beca sighed. "Thanks, Chloe."

"It's what I'm here for."

Beca returned home early the next morning, walking into their bedroom and finding Jesse asleep in their bed, sprawled out all over. She grabbed the post-it pad, scribbled a quick note on it, and stuck the post-it on his forehead before leaving to go to work.

Jesse woke up to the sound of the door closing, which either meant Beca was here or she just left. Judging by the duffle bag that was lying on the floor and the quietness of their apartment, she wasn't home. He went to scratch his forehead and was met with the odd sound of crinkled paper.

"What the hell?" he said as he pulled it off and looked at it. His confusion replaced with pure elation.

'_It better be good, nerd_' was written on the post-it in Beca's super girly handwriting.

He re-reads the note three times just to make sure he read it correctly. She said yes, kind of. In a Beca way she said yes. He wanted to run over to the recording studio she worked at and kiss her, but knew she would probably punch him and that she wanted the real proposal. He called all the Trebles and Bellas and told them the news. He figured he would wait to tell his family and her dad in person with Beca.

"_Congrats dude. Tomorrow night is going to be epic then,_" Donald said.

"_Good job on catching a wild dingo like Beca. She's a crazy bitch_," said Fat Amy.

"_So are you guys going to have like really hot engagement sex?_" Stacie asked.

"_I'm really happy for the two of you_," was Benji's response.

"_Miller says you're an asshole and to run from your decision. We're super happy for you, though,_" Noelle said.

"Just keep everything quiet. No congratulations until it's over, got it?" he told all of them at the end of each conversation. He wanted this to be perfect.

Beca got home late and found Jesse fast asleep. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed with him, missing being so close to him after sleeping by Chloe's for a night. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek into his bare back. Her anxiety for tomorrow was off the charts, she had no idea what to expect.

"Time to wake up," Jesse said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"Five more minutes," she moaned as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

"We have to be at the airport soon."

"Right," she said sleepily as she rolled over on her back and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," he said, his smile was huge and contagious. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," she said, even though she was beyond nervous over what Jesse had planned. She hoped it wasn't too embarrassing for her.

"How was Chloe's?" he asked as he moved off the bed and began to pack a few things that were left out.

"Good. Jules was asking for you."

"She's staying with Chloe's mom while they're at the reunion?"

"Yup, she was very excited about the cookies she was going to get," Beca said with a smile. "I'm going to get ready."

"I'll finish packing."

Beca was surprised at how well Jesse was able to contain his excitement. She could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't jumping all around their apartment and yelling from the rooftop like she expected. Beca was glad that he was going about his normal day just so she gets the proposal he's always wanted to give someone.

The plane ride was long and boring. She still hated airplanes, but has gotten used to them after constant trips between LA and NYC and Georgia for work and to see their families. Being next to Jesse made them a bit more bearable too. He always had his laptop so they could watch whatever movie was downloaded on it. The flight between LA and Georgia was always a long one, so she would make herself comfortable so she could fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Beca, wake up. We're landing," Jesse said gently as he nudged her.

"Already?" she yawned.

"You fell asleep once the movie started. Apparently 21 is better than NyQuill at knocking you out."

"I only like the guy who steals everything from the hotels in that movie," she said as she stretched and put her seatbelt back on like the sign instructed her to. "Ready?"

"More than ever," he said and kissed her.

They picked up their luggage and hailed a cab to bring them to the hotel the reunion was being held at. The reunion was going to be filled with past and current acapella groups. Beca was surprised at how she was more excited than anxious for tonight. She knew he was going to do something over-the-top, but she just wanted him. And maybe the ring.

The reunion started in about an hour, so they didn't have long to get ready. Jesse had jumped into the shower quickly while Beca began to fix her hair. She had put her dress on, a simple, short black bandage dress with lace long sleeves. She slipped on the one pair of heels she didn't mind wearing, black satin Steve Madden pumps with a heel that was covered in rhinestones. For some reason, she fell in love with them when she had to get a dressy pair of heels for work events.

Jesse stepped out of the shower and stood in the doorway as he watched Beca walk around the room, making sure she had whatever she needed. He couldn't believe that in a little bit he would be proposing to her in front of everyone.

"I'm sure Noelle and Fat Amy would love to see you in a towel, if that's what you plan on wearing tonight," Beca said when she caught him staring at her.

"They want to see me without the towel."

"That can be arranged if you don't hurry up and get dressed," she said as she walked into the bathroom to put her makeup on while he got changed.

Jesse took this time to grab the little blue box from his suitcase and put it in his jacket pocket. The weight of the box made this all seem more real to him. She walked out of the bathroom, all ready to go, and smiled at him.

"Ready for this?" he asked her.

"I think so."

The banquet room in the W Atlanta was filled with people. Beca couldn't believe the amount of people who were into acapella. She noticed how a lot of the older groups kept to themselves, but then she saw Fat Amy in the corner of the room with their friends. Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him to the mess that their friends made. Two giant tables were pushed together so everyone could sit with each other. The waiters didn't look too happy, but she saw Noelle flirting with one of them.

"Wooh, they're here!" Fat Amy yelled loudly. "Hello!"

"Hey guys," Beca and Jesse said as they sat down.

"Long time no see, Beca," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Why do you look like you saw her naked again?" Fat Amy asked.

"Oh, because I totally did. Beca slept over the other night," she winked.

"Unfortunately I wasn't part of that this time," Josh said.

"Try fortunately," Beca joked. "Where's Aubrey?"

"She got stuck talking to Megan," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Who's Megan?"

"I am," a bitchy looking brunette said as she walked over with Aubrey, who looked like she was going to throw up all over the place. "I knew I shouldn't have passed the pitch pipe to you, Aubrey."

"We won the finals when I was a senior," Aubrey said defensively.

"You associate with Trebles now?"

"Yeah, he's a hunter," Stacie said with a smirk. Beca laughed as she thought back to the first time Stacie said that.

"I can see there are no more classy Bellas either."

"Okay, that's enough," Beca said, getting out of her chair. "You were a bitch from what I heard, and by some strange chance you got to the finals with those awful, old songs. The Bellas from Aubrey and Chloe's senior year were the best Bellas ever. Aubrey did a great job as a leader."

"Clearly," Megan said sarcastically.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, how about you just go back to the rest of the bitches who still haven't pulled the stick out of their asses," Chloe said.

Megan glared at Chloe before turning on her heel and walking back to her table that was filled with girls who looked like the next Stepford wives. Aubrey thanked Beca as she sat down next to Unicycle.

"Hate that girl," she muttered.

"She seems like a gem," Jesse said.

"Oh yeah," Aubrey said. "I wanna make her eat the Bella scarves."

"Violence, I like it," Noelle said as she rubbed her hands together. "We've got everything at this table. Violence, romance, and awkwardness. It's going to be a good night."

"Awkwardness?" Beca questioned, but she noticed Benji and Laci sitting next to each other but not really speaking. "Ah, I see."

"Best reunion ever."

Beca was on edge the whole night. She had no idea when Jesse was going to propose to her, or even if he was going to do it tonight. She figured he would since they were surrounded by their best friends, but what if he wanted it to be more private? Beca never knew what to expect from him. She was in the middle of talking to someone when Jesse stepped on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Uh, hi everyone," he said, clearing is throat awkwardly. "Where's Beca Mitchell?"

"Oh boy," she muttered as she made her way over to him. "This is happening now."

"This shouldn't be too much of a surprise to you, Becs," he said with a smirk as he moved on stage and the Trebles and Bellas came out. Beca felt her face heat up as he began to sing.

_Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

_And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that you now hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_Without anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"Oh God," Beca said as she watched him move toward her as he sang. She couldn't believe it was happening, like this.

_See, what's the point of waiting anymore?_

_'Cause girl, I never been more sure_

_That baby it's you_

_This ring here represents my heart_

_And everything you've been waiting for_

_Just say it, I do_

_Because_

_I could see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our clothes in the sand_

_I could see us on the countryside_

_Sitting on the grass layin' side by side_

_You could my baby_

_When I look at my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy_

_See all I want you to do is me by my love_

Beca could feel the tears build up in her eyes as he got down on one knee and pulled out the little blue box that held her engagement ring. He opened it and she was in shock. It was a platinum ring with a round, brilliant center diamond surrounded by smaller, bead-set diamonds. He took her hand and began to slide the ring on her finger.

"Beca, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, frantically nodding her head. The Bellas and the Trebles began to sing the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" as Beca kissed Jesse, making her pull away to laugh. "The Lion King? Really?"

"Had to," he said as he wiped the tears away from her face. "So, you're going to be the future Mrs. Swanson."

"I guess I am," she said, smiling a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before kissing her again.

* * *

**So, I used Mirror and My Love by Justin Timberlake for the proposal songs. I was going to go down the cliche route and use Marry Me by Train, but I wanted to be different lol. I think they fit well.**

******I can't believe all the reviews this story has, you guys are the best. I've never been this close to 800 reviews, that's 200 reviews away from 1,000. I've always dreamed of having one of those stories that had 1,000 reviews. Maybe I'll get that with this lol.**

******The next chapter is probably my favorite chapter that I've written. I really don't know why it is, but it is lol.**

******I've been working on the new story - it's literally all over the place and is still title-less, but I'm really excited about it. I like my idea, and I think all of you will too. Hopefully, we'll find out when I post it. Maybe if I reach 1,000 reviews before the end of the story, I'll post the prologue of the new one ;)**


	40. I Will Be

**Can't believe I've reached 800 reviews, that's insane. Super quick update, I know, but I'm bored lol. This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written. I don't know why, but I'm just so happy with how it came out. Like I don't mind re-reading it a whole bunch of times lol. Hope you all like it too :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

"What the fuck did I agree to, Chloe?" Beca asked as she paced in her apartment while she was on the phone with Chloe.

"_Are you have second thoughts about getting married? I thought you sorted through this when you were here before the reunion!_"

"Apparently not. I can't get married, Chlo. I'm not the type of girl who gets married."

"_Oh, that's a crock of shit, and you know it. You have this weird view of yourself. You're not going to turn into your parents if you get married, Beca. Nothing's going to change._"

"If nothing is going to change, then why is it so important to get married anyway?"

"_Because he can introduce you as his wife, and he's your husband. Because that's the next step in your relationship. Because you get that awesome wedding everyone dreams about. You can have little Swansons running around in a few years_."

"Pretty sure my time for kids has passed, Chloe. But, thank you, for reminding me."

"_Ah shit, I'm sorry Beca,_" she said genuinely. "_I completely forgot._"

"I haven't. I'm reminded every morning when I look at Jesse and realize I most likely can't give him what he wants. What if after a few years together and still no kids, he gets frustrated and wants to leave?"

"_That's not going to happen, Beca. Jesse loves you, and he knows what's going on. He just wants to be with you, that's it_."

"He can be with me without the wedding," Beca grumbled.

"What?" Jesse said, hearing Beca on the phone as he walked into the apartment.

"Shit, I got to go," Beca said, hanging up on Chloe. "Hey, nerd. How was work?"

"Good," he said slowly. "What did I hear about 'without the wedding'?"

"Uh," Beca stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"You're freaking out. We're not even close to a wedding and you're freaking out," Jesse said, noticing the panic in her eyes.

"No, not at all," she lied.

"Don't lie, Beca. You don't want to get married?"

"It's not that, exactly."

"Then exactly what is it? Because I thought we were both ready for this," he said, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "I gave you time to think it over, Beca."

"Well, I guess I didn't think it over that great," she mumbled.

"I can't believe this," he said in disbelief. "We haven't even been engaged for a month!"

"I know," she said quietly. "I just, why do we need to get married? Things are good how they are now, right? I think so."

"We've been together for five years, Beca."

"And we're doing great," she tried again.

"We are, which is why I proposed," he said. "We can't just stay like this. We should move forward like a normal couple. Normal couples get married."

"Since when are we normal?"

"Beca," he said seriously. "Do you not want to marry me?"

"It's not that, Jesse," she sighed, but he stopped her.

"It's a yes or no answer, Becs."

"It's not that black and white," she said, getting frustrated.

"I should have seen this coming," Jesse chuckled humorlessly as he grabbed his keys. "I'll be at the bar."

"Jesse, don't just leave," she pleaded.

"I think we both need some time to think," he said before walking out.

Beca fell back on the couch and groaned in frustration. She fucked this up, something that's supposed to be happy and exciting for the both of them. As usual, she fucked up. She grabbed her keys and bag before leaving the apartment and heading to where she usually goes when she messed up – Chloe's.

"He heard you on the phone, didn't he?" Chloe asked as she answered the door and let Beca in. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Thanks, Chlo. You're real helpful," Beca said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Chloe pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Where's Josh and Juliette?"

"He took her to her first Dodgers game, they should be home soon," she smiled as she poured the two of them wine. "They watch every game together."

"That's nice," Beca said as she downed her glass and motioned for more.

"So, he left?"

"He's at Sonic Boom," Beca rolled her eyes. "Stupid name for a bar if you ask me."

"It's Bumper and Donald's bar, what do you expect," Chloe said.

"You know, why am I always the one who screws it all up? Why can't it be him for once?"

"Uh, well there was that one time involving she who must not be named," Chloe said.

"But I jumped to conclusions and didn't let him explain."

"Anyone would have done the same thing in your position, Beca," Chloe said. "No girl is going to stand there calmly and talk things out right after she saw her boyfriend of like, forever, kissing another girl who we all know wanted him."

"It still technically wasn't his fault. I freaked out over moving in with him, I caused that whole fight at the end of senior year that we didn't need to have."

"You got nervous. It happens, I got nervous when Josh wanted me to move in with him."

"Yeah, but you didn't stop talking to him for a month and tell him you wanted to break up, now did you?"

"Well, no I didn't," Chloe sighed. "I don't know what to tell you this time, Beca."

"I don't know what I want to hear," Beca said, putting her head down on the counter.

"You seemed happy with your decision when he proposed. You were so happy at the reunion."

"I was, I was excited. Then a few weeks went by and I started to think and I got scared. I shouldn't be allowed to think, it gets me in trouble."

"You love him, right?"

"More than anything."

"And we all know he feels the same about you. He's just hurt right now, because he wants this. This is what he's used to."

"And I'm used to a fucked up family life."

"If you want to put it that way," Chloe shrugged. "Everyone's different when it comes to this type of stuff. You and Jesse just happen to be polar opposites when it comes to marriage, but you two will get through it."

"Mommy! I caught a ball!" Juliette said excitedly as she ran into the kitchen, her blue Dodger hat falling into her eyes as Josh picked her up and sat her down next to Beca. "Auntie Beca!"

"You caught that all by yourself?" Beca asked as she took the baseball.

"Well, Daddy caught it for me, but he said I could tell everyone I caught it," she said excitedly.

"That's nice of him," Beca said, looking over at Josh, who had a bruise on his forehead. "What you catch the ball with? Your face?"

"Haha," he said sarcastically. "No, I caught the ball in my glove. Some other guy smacked me in the forehead though when he went to get it."

"Let me get ice," Chloe said.

"Starting a bit early, don't you think?" he asked, gesturing at the half-finished bottle of wine. "This is what you two do when your home alone?"

"Yeah, I really want to get your wife drunk and see what happens," Beca said quietly so Juliette wouldn't hear.

"It's interesting."

"Auntie Beca, when did you get that?" Juliette asked, pointing at the engagement ring. "It looks like Mommy's."

"Uncle Jesse gave it to me."

"Does that mean your married?"

"No, sweetie," Chloe said, showing her daughter her own rings. "This one means you're going to get married, and this one means you're married. Aunt Beca only has the one."

"Well, when are you going to get married?"

"I don't know," Beca said sadly.

"You should get married tomorrow," she said simply.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Mommy told me that if you get married to someone it means you love them a whole bunch. Don't you love Uncle Jesse?"

"I do," Beca said quietly. She started thinking back to the family reunion when Maddie asked a similar question.

"Then you should get married."

"It's not that easy, sweetie," Chloe said, picking Juliette out of the chair. "Let's go get you washed up, okay?"

"Okay!"

"So, you freaked out, didn't you?" Josh said as he leaned on the counter, holding the bag of ice to his forehead.

"Yeah, I did," Beca said in a distant voice. "Why can't it be that easy? We love each other, we should get married. Jesse's cousin said the same thing a few years ago to us."

"It is that easy. It stops being easy when we start to worry and stress over it all, which is what you're doing," Josh said.

"Why do I have to suck at this type of stuff?"

"Because you're Beca," he teased and she glared at him. "I'm going to assume you'll be staying the night?"

"No, for once I'll be the one to go back home after a fight," she sighed as she took one last sip of wine. "I've got to figure out how to fix this."

"It'll be fine, don't worry."

* * *

While Beca was talking things out with Chloe, Jesse was drowning his problems at Sonic Boom. Donald and Bumper were behind the bar; continuously giving him drinks until Benji decided enough was enough.

"I just, I don't get it," Jesse slurred. "I warned her about the proposal, and she still pulls this shit."

"Beca's a bitch," Bumper said simply as he poured himself a shot. "Always knew she was crazy. Maybe she's lesbian, I think her and Chloe have special sleepovers, if you know what I mean."

"Dude, no," Donald said, shaking his head.

"It'll come out one day that more happened in that shower than just singing back in their college days. Mark my words."

"Anyway," Benji said, desperate to change the subject. "She's probably just freaking out and venting to Chloe. I'm sure she still wants to get married."

"Well, maybe I don't want to get married to her anymore," Jesse said and all three guys dropped their glasses onto the bar.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I don't want to get married anymore," Jesse said, nodding with conviction. "I mean, I'm always the one getting hurt. She freaks out and walks out, leaving me to figure out what the fuck happened and how to fix it. Maybe I'm tired of fixing it."

"You're drunk. You don't mean that," Benji said and Donald nodded.

"No, let the man talk," Bumper said. "He's on to something."

"What?"

"He's always the sap who crawls back when she's clearly the wrong one. He's giving a bad name to all men."

"That's what you do when you love someone," Benji said.

"Not me," Bumper scoffed. "If Amy pulled this shit, her ass would be kicked to a really big curb."

"Yeah, right," Donald rolled his eyes. "A month ago I found you locked out of your house and clawing at the front door like a cat, begging her to forgive you and let you back in."

"No such thing happened," Bumper said, pouring tequila in his mouth. "Does the sap want more tequila?"

"I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love. I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much. And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together, when all of the signs say that I should forget her. I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had. I wish that the good outweighed the bad cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over," Jesse began to drunkenly sing as he downed the full glass of straight tequila that Bumper passed over. "These battle scars, don't look like they're fading. Don't look like they're ever going away, they ain't never gonna change."

"Oh Jesus," Benji said in concern. "He needs to go home."

"Nonsense, this is the fun part," Bumper said, going to pass over another drink but Donald moved it away. "Hey, don't ruin my fun."

"He's going to puke all over himself, which will piss off him and Beca, or he's going to puke all over the bar, which will piss me off, or he's going to puke all over Beca when he bring him back home, which will piss her off," Donald said. "A pissed off Beca scares me."

"Fine, fine," Bumper grumbled. "No fun."

"I'm not going home. She's not going to be there," Jesse said sadly as he laid his head down on the bar. "I'll just sleep here. It's comfy here."

"Call Beca," Donald told Benji, who nodded and pulled out his phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Beca? It's Benji. Listen, Jesse's really, really trashed."

"_Fantastic_," she sighed into the phone. "_I can come pick him up if you want._"

"You don't have to, I'll drive him home."

"_No, I know he has his car there. I'll walk over and get him so I can bring him home_."

"It's late, you don't have to walk here. Jesse wouldn't be too happy if I let you do that," Benji said, nervously looking over at his friend who looked like he was about to fall off of the stool.

"_He's not happy with me anyway, and we all know I don't listen to anyone. I'll be there in a few minutes_," she said and hung up before Benji could protest.

Ten minutes later, Beca walked into Sonic Boom and groaned when she saw Jesse passed out on the bar.

"I'm going to need help," she said simply. Donald and Benji nodded as they lifted Jesse off of the stool and dragged him outside to his car. "I'll drive you guys back. I'm really sorry about this, this is all my fault."

"You really don't want to marry him?" Benji asked her quietly as they put him in the backseat.

"I," she said and sighed. "It's complicated."

"He's really broken up about it."

"I can tell," she said and ran her hands through her hair. "Donald has the keys, yes? Okay, so you sit up front with him and I'll sit in back with Jesse."

"Okay," Benji said, getting in the passenger seat as Beca climbed in back with Jesse and rested his head on her lap.

"Why are we moving?" Jesse mumbled.

"We're bringing you home," Donald said.

"I don't want to go home. She's not there," Jesse said and went to sit up, but Beca wouldn't let him. "Going home first means I'm going to fix this, which I'm not."

"What?" Beca asked and Benji gave her a sad smile.

"He's been going on all night about that. How he's tired of being the first one to fix things," Benji explained.

"He's also been singing Battle Scars all night," Donald added. "Not singing it well either."

"This is worse than I expected," Beca said quietly as she tried not to cry, especially in front of Benji and Donald.

After putting Jesse to bed and driving them back to the bar, Beca sat down on the couch and began to cry. She can count on one hand the amount of times she cried; she hated it. If Jesse was at the point that he didn't want to try to fix them anymore, did that mean he was finally fed up with Beca and all the baggage that came with her? It was like her worst nightmare coming true, which made her cry even harder. She had to come up with a way to fix this, and she figured a simple "sure, I'll marry you" wouldn't do the job.

* * *

"My head," Jesse groaned as he rolled over in bed. He couldn't remember anything from last night really, just some stuff. Like Bumper force feeding him shots, and singing, and saying he was fed up and didn't want to go home or get married. Which was why he was surprised to find him in his bed, but not surprised that there was no Beca.

"Figures," he mumbled as he sat up and saw a glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand. Jesse shrugged and figured Benji put them there before he left.

He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth because he could still taste all the tequila he drank. He then went to go into the kitchen for cereal so he could settle his stomach, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Beca curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

Jesse walked over to her and noticed her tear stained face and the bags under her eyes that were forming since she obviously did not have a good night's sleep. He was shocked to find her in their apartment, since she would usually be found at Chloe's after they had a fight. She would never come back here until he got her.

She stirred a bit as her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw him staring at her. She awkwardly cleared her throat as she stretched out her legs that were cramped from sleeping on the couch.

"Uh, hey," she said, clearing her throat again. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a freight train."

"Did you take the aspirin I left for you?"

"You left those there?"

"Yeah, of course," she said softly. "I know you get really bad hangovers, and from how you were last night I figured you'd have the worst one ever."

"I don't really remember," he said awkwardly, scratching behind his neck as he began to walk away. "I just remember lots of tequila."

"Yeah, when I came by to get you, you were passed out on the bar."

"You picked me up?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Well, yeah," she said, blushing out of discomfort. "Benji called, and I was already here so it wasn't like the bar was far."

"You were here?"

"Yes," she said. "I had no intentions of staying by Chloe's last night."

"Oh," was all he could say. "That's a change."

"Seems like we switched places last night."

"I, uh, yeah," he nodded before walking into the kitchen. "You want cereal?"

"Um, no. I have to get ready for work," she said, getting off the couch and walking over to him. "I'll, uh, see you later?"

"Yeah," he nodded, not looking at her as he poured his cereal.

"I'm sorry, Jess. Really," she said quietly before walking away into the bedroom and shutting the door.

* * *

"What makes you think this is even going to work?" Stacie asked as she sat on Beca's couch.

"It has to work. It worked on me when he did this when I didn't want to move in with him," Beca said as she tried to mentally prepare herself for this.

"You two solve problems in the strangest ways," Chloe said. "I mean, it's cute. But strange."

"Me and Donald just have sex," Stacie shrugged.

"Bumper and me wrestle," Fat Amy said and flexed her muscles. "I clearly win."

"Okay, so maybe it's not that strange," Chloe said, staring at Amy like she had ten heads. She noticed Beca was standing in the kitchen by herself, leaning against the counter and trying to breath. "This really got to you, didn't it?"

"He told them he didn't want to fix this, Chloe," she said, feeling her eyes well up but refusing to cry again. "He didn't want to come home."

"It hasn't been easy here, has it?"

"No. We've barely spoken. I just, I know I did this and I know that I can't expect Jesse to be the one who's constantly trying to make this work, but I never expected a wake up call like this. I don't want him to leave me."

"You work at making your relationship with him work too, Beca," Chloe said reassuringly. "It might not be as obvious as Jesse's effort, since he's always the one solving fights like this, but you do your part. I know you make time during the day at work to talk to him, you save two days a weeks for movie nights when you won't go near your laptop; it's little things like that that keeps a relationship going."

"Well, if I want this relationship to keep going, I need to step it up a notch," she said. "A simple sorry isn't cutting it this time. I'm just scared it's not going to be enough."

"He's just hurt right now, Becs. It'll be okay, I promise," Chloe said, hugging Beca. She quickly pulled away when she heard the door start to open. "Time to go!"

Jesse walked into their apartment and paid no mind to the girls lounged across the living room and Beca at the piano. He was still upset and annoyed, and he had a long day at work, so he didn't even feel like talking to anyone. He walked into their bedroom to change. He slipped off his suit jacket and began to loosen the tie when he began to hear music and some singing.

"Listen, guys, I had a really long day. Can whatever this is wait?" he asked as he walked out. He noticed that Amy, Stacie, and Chloe were gone, leaving Beca alone at the piano. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I might have taken a page out of your apology handbook," she said before she began to play a new song and she started to sing.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down, but it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly_

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_

_'Cause I would never let you go_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_Without you I can't breathe_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I got, you're all I want, oh_

_'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see you're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay_

She stopped singing and quickly wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. Jesse slowly walked over to her and sat down on the piano bench next to her. She took a few calming breaths to try to relax her nerves as he waited quietly, clearly not going to be the first one to say anything.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, really. Marriage makes me so nervous, Jesse. I'm so scared to end up like how my parents ended up and I don't want that, because I love you too much and I don't know what I would do with myself."

"What brought this on? Not that I don't appreciate it, because I really do," he said, taking her hand in his. "You're just not the one to make the first move."

"You said you weren't going to fix this. You were fed up, and it was like my worst fears coming true. I always waited for the day you'd be so fed up with my bullshit that you'd be done, and it came," she said quietly. "I knew I messed up badly with this one, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I ruined the best thing I've ever had in my life and let the greatest guy I know walk out and I didn't do something to stop it."

"Hearing you say on the phone that you didn't want to get married killed me, Beca," he told her. "I knew you would freak out because, well, you're you. I thought by giving you time to think it would be okay, I didn't expect a freak out after."

"Neither did I."

"I need to know right now if you want to get married or not. I don't think I could handle more freak outs like this during our engagement," he said and Beca felt a sharp pain in her chest. "If you don't want this, then fine. We'll pretend like I never proposed and maybe I'll try again somewhere down the road."

"Jesse," she said, but he shook her head.

"No, I need to know, Becs. Right now, this doesn't just suck for you. I want more than anything to be able to tell people you're mine."

"But I am yours."

"That you're my wife. I've wanted to marry you since you punched that guy in the face, even though that's when all our problems started," he said with a small, humorless laugh. "But if you don't want to get married and you want things to stay like this, I guess I could do that. As much as it hurts that you don't want to get married, potentially losing you over this would hurt a lot more."

"I love you, Jesse Swanson," she said, grabbing his chin so he would look at her, since he was looking everywhere but. "And I know you love me, and people who love each other should get married."

"You're serious?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Funny how I needed a four year old to put things in perspective for me," she said with a smile. "I want to be your wife. More than anything."

"Really?"

"Really," she said, her smile growing as Jesse's face lit up with excitement.

"We're going to get married," he said, his smile looking like it was about to split his face in half.

"Yeah, we are," she said, finally feeling exciting over this.

* * *

**And they're getting married. I figured Beca would still have a bit of a freak out once everything became actually real, and that Jesse would give her a bit of an ultimatum. He showed in the movie that he can only take so much before he finally needs to make the decision for what's best for him. **

**You guys are amazing. 800 reviews is absolutely insane to me. Seriously, I know I say this a lot, but I appreciate it so much. My offer still stands - if I get to 1000 reviews before this story ends, I'll upload the prologue to the next story a bit earlier than I plan too. **

**I like the idea I have for the next story, I think you all will as well. I have the first few chapters of it written again. I don't expect it to be as long as this story. I hope not anyway lol. **


	41. Engagement Party

**This one it a lot shorter than the rest since I just recently wrote it. I like how this one turned out too. Hope you all feel the same. Oh & the songs I mentioned in the last chapter were Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian and I Will Be by Leona Lewis.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

"I don't want an engagement party," Beca whined as she followed Jesse into the restaurant where all their friends and family were waiting for them. "Everyone knows we're engaged, Jesse."

"It gave everyone a reason to fly to LA to see us, come on."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Is that even a question?" he said as he pushed opened the door.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled as the two of them walked into the back room.

"Thanks," Beca mumbled as she walked over to the table that she assumed her and Jesse were sitting at since there were two open seats.

"We're so happy for the two of you," Mrs. Swanson said as she stopped Beca. "We wish we could have been there for the proposal. Benji said it was lovely."

"Yeah, it was really nice," Beca said. "It was a typical Jesse proposal. You know, over the top and all."

"Hey, a lot of work went into that," Jesse defended himself. "Skype rehearsals are very difficult."

"I'm sure," Beca laughed.

"I am _so _excited for your wedding, Beca," Maxie said as she hugged her. "I was talking with Chloe, since we're both the maid of honor."

"Can you do that?" Shane asked.

"You and Brayden are Jesse's best man," Beca said. "I figured it would make sense."

"Eh," he shrugged. "You should have just eloped. So much easier."

"No, they shouldn't have," Mrs. Swanson said angrily.

"Oh God," Mr. Swanson said. "She was not happy when she found out Shane and Dana eloped in Vegas after they came out to visit you two."

"I missed out on my first son's wedding!"

"That would be my cue to leave," Shane said awkwardly, grabbing Dana by the hand and pulling her to their table.

"Well, you have this wedding," Beca tried.

"So, are you going to be that bride who pops out a kid before the wedding?" Luke asked and Maxie punched in him the stomach. "Ow, what the hell?"

"What did I say about talking?"

"That I wasn't allowed too, especially to Jesse," Luke said and he looked at Jesse's angry face. "Uh, sorry, dude."

"I swear, he usually has more tact," Maxie tried. "I think Jesse brings out the worst in him."

"I, uh," Beca said awkwardly, not sure what to say since she kept her infertility issue mainly to herself, only telling a select group of people. "I'm not that kind of girl, Luke. Sex before marriage is unheard of."

"Yeah, okay. Tell that to someone whose desk you didn't defile," he said, glad that Beca diffused the tension. "Maxie, we should probably go sit down."

"Good idea," she said and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Beca and Jesse.

"I still hate him so much," Jesse sighed as he walked over to the table with Beca.

"Really, I couldn't tell," she smirked. "It's no big deal."

"Hey you two," Cassie said as Beca and Jesse sat down. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I know. Three months seems like such a long time," Beca rolled her eyes.

"So, we were thinking Vegas for your bachelorette party," Chloe said, pulling a pamphlet out of her bag.

"Yeah, we can be the female wolf-pack," Amy said excitedly.

"Oh God, no. She'll roofie us all," Beca said. "She's like a female Alan."

"It's so hot when you make movie references," Jesse whispered in Beca's ear.

"Shut up," she mumbled, nudging him in the ribs. "I just want to eat."

"Hello, my name is Ralph, I'll be your server tonight," Ralph said as he walked over and froze for a minute when he looked at Beca. "Uh, what can I get you?"

"Um," Beca said, looking over the menu. "I'll have a steak."

"Yeah, me too," Jesse said a bit forcefully, causing Beca to give him a questioning look.

"Anything to drink?"

"Cranberry and vodka," Beca said quickly. "Going to need a couple drinks to get through the night."

"A beer," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Why are you acting so weird," Beca whispered to him as she rested into his side.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you."

"Oh, so you're going to be the protective, jealous boyfriend tonight," Beca rolled her eyes.

"No," he said. "I'm going to be the protective, jealous _fiancé_ tonight."

"Oh okay, glad you clarified that."

"There's a big difference."

"Sure there is," she rolled her eyes. "Is there a plan to get Laci and Benji back together or something?"

"She misses him," Aubrey said. "She just won't admit it."

"Benji admits it though," Unicycle said. "But he doesn't want to move back to Atlanta. He loves it here in LA."

"Tough," Noelle said. "She can't get a guy to come to her. I can't get this one away from me."

"Hey," Miller said. "Like you're such a prize."

"Too bad your brother got married," Noelle sighed. "I was thinking of maybe rekindling that flame tonight. Those Swanson men really know what they're doing, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't," Aubrey said as she stared at Noelle with wide eyes.

"Oh, she means," Stacie began to explain but Aubrey shook her head.

"Beca knows what I mean," Noelle said.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I agreed to marry him," she smirked.

"And I thought it was because of amazing knowledge of movies."

"Yeah, no," Beca laughed. "Definitely not for that reason."

"You going to freak out again? Because I have to say, watching Jesse drink away his problems was fantastic," Bumper said.

"No," Beca said coldly. "Why do we associate with you?"

"Because I own a bar and none of you have to pay for drinks."

"You may be an asshole, but you're a smart asshole, I have to give you that," Beca said.

"Thank you for the recognition, that's all I ask for."

"Is your dad coming?" Chloe asked and Beca shook her head.

"Henry's sick, so he didn't want to leave him and Shelia alone, and didn't want Henry to fly six hours to LA."

"Oh okay," Chloe nodded. "That's understandable."

"Here's your orders," Ralph, the waiter, said as he came back over. He placed Beca's plate in front of her and Jesse didn't miss how he looked down Beca's shirt.

"That's great," Jesse said, glaring at Ralph. "Really."

"Jesse," Beca said, placing her hand on his thigh. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing like watching the waiter look down my fiancée's shirt," he huffed.

"Did he really?" she said, looking up in shock and trying to find him so she could give him a dirty look.

"Yeah, he did."

"Awesome," she sighed as she pulled up her shirt a bit.

"No, Beca. That shirt is meant to show off the goods," Stacie said as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well, apparently it's showing off too much," she rolled her eyes.

"No such thing," she rolled her eyes. "After this, we're going to the bar to get drunk. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic," Beca said as she began to eat.

* * *

"To Beca and Jesse!" Chloe said excitedly as she raised her shot glass in the air. Everyone took the shot and cheered. Beca was sitting at the end of the bar with Jesse, smiling over nothing in particular.

"What's making you so happy?" Jesse asked as he nudged Beca a bit.

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Just happy."

"Me too," he said, kissing her temple.

"Jesse, come on!" Benji yelled from the other side of the bar. "We need you!"

"Damn karaoke," Jesse muttered.

"I'll be here," she said, turning her head to kiss him properly.

Beca sat as she watched all her friends sing and dance around the bar, drunkenly laughing and joking over God knows what. She smiled at the scene before her, just so happy that her life didn't turn out to be the lonely one she had always imagined for herself.

"Can I buy you a drink?" some random guy said as he sat down next to her.

"No, I have one."

"Looks like you're almost done with it."

"I'm good," she said, rolling her eyes at this guys attempt to pick her up.

"You come to this bar often?"

"All the time."

"Pretty nice place, when it's not packed with crazy people," he said, gesturing to all of her friends.

"They're good crazy people," she smiled.

"Beca! Beca, come over here," Jesse said, walking over to her and frowning when he saw a guy sitting next to her. "Becs, come on, babe."

"Babe?" she smirked as she got up and stood on the bar to walk over to Jesse.

"Yeah, babe," he smirked back.

"Are you allowed to do that?" the guy asked as he watched Beca walk over to Jesse on top of the bar.

"I know the owners," she said as Jesse helped her down and kissed her passionately to let the guy know she was taken. "You wanted me for something, _babe_?"

"Yeah, they want to serenade you with Jessie's Girl," he said as he grabbed her hand in his. "Clearly I can't leave you alone anymore."

"Guys must smell that I'm engaged and it makes the hunt so much more interesting," she laughed. "Don't worry, there's only one nerd out there for me."

"Just like there's only one weirdo for me."

"I am not a weirdo," she said, punching his shoulder.

"Right," he said, grabbing her hands in his and pulling her close. "I'm sure I could come up with something else to call you."

"Like babe?" she smirked.

"Babe, baby, darling, sweetheart, honey, _lover_," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her as he said the last one.

"Ugh, no," she laughed, scrunching her nose in disgust. "We're not becoming _that_ couple who only uses gross pet names like that."

"So, weirdo and nerd?"

"Maybe an idiot and dork thrown in every once in a while."

"I think I can deal with that for the rest of our lives," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"The rest of our lives," she sighed. "That's scary."

"You ready for it?"

"More than ever," she smiled. "Dork."

* * *

**Some light-heartedness since the last two chapters were a bit heavy in a way. Next chapter is the wedding. I might have it up by Friday or Saturday. Bear with me this weekend, I have finals from Friday until next Wednesday so I'm going to be locked away studying abnormal psych & physiology since I never paid attention in class and I really should have lol.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Deal is still on with the 1000 reviews. Which I doubt I'll reach, but it's nice to dream lol. I want to have a majority of the next story done before I post it. I'm writing chapter 6 now, and that story isn't going to be as this story was, so it shouldn't take too long. **

**Thank you everyone :)**


	42. The Wedding

**So I wasn't going to update until Sunday night, but I'm going crazy from studying. Two more chapters after this one! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

"There's no way it's possible," Beca said as she paced around her bedroom while on the phone with Chloe. "I mean, the wedding is in a few weeks and it's just been really stressful."

"_Could be from stress, or it could be another reason_."

"But that's not possible. It can't happen."

"_There was a slim chance of it happening, Becs. There's a difference. You should be happy, you wanted this_."

"Yeah, but I always thought I'd have more time. And then I thought I'd have no time, so I kind of lost hope. What if it is that, and then it's like last time? I know I've always been against it, but I don't think I could handle that twice."

"_Take the test, get checked, and go from there. That's all you can do right now_."

"Okay," she sighed. "Please, don't mention this to anyone. I'm not even going to tell Jesse yet. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"_Don't worry, nobody will hear anything from me. I'm going to pick up Juliette from school and then bring her to the seamstress to get her flower girl dress fitted. You want to come?_"

"I have some work stuff to take care of, and then more wedding stuff to take care of. Shit never ends."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later. Let me know what happens_."

Beca put her phone down on the nightstand and lay down on the bed, putting her arms over her eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. She was late. Again. She chalked it up to stress from the wedding at first, but then her period never came the next month. Jesse had stopped using condoms since Beca had figured that window of opportunity for getting pregnant was long gone and she hasn't been on the pill since college because it made her way too bloated. So, there was a chance she was pregnant. A very small chance. A very unlikely, small chance. Beca never liked to put her faith in small chances though, especially for something like this.

She glanced over at the clock and knew Jesse was going to be home soon, so if she wanted to get this over with without him knowing, she'd have to do it now. She grabbed a test from under the sink and took it, and called her doctor while she was waiting because Beca of all people knew how unreliable these tests were.

After getting off the phone, she looked at the test and sighed – unsure of how to feel about the result. She washed it off and put it in her bag, along with the box, so she could hide it from Jesse. Jesse refused to go into Beca's bag because he was convinced there was a giant black hole on the bottom of it that would suck him in if he put his hand in it. She always called him ridiculous, but she was very glad about that at this moment.

"Beca, where are you going?" Jesse asked when he saw her at the garbage can in front of their apartment building.

"Just throwing some stuff out," she said, walking over to him. "How was work?"

"Good, how was your day?"

"Uneventful," she shrugged. "Ready to taste cakes?"

"More than ever," he said excitedly. "God, I love weddings."

"You only like them because you've only came with me for the food part. Everything else sucks, nerd. I have a dress fitting later too, that you're coming with me for."

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

"You're getting your tux fitted, so we'll be in separate areas."

"Got it," he nodded, taking her hand as they walked over to his car. "Have you been looking at houses?"

"Not really. That one house I saw I can't get out of my mind, but I think someone put a serious offer on it," she shrugged. "We're good here. I like our little apartment."

"Yeah," Jesse said. "Let's go try cake."

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Beca," Shelia said as she fixed the veil on Beca's head. "Jesse is going to drop dead when he sees you."

"Thanks, Shelia," she smiled. "I'm nervous."

"Sweetie, don't be nervous. That boy out there loves you more than anything and I know you love him just as much. Just enjoy your wedding, it's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

"I'm sorry I was awful to you all those years when you were first with my dad."

"Don't worry about it. I would have been awful to me too," she said with a smile. "I'm going to make sure Henry didn't shove the rings down his pants. See you out there."

"Beca, it's Miller," he said, knocking the door of the bridal suite a few minutes after Shelia left.

"What do you want?" she asked, opening the door and grabbing him by the jacket to pull him in, just in case Jesse was outside.

"Jesse sent me to find out how you were doing. Wanted to make sure you didn't pull a Julia Roberts."

"Very funny," she said dryly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You look beautiful."

"Are you being serious?"

"I can be serious, sometimes," he said.

"Thanks, Miller."

"So, should I tell Jesse I caught you just before you slipped out the window?"

"Do you want to walk down the aisle with a black eye?"

"Not like it's my wedding, you're the one who has to look at the wedding pictures," he shrugged. "See you out there."

Chloe came in when Miller left with Juliette and smiled at Beca.

"Aunt Beca, you look so pretty," the six year old said as she ran over to Beca.

"Be careful, Jules," Chloe said cautiously.

"Thank you, Jules," Beca said, bending down to hug her. "You look a lot prettier."

"Mommy said I'm the prettiest flower girl she's ever seen!"

"She's right. I don't think I've seen a prettier one."

"Henry was asking for you," Chloe said. "I wanted to make sure you were decent before I let him in."

"Can you get him?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded, leaving for a minute and coming back with Henry. "Sup?"

"You look weird," Henry said as he fist bumped Beca. "A pretty weird though."

"Guess that's the closest thing I'm getting as a compliment from you," Beca rolled her eyes. "You got the rings?"

"Dad has them. Said he wasn't trusting me with them until he absolutely had to."

"Good call," Beca nodded.

"Beca, are you ready?" Aubrey said, opening the door and letting herself in. "It's almost time. Maxie's bouncing around, Stacie and Noelle are comparing boobs in their dresses, Cassie is trying to console Laci since she's freaking out about having to walk out with Benji. Good job on that by the way."

"That was Jesse's fault. He thought it would help them realize they should get back together," Beca sighed. "I think I'm ready."

"No turning back once we're out there. Jesse's a nervous wreck."

"No turning back," Beca said firmly. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

Beca took her place behind the bridal party and wrapped her arm around her dad's. She looked up at him and saw that he was about to cry.

"Dad, no stop," Beca pleaded. "Don't cry."

"You look beautiful, Becs."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Jesse's a lucky man."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Beca sighed as the doors opened and she saw Jesse standing there at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. He had the biggest grin on his face and he looked so happy when he saw her.

"Becs, you have to start walking if you want to get married," Dr. Mitchell said.

"Oh, right," she said.

They walked down the aisle and Dr. Mitchell gave Beca away. She didn't miss the tear that escaped his eyes as he shook Jesse's hand and kissed Beca on top of her head before taking his seat next to Shelia.

"Hey weirdo," Jesse said, taking Beca's hands in his.

"Hey nerd," she smiled.

The priest had gone through all the normal wedding stuff, which Beca wasn't really paying attention to since she was more focused on Jesse and how they were actually doing this. She felt a nudge from Chloe when the priest was going to start the vows.

"The couple has a little something to say to each other," he said and gestured for Jesse to start.

"Beca, I knew you were special when I saw you getting your stuff out of the cab and you just smirked at me as I serenaded you from the backseat of my parents' car," Jesse began. "I knew it was fate when we both ended up working at the radio station together, stacking an endless amount of CDs. I knew you were the only one for me when I became one of those acapella boys and you became one of those acapella girls. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I love you so much. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world because I got you to agree to marry me, which was no easy feat."

"Shut up, Jesse," Beca said, rolling her eyes and making everyone laugh.

"I'm done," he said, smiling at her.

"Good," she said and took a deep breath. "You some how wormed your way into my life from the first day at Barden and I haven't been able to get rid of you since. I trust you way more than I've ever trusted anyone in my whole life. You're my best friend, and you've given me so much. As persistent and annoying you might have been at times, I can't thank you enough for never giving up on me. You've made me so happy since I've met you, I never thought it was possible. I'm just so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Do you, Jesse, take Rebecca to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Jesse said, sliding the wedding ring onto Beca's finger.

"And do you, Rebecca, take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," she said, doing the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally," Jesse said, grabbing Beca's face gently and kissing her passionately as everyone clapped.

* * *

"And now, I'm happy to present to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Swanson!" the DJ said as Beca and Jesse walked into their reception. The hall was decorated beautifully and filled with all their friends and family. "If everyone could take their seats. The bride and groom are going to share their first dance."

"I can't believe we're married," Beca said as they swayed to their wedding song, Don't You Forget About Me.

"I can't believe you didn't run," he joked. "I'm so happy. You've made me the happiest man alive."

"You're such a sap," she said, shoving him a little.

"We could leave early and get started on our honeymoon activities," he whispered in her ear.

"Nope, I picked out awesome cake," she smirked.

"You always pick cake over me," he pouted.

"A girl's gotta eat," she shrugged.

When the song ended, Beca and Jesse made their rounds to thank everyone for coming. It was mostly Jesse's family. Beca's family only had two small tables, and most of them looked miserable.

"Congratulations, Beca," Jen said, getting up to hug her. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you," Beca said. "I'm sorry I had to sit you with all of them, I just didn't know where else to put you."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile. "I may strangle your mother's husband by the end of the night, though."

"By all means, have at it."

"You look so pretty, Beca," Tara said. "That dress is gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"You're such a hot couple. You're going to have such adorable little babies," she said excitedly. Beca felt her stomach flutter a bit and Jesse squeezed her hand reassuringly, knowing it was hard for Beca when people bought up babies. She hadn't told anyone really about what happened.

"Yeah, maybe someday," Jesse said. "It was good seeing you guys. Have fun tonight."

"Beca, you look stunning," Janet said, standing up to hug her. "We're so happy for the two of you."

"I'm not," Jonathan grumbled. "You should have moved back to Maine with us, not LA. We should have been a family."

"You're not my family," Beca said. "I really don't know what sick, twisted, little fantasy you had going on in your head, but it wasn't happening."

"We could have been very happy," he said, reaching out to touch Beca.

"Don't you dare touch my wife," Jesse said angrily. "We have other guests to talk to."

"You loved that just now, didn't you," Beca said knowingly as they walked away.

"Loved having to deal with that guy? No."

"Loved calling me your wife."

"Oh, that," he said and smiled. "I did love that. Sounds so much better than 'girlfriend', don't you think?"

"It does," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Beca's maid of honor and one of Jesse's oldest friends has something to say to the happy couple," the DJ said as he passed the microphone to Chloe.

"So I'm drunk, but I just had to say something about my bestest friend ever," Chloe said and giggled into the microphone a bit.

"Oh no, someone get them down from there," Beca said, leaning on Jesse's shoulder as he laughed.

"I am so happy for the two of you, even though it seemed like it was never going to happen because Beca doesn't like commitment. You two are the cutest couple ever, besides me and my husband because we win on that, and I'm just so happy to see you happy. And you look like you want to kill me right now. You had that same face when I ambushed you in the shower, and look how happy you are now because of that. I can totally take credit for all of this because if I didn't force you to audition, you would have left for LA years ago and this would have never happened. So, you're welcome."

"So you're the reason why my dear friend Jesse has willingly entered into the last legal form of slavery?" Miller said, pulling the microphone out of Chloe's hand. "Dude, I warned you time and time again not to do this. You've completely ignored every piece of advice I've ever tried to give you."

"With good reason," Jesse yelled out, making everyone laugh.

"You've bypassed every ritual that men should do when leaving college and when it comes to women. I don't know why, don't know how, but I feel sorry for you. I mean, you're lucky you got stuck with Beca though. She's pretty awesome since she's like not overly annoying like that bitch ex-girlfriend of yours. She was up your ass so much, it was ridiculous. Beca's good. She lets you do manly things when you need to. So I guess you're lucky."

"Yeah, I am," Jesse said, kissing Beca's temple. "Very lucky."

"Is this really how the speeches are going to go down?" Beca asked them and they nodded.

"I could get Fat Amy to talk," Chloe said excitedly, but Beca ran up and grabbed the microphone to prevent that from happening.

"No, that's okay, really. That's worse than you," Beca said as she shooed Chloe and Miller off the stage. "Uh, well since I'm up here. Jesse?"

"Coming," he said, walking over to Beca. "Thank you, Chloe and Miller for your kind words."

"Yeah, don't know if I could have lived without hearing what you two had to say," Beca said sarcastically. "Anyway. First off, I want to thank everyone for coming. I know LA was a bit of a journey for most of you, but we both really appreciate having everyone here. I never thought I'd be the type of girl who had a big wedding like this and was marrying an amazing guy, until I met Jesse. Honestly, I'm so lucky to have him in my life because he's given me so much. And now I think it's time I think I give him something."

"Beca, you don't have to give me anything," he said, smiling at her. She shook her head and handed him the gift box she had been holding. "What's this?"

"Open it up and find out," she said, smiling at him.

He opened the box and wasn't sure what to expect, since it was a little bigger than a gift box for a bracelet. The first thing he pulled out was a positive pregnancy test.

"Um?" he said, giving her a questioning look.

"There's something else there too, nerd."

"Right," he said, pulling out the paper. It looked like it came from a doctor's office as he skimmed it. The words pregnant, positive, and three months popped out at him. "Is this real?"

"I'm pregnant, Jesse," Beca said, tearing a bit as she watch Jesse register everything. "I'm three months pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Technically I'll be having the baby, but yes," she said, laughing as he scooped her up in his arms and swung her around.

"I'm going to be a dad," Jesse yelled excitedly. Everyone in the room stood up and started clapping. "This is the best present ever. This so tops my surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"I bought us a house," he said. "We've been saving up, and I know you've been looking at houses online and the one you fell in love with I put an offer on. I put the serious offer on the house, and we got it."

"Oh my God," she gasped, hugging him. "You bought us a house. My dream house."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," he said in disbelief. "We're going to be parents."

"I guess that window of opportunity didn't pass us after all," she said, wiping at a few tears that escaped her eyes. "I can finally give you everything you've ever wanted."

"You're everything I've ever wanted," he said, grabbing her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her. "A baby is just the icing on the cake."

"Speaking of cake!" Fat Amy said excitedly as they rolled the cake out.

"I love you, so much," Jesse said, kissing Beca again, resting his hands on her hips, his thumbs . "Mrs. Swanson."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Aca-children are inevitable for them, I know a lot of you were worried about that. I'm not that awful. **

**You guys are the best, I can't believe the response this story has been getting. Thank you all so much for helping me reach my goal. Think we can do 130 reviews before the last chapter? No pressure lol. But seriously, I appreciate it all so much, every review I get I read and try to respond too (I wish I could respond to all the anons!) Thank you :)**


	43. Baby Preparations

**Again, I was going to save this update for Sunday night, but I'm going to be really bored tomorrow and having reviews to answer will keep me busy. I can't believe the response the last chapter got - over 40 reviews. That's the most for any chapter on this story. That's insane (think we can beat it? lol. Just kidding, I appreciate it so much though.) So, second to last chapter. Really weird. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

"Jesse, I refuse to paint the nursery pink, sorry," she said as he held up a pink paint sample.

"But why?"

"Because I hate that color, and we don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy. Pink is definitely a girly color."

"Fine," he sighed.

Beca was six months pregnant, and they were all moved into the house Jesse had bought them. She still couldn't believe this all was happening, she never envisioned this life for herself. Especially since having a baby was supposed to be impossible for her. Her doctor had her coming in all the time for check-ups to make sure everything was okay, and Jesse was always making sure she was comfortable and she had whatever she needed.

"What about blue?" Beca said, holding up a soft blue. "It could work for both."

"I like that color, let's get it," he said, grabbing the card from her and bringing it over to a worker to get the paint made up. "I'll call over the boys to help paint."

"I wanna help paint."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said and cringed at the look Beca was giving him. "Wouldn't the paint fumes be bad for the baby?"

"I'll wear a mask," she said.

"I don't know," he said warily as he took the paint cans from the guy and they walked over to the register to pay. "I just don't want to risk anything."

"It'll be fine, Jesse. I'm doing really well with this pregnancy. The doctor is shocked over it."

"I want you to keep doing well," he said, kissing the top of her head as they waited on line.

"I want to feel useful. All I do is lay around at home, I hate it."

"The doctor wanted you to rest."

"I've been resting enough to last me a lifetime," she huffed.

"Fine, you can help paint," he said as they left the store. Beca smiled happily at him. "But you're wearing a mask, and once you start getting tired you're done. Got it?"

"Yes sir," she said, saluting him.

"Smartass," he mumbled as he took her hand in his.

Josh, Benji, Donald, and Bumper came over to help paint the nursery. Chloe had come over too since Juliette was in school. Beca had started to help with painting, but got frustrated when she couldn't reach spots and Jesse wouldn't let her go on the ladder, so she gave up and decided to sit in the kitchen with Chloe.

"He's such a pain the ass," Beca grumbled as she sat down at the island across from Chloe. "He won't let me do _anything_."

"He's being careful. I don't blame him." Chloe shrugged. "You weren't even supposed to be able to have a baby."

"Yeah, but I'm fine. There are no problems."

"I know, it's frustrating. Josh was really careful with me too when I got pregnant."

"Three more months and this little one will finally be here," Beca said, placing her hands on her stomach and looking down.

"You really popped."

"It's because I'm so tiny the doctor said," she shrugged. "I can't fit into any of my old clothes and maternity clothes are just so ugh. I wear Jesse's sweatshirts half the time I go out."

"You're one of those pregnant people who wear their husband's clothes?" Chloe said disapprovingly. "I'm buying you clothes, that's it."

"What? No. I have."

"Clearly not enough. Come on, let's go. We'll go shopping and then pick Juliette up from school," she said, hopping off the stool and pulling Beca with her. "Go tell the hubbie I'm kidnapping you, I'll be in the car."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Josh?"

"No, not really," she said before leaving. Beca laughed a little to herself as she walked into the nursery. "Nerd, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" he asked, walking over to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is _fine_, relax," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Chloe is forcing me to go shopping for maternity clothes."

"Oh, okay," Jesse said, reaching for his wallet to give Beca money but she shook her head.

"I have. I'll see you later," she said, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him and trying to avoid the blue paint that covered his clothes. "This better be finished by tonight."

"Yeah, okay," Bumper scoffed. "Why don't you come and help us?"

"No," Jesse said firmly when Beca left. "Not happening."

"Someone's protective," Bumper muttered as he continued painting. "Women do crazy shit when they're pregnant. Painting isn't going hurt her, you know."

"Bumper, drop it," Benji said.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not a good enough reason, nerd boy," Bumper said, waving his paint roller at Benji. "I don't see why you've been on top of her at every minute of the day. I knew married life would change you, but I didn't think this much."

"Dude," Donald said, shaking his head.

"I'm just worried, that's all," Jesse said through gritted teeth.

"This poor kid is going to be forced to live in a bubble with your paranoia," Bumper shook his head.

"I'm just lucky enough to have a kid."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because that doesn't mean anything to me," Bumper said.

"No, it means that two years ago I thought I would never be able to become a father and now Beca's six months pregnant and I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Did Beca not want kids? You know, if she could, she'd probably eat her first newborn baby. Like hamsters do."

"Bumper," Josh said warningly. "Let it go. You don't what's going on. Just drop it."

"Why am I always out of the loop on important shit?"

"Because you're an insensitive prick, that's why," Benji said.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel," Bumper said dryly.

"Beca was told she wouldn't be able to conceive and if she ever did, it would most likely be a rough pregnancy," Jesse finally said. "We don't like to talk about it, especially since obviously the doctor was wrong. I just don't want anything to happen that could harm both Beca and the baby."

"Oh," Bumper said, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean all that."

"It's fine," Jesse said shortly. "You didn't know. Just don't mention it to her."

"I won't. I may be an insensitive prick, as nerd boy put it, but I'm not completely fucked up," he said. "So, how's the pregnancy sex?"

"I really don't want to be around for this conversation," Benji groaned as he put his paint roller down. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Nope, we're good," Donald and Josh said as they looked expectantly at Jesse to answer.

"You seriously want me to answer that?"

"Yes," all three of them nodded.

"Awesome," Jesse said, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Never had so much sex before in my life. She just wants it all the time, and I have no problem giving her what she wants."

"Pregnancy hormones," Josh nodded. "Chloe was the same way with Juliette."

"Can't even imagine Stacie pregnant. I think I'd break my dick."

"Amy almost broke my dick. Sure you can imagine why. Never play cowboys with her," Bumper said and shuddered at the obviously painful memory. "Let's get this finished. I've got some awesome bartender moves to try out tonight."

"No," Donald said, shaking his head. "We can't afford anymore broken bottles, you idiot."

"You all suck."

* * *

"I can't believe you told them we have sex all the time, you asshole," Beca said as she walked in the kitchen. "We haven't had sex in three weeks."

"Well, Bumper was already ragging on me about being so protective. I had to shut him up somehow."

"Didn't need to shut him up like that.'

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Aren't pregnant women supposed to be like, you know?"

"Jesse, all I want to do is stab your eyes out right now. I'm not a happy, hormonal pregnant lady," she said sweetly. "If you think you're getting any tonight, you are mistaken, my friend."

"Figured that," he mumbled as he reached up and grabbed the box of cereal she had been trying to reach, but it was too high for her. "Here, babe."

"Thanks," she said. "Chloe bought me a whole new wardrobe. All because I said I wore your sweatshirts most of the time."

"Didn't we go shopping for maternity clothes?"

"Yeah, but I have to wear a bra with them. My boobs got so big, my bras don't fit."

"And that's a problem?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it is. My boobs were already big to begin with."

"Still don't see the problem."

"You're such a pig," she laughed, throwing some cereal at him.

"Just admiring your God-given gifts," he said, smiling at her as she laughed at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said, throwing more cereal at him.

"You're wasting your precious food, Becs," he said. "How am I looking at you?"

"Like that. You know."

"Like you're the most amazing woman ever and I'm so lucky that I can call you my wife? Like how I didn't think it was any possible for you to be more beautiful, but you being pregnant is the hottest thing ever?"

"Stop being such a sap, nerd," she said, resting her head on his chest as he blocked her against the counter. "I'm fat. It's not that attractive."

"You are nowhere near fat. Speaking of, you should hear the story Bumper told us about Amy."

"Oh, I know that story. Poor girl didn't want to have sex for weeks, she was so embarrassed," Beca said, feeling bad for her friend. "Bumper won't do that again."

"Yeah, no. He's very cautious now," Jesse laughed as he ran his hands up and down Beca's sides.

"Don't do that," she said softly.

"Do what?"

"What you're doing."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too tired to have sex and I'm just going to be annoyed and frustrated going to bed," she sighed.

"We don't have to have sex," he said, leaning close to whisper in her ear, even though they were the only ones in the house. "But I'm sure I could make sure you don't go to bed frustrated and you don't have to exert any energy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he said, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.

"My cereal!"

"Seriously, Becs?" he huffed as he dropped her on the bed carefully.

"I might get hungry," she said with a shrug. "Please, Jesse?"

"Okay," he said. "You better be ready for me when I come back!"

"Yeah, yeah!" she said with a laugh.

* * *

"We need to come up with some baby names, Jess," Beca said as she sat in the middle of the bed, holding a baby name book.

"Bender," Jesse said as he walked out of the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

"No," she said quickly, rolling her eyes at his choice. "You're an idiot."

"It was just a suggestion, jeez," he said, climbing in bed and sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her stomach.

"I don't really want to name it after anyone in the family," she said as she flipped through the book. "Just because I feel like that's just annoying."

"Okay," he nodded. "How about Simba? I can hold him up and present him to everyone."

"Dude, no," Beca shook her head. "Not happening. What is wrong with you?"

"John?"

"Don't like that name. Stop naming boy names and names from the Breakfast Club. There could be a girl in here, you know."

"We have to name at least one child after the Breakfast Club," he said seriously.

"We might only have one child. Who knows if I'll be able to get pregnant again after this," she said. "That's why we need a good name."

"Allison if it's a girl," he said. "Can't name her Claire because you don't want to name the baby after anyone."

"Allison is really pretty for a girl," Beca said and sighed when she saw Jesse victorious grin. "Fine! But if it's a boy we're not naming him after the Breakfast Club."

"So then Simba."

"God, you're impossible," she laughed. "What about Noah?"

"Noah? Why Noah?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I really like that name. Noah Alexander Swanson."

"That's what you want to name our potential son?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "And Allison Sophia if it's a girl."

"I like it," he said. "So, we're definitely sticking with these names? Even when we have another kid."

"If we have another kid," she corrected him.

"No, when," he said optimistically, kissing her shoulder. "When we have another kid, and if it's a girl, we'll name her Allison Sophia, or if it's a boy, Noah Alexander."

"Yes," Beca nodded. "Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "We should go to sleep, it's late."

"Okay," she said, putting the book on the nightstand and laying down on her left side. "Night, nerd."

"Night, weirdo," he said, kissing her cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

After a few minutes of lying in bed, Beca's eyes shot open and she let out a loud groan.

"What? Is everything okay? What's going on?" Jesse asked in a panic as he shot up. "Should I call the hospital?"

"I just agreed to naming our kids Noah and Allie."

"That's what that was about? Beca, you just scared the shit out of me."

"Jesse, I just named our kids after The Notebook," she groaned again as he began to laugh. "It's not funny."

"No, what's not funny is giving me a heart attack like that," he said. "At least give me a warning next time you make a sound like that and you're not in dire need of medical attention."

"Sorry," she sighed, lying back down next to him. "Can't believe I did that. I'm so stupid. That's why you were making sure we were sticking to those names, you ass."

"Knew my moviecations finally had an impact on you," he said smugly. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Hate you," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest as she began to fall asleep again.

"Love you too."

* * *

**I suddenly really like writing Bumper. I swear, the characters with no filters become my favorite.**

**I really liked the name Noah, and I thought Allison would work since it is from The Breakfast Club and they named both their children after movies. I thought it was fitting.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I love reading all of your reviews, you guys are the best. **

**If I do get the 1000 reviews (which seriously would be astounding and just you guys are amazing, I can't even put it into words) I will post the prologue to the new story as a new story earlier than planned instead of posting it on here and making a mess of it all. So, once I see that 1000th review, that new story will go up. It's all ready, title and summary and nine chapters done. **

**Next one is the last one. Can't believe it. It's insane.**


	44. The End

**This is it, the final chapter. Can't believe it. I really hope you all are happy with how it ended. I know I am :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

"The hell are you two doing here?" Beca asked as she opened her front door and saw Miller and Noelle standing there, with her little brother Henry. "Henry!"

"Hey Beca," he said, hugging his sister. "Hope you don't mind, Dad said I could come for winter break."

"No, it's fine. Go drop your stuff off in the guestroom," she said as he walked upstairs.

"Why are you so excited to see him but not me?" Miller asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm never excited to see you," she rolled her eyes as she hugged Noelle. "You look great."

"Four months pregnant," she said happily as she placed her hands on her stomach. "You're the one who looks awesome, being eight months pregnant and all."

"I feel like I'm about to pop," she sighed. "How did you get stuck with Henry? Why are you two even here?"

"Well, I wanted to come visit before I got too pregnant that I couldn't fly. So we planned a surprise trip out here since everyone's here."

"Yeah, and we were by your dad's for dinner and we told him and Henry wanted to come visit you and Jesse, so here we are," Miller said.

"Why were you by my dad's house for dinner?"

"I told you, we're real tight after I called him to find out about your birthday," Miller smirked.

"That's not normal."

"We are the only ones left in Georgia too," Noelle shrugged as she sat down. "Except for Cassie and Chris. But she's always back and forth everywhere since her fashion line really took off."

"She sent me a dress for tonight. It's really nice," Beca said happily.

"What's tonight?"

"I told you guys."

"I don't listen," Noelle said.

"Don't even look at me," Miller said.

"We're going to the Academy Awards," Beca said smugly.

"How'd you manage that one?"

"She slept with Harvey Weinstein. That's not really Jesse's baby," Miller joked.

"Not funny," Beca said dryly. "Jesse's nominated for Best Original Score."

"Honey, I'm home!" Jesse said as she walked into the house. "And so is Miller and Noelle. Why are you here?"

"Came to tell you that that baby really isn't yours, it's Harvey Weinstein's. That's how you landed that nomination," Miller said seriously. "Wanted to make sure you handled the news okay."

"At least I'll be guaranteed an Oscar than," Jesse shrugged as he kissed Beca hello. "We have to get ready soon."

"I'm bringing the kids to Chloe's tonight so they can stay there. I'm sure she won't mind if you two are there," Beca said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where are the little ones?"

"Allie's in her room getting her toys together, and Noah is somewhere."

"Beca!" Henry said as he walked down the stairs. "Do you have any juice pouches?"

"In the fridge."

"Great," he nodded. "Hey Jesse."

"Henry," Jesse said as they fist bumped. "Always a pleasure. Beca, a package came for you. Feels heavy."

"I think those are the awards," she said as she took the box from him and opened it up. "Yup. Three Grammys."

"You won a Grammy?" Henry asked, walking over to the kitchen table as Beca pulled out the two awards – one for Producer of the Year, the other for Best Remixed Recording.

"Two actually. Jesse won as well," she said, pulling out a third one for Best Score Soundtrack. "I told you this. Why do I bother even calling you half the time?"

"Because you're a loving, much. much older sister?"

"Watch it," she warned as she put the awards back in the box and put them in the hall closet.

"You're not going to put them out?"

"Eh," she shrugged, checking the time. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Mommy, where's my teddy bear?" Allie asked as she walked down the hallway.

"On your bed, Allie, sweetheart. He hasn't moved."

"Maybe my toys are like the ones in Toy Story," she said stubbornly.

"I hate your father and his damn moviecations," Beca mumbled.

Beca had Allie two years after she gave birth to Noah. She was convinced her doctor was going to quit the medical field since Beca wasn't supposed to have any children, let alone two and have another on the way. Beca remembers having Noah like it was yesterday ..

_"It's a boy, Beca," the doctor said as the baby began to cry._

_"You did so good, Becs," Jesse said happily, kissing Beca's sweaty forehead. "I think you might have broken my hand, but you did good."_

_"Never getting pregnant again," she said breathlessly. "Can I hold him?"_

_"Here you go," the doctor said, giving Beca her son all wrapped up in a blanket. "Any ideas on a name?"_

_"Noah Alexander," Beca said without looking away from her son's face. "Hi Noah. I'm your mom. I'm going to remind you every time you piss me off how much pain you caused me."_

_"Nice, Becs," Jesse rolled his eyes. "Can I hold him?"_

_"Sure," she said, passing him to Jesse, who cradled him carefully in his arms. He supported Noah at his neck and his bottom and lifting him up in the air, singing the opening song from the Lion King. "Oh my God, Jesse Swanson, you give me back my son right now. Are you fucking kidding me with that?"_

_"Sh, no cursing around the baby."_

_"I'm going to kick your ass once the lower half of my body doesn't hurt anymore."_

_"Should have named him Simba, would have made the moment so much better."_

"Beca, your son skateboarded into a wall again," Jesse sighed as he carried out yet another broken skateboard with Noah trailing sadly behind him.

"Noah, I said no skateboarding in the house," Beca sighed. "You have to be careful, baby."

"You're so strict, Becs," Miller said from his spot on the couch. "Lighten up a bit."

"Uncle Miller!" Noah said excitedly as he ran over to Miller.

"I like that. Excitement to see me. You should learn a little something from your son, Becs."

"Shove it, Miller," Beca said grumpily.

"Mommy! Rosie won't come out of hiding! I keep closing my eyes so she knows she can move without me knowing, but she won't do it," Allie said, running out of her room.

"This is your fault, Jesse," Beca said as she picked Allie.

"I'll take her," Jesse said quickly. "No heavy lifting."

"She is not heavy."

"Just go get ready," he rolled her eyes. "I'll find her toys."

"You almost ready?" Jesse asked as he walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Rosie was hiding underneath the bed. Allie's convinced she crawled under there in the middle of the night."

"That's your fault for making her watch all three Toy Story's in a row. I just have to put my dress on and finish my makeup," she said as she grabbed her eyeliner. "Should have listened to Chloe and had someone do this for me."

"Don't see why you didn't."

"Because I didn't see the point in spending unnecessary money."

"Right," he nodded as he pulled her dress out of the closet for her.

Beca undressed and slipped the dress on, having Jesse zip it up for her. She wore a floor length, purple dress that was one shoulder. Cassie had made it herself for Beca, since she knew she would be very pregnant by the time the Oscars rolled around. He pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder before moving away.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just wish there was food at this one," she grumbled.

"I'm sure they'll be food after," he laughed. "You look beautiful."

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to look like a troll compared to everyone else there."

"Nope," he shook his head, grabbing her hands in his and playing with her wedding rings. "You're as beautiful as the day I met you, and the day we got married."

"Five years ago," she sighed. "Such a long time."

"Seems like just yesterday," he smirked.

"I feel old."

"We're only 32, Becs," he laughed.

They've been through a lot over the past five years. Her pregnancy with Allie wasn't as smooth as her pregnancy with Noah was. Jesse had been worried a few times, but everything turned out okay. She's been more cautious during this pregnancy though, and hasn't been bothered by Jesse's overprotectiveness this time around. Her mother getting divorced was another big event that happened a few years ago.

_"Hi, Mom," Beca said. "How are you?"_

_"I've been better," she sighed. "Where are the kids?"_

_"They're with Tara. Jesse and I thought it would be best to leave them with her for now," Beca said coldly._

_"Why couldn't you just come home all those years ago, Beca? All Jonathan wanted was a family, and now look. He's left me for another woman!"_

_"Does that woman have a daughter?" Jesse asked._

_"Yes, she's fourteen."_

_"That's disgusting," Beca spat. "He's a disgusting pervert who didn't get to do anything to me because I was smart enough and old enough to run away, but you wouldn't listen."_

_"He's a nice man, Beca. You never gave him a chance!"_

_"He wasn't nice," Jesse shook his head. "I saw the ways he looked at Beca. You don't know how happy I am to know that Beca knew she could come to me all those years ago when she was uncomfortable. I dread the thought of what would have happened had she stayed."_

_"Had she stayed, I would still be married!"_

_"Don't blame that on me, Mother. You picked that slimeball when I told you what was going on. You chose to believe him rather than your own daughter."_

_"Well, it's over now. So I hope your happy," Janet said, standing up and grabbing her bag, ready to leave the small café they agreed to meet in._

_"I'm not happy that you're unhappy, Mom. And I'm sure as hell not happy that you're blaming me for all this. I'm just happy that that skeezeball is out of your life."_

_"Well, I happened to love that skeezeball, as you so kindly call him," she said. "So, thank you, Beca. For ruining my life."_

Beca hasn't really talked to her mother since, except for the Christmas cards that get sent every year, and the occasional birthday card. She remembers Allie and Noah's birthdays every year, and makes sure to send them a gift and call them.

"32 sounds so old," she crinkled her nose. "Alright, let's get the kids by Chloe's and then let's drive ourselves to the Academy Awards."

"I got us a driver," he said. "Cars waiting out front."

"Already?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, they're not even packed," Beca said, rushing out of the room and into the living room. "All three of you get your stuff together."

"Mommy, you look so pretty," Allie said.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now go get your stuff together. Aunt Chloe is waiting."

"Okay," she nodded.

"You too, mister," Beca said as Noah went into his room. "Henry, just grab your stuff from the guest room and bring it to Chloe's. You can unpack later."

"You look weird," Henry said as he got off the couch. "A pretty weird, though."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Aunt Beca, you look gorgeous," Juliette gushed as she opened the door for them to come in. "Dad is with Hayden at basketball practice and Mom is in the kitchen feeding Brielle."

"Okay," she said. "There's someone here to see you, by the way."

"Really, who?"

"Me," Henry said and Juliette gasped, running into his arms. "Hey, Jules!"

"You're here!"

"Told you I'd come," he said, wiping the happy tears away from her face.

"Isn't that sweet, Becs?" Jesse asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Young love."

"Adorable," Beca rolled her eyes. "Hey Chlo, we can't stay."

"You two look fantastic. I knew that dress was perfect for you," Chloe said happily. "Don't worry, everything is covered here. I've got the kids."

"And Henry," Beca added.

"Oh good, he did come," Chloe said. "He can just dump his stuff in Hayden's room."

"Got two more for you," Beca said and gestured toward Noelle and Miller. "Surprise."

"Oh, you look great, Noelle," Chloe said happily. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Yeah, didn't expect to get knocked up, but hey, shit happens," Noelle said happily.

"You two better get going, go have fun!" Chloe said, shooing Beca and Jesse out of the house. "Everything is under control here, don't worry."

"Thanks, I owe you," Beca said as they left.

* * *

"Here we have Jesse Swanson, who's up for an Academy Award for Best Original Score tonight, with his wife, music producer, Beca Swanson," Olivia Jones, from E! News, said as Jesse and Beca walked over to her. "You two excited for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, very excited," Jesse said. "Although not as excited as we were for the Golden Globes."

"Yeah, there was food served at that one," Beca said, nodding in agreement.

"That was a big night for you, Jesse. Winning the Golden Globe for Best Original Score for the movie 'Serena'. You also won a Grammy."

"The Grammys was all about Beca, that was her night," Jesse said, smiling proudly at his wife. "We both won that night."

"You think you'll win again tonight?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's really just an honor to be here with all these amazing people. I never dreamt this would happen."

"I see you two are expecting, again," Olivia said, smiling at Beca. "This is going to be your third child?"

"Yes," Beca said, smiling widely. "Third pregnancy. The other two are at home."

"Hi Noah, Hi Allie," Jesse said happily, making Beca roll her eyes.

"Congratulations, we're all very happy for the two of you," Olivia said. "Good luck tonight."

"Thank you," Jesse said, taking Beca's hand and walking away. "Amazing how interested everyone is in us now."

"We're big shots," Beca said with a smirk. "Of course, you'll be winning more awards than I have."

"Hey, you won two Grammys that night. Like I said, the Grammys is your thing."

"If you win, do I have to start calling you Academy Award Winner Jesse Swanson?"

"All the time."

"Good, because that ego of yours needs inflating," she whispered sarcastically as they stopped in front of the cameras and began to pose. "I look like a whale."

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said, kissing her forehead before they began to move on. "Best looking pregnant woman I've ever seen."

"You're just saying that because you have to, nerd," she said, but she knew he really meant it. "So much for that short time frame for getting me pregnant, huh?"

"I told you, Becs. Aca-children were inevitable."

"Yeah, you did," she smiled. "Let's get inside. My feet are starting to hurt."

"Want me to carry you?"

"Don't even think about it," she said.

"I suck at presenting, but good thing I didn't fall on my face this time," Jennifer Lawrence said as she stood on stage with Bradley Cooper. "A movie is nothing without an amazing score to back it up. It can bring people to tears, it can blow their minds."

"The movies in this category all have scores that are mind-blowing. Including the movie we both co-starred in," Bradley Cooper said.

"They're really nice, I got to work with them," Jesse said to Beca as the nominees were read off.

"Shut up, nerd. They're going to show your face on camera and see you talking to me," she said, nudging him.

"And the winner is," Jennifer said, opening the envelope. "Jesse Swanson for his work on Serena!"

"Jesse, that's you. Go up there," Beca said, having to push him out of his seat because he was frozen in shock. She stood up with him and he grabbed her face and kissed her before heading up on stage and accepting the award.

"Congratulations," Jennifer Aniston said, who was sitting next to Beca. "On the pregnancy and the award. How far along are you?"

"Eight months," Beca said happily and gasped when she felt a pain in her stomach and then wetness. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Congrats, Jesse. That score really was awesome," Jennifer said, kissing him hello.

"Wow, I never expected this," Jesse said as he began his completely unplanned speech. "Um, so I'm going to try to make this quick since I don't want to get played off by the Jaws music, no matter how awesome it is. I'd like to thank everyone who was apart of the film. I wouldn't have been able to come up with a score like that if it wasn't for all of you. Uh, the production company I work for, the makers of the film for giving an unknown, relatively young composer like me a chance. Literally anyone and everyone who has made it possible for me to be up here. All of the other nominees in this category had so much better scores, and I wish I could pull a Cady Heron and break the Oscar into pieces so I could share it all with you, but I think that would be frowned upon. Lastly, I want to thank my wife, Beca. She's," he said, trailing off as he saw the commotion going on around her. "What's wrong? Oh, she's in labor. Oh fuck, okay."

Jesse ran off the stage, passing his award to Bradley, and headed straight toward Beca, who was being helped by security and Jennifer Aniston.

"This is fucking awful," Beca said as Jesse reached her.

"Nice, a baby born at the Oscars," Jennifer Lawrence laughed as Bradley Cooper stood silently, completely in shock. "That's got to be a first."

"Just bring me to the hospital, Jess," Beca said as they were helped out of the theater. "I don't feel like given birth on national television."

Four hours later, Beca was ready to push. Jesse was in the room with her, holding her hand, as she screamed and then the baby was out. A baby girl.

"Jess, I'm so tired," Beca sighed sleepily as the machines began to beep wildly.

"Mr. Swanson, I'm going to have to ask you to step out," the doctor said, hastily passing his newborn daughter to a nurse and quickly rushing over to Beca's side.

"What's going on?"

"Please, we need you to step out," the nurse said, all but pushing him out the door.

Jesse waited in the waiting room for news, but there was still nothing. Chloe had rushed over with Josh, Miller, Noelle, and the kids once Jesse had called.

"Anything yet?" Chloe asked and Jesse shook his head, taking a shaky breath to calm his nerves.

"This is my fault, we pushed our luck with having kids, and now I might lose the one person I love more than anything," he said.

"She's going to be okay, Jesse. Beca's not going to leave us after giving birth. Don't worry," she said as she patted his knee reassuringly. "Congratulations, by the way."

"For what?"

"Your new daughter. And maybe that little award you won tonight," she smirked. "Did Beca's water really break next to Jennifer Aniston?"

"Oh yeah, she was mortified," Jesse chuckled. "Jennifer Aniston was really nice though, helped Beca up and everything."

"Only Beca," Chloe laughed, but stopped when the doctor came out.

"She's awake now. We had to stabilize her, but she's okay."

"Can I see her?" Jesse asked, standing up. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's in the neo-natal unit. You can see her now."

"I'll check on the baby, go see Beca," Chloe said and he nodded, following the doctor to Beca's room.

"Hey nerd," Beca said quietly as Jesse walked in. He sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Don't scare me like that again, Becs," he said, resting his forehead on their joined hands. "I thought I lost you."

"You weren't getting rid of me that easily," she said. "I don't think I should get pregnant again anytime soon, though."

"No, we're done," Jesse said firmly. "Three is perfect. Not risking your safety, no way."

"Where is the baby?"

"Neo-natal unit. We need to name her."

"Harper," she said after a few minutes of thinking. "Harper Marie."

"That's what you want to name her?"

"I like it, but you might want to ask me again when I'm not high on the drugs the doctors gave me," she said and he laughed.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I ruined your night, nerd," Beca said. "I'll never be able to show my face around anyone anymore, if that makes up for it."

"You made this night so much better, Becs," he said, kissing her forehead. "You just gave birth to our daughter. Granted, I could have done without that scare you gave me, but I am just so grateful you're here. You're the most important person in my life, besides our kids of course."

"I'm sorry, Academy Award Winner Jesse Swanson," she smirked. "What did you do with the award?"

"All but threw it at Bradley Cooper. I cursed on national television."

"My water broke basically on Jennifer Aniston. I win."

"Why don't you get some rest," Jesse said when he noticed how tired Beca looked.

"Once I see my baby, I'll go to sleep."

"Here she is," Chloe said as she walked in behind the nurse who was pushing in Harper. "She's beautiful, Beca. You did good."

"You had some uterine bleeding, Beca. A postpartum hemorrhage," the doctor said when she came in. "The blood vessels in your cervix and uterus continued to bleed."

"Am I okay though?" Beca asked as she held Harper in her arms.

"I would advise against anymore pregnancies," she said. "Your pregnancy with your first daughter was a bit difficult, and this one had obvious complications at birth, so I wouldn't risk another pregnancy."

"Okay," Beca nodded, and so did Jesse. He wouldn't risk Beca's safety for anything. They weren't even supposed to be parents originally, and now they were parents to three amazing kids.

"We're going to keep a close eye on you the next two days, just to make sure everything is okay. There's most likely going to be a lot more discomfort down there than usual, so if you need help with anything, please don't hesitate to call me or one of the nurses. Take it easy, don't try to do everything yourself."

"Got it," Beca nodded. "Thank you."

Beca was able to go home after a few days, but Jesse was waiting on her hand and foot. At first, she didn't mind just because she was so tired and really sore, but after three days of it, she had enough.

"Jesse, I'm _fine_. I can get myself cereal," she said as she went to move out of bed, and Jesse was right by her side. "I can get out of bed myself too."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I know that, and I am okay. You're not going to be okay, though, if you keep asking," she said as she pushed passed him and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jesse said as he leaned on the counter as Beca reached for the cereal box and a bowl. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Obvioiusly," she muttered.

"Beca, I thought I lost you. Those few hours when the doctors wouldn't tell me anything was the scariest moment of my life," Jesse said, resting his hands on her hips and placing his chin on her shoulder. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you."

"You would carry on and continue being the most amazing father to three awesome kids," she said, turning around and rested her head on his chest. "I'm here, nerd. I'm fine. Like I said, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I love you, Beca," he said, kissing her forehead sweetly. "So much, you have no idea."

"I think I have a close idea," she smirked. "I love you too."

* * *

"Jesse! We have to be at Chloe's in a few minutes," Beca called up the stairs as she put on Harper's jacket.

"Coming, coming," he said, walking down the stairs as he put on his suit jacket. "Hello Princess."

"Daddy!" the five-year old said excitedly, raising her arms up to get picked up.

"Mom, why do I have to wear a stupid tie," Noah asked as he walked out of his room.

"Because Aunt Chloe will buy you one and tie it around your neck so tight, you might die of asphyxiation."

"Okay, so I'll just keep this one on then. It's a nice tie," he nodded. "You're not getting me to wear dress shoes though, sorry."

"I'll take what I can get," she shrugged. "Can you go knock on your sister's door and see if she's ready?"

"When is she ever ready?"

"Just do it," Beca said, rolling her eyes at him.

"What time is the graduation ceremony?" Jesse asked, sitting on the couch with Harper in his lap.

"Noon."

"It's 11:45, Becs."

"I'm aware, nerd, thanks. Allie, hurry your ass up!"

"Mommy said a bad word," Harper whispered to Jesse, who started laughing.

"Mommy has a potty mouth. Maybe we should wash it out with soap."

"The best brother in the world has arrived," Henry said as he walked into the house using the key Beca had given him two years ago.

"Hey man, how was your first year at Barden?" Jesse asked.

"Awesome. Joined the Trebles."

"Nice," Jesse smiled.

"It's going to be a lot better once Jules comes in the fall," he said.

Henry and Juliette had started a long-distance relationship a few years ago. He would visit for the summers usually since he would stay with Beca and Jesse, and she would visit when Chloe would go down to Barden once a year to speak to the acapella groups about nodes awareness, since early diagnosis is key.

"Allison Sophia, hurry up!" Beca yelled down the hallway when Noah walked back from his sister's room, unsuccessful in his attempt at getting her.

"I'm coming," the eight-year old said, running out of her room and almost sliding into the wall. "I'm here."

"Are you ready?"

"Now I am," she smiled at Beca.

"Good, let's get going before Chloe kills us all," Beca sighed.

"Juliette Tucker," the principal said and Beca stood up and started cheering, effectively embarrassing her goddaughter.

"Mission accomplished," Beca smirked as she saw Juliette turn bright red at the sound of her name being cheered and screamed by Beca.

"You're awful," Jesse laughed as he wrapped his arm around Beca's shoulders. "Just think, we have a few more years until Noah graduates."

"Dude, he's ten. We have seven more years until this," Beca rolled her eyes.

"He's right," Chloe said as she held Cole, her fourth and final child, in her arms. "It's going to go by quick. Look at how fast the past ten years has gone by since your wedding."

"I guess," she said as she glanced over at her children who were playing with Chloe's kids and Henry. "That's scary."

"It's a good scary," Josh said as he took Cole from Chloe. "At least you two don't have to worry about any unexpected surprises."

"We've got three unexpected surprises," Jesse said as gestured over to Noah, Allie, and Harper.

"Chlo, can I tell him he was an oops when he gets older?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"Did Beca ever tell you that you were an oops?" she shot back.

"Every day of my life once I was able to fully understand what it meant to be an oops," Henry said seriously. Chloe looked at Beca, who just nodded in confirmation. "She's an awful sister."

"Watch it, buddy. I'll kick your ass to the curb and no more free trips in LA," Beca said.

"Right, got it," he said.

"I can't believe my baby is going to college next year," Chloe said, sniffling a bit. "She's going to be just like us, Beca."

"Yeah, let's hope that someone who ambushes her in the shower will be normal," Beca laughed. "She'll be dating a Treble like me."

"Ah, do they still do the oath?"

"I think just as a joke," Beca said. "The Bellas have a tradition to uphold."

"Oh of course," Chloe nodded seriously. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

"Should have listened to that oath," Beca said slyly as she glanced over at Jesse. "Would have made my life so much simpler."

"And so much more boring," he said. "Just admit it, I was the best thing that ever happened to you."

"Eh, I don't know," Beca said. "I mean, if Chloe didn't walk in on me in the shower, there would be none of this. So she might be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I knew it!" Chloe said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, did I hear she walked in on you in the _shower_," Henry said in shock. "What the hell kind of recruitment do the Bellas do?"

"We go to any length to win."

"Clearly," Henry said, shaking his head trying to get the mental image out. "Awkward."

"I introduced you to that life-changing movie," Jesse said. "A little film called the Breakfast Club."

"That is true," Beca nodded and pretended to think. "Okay, I guess you win."

"I win what?" he said with a smirk, wanting her to say it.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me," she whispered as she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

"Ditto," he mumbled against her lips. "I called it."

"Called what?"

"You know, 'You're one of those acapella girls. I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children'," he said, repeating what he drunkenly said to her freshman year.

"It's inevitable," she finished. "You were right."

"Of course, I'm always right."

"Smug bastard," Beca muttered.

"Million Dollar Baby."

"Babe."

"_Lover,_" he said with a wink, knowing she hated being called that more than anything else.

"Idiot," she rolled her eyes.

"Weirdo."

"Nerd," she said endearingly.

**The End.**

* * *

**So, that's it. To clear up any questions: the beginning part of the chapter is five years into the future from Beca and Jesse's wedding, making Noah 5, Allie 3 & Harper not yet born. The second half, toward the ending with the graduation, is five years from Harper's birth, ten years from the wedding, so that ages everyone up another five years. **

**I know I usually write giant author's notes, and this one is going to be probably really long lol. I can't thank everyone enough who has been reviewing on this story, whether you've reviewed on every single chapter or just once in a blue moon. Especially big thanks to the constant reviewers (reviewers with accounts and the guests), I know who you all are and I appreciate you all being there from the beginning with this story and sticking with it. I never in a million years thought this story would turn into a forty-four chapter story, let alone be my first story to reach 1000 reviews, that's insane to me. (I believe Swain64 was number 1000 lol, so thank you!)This started out as a one-shot I randomly wrote, and I got addicted to these characters. You guys made writing this story ten times better. I appreciate it all so much, it really means a lot that you guys seemed to really like this story.**

**I just uploaded the new story, Six Months, when I saw I reached 1000 reviews. I really hope you all like it, let me know what you think. It's AU, which is a little different, but I've been working on the chapters and I have a whole bunch written already, so I think it'll be a good story (I hope so anyway lol)**

**Anyone with any lingering questions, ask and I will answer. Any questions at all on the fates of any of your favorite (or non-favorite) characters in this story. I will answer them all to the best of my abilities :)**

******It's bittersweet that this is the end, but I'll still be writing something on this forum. You're not getting rid of me that easily ;) But seriously, thank you all again.**


End file.
